Lost and Found
by DreamStar14
Summary: DISCONTINUED! See Winter Rose for the updated version please.
1. Prolouge

Hello! This is my story. It's about a girl named Ami Hitsugaya. She was saved and kidnapped by the Ninjas after a battle against a hollow. In the beginning of this story, she just graduated from the Ninja Academy and has three friends, Sasuke Tomoe, Reika Hino, and Naru Meioh. Ami was also raised by Sayoko, a Sensei at the Ninja Academy.

The Ninjas are kinda like Shinigami. The only differences are that Ninjas don't have to wear those black robes (Ninjas can wear whatever they want), they have Kunai Knives instead of Zampaktous, they call the kidous and hadous a different name: jutsus, and they call reiatsu a different name: chakra.

These are the four Ninjas in my story. But the most that will appear the most is Ami. These are their introductions:

Hi! My name is Ami Hitsugaya. I am 13 years old. I am a 3rd seat Ninja in Team 10. My birthday is September 10. My astrological sign is Virgo, the virgin. My favorite color is blue. I have an unusual hair color. It's white! Reika-chan says I have the most beautiful teal eyes ever. Each Ninja has an element. Mine is ice. My favorite jutsu is my famous Ice Dragon Jutsu. I even named the dragon. Its name is Hyourimaru! Isn't that neat? WE Ninjas use Kunai knives. And I also use shuriken, but not that much.

Other Info: She was the genius of the Ninja Academy, just like her older brother, except that he was at the Shinigami Acdemy. Also, Rangiku likes to glomp her more than Toshirou. Even though she's considered as the "baby" in her group of friends, she is very strong and her determination helped put her in 3rd seat of the 10th squad, a higher position than her friends. People hated her in the Academy, and this earned her more jealousy and hatefulness from the other Ninjas.

Sup? My name is Sasuke Tomoe. I am 15 years old. I am in Squad 9, 4th seat. My birthday is October 29. My astrological sign is Scorpio, the scorpion. My favorite color is black, just like my hair. My eyes are like chocolate, at least that's what Ami-chan says. I have an unusual element, time. My favorite jutsu is my famous but helpful Shatter Time Jutsu. I also have Kunais, but I also use my Ninja Star Boomerang to help me.

Other Info: He hates cockroaches. His favorite stone is garnet. Surprisingly, he is very good at sewing. He also has a crush on Ami.

Konnichiwa! Reika Hino here! I am also in Team 10, just like Ami-chan! But I'm 6th seat instead. I am 14 years old. My birthday is April 17. My astrological sign is Aries. My favorite color is red. My hair color is dark purple and my eye color is also purple. My element is fire and my favorite jutsu is my Fire Bird Jutsu.. I also use Kunais but I also use tesson fans (Like Yumi's in Code Lyoko; I'm not trying to steal them, they just seemed like Ninja weapons to me!)

Other Info: Her motto is "Men can't be trusted." She is the first to befriend Ami. She is also good at fortune telling, meditation, and mind reading.

Umm…hi…I'm Naru Meioh. I'm a fifteen-year-old fifth seat Ninja in Team 9. My birthday is December 5 and my astrological sign is Sagittarius. My favorite color is green. My hair is blonde and I have blue eyes. My element is thunder. My favorite jutsu is the Thunder Dragon Jutsu. I am the only one in my group of friends that only uses Kunais.

Other Info: He likes tropical fish. He has a bad habit of stuttering. He's the second person to befriend Ami. His favorite flower is the rose.

Well, hope you enjoy! Oh, don't worry! The Shinigami will be in the story too. This story is a slight crossover with Naruto, because of the weapons and terms I'm using. The chapters will be in various POVs, so pay attention to that! Please review!


	2. Chapter 1: Graduation Day

Chapter 1: Graduation Day

"Ami Hitsugaya, I hereby place you in Squad 10, 3rd Seat, under the placings of Aiko Amarante, Taichou, and Suzuki Watashi, Fuku-taichou." Hoshimoto's voice hollered out through the room. Only a handful of people were standing in the room.

"Arigatou, Hoshimoto-Taichou" I agreed, my head bowed down low, teal eyes staring at my knees. My hands were twitching. I was having a "fidgeting attack", as Naru called it.

"Oh, and Ami?" Something in Hoshimoto's voice made me look up.

"Hai?" I asked.

"Happy birthday."

"Arigatou, Hoshimoto-taichou," I said as I received my Ninja sash. I turned 13 on this day and graduated from the Ninja Academy. How cool is that? I smiled as I was dismissed from the room.

When I went through the doors, I was glomped (jump-hug) by Reika Hino, my best friend.

"AMI-CHAN! Congratulations! You made it into Squad 10! And you're 3rd seat! Amazing! I couldn't beat that! I'm 6th seat for crying out loud!" Reika shouted.

"Uhh…Reika-chan…you're choking her…" Naru came to my rescue.

"Oh! Gomenasai, Ami-chan!" Reika let go of me very quick. I started tying my sash on the top of my head like a regular hairband.

"It's okay…" I said. I looked sideways at my silent friend, Sasuke. His eyes her pinned to the ground, and he had a pink taint on his cheeks. "Sasuke-chan?"

His eyes were still pinned to the ground. "Congrats, Ami-chan…"

I smiled. "Arigatou. Well. I'm starving! Let's get some lunch!"

The other three agreed and we went to the Squad 10 mess hall.

*~*~*~*~*~*

I got some ramen, like I usually do. I sat at a table with my friends, like I usually do. We talked, like we usually do. The only thing different was that my friends had presents for me. When I finished eating, she put it in front of me. It was small in blue paper with a light blue ribbon wrapped around it.

"Oh, Reika-chan, you shouldn't have," I told her.

"I wanted to. You're my friend. Besides, it's not every day that you graduate on your 13th birthday," she said simply with a smile on her face.

"Ok. Be that way." I tore open the paper. It was the only thing I ever wanted. A 'Chappy the Bunny' comic book. The last in the series. (A/N: Ami likes Chappy the Bunny as much as Rukia does, so…And I just made the name of the book up…it's not an actual book…Anyways, on with the story!) "Arigatou, Reika-chan! How'd you know, though?"

"You read the series in our dorm," she stated simply as if the answer was that obvious.

Naru placed his present in front of next. It was small too. I opened that. It was a new Ninja dress for me. It was a sky blue with short sleeves and had a circle design on the front, on both sleeves, and on both sides. "Arigatou, Naru-chan."

"You and me trained last week, and the one you were wearing then got dirty and torn and I decided to get you a new one." I giggled. He always had a problem with stuttering. (A/N: Naru's like me. I stutter all the time.)

Finally, Sasuke gave his present to me. It was the smallest of them all. It was a black box and had a blue ribbon. I undid the ribbon and opened the box.

Just then, I dropped everything on my mind. The outside voices died down. I could only hear my unsteady heartbeat. Inside was a snowflake. It was silver and azure stones in it. It was heavily detailed and it looked like an actual snowflake if you looked at it the right angle.

"Well, they always say, 'The greatest things come in small packages.'" Reika sounded surprised too.

"That's pretty," said Naru. I had to agree.

"Kawaii! Arigatou, Sasuke-chan!" He turned beet-red when I glomped him (but not too hard) and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

*~*~*~*~*~*

When I entered my new dorm that night, I was not surprised to find all my belongings already there. I knew it was the other squad members.

"Remember, Ami-chan, we have sparring tomorrow," Reika said as I finished putting my PJs on.

"I know," I said, feeling a little tired.

We got into bed, and I pulled the covers to my chin.

"Goodnight, Ami-chan," I heard Reika say.

"Goodnight, Reika-chan…" I fell into a peaceful slumber.

*Ami's dream*

I woke up in a forest. An ice forest. There stood a big ice dragon with red eyes. It was the same dragon I used in my Ice Dragon Jutsu. I don't know its name, but it starts with an H.

"W-Who are you?"

"My name is Hyourinmaru. Are you Toshirou's little sister?"

"Who's little sister?"

"Toshirou."

"Toshirou who?"

"Toshirou Hitsugaya of course."

"That's my last name. My last name is Hitsugaya. At least I think it is. If he is my Nii-sama," (Nii-sama means Bid Brother) "how did we get separated?"

"Let me show you."

*1st Flashback (No POV)*

"Shiro-chan!" It was Momo Hinamori.

"Hinamori…what do you want?" Toshirou answered.

"I'm here to baby-sit your sister! Where is she?"

"Right here. Ami-chan, Momo's here." A little girl who looked about 5 stepped out.

"K-K-Konnichiwa…H-Hinamori-san…" Ami said shyly.

"Please. Call me Momo!"

"She's a little shy when it comes to meeting strangers," Toshirou said.

At that moment, Granny Hitsugaya came out and said, "Are you ready, Toshi-kun?"

"Hai."

"Let's go." They left.

"Well. We're going to have lots of fun together, Ami-chan! Aren't we?" Momo asked.

"H-H-Hai…"

*2nd Flashback*

Momo and Ami were walking in the forest. Then Momo sensed a Hollow nearby.

"What is that?"

"You sense it too?" Momo asked the little girl.

"Yeah…"

"It's a hollow…" Momo unsheathed Tobiume. The Hollow showed up. It roared. It was the worst screech that Ami had ever heard.

"Hajike, Tobiume!" A large fireball hit the Hollow in the arm, severing it. But the Hollow, got up and pounded Ami and Momo into the ground. The pressure left Momo weak and Ami semiconscious. It was about to pound again but then a woman in a green dress appeared and threw a Kunai Knife at it. It screeched in pain again.

"Kill it. Now," the woman ordered Momo at once. Momo held up her hand painfully, as if saying, "I can't…too much pain…" The woman looked very surprised. But then, Ami felt some cold reiatsu and then heard:

"SOTEN NI ZASE, HYOURINMARU!!" An ice dragon flew out of the sword her brother was wielding. The ice dragon turned the hollow to ice and Toshirou tapped the ice with his sword once and the ice broke, defeating the Hollow.

Momo got up and congratulated Toshirou in achieving his shikai for that was the first time she had seen it. But then the woman said, "Your sister has lost too much chakra."

"Huh?"

"What are you talking about?"

"My name is Sayoko. I am a Ninja, an ally to the Shinigami. Tell Yamamoto-taichou this: 'War is come. But also, the time has come to join forces. The Ninjas and Shinigami will reunite once again to save what is precious to them.' Message is from Hoshimoto-taichou."

She picked Ami up and carried her bridal style. "Wings of Speed Jutsu. Activate." Then she disappeared. And she took Ami with her. Only Toshirou noticed this.

"AMI-CHAN!!!" And Toshirou started crying.

*End of Flashbacks*

"Wow," I said. "That was tragic."

"That is your far past. The memories you can't ever remember. But those are just some of them. Now sleep for you shall get memories during your sleep from me. You need your rest"

I was about to drift off, but then a Hollow's face was just centimeters from mine. It was ugly. I had no choice but to scream.

*End of dream*

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" I screamed and woke up in a cold sweat. I sat up on the bed.

"What's wrong? Ami-chan?" Reika asked.

I forgot she was there. Dammit.

"Nothing, Reika-chan. Just a bad dream," I said as I lay back down. I didn't sleep another wink. I was too busy thinking about my so-called Nii-sama Hyourinmaru was talking about.


	3. Chapter 2: A Normal Day

A/N: Please don't hurt me for making Toshirou a little OOC. I'm doing my best. After all, this is a Toshirou-x-His-Sister-That-Never-Existed fanfic! I hope you like the story so far! Did I do a good job on Ami and her friends? Please review! I will probably update when either:

There are about 10 reviews per chapter.

Whenever I finish writing a chapter.

Whenever I suddenly get a good idea for a chapter.

So…ENJOY!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2

Toshirou's POV

It was just a regular day in the 10th Division. The Taichou and Fuku-Taichou getting up early in the morning to do paperwork, the Fuku-Taichou glomping the Taichou, and the beloved Taichou yelling at the Fuku-Taichou to get the hell off of him.

Who's the Taichou of the 10th Division? Oh, that would be me.

On regular days I usually get up without saying anything. But this time, I woke up from a little nightmare.

"Ahh!" I gave a small scream, not too loud. That was because I take good care of not waking up my division when I'm waking up. Then my mind wandered somewhere else. I remembered a girl…

*Flashback; No POV*

"Momma!"

"Please don't shout Toshirou," Grandma Hitsugaya told her three-year-old grandson. (A/N: In this story, Ami is 13, so therefore, Toshirou is 16.)

Mrs. Hitsugaya smiled blearily at her son, his father guiding her by her elbow. Her hair was mussed, her face lacked energy. But Toshirou seemed to have enough for both of them.

"Let me see! Let me see!" Toshirou hollered. Their father grinned but hushed his son.

After sinking into the couch, Mrs. Hitsugaya held out the bundle to Toshirou. "Your new baby sister."

Now, Toshirou is the oldest brother to – Our Shiro-chan blinks. "What's her name?"

"Her name is Ami."

"Ami." Toshirou plopped beside his mother on the couch. The baby's asleep, peaceful. Toshirou touched his sister's soft white hair.

"I will be the best big brother ever," he whispered to only Ami.

*End Flashback*

I still can't forget that day. I walked into the office and started working on the paperwork.

_Knock, Knock._

"Come in…" I said.

"Shiro-chan…"

Immediately, a tick mark appeared on my forehead. I HATE being called Shiro-chan! "Momo!!" I growled.

"Oh, sorry, Shir– Toshirou-kun. I forgot," Momo said, backing away a little awkwardly.

"Sure you did…" I said, still pissed off.

An awkward silence followed. Then Momo went up to my desk and placed some paperwork on it.

"Here."

"Arigatou," I said.

"You're welcome." And then she left. After that, Matsumoto came in, obviously trying to get to her desk without me noticing.

"You're late," I said without looking from my work. I heard her grown in frustration.

"How'd you know, Taichou?"

"I'm a Captain of the Gotei 13. Captains have that ability," I said, starting to get ticked off again.

Matsumoto suddenly stuck out her hand and said, "Emergency Captain Meeting. Repeating, Emergency Captain Meeting."

"Alright. Can I trust you to try and get at least ten pages of work done, Matsumoto?"

"Just go, Taichou…" Then I shunpo'd out to the Division 1 barracks.

~At the Meeting~

"The Arrancars have finally appeared at Karakura Town once again. The battle is not over just yet."

"What?!" I heard a lot of captains yell. Like Kenpachi and Sajin.

"Shut up!!" I shouted. They all looked at me, still trying to figure out if I was actually more mature than them. Oh, God. People, I am a child prodigy! I am the youngest captain! Of course I'm more mature than you!

"Arigatou, Hitsugaya-taichou," said Yamamoto-soutaichou. "As I was saying, we won't be fighting alone."

"We have that Kurosaki kid!"

"Yes. He always fights on our side. But the people I am talking about are not Kurosaki and his squad. I am talking about our old allies."

All of our eyes went wide. Even Kuchiki's.

"What?!" Soifon shouted.

"Damn…them…to hell…not them again…" Sajin muttered.

"Yes, they are the Ninjas. Remember this and share this with your division. Let them fight by your side. Treat them like friends. Now it's time to meet one of the Ninjas, Sensei Sayoko."

A woman came in. She looked way different than the Shinigami. She bowed.

"Hello, Yamamoto-soutaichou. We're finally glad you got the message from Hoshimoto-soutaichou."

"I heard you have a student with you."

"My very best one. The best one I ever had. She has an IQ of 300, sir," Sayoko sounded genuinely pleased. Then she turned to all of us. "I advise all of you, to be kind to her. She is very young. She has just turned 13." She turned to the door. "You may let her in."

Ami's POV

I found myself having another fidget attack. I tugged at the hem of my sky blue dress and looked back at Reika-chan. She gave me a thumbs-up.

"You can do it, Ami-chan," Naru said. Sasuke only smiled at me as if to say "Yeah, same here."

"I advise to all of you, to be kind to her. She is very young. She has just turned 13." We all heard what was going on in there. There was a silence that followed. "You may let her in." The doors opened.

There were some weird people. There were only ten captains in there. I heard there were thirteen. I decided to ask questions later.

"Konnichiwa, Sensei."

"Konnichiwa, Hitsugaya-san," said Sensei Sayoko. I heard some of the captains whisper, "Hitsugaya?" But we ignored them. "Remember, Hitsugaya-san, you're representing all of us. You are renewing the contract that says the Ninjas and Shinigami are allies. Just like we rehearsed. We chose you, because I've noticed that you shine brighter than the other Ninjas."

"Then, how come God made me so small?" I asked to only her.

"To show how mighty He is." (A/N: That's true, by the way.) She gave me a little shove. "Go on. Just do whatever Yamamoto-soutaichou says. OK?"

I walked to the front of the room where Yamamoto was. I bowed to him. He chuckled a little bit. I couldn't help but smile a little too.

"Konnichiwa, Yamamoto-soutaichou." I reached into my back waist pouch and I pulled out the expired, rusty, old contract that was made 10,000 something years ago. He took it. He then stuck out his hand.

"Let's renew this contract then, shall we?"

"Yes, we shall." I stuck out my hand.

Then we both shook.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Yeah! Finally done with chapter 2! That last scene took me like forever to write. I bet you had a feeling it was going to be Ami-chan. I put a little HitsuHina friendship in there for ya! Review please!


	4. Chapter 3: I Finally Found You

A/N: I hope you like it so far! Also you get to see some more flashbacks! Also guys, one more thing: What the hell happened to Shiro-kun's parents? Anyone? Please tell me! It will be somewhere later in the story in the form of a flashback.

~8~8~8~8~

Toshirou's POV

I had to find that Ninja! I had to talk to her! She said her name was 'Hitsugaya' or something like that, if I heard it right that is.

I shunpo'd in and out of sight. 'Where the hell is she?!'

*Flashback* (Based on Toshirou's flashback in Episode 240) No POV

"Nii-sama~!!" Little Ami-chan ran up to Toshirou, waving happily.

"Hey, Yuki-chan…What do you want? You need something?" Toshirou answered. 'Yuki-chan' was Toshirou's little nickname for Ami.

"No…I just wanted to tell you that Obaa-san told me to tell you, 'Dinner's ready!'"

"Okay…"

Then two kids walked up. Toshirou looked at them.

"Nii-sama? What's wrong?"

The two kids looked at him and then looked at his little sister. Then they turned around and ran.

"Nii-sama…why were those two people looking at us like that?" The girl asked her older brother.

"You wouldn't understand…"

"Enlighten me please…"

"They think I'm a jinx…"

"W-Why?" She ran up and hugged him, crying. "You're not a jinx…You're my Nii-sama…"

One night, Toshirou was having one of his dreams again. He woke up in a cold sweat to find his little sister standing over him.

"…Ami…What are you-?"

"N-Nii-sama…I'm cold…and you're cold AND scared…What's wrong?" Ami asked him.

"…Ami…I…I…had…I had a bad dream. It's alright…I'm fine…"

"Th-Then w-why i-is i-it s-so c-c-cold?" She asked, shivering.

"The girl's right, you know…" The Hitsugaya siblings looked up to see Matsumoto standing over the two of them.

"It's you…from this afternoon…" He growled, putting his arm protectively around Ami, thinking Matsumoto was a robber. (A/N: She practically went into the house without knocking! How could you not think this?!) Unfortunately, Toshirou was still releasing his powerful icy reiatsu without knowing, so this only made Ami colder.

"S-s-so…c-c-c-cold…N-n-nii-sama…" She whimpered. Toshirou looked down at her, totally freaking out right now.

"Ami…What's wrong?"

"Careful little guy…you might freeze your sister to death like you almost did to your Obaa-san…" Matsumoto said quietly.

The two siblings looked at their grandmother.

"Nii-sama…It's too…cold…" Ami said still shivering and whimpering. Matsumoto took the young girl in her arms and hugged her, warming her up.

"I…I…I did this?" Toshirou noticed that three quarters of the room was covered in ice.

Ami tried to get out of Matsumoto's grip. "I want Nii-sama…" She said struggling.

"Gomen…little one… Your Nii-sama is a bit too dangerous to be around right now."

"What? What does that mean?" Ami was confused.

"Well–" Mastumoto started. But Toshirou cut her off.

"She doesn't need to know that. Don't get her involved. She might get hurt."

"But you want her to be safe, don't you?"

"Yeah… I want to keep Obaa-san from dying, even it takes my life!"

"Kid, you should become a Shinigami…That's what they do…" Ami didn't want her Nii-sama to become a Shinigami. _'Even if it takes my life'? No, Nii-sama, don't do it…_, Ami thought.

Ami's worst fear was realized the next morning. The next morning, she woke up and walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast. No one was there. But she found a note instead. It read:

_To Ami Hitsugaya:_

_If you're reading this, you're probably awake by now. You might have gone into my room and not find me there. But don't worry. I'll be all right. Yuki-chan, you know what happened last night. I'm gone because of that. Last night, what the lady was going to tell you was this:_

_I caused the ice last night. The ice was caused by what the lady called 'reiatsu' or spiritual pressure. She said I have unusually high amount of it, and that's why I almost killed you and Obaa-san. I accidentally released it when I had my dream._

_I'm sorry if I'm scaring you, Yuki-chan. I'm doing my best to keep you and Obaa-san alive. That last I want to do is to kill you. You mean too much to me, Yuki-chan. You lying dead on the ground is the last thing I want to see. I'm on my way to becoming a Shinigami. Don't worry, I'll come and visit from time to time. Maybe the next time I visit, I'll be able to release my reiatsu at my own free will. I'm being accompanied by the lady from last night. She taking me to this Sereitei place, where the Academy is. So I'm safe._

_So in summary, I'm doing this for you…Yuki-chan… Give this to Obaa-san too._

_With all my love, your big brother,_

_Toshirou Hitsugaya_

Ami cried, waking her Granny up, "Nii-sama…? OBAA-SAN!!! Get in here!"

*End Flashback*

Toshirou's POV

I finally found the girl with three other Ninjas and I landed right in front of her.

"Hey!" The guy with blond hair shouted at me.

"If you're going to hurt Ami-chan–" The black-haired girl started.

"You're going to have to die," the dark-haired boy finished. They all had kunai's out. I just lowered my gaze and gave them my signature look of 'Oh-My-God-Are-You-Always-So-Freakin'-Annoying'. They looked pretty scared. I guess it was because I was trying to release some of my reiatsu to see if she remembered me.

Ami's POV

I lowered the kunai in my hand. I had finally gotten a good look at him. Only one more thing to prove, though. Does he remember me?

Then, I felt him releasing some chakra. What the hell does he think he's doing? What happening? Why am I so cold on the outside, but so warm on the inside?

I put my kunai down and motioned Reika, Sasuke, and Naru to do the same. Then I waited for him to say it…

Reika's POV

There was a short awkward silence…I didn't know what the hell was going on. Ami-chan just motioned for me to put my kunai down. I just simply took it as 'He's a captain. We can't hurt him. We'll get in trouble.' But I was wrong. She was actually trying to say, 'Wait…Let's see what he wants first…' Was there something between Ami-chan and the young Taichou?

Naru's POV

I couldn't stand this stupid silence. I was started having one of Hitsugaya-chan's 'fidget attacks'. I started tapping my foot. I HATE AWKARD SILENCES!!!!

But I stopped. It was suddenly cold. Why? It must his chakra…

Sasuke's POV

Please say something. One of you. Somebody. Anybody. I hate uncomfortable silences. They just make me curious…

Ami-chan…Is this you're long lost boyfriend or something? Then I immediately silenced my thoughts, because the young Taichou was saying something.

"Yuki…chan…"

Toshirou's POV

I finally broke the silence. I said:

"Yuki…chan…"

Their eyes went wide. I could hear them whispering amongst themselves.

Ami's POV

"Yuki…chan…" That was my old nickname. Only my brother called me that. Wait…

*Flashback* (from Chapter Uno)

"My name is Hyourinmaru. Are you Toshirou's little sister?"

"Who's little sister?"

"Toshirou."

"Toshirou who?"

"Toshirou Hitsugaya of course."

*End Flashback*

"Nii-sama? Is that you? W-Why are you–"

He handed me a note. I opened it and read it.

_To Ami Hitsugaya:_

_If you're reading this, I'm probably looking for you right now. My life fell apart when you were kidnapped. I couldn't stand it._

_Please come back…No matter what…I will find you, Yuki-chan. I will find you. Even if it takes my own life._

_Please don't be dead when I find you. I can't stand to see you much less hurt._

_Wait for me…_

_With all my love, your big brother,_

Toshirou Hitsugaya

"Nii-sama…" I smiled happily. "It's you…"

"I finally found you…" Then he smiled too.

~5~5~5~5~

A/N: Lovely chapter, huh? Don't think this is the end. There's more coming! Review please!


	5. Chapter 4: Catching Up On Things

A/N: Do you like the story so far? If you do, that's great! I'm glad you like it! ^_^ I'm so happy! Christmas Vacation is finally here!! I've been waiting for like ever! Also, do you like the flashbacks so far? I'm doing my best. This is my very first story after all…

Thank you just for fun for giving me the idea of the Hitsugaya parents being killed by hollows. I was sort of thinking an Espada, Gin Ichimaru (so Toshirou can have a reason to hate him so much, if you watched the Soul Society arc), or Aizen (I doubt it, though).

I also like the fact you gave me: one should be a Shinigami, like Toshirou, and the other a Ninja, like Ami. I think I'll keep that. ^_^

Enjoy the 4th Chapter!! Also, there's a surprise! It includes Ami and sake!

~10~10~10~10~

Toshirou's POV

I twitched violently at the sight of my office. There were sake bottles all over the floors. My desk was an absolute disaster. But I swear, Rangiku's desk was even worse. The office was so messed up it wasn't even funny.

Rangiku was on the couch, probably suffering from yet another hangover. I went over to her.

"Matsumoto, wake up…Matusmoto. Now," I said in a silent tone, shaking her softly.

She didn't stir.

"Matsumoto, wake up. Now," I said in a more serious tone. I was making my Captain tone come into play. That never fails. Until now.

She still didn't wake up.

"Matsumoto…" I growled at her. That didn't work either. "Damn…this one must really serious…"

So I turned to my desk to do paperwork.

As I was working, a knock came on the door. She didn't have to knock. I could sense her reiatsu.

"Come in…"

The door opened. "Konnichiwa, Nii-sama…" It was Ami.

"Ohayo, Yuki-chan," I said as kindly as I could. I am not a morning person. (A/N: I don't know if this is true or not. I told you to forgive me if I make Toshirou a little OOC.)

"You don't have to hide it, Nii-sama. I'm not a morning person either." Damn, she knows me real well.

"Did you meet anyone interesting yet?" I asked.

"Yeah. I met Yachiru Kusajika, lieutenant of Squad 11! She calls me 'Snow-chan'. I love it!" Ami told me happily. (A/N: 'Yuki' means 'Snow' or 'Ice' in Japanese. So therefore Yachiru and Toshirou call Ami the same thing, only different languages.)

There was a pause, like she was thinking about something.

"Nii-sama…are you doing…Matsumoto-san's…paperwork…again?"

Ami's POV

He looked at me as if I was off my nut. But he said, "Yeah…why?"

"I wanted to see if I could help you…to keep you from overworking yourself, Nii-sama."

"…Yeah…I guess you can help me…"

"Okay, Nii-sama…" Then we got to work.

*Flashback* Toshirou's POV

"…Nii-sama…where's Mommy and Daddy?" Ami asked me as I walked in the door.

I looked at my little sister sadly and said, "I don't know." This was a lie. I did know where they were. I just didn't want to scare her.

"…Nii-sama…they were supposed to come home seven hours ago…I'm scared…"

"I am too…Yuki-chan…I am too…" I said hugging her.

*End Flashback*

Toshirou's POV

"Nii…Nii-sama…wake up…please…you're scaring me…" I heard a voice calling to me.

My world was all black. My mind was all hazy. I slowly opened my eyes, just in case if I was injured. I wasn't. Or so I thought.

My vision was still blurry.

"I know what'll wake him up…" Renji Abarai? It can't be…What the hell is he doing here?

"Don't, Rojo! He might not forgive you for it!" Ami was defending me? What the hell happened to me? Also, I figured 'Rojo' was Ami's nickname for Abarai.

Through my blurry, fuzzy vision I could see Abarai pull his hand back into a fist with some other lieutenants and even captains trying to stop him from punching me in the face. I closed my eyes quickly when his fist made contact with my face. I swear that did not make me feel any better, Abarai.

"…Uh, sorry…" Abarai was apologizing?

"We told you not to hit him…" Captain Kyouraku said slowly. Great, thanks Abarai. Now I can't see a thing. I could feel some dirt/blood on my cheek when he hit me. I was probably sweating some too.

"YOU EVIL BASTARD!! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT HITTING HIM LIKE THAT?!?! HE'S A CAPTAIN OF THE GOTEI 13!!" Who said that? I couldn't tell because I could only rely on my hearing not sight. After all, Abarai was the one who made me blind.

"Silence, Kurosaki." It was Ichigo Kurosaki. Wait. Yamamoto-soutaichou?! What the hell is going on here? If the Head Captain is here, it must be really bad.

"Y-…you…bastard…w-…why…the…h-…hell…did you…do that?" Crap, my voice was raspy. What the hell happened? Was I injured or something?

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" I heard people call out to me.

"Taichou! Are you ok?" Matsumoto, I think. I could still only rely on my hearing. My sight was still gone.

"Can you open your eyes, Hitsugaya? Can you even hear me?" Yamamoto's loud voice in whichever room I was in.

"Abarai's…fault…and yeah…I can hear you…" I said raspily.

"Please don't talk, Hitsugaya-taichou. I'll go get you some tea." Thank you, whoever said that. I really needed tea right now.

"Hitsugaya. How did you fall unconscious?" Yamamoto asked me.

"To be…very truthful…I have…no…freakin'…clue or idea…" I said, my voice still raspy.

"Out of the way…Yamamoto-soutaichou…may I heal him please?"

"Yes, you may, Hitsugaya-san."

Why the hell does my sister want to heal me? Wait. My sister. Ami. I wanted to call out to her. To tell her to help me. To tell me what happened. To tell her to get the hell out of here if there was any danger around. But I couldn't. I was surrounded by a warm reiastu. Besides it hurt too much to talk. (A/N: Aww…poor Shiro-kun.)

It finally disappeared after about two minutes. I could finally open my eyes. My teal eyes were probably glowing bright with fever. I felt awful. My head hurt like hell. Maybe worse than hell. That was when the person returned with my tea. It was Jyuushiro Ukitake. He handed it to me. I said a quick thank you and took a sort of long sip. I was now lying on the couch with my haori acting as a blanket. I was in my office.

"What the hell happened?" Then it hit me. Ami and I doing paperwork. Matsumoto having a hangover. That flashback acting like a nightmare. Wait. Was that it? The flashback turned nightmare?

*Flashback* No POV (This is what actually happened OK? So for all you people that are worried, this is what happened.)

Ami finished her paperwork and decided that she would get some tea for her and her brother. So she walks to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Toshirou was suffering from the flashback turned nightmare. Ami left without him knowing, but he wasn't worried about her. He was too focused on the nightmare. But anywho, suddenly Toshirou fell unconscious from actually being scared (A/N: I know…Hitsugaya? Scared? Only one word for this: Impossible), hitting his head on the sharp edge of his desk. So in short, that's why his head was bleeding and in a bandage, my readers. And he also hit it pretty hard.

That's when Ami resumed her role. She was holding two cups of tea in her hand. When she saw her brother, she freaked out and accidentally dropped the glasses. The glasses breaking woke Rangiku up. Rangiku noticed her Taichou right away and carried him to the couch. Ami then took his haori off and placed it on him as a blanket. That was when Rangiku called Unohana-taichou to come see what was wrong with him.

That was when all the stuff before this happened. And also when I'm telling you the story my dear readers.

Everyone on the same page? Yes? Good. Anyways…

*End Flashback*

Toshirou's POV

Okay…so I had suffered from a nightmare flashback. I was not okay then. I felt like hell. But now I'm good. I went to bed after Yamamoto-soutaichou and the other captains talked to me a bit. It was actually more like forced to go to bed. I needed to finish that paperwork. But Ukitake told me that Ami already did it.

That reminded me. I had to apologize to my sister. What for, you ask readers? For scaring her like that.

Ever since our parents died, I've felt like I'm the 'man of the house'. They were killed by Hollows. Only Obaa-san and I know that. Ami doesn't know though. And I'd like to keep it that way. I don't want to tell her because she will freak out. And I mean freak out. She will probably have nightmares for the rest of her life.

I was thinking about all this while I waited to get tired. When I was finally tired, it was 12:05 midnight. I fell asleep, not wanting that flashback to come again.

*Next Morning* Ami's POV

It was like 7:30 in the freakin' morning. I get up at 10:30. Three hours later. But Nii-sama had bumped his head on the table yesterday evening. So I was stuck finishing the paperwork. Matsumoto has still recovering from that hangover and Nii-sama was forced to go to bed. But I had a helper. It was Nii-sama's third seat, Shin something. (A/N: I don't know what the third seat's name is. Shin is a minor OC.) He was really nice to me.

I was doing Nii-sama's paperwork when Mastumoto-san came in with her two friends. One had blond hair and the third squad lieutenant badge. The other had three scars on his right eye and a 69 tattoo on his left cheek and the ninth squad lieutenant badge.

"Konnichiwa, Matsumoto-san," I greeted them as they walked in the door. I didn't look up from my work. I could smell their chakra.

"Please, Ami-chan, call me Rangiku!" Matsumoto said. "And these are my friends, Izuru Kira and Shuhei Hisagi. You can call them by their first names too!"

"Hai." Then I noticed sake bottles in her hands. "Uhh, Mat – Rangiku-san, why do you have sake bottles? Aren't you supposed to be helping me?"

"Isn't third seat Shin helping you today though?" She asked.

"It's his day off, Rangiku-san," I told her in a stern voice, or close to one anyways.

"Have some sake, and I'll help you. Okay?" She asked in a drunken voice.

"N-No thanks…Nii-sama would be very angry with me…" The thought of Nii-sama yelling his head off at me tortured my mind. I shook my head to clear the nasty image.

"Come on…Please?" Then she did a HORRIBLE puppy face at me. I shivered.

"Fine, but just one sip. Okay?"

"Okay." She handed me a small glass of white stuff. I took like one sip and my mind went wild.

Rangiku's POV

I gave Taichou's little sister a glass of sake! Yay me! She drank one small sip. Then she paused and drank it all!

She asked for another one. I poured her another small glass. I said, "Last one okay?"

"H-Hai. But it's good, though."

"I know…" Then I drank a whole bottle. I heard Izuru and Shuhei say that she was going to get a headache. I looked over at Ami-chan because she had said something and then I freaked out!

Izuru's POV

I stared at the two girls patiently. When the little Hitsugaya girl asked for a second one, I freaked out.

"You're going to have a headache you know," Shuhei beside me said.

"Yeah," I agreed with him.

"B-But I already…have…" And then…SHE PASSED OUT!!! Oh, great. Rangiku shouldn't have come in here and persuaded the little Hitsugaya to drink some sake. Now we were in big trouble. Hitsugaya-taichou was going to kill us when he woke up.

Rangiku's POV

I carried Ami-chan to the couch. I told Shuhei to get an ice pack. When he came back, I put the ice pack on Ami-chan's forehead. She mumbled.

"Shh…Ami-chan…you're going to be fine. All you have to do is just sleep it off, Okay?"

Then we three left, not wanted to cause any more trouble and more reasons for Taichou to yell at us.

Toshirou's POV

I finally woke up. My head was better so I decided to finish the paperwork, what was left of it anyway.

As I walked in, I noticed someone lying on the couch. I walked over. I immediately gritted my teeth and growled.

It was Ami-chan. What the hell happened to her?

I shook her gently.

"Yuki-chan. Wake up. It's me, Toshirou." She slowly opened her eyes.

"Nii-sama…?"

Ami's POV

"Yuki-chan, a-are you okay?" Nii-sama's voice was filled with worry.

I tried to say no, but the words just didn't come out of my mouth. I shook my head slightly and my brain seemed to flip.

"I-it hurts." I whimpered. Nii-sama nodded, and said "Wait here. I'm going to get you some water."

I nodded. I just laid there, holding my head and wincing every now and then. God it hurt.

A few seconds later, I felt light, cold fingers probe at my head. I whimpered in pain and Nii-sama stopped immediately.

"What did you drink?" He asked, concern lacing his voice.

"I-I dunno. I was in the office doing your paperwork and t-then Rangiku gave me this white creamy liquidy stuff." I stuttered.

I heard Nii-sama groan in frustration. "Sake." He growled. I nodded, that was what they called the stuff.

"I am going to kill that lieutenant. Here, drink this. You're not going to be able to move until this evening probably, so you can stay here." He said off-handedly, handing me a cup of water, which I took gratefully with shaking fingers.

I gratefully drained it. After finishing it and handing it to him, he tossed it carelessly to the other side of the room, landing perfectly in the trash bin.

"Thank you for worrying about my well being, Yuki-chan. I'm going to take over now, okay?"

"H-Hai," I said falling asleep.

*Evening* Toshirou's POV

I finally finished the paperwork. Now I was walking down my division halls. I liked the sunset now. It was really pretty.

As I walked down the halls I noticed it was eerily quiet. Not Good. I kept my guard up real high and my hand near Hyourinmaru's hilt at all times. I heard a door close. I stopped and listened closely.

"I must be imagining things." I said relaxing a little bit. I got to my office and opened the door. Nothing was out of place. Nothing was out of place. Just as I like it.

"I'm just imagining it…" I said when I heard some footsteps. I sat at my desk and drank my tea until someone grabbed me and covered my mouth and eyes. I heard my tea cup fall to the floor and break.

I yelled through a cloth. All of my words were muffled. Then I felt myself flying through the air.

*A Place* Toshirou's POV still

Eventually I was thrown onto something and my blindfold flew off. I was tied up so I couldn't very much stop myself from falling. The cloth on my mouth came off when I grabbed it.

"What the hell is this place?" I took in deep breaths before standing up and looking around. My eyes landed on a group behind me. My jaw dropped and my eyes went wide. I looked at the person who took me away.

"What the…? You're dead!" I was so scared. I didn't know what to do.

The man's eyes were closed and he had a creepy smile on his face.

"G-Gin Ichimaru?" I asked. I whipped around. There stood Tousen Kaname.

"Hello, Hitsugaya-kun. I'm glad to see you." I whipped around and there sat him on his throne.

One man. The man I hate the most.

Aizen.

~10~10~10~10~

A/N: You like it? Review please!


	6. Chapter 5: Toshirou's Merciless Decision

A/N: In this chapter, the POV will switch frequently between Toshirou and Ami. I'll even throw some other people in there, just for the fun of it. But theirs will be short.

ENJOY!!

~10~10~10~10~

Toshirou's POV

"Aizen?" My teal eyes were wide. I couldn't believe it. I knew that the Arrancars weren't dead, but these three traitors?

"Hey, Toshirou-kun!" Ichimaru was teasing me again. Dammit. I hate it when he does that!

"What do you bitches want?!" (A/N: Watch your language, Shiro-chan!)

"We want something you can do for us…"

"What is it?"

"Well…"

Ami's POV

"What? Nii-sama's been kidnapped?! By who?" I yelled at Ukitake-taichou. What the hell was I thinking? Yelling at a captain of the Gotei 13. (A/N: The Ninja divisions or teams are called the Shinobi 13, instead of the Gotei 13. Okay?)

I was still on the couch. Captain Ukitake just woke me up, saying it was an emergency. Then he said my brother was kidnapped.

"We don't know just yet. We're trying to find that out," He said, worry seeping into his voice. He must've noticed tears welling up in my eyes, because he wrapped me in a hug. A big one. No one has ever hugged me before. Not since that day my parents never came home.

*Flashback* Ami's POV (Goes right after Toshirou's flashback in the previous chapter)

"Nii-sama? Are you alright? You're crying…you're making me very scared."

Immediately, Nii-sama snapped his head up. His face was filled with agony, pain, and sadness. His teal eyes were welled up with fallen and unshed tears. Right then and there, he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to his chest. I could hear his heart beating rapidly and his chest was moving up and down. I felt a tear fall on my shoulder. It was Nii-sama's.

Then I knew what had happened to Mom and Dad. They were dead. He never admitted what happened to them. And I'm sure he doesn't want to. I had nightmares the whole year after Mom and Dad died. Obaa-san had to bring me to her bed at night. Whenever a mean person or monster appeared, I would always cling to the shirt of whoever was there with me. The tightest being Nii-sama and Obaa-san.

*End Flashback*

Ukitake's hug reminded me of Toshirou's hug that night. I felt the same warmness, security, and safety from when Toshirou hugged. It was like a promise or oath that he would protect me from whatever happened to them. So I trusted Jyuushiro Ukitake. He was like my uncle from that moment on.

Toshirou's POV

"WHAT!?!?" I was furious and still scared.

"Toshi-kun, please don't object. Please listen to us…" Gin was still teasing me.

"You have a great power. One of the heavenly guardians' powers. You can help us…"

"What'll happen to Yuki-chan?"

"Who?" Aizen asked.

"Ami Hitsugaya…my sister…" I answered with pure poison in my voice.

"She will not be involved," Aizen answered 'truthfully'.

"She better not be…"

Ami's POV

Then I said, my voice slightly muffled by his haori, "Will you help me get Nii-sama back?"

Ukitake's POV

What? She wanted me to help her get Hitsugaya-kun back? Of course! And I said exactly that.

"Yes of course I will."

"Thanks. You can bring other people too if you like…" She said, looking into my brown eyes. In return I looked into her teal ones. They were bright now Very bright. Full of hope.

"Alright. Let's go."

Ami's POV

I had my rescue squad ready to go. It was kind small, but it was working. With me were Captain Ukitake, Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryuu Ishida, and finally my friend Reika Hino. I could always count on her.

So there we were, going to Kisuke Urahara's shop. When we got there, Kisuke already knew what we wanted. So he fired up this portal thing and we went through.

We finally arrived in Hueco Mundo. I was out of my mind with impatience. "What are we doing here again?" Ichigo asked.

"To rescue my brother…"I said, with clearness in my voice. I sounded like the leader here. Technically, I was. But the real leader was Ukitake, because he was a Captain of the Gotei 13. So we all had to listen to him.

"Rukia-chan, how long before we reach the entrance to this thing?" Reika asked. There was this large building. It was white, the color of my hair.

Suddenly my feet were feeling warm. I looked down and the ground under me wasn't tan like the sand. It was red! I just stared at it. I couldn't move at all.

"Move you baka!" Uryuu shouted.

"I c-can't! I can't move a muscle!" I shouted right back.

Then there was a loud crash from the ground from under me. _I'm going to die…I'm dead…_ I thought. But I felt wind rushing through my white hair. I opened my eyes. I was being carried. Who the hell was carrying me? I looked up to see short, orange hair and brown eyes.

"Thank you…Ichigo…" I said softly so only he could hear.

"…You're welcome…" He said the same way. "I had to…you're brother would've killed me if I didn't…"

"You have a real good point there."

When he finally landed, we were actually inside the building. I looked around. It looked so ancient.

"Where are the others, Ichigo?

"We got separated from them…" He said quietly.

My eyes went wide. "What?"

Toshirou's POV

"I can't do that! That would be betraying the Soul Society! Not to mention Ami being scared out of her mind…" I said.

"If you don't, we will kill you sister…" Aizen said with a smug grin.

"I thought you said she wouldn't be involved!" I was outraged.

"She will be if you don't do my favor…"

I growled. Inward and out. I was furious.

Rukia's POV

"Taichou…Are we inside?" I asked.

"Yes, Kuchiki. We are inside…" Ukitake answered.

"Are we separated form them?"

"…Yes we are…unfortunately…" he answered, sadly and scared.

I bowed my head. We were separated from then others. That settled it then. We just had to fight our way to reunion.

"Sword out, Rukia…" He got out his twin zanpaktous. So I got out Sode no Shirayuki. I released her and Taichou released his.

Uryuu's POV

Oh, great. This was just perfect. I was stuck with Reika Hino. And she had a sort of twisted ankle. So I had to help her. Her arm was slung around my shoulder and I held her by her waist.

"Do you think the others will be alright?" Reika asked.

"I hope so…" I answered. I couldn't stop thinking about Ami and Ichigo for some reason.

"Me too…"

"It's not Captain Ukitake and Rukia I'm worried about, it's Ichigo and Ami," I told her.

"Yeah. Ami-chan seems like she's about to explode. She's so worried about her brother…"

"She wants him back," I said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Why else would she be this impatient?"

"She doesn't know where he is," Reika retorted back.

Toshirou's POV

"Will you…? Toshirou-kun?" Aizen still had that ugly smirk on his face.

I thought about my choices. If I did what Aizen wanted, I would be saving Ami from all harm, or so these three traitors say. But, her seeing me would mean more pain for her. She would think that I would be a traitor like Aizen. Then, I would be very careful that nobody saw me. But I would have to work extra hard for that. What Aizen wants me to do, I have to do in public. In the Soul Society. But I decided to do it to save Yuki-chan.

I was silent for about two minutes. Then I snapped my head up. My face was filled with furiousness, agony, pain, and anger. My teal eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"Fine," I demanded. "I'll do it, Aizen…I'll be your apprentice…" My tears fell. But I didn't make a sound.

~10~10~10~10~

A/N: That was a pretty hard chapter to write. With all the various POVs and stuff. Well, this was where all the action started. So enjoy, and review!


	7. Chapter 6: The Ultimate Assassin

A/N: Wow!! Chapter 6 already?! I'm on a roll here! As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

This is actually where the action starts and takes place! So be ready!

Also, I should tell you: Ami looks like Sakura Haruno from Naruto, both series. The pink and red color on the dress is a sky blue color. Ami's powered up form is Sakura's outfit from the second series. Everyone on the same page? Good? Let's go!

~10~10~10~10~

Ichigo's POV

I was stuck with a thirteen-year-old Ninja. Where are Rukia and the others? Oh, well. At least she can use kunais and shuriken to help me.

Right now, Ami was on my back, sleeping. She wasn't looking peaceful. She was actually kind of worried. But I didn't wake her up. I would only wake her up when we, or I, I should say, ran into an Arrancar or Espada. That would be trouble.

"Hey, Itchy?"

"Yeah? Ami-chan?"

"Where are we?" Crap, she woke up.

"I don't know," I paused for a minute. "Go back to sleep okay? I'll protect you…"

"Alright…" Then her head fell onto my back again.

Rukia's POV

Damn, I hope Ichigo is okay. Right now, Ukitake-taichou and I were hiding behind a wall. We were hiding from this Arrancar named Ryuu or something. She was number 34 or something. She didn't make her personal info very clear to us. (A/N: I made her up…)

"Rukia…use your shikai. Try to freeze her…" Captain Ukitake said.

"Right…Dance, Sode no Shirayuki. Somen no May…" And she was frozen. The ice cracked and we were safe.

Reika's POV

"Fire Bird Jutsu! Activate!" A firebird came from my hands. It soared through the skies before it hit Luppi's or whatever-he's-called's face.

"You'll pay for that!"

"Luppi is angry?" I teased. "Oh, no! Poor little Luppi-puppi is mad." I smirked.

Out of the corner of my eye, Uryuu smirked too. He pointed his bow at Luppi's back and fired.

It hit it. Right on target. Luppi's back was all burned. But he wasn't dead, not yet anyways.

"Ley's fire together, Hino-san!" Uryuu called.

"Got it!" I started the hand symbols for my jutsu. "Flame Shooter Jutsu! Activate!" A fire bow formed in my right hand. I made an arrow out of fire. And I fired. So did Uryuu.

The two arrows formed to create a big white arrow. Luppi screamed. Uryuu and I laughed when we saw this. It was funny!

There was a big flash. When the flash faded away, we saw Luppi on the ground.

We walked over there. Uryuu checked his pulse.

"He's dead."

"Thank god…" I smiled, knowing that there was still light up ahead.

Ami's POV

I woke up to Ichigo shaking me.

"What is it, Itchy? What's wrong?" I asked.

"There's this person that keeps slipping in and out of the shadows. It's making me very nervous…" Ichigo said with a worried tone in his voice. "I tried to talk to him once, but he just shunpo'd away. He didn't say anything."

"Alright," I said. "Just put me down first, okay?"

He put me down. We both started walking. But we didn't see the person anymore.

Toshirou's POV

I kept watching Kurosaki. He was carrying Ami. She was sleeping. He was handling her with great care, which I was grateful for.

But I think Kurosaki might have noticed me once or twice, or maybe even more than that. He tried to talk to me, but I was scared out of my wits. So I just shunpo'd off.

Besides, I felt like Aizen needed me right now. I appeared in his throne room.

"Yes? Lord Aizen?" I asked.

"I need you to go to go to Soul Society. Fight anyone you want to."

"…N-Nani…?" That was a strange order. 'Fight anyone you want to'? "What was that? Aizen, I didn't hear it quite correctly."

"Fight anyone you wish to fight…Toshirou-kun…"

"Alright…" Then I shunpo'd off.

Ichigo's POV

"Hello…Ichigo…It's me again…"

I was frozen in my tracks. It was him again.

"Grimmjow…How very nice to see you…" I said with a fake smile on my face.

"Let's fight, Ichigo. You remember how it goes, right?"

"Of course."

Grimmjow and I clashed swords once again.

Ami's POV

This Grimmjow guy was making me ill. I untied my headband from the top of my head and retied it to my actual forehead. I got out a couple of kunais.

"Hey, Grimmy!"

"What do you want, shorty? And don't you know my real name?" He yelled back.

"First off, nobody calls me shorty. Second, I like giving people nicknames. And third, take this, Grimmy!!" I threw my kunais.

They stabbed him in the arm. He took them out and threw them at me! I dodged them and got out a few more.

I growled as I dodged his attacks.

"Water Stream Jutsu! Activate!" A stream of water went at Grimmjow. He dodged that. I was getting pissed off.

"Here's something for you to dodge, if you can." Then he threw a cero at Itchy! I didn't know how fast I actually was, until the thing hit me. I landed on the ground and visi0on started to become blurry. Bfefore I passed out, I heard Ichigo say with furry and anger:

"BANKAI!!"

Uryuu's POV

I heard it. I felt his spiritual pressure. I ran in the direction it came from. Reika followed me.

"Hang in there, Ichigo…" I said.

Ukitake's POV

Rukia ran off in a random direction. I followed her.

"What is it, Rukia?"

"Taichou! It's Ichigo! Every time he releases his bankai, it means he's in trouble!"

"Alright, let's go!"

Ami's POV

I woke up with Rukia standing over me.

"Kiki?"

"Yeah, Ami-chan. Don't get up yet." I saw Ichigo fall to the ground. I ran to him.

"ITCHY!!"

"Stand back, Ami!"

"Ami-chan! Hoshimoto-soutaichou has granted us permission to use The Seal!" Reika shouted to me.

"Are you going to use it, Reika-chan?"

"I am using it right now."

"Alright…You guys might want to stand back…" The symbol on my headband pulsed once.

"PATH OF DESTRUCTION JUTSU!! ACTIVATE!!!" My chakra was now going off the charts. It was so strong.

~10~10~10~10~

A/N: Hop you enjoyed the chapter! Like I said, I'm on a role! Review please!


	8. Chapter 7: Starting to Regret

AN/: Happy Holidays everyone!

Remember what I said in the previous chapter in my author notes. This chapter is mostly flashbacks by the way. Except the end.

ENJOY!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TOSHIROU!!

~10~10~10~10~

*Flashback* Ami's POV (This goes right after the last flashback from Chapt. 1; Also Ami is 6 years old.)

I woke in a weird room. Beside me was a stranger. The stranger introduced herself to me when she saw me.

"Hello, my name is Sayoko. I'm a sensei at the Ninja Academy. You must be…"

"Ami…" I said.

"Ami Hitsugaya, the daughter of Amelia Takahashi. I see…" she went on. "Do you have any siblings?" (Forgive me for the Non-Japanese name.)

"I think I do… I think I have one…" I now had a headache.

"Do you know his name?"

"T-T-To…something…I can't remember his name…" Why did it hurt so much to think about him?

"Oh, well. Did you know that you're a Ninja?"

"What? I remember that my brother is some kind of Reaper," I said.

"Soul Reaper? They're called Shinigami in Japanese," she told me.

"Yeah…That's it…But why am I a Ninja and my brother is a Shinigami?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now, you need to get ready for school," She said kindly. "Oh, you're in my class."

"Really? You're a teacher?"

"Hai. Now get dressed, Hitsugaya-san," she said.

"Hai." I looked to my right. There was a blue dress, black knee-length shorts, a pair of Ninja sandals, and of course my ribbon that I wear as a headband. I put that all on and started to my next class.

*In class*

"Welcome new students," Sayoko said. She was right. I was in her class. Right now we were in the gym.

"Konnichiwa, Sensei Sayoko," we replied at the same time.

"Today, we are going to work on controlling your chakra. Now does everyone know what chakra is?"

The class shook their heads. It sounded familiar to me. She had said it before she took me away.

"Chakra is spirit energy or spiritual pressure. Without it, you cannot perform jutsus. Jutsus are what we fight with. We also fight with kunai knives. Now everyone line up."

We all lined up. One by one, we proved that we could control our chakra. For most of them, it took like eight minutes for them to finally get it. The record right now was five minutes. When it came to me, I released my chakra. Most people backed away. One minutes passed. Nothing happened. Another minute passed, my chakra was less exposed. On minute three, my chakra was completely sealed off.

Wow, three minutes. That was like a record. Everyone congratulated me after class.

*Three days later*

"Hey! You were amazing on Monday!" I looked up.

"Thanks," I said shyly.

"My name is Reika Hino! You can call me Reika-chan!" Reika said. "These are my friends, Naru Meioh and Sasuke Tomoe! You can call them by their first names too!"

"Hi," I said. I waved to them. They waved back.

"What's your name?" Naru asked.

"Ami…Ami Hitsugaya," I said.

"Let's go to lunch!" Sasuke said. We all agreed.

*Three years later* (Ami is now nine years old.)

"Hello, Hitsugaya-san." I looked at the door to find Sensei Sayoko, standing there.

"Hello, Sensei!" Reika said. She was my roommate now.

"Hello, Reika. Could you leave for just a minute?"

"Sure!" Reika left. Sayoko sat down on my bed, next to me.

"I just wanted you to let you look at this." She handed me a yearbook. The year was 1987. I flipped through it. I saw nothing interesting. But I got to Page 7. (The yearbook is like 14 pages by the way.) There was the name that Sayoko had said the day we first talked to each other. This is what the caption under her picture said:

_Amelia Takahashi_

_Graduated at Age 17_

_Amelia Takahashi currently lives in Rukongai with her lover, Sano Hitsugaya, a Shinigami Captain. She got top marks at the academy. We suspect her future children to do the same._

"This is my mom?" I asked, still reading. (Again, forgive me for the name.)

"Hai. She was a good friend, until she died," Sayoko said, sadly.

"She was your friend?"

"Hai." Sayoko showed me another picture.

Sayoko Kuzuki

_Graduated at Age 18_

_Sayoko Kuzuki is currently studying to be a Ninja Academy teacher. Hopefully, she'll become what she always wanted to be._

"That's you? Can I keep this, Sensei?"

"Hai. It's time for bed."

*Three years later* (Ami is 12.)

I was going to graduate next week. I couldn't wait.

In class that day, my excited energy turned into curiosity when Sensei Sayoko placed a note on my desk. I opened it up and read it. I felt like my heart was beating ten time stronger that normal. I was scared. This is what it said:

_To Ami Hitsugaya,_

_You're probably wondering if you're in trouble. Don't worry. You aren't anywhere near trouble._

_Your mother was a good friend. Everyone liked her. But her good life changed when she fell in love with your father, Sano Hitsugaya. Your father was a Shinigami student. He was a good man. Only I supported their love. Then one day, Hoshimoto-soutaichou and Yamamoto-soutaichou, of the Shinigami, saw that their love was great. Therefore, Central 46 made a contract. Hoshimoto and Yamamoto both signed it. And that's how the Shinigami and Ninjas are allies._

_But the contract unfortunately broke when your parents died. I broke at it's own free will. Ever since, the Ninjas and Shinigami have tried to redo the contract. But they can't. That's where you and your brother come in. You're the Ninja and your brother is the Shinigami. It's your guys' job to make sure that the contract in complete again._

_That's why we Ninjas took you in._

_I hope this note explains everything. Let me know if you have any questions._

_Sincerely,_

Sensei Sayoko Kuzuki

So that's why…That's why I'm here and not at the Shinigami Academy like my brother.

*End flashback*

Ami's POV

The smoke cleared. I was standing in a wind circle. I was also in a different outfit. (Sakura's new outfit, but a blue version.)

"What? Path of Destruction? What is that?" Grimmjow asked surprised.

"Path of Destruction jutsu. It's similar between a bankai and the Gentei Kaijo. If your wondering my headband symbol pulsed, it's because we Ninjas can't use jutsus if we don't have our headbands." I got out a few kunais. "Basically the headband keeps our chakra and jutsus in tact. It holds our jutsus, in other words. But while we're in our ugrade form, we can use jutsus without saying anything."

I jumped up real fast. I threw my kunais. They hit Grimmy in the neck. I held out my hand. A sliver of ice came from my hand. I said:

"ICE DRAGON JUTSU! ACTIVATE!" The great ice dragon flew from my hand. I moved my hand to the right. Hyourinmaru followed my movement. We were one.

Toshirou's POV

I just got back from Sereitei after beating the hell out of Squad 11. I felt a cold reiatsu. I looked into the room it was coming from.

"ICE DRAGON JUTSU! ACTIVATE!" That's my sister!

Grimmjow was gone. He was dead. The six turned away thinking that the battle was over. I didn't know what the hell I was thinking, but I unsheathed Hyourinmaru and held it to the back of Ami's neck.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" I asked in a stern voice.

They turned around and their eyes went wide. Ami turned the slowest.

"T-T-Toshirou?" Ukitake asked.

"You're not getting away," I said.

Ami's POV

This was my brother?! What happened to him?! He looked so bloodthirsty. This wasn;t like Nii-sama.

"Nii-sama?" I asked.

He snapped his eyes toward me. Surprisingly, they looked away immediately. It's like he was ashamed.

Toshirou's POV

I couldn't look at her. She had a confused look in her big, innocent teal eyes.

I was starting to regret…

~10~10~10~10~

A/N: Great chapter, huh?

Review please! Tell me what you think of the parents!

Happy Holidays everyone!


	9. Chapter 8: Divide and Conquer

A/N: Happy Holidays everyone!!

Me: I hope you liked the previous chapter! Who knew that little Shiro-chan could actually beat up a Squad like Squad 11. They're supposed to be the Shinigami that like to fight.

Toshirou: DON'T CALL ME SHIRO-CHAN!!!

Me: (totally ignoring him) Hope you enjoy the chapter!

~1~1~1~1~

Toshirou's POV

I kept my sword pointed at my little sister's neck. I still couldn't look at her. I hated this. I wish I hadn't done what I just did. But, I had to show them that I was still alive and that they still had something to fight Aizen for.

I should've done it another way.

Dammit…

Ami's POV

I pulled out a kunai without anyone noticing. I closed my eyes and tried to picture someone else besides Nii-sama. The only people that came into my mind where Mom and Dad. I tried to picture Obaa-san, but then it went straight to Nii-sama again.

My mind was torturing me. Mom and Dad were dead. Obaa-san was living alone. Nii-sama was betraying Soul Society. It's all because of me.

Me. Ami Hitsugaya. I'm probably the reason my parents are dead. They were probably murdered. Their murderer probably wanted to find me. But since I was only three, they refused. It's my fault.

Wait. It's because of me that the Ninjas and Shinigami are allies. Mom and Dad were different races of Souls. But yet they loved each other. Together they had Nii-sama and me.

I gripped my kunai tighter.

Gomen…nasai…Nii…sama…

And I stabbed my brother in side.

Toshirou's POV

What? What the hell was wrong with Ami? She stabbed me with her kunai. Her kunai that I should've seen. I've made another mistake. Forgive me.

My mind turned to a bad memory that happened one day.

*Flashback* Toshirou's POV

"Nii-sama! It's your turn to do the dishes!" Ami called.

"No it isn't…" I said.

"Nii-sama!" She shouted.

"Don't yell at me! I'm older than you! You're just a little girl!" (GASP. Bad Shiro!!) I was getting mad.

Her teal eyes welled up with tears. The she ran out the door. But before she slammed the door in my face, she shouted, "I HATE YOU, NII-SAMA!!!"

I just stood there. I reflected on what just happened.

"How could I make such a stupid mistake?!?!"

"Take it easy, son. Accidents happen," My father said.

"Not to me, they don't. I'm her older brother! I yelled at her, then called her a little girl, and then called her disrespectful!!" I yelled. I didn't mean to yell at my parents.

"Go after her, Son," Mom said putting her hand on my shoulder. "She could get hurt. It is dark after all…"

Then I left the house.

*End Flashback*

Ami's POV

Aizen showed up. Along with Gin and Tousen.

"Well, I didn't know a little girl like you could pull such an act."

"Stabbing her own big brother in the side with a kunai…"

"But, she's little Gin. Little…L-I-T-T-L-E…Little."

"Yeah, she's tiny…"

"Like an ant…"

There was a silence while I was silently sobbing. Then:

"How dare you…" The voice was with fury. I looked up and I saw Nii-sama in front of me. "Do you know how long I had to wait just to see her again?"

"How long?"

"Seven years…SEVEN YEARS OF WAITING!! SEVEN YEARS OF CURSING MYSELF BECAUSE I COULDN'T STOP HER FROM BEING KIDNAPPED!!!" Nii-sama didn't sound like himself anymore.

There was a short silence. (Cue the sad music…)

"You know what broke my heart the most?! When I realized that she didn't remember a thing about me!! Nothing!! That's why I kept looking for her! That's why I made her remember!! My heart couldn't stand to be broken anymore!!! If you had a heart, Aizen, you'd understand!!"

There was another short silence. Then he continued.

"One night, we argued about something useless!! That was probably the biggest mistake of my life!!"

*Flashback* Ami's POV (goes after the previous flashback)

Big boys were bullying me. My brother had insulted me. 'Little girl'…

"Your tiny man…Nobody would ever like you that tiny…"

"Yeah, she's like a mouse, dude…"

"Only I'm allowed to insult her like that…" I turned my head.

"Nii-sama!! What are you doing here?"

"She may be a little girl, but she's my little sister. SO BACK OFF!!"

And the bullies ran away. Then Nii-sama turned to me.

"What did it look like I was doing?" he asked me with a smirk.

I returned his smirk with a gentle smile.

"Arigatou…Nii-sama…"

"You're welcome, Yuki-chan…"

*End Flashback*

Toshirou's POV

"She could've gotten hurt when she ran out like that!! I didn't forgive myself! I still don't!! I've never forgotten what danger I could've put her in if I hadn't gone after her!!"

My eyes were closed while I said my rant. I opened my eyes and looked at the three traitors with such hatred.

"SO DON'T YOU DARE INSULT HER IN FRONT OF ME!!!!" I shouted. I felt everyone's eyes get wide except for Aizen's.

Ami's POV

I was still surprised and confused. Nii-sama cared about me that much? And Nii-sama wasn't really a traitor?

My heart filled with hope and warmth. I smiled. Nii-sama was back.

Then Nii-sama turned to us and said, "Jyuushiro! Get everyone out of here!"

Ukitake nodded and ran with everyone on his tail. Everyone except me. Nii-sama noticed.

"Ami! Get out of here! It's too dangerous here!"

"Nii-sama…You don't have to fight for only me…you don't have to win…but just do one favor…" I started crying.

"What is it, Ami?" He must've noticed my crying because his voice was automatically filled with worry.

"Don't die, Nii-sama…Don't get hurt…I can't stand…You risked your life to save me…"

"I'll try not to…" He turned around, drew Hyourinmaru, and said, "Soten…ni…zase, HYOURINMARU!!!"

Soon Aizen and his minions were covered in ice. Nii-sama grabbed my hand and together we escaped from Aizen's wrath.

As we were running, I whispered to Toshirou, "Arigatou…Nii-sama…"

We soon reached the end of the hall, where we saw the opening and when up and met Ukitake and the others.

The portal doors opened to go back to Soul Society. Before we walked through, Nii-sama whispered back, "You're welcome…Yuki-chan…"

It was nice to hear my old nickname again.

Nii-sama and I were divided, but just now, we conquered betrayal.

Like the saying says: 'Divide and Conquer'

And that's what we did.

Toshirou's POV

So that night, I had a peaceful sleep, this time with Ami's head laying on my chest and my arm around her shoulders protectively. I would never let her go.

~1~2~3~4~

A/N: I hope you liked it! REVIEW PLEASE!!

This still isn't the end!

One more thing: Who should Ami have a crush on? Her brother is out of the question! Any girls are out of the options too!


	10. Chapter 9: Shouta and Yui

A/N: This chapter is quite long. It's based on episodes 128 – 131. It's the episodes when they find Shouta and Yui. This is just my version of it. This is what it would be like if Ami tagged along.

Also there will be a new mod soul in this. Her name is Luna. She's the kind of soul that occupies a gigai. She doesn't have a huge part. She's only mentioned.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach. I just own my character Ami Hitsugaya and her friends. Bleach is owned by the genius Kubo Tite. Without him, we wouldn't know the story of Bleach. If I did own Bleach, I would've put this story in the manga. But I don't.

~1~1~1~1~

Ami's POV

I was going to the world of the living! Finally! I've waited for so long! My brother has been at the world of the living for two months.

I went through the Senkaimon. I met Mr. Urahara and he gave me my gigai. He also gave me a soul to occupy my gigai when I wasn't using it.

Right now, I was waiting for Toshirou, Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika to show up. I was sitting on the park bench.

I reflected what happened to me so far. I met my brother again. We both had flashbacks like almost all the time. Toshirou had made a deal with Aizen, but the deal was broken when Toshirou yelled at the trio for insulting me.

"Uhh, when on earth are they going to get here?" I growled.

"How about right now?"

I turned around really fast. My eyes automatically went wide.

"Rangiku! How are you?!" I went up to her and hugged her.

"I'm doing great! How about you?" She asked.

"Same here!"

When we all settled in, my brother and I were on the bench. Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Rangiku were standing.

"We were outmatched before, Ikkaku, and we're outmatched again," my brother said with great sternness. I've never seen that side of him before.

Suddenly, my Soul Phone went off. I took it out of my jeans pocket and opened it. It notified me of something, a lost soul in trouble.

I got out my Soul Candy dispenser. I put the candy in my mouth and my soul was forced out of my body. The grownups and my brother looked at me.

"I'll handle it," I said, quietly and then I activated my Wings of Speed and ran off.

*Park where Yui was eaten*

I reached the place on my Soul Phone. I didn't see anything. Then a big boom sounded right behind me. I turned around. There was this Hollow right in front of me.

"Hey, little girl…if you're looking for what I bet you're looking for…her she is…" He spit out a girl. The girl was wearing a pink dress and had a chain on her chest.

I ran over to where she was and looked at the chain.

"A soul?" I asked myself. The girl woke up and looked at me.

Then she asked, "W-Who are you?"

"I am Ami Hitsugaya, a Ninja from Soul Society," I said. "And who might you be?"

"Yui…Yui Toyokawa…" (Toyokawa is her actual last name. I just don't know if it's spelled right.)

"Well, Yui…" I looked behind, pulled Yui to my chest, took out a kunai and shouted, "If you want her, you'll have to fight me first!!"

The hollow raised his hand, or paw, and brought it down. I held up my left arm. His claws scratched my arm! But…I couldn't move my arm all of a sudden. I switched Yui to my other arm. He brought down his paw again and scratched my other arm. Then I felt his spiritual pressure. He wasn't a hollow.

"He's an Arrancar!"

"What's that?" Yui asked me.

"Arrancars are worse than Hollows!"

I set Yui down at the base of a tree and said, "Don't move a muscle." Then I jumped up and went to fight the Arrancar.

*After a long fight; it's nighttime; right after sunset*

I looked down at myself. I had scratches on both my arms. I had one tiny scratch on my right cheek. My legs were also scratched up. I bandaged my arms up with bandages from my back pouch.

I looked at the base of the tree where I left Yui. She wasn't there!

"Yui! Where did you disappear to?!" I ran and looked for her. But I ran into some open area. There were more of those Arrancar?! My brother and Rangiku were trapped! Ikkaku and Yumichika had just arrived but they got trapped as well!

"He, He, He. You have nowhere to run," An Arrancar taunted.

I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped out and into the air.

"Hey!" All eyes turned to me.

"You're the one who has nowhere to run!" I lifted my right hand. "Ice Dragon Jutsu! Activate!"

Soon all the Arrancars were covered in ice. The ice broke and the Arrancars were gone.

I landed. The others ran over to meet me. I noticed they had a soul with them. It was a boy. He was in a yellow hoodie.

"Ami-chan! That was brilliant!" Rangiku exclaimed.

"Awesome!" The boy said. He was smiling. "My name is Shouta."

"Thank you. Thank you. Please hold your applause," I bowed.

"Ikkaku. Yumichika. Are you two alright?" Rangiku asked.

"Brilliant. Those Arrancars weren't as tough as I thought! We didn't even break a sweat!"

Really, Ikkaku? I did…

"But still, dealing with them more than once was really annoying," Yumichika said.

I just happened to turn my head. I saw a familiar shade of pink sitting on a bench. I looked closely.

"That's too bad. I wanted to catch one alive," My brother said, disappointedly.

I walked forward slowly.

"Ami-chan?" Rangiku asked.

"A-Ami-san? What's wrong?" Shouta asked. I like that kid. He worries about other people's well being.

I suddenly stopped and that scared the crap out of the other five. My eyes went wide. "I-It can't be…"

I ran to the bench without stopping. The other five followed me, obviously worried out of their damn minds.

I looked at the girl when I got to where she was. Sure, enough. It was Yui. I shook her.

"Yui! Yui! Yui, wake up! It's gone now, Yui! You're safe now! Yui!"

"Who is she?" Ikkaku asked me.

I turned around to look at them. "This is Yui Toyokawa." My eyes were filling up with tears, thought I don't know why.

I turned back around and kept shaking Yui. "Yui! Yui! YUI!!"

*At Orihime's house*

I pulled my hair back into a ponytail. I was wearing my headband but I was in my gigai.

"Flower of Fire Jutsu. Activate." I was healing her now. I was performing a medical jutsu.

"So you didn't refuse the konso because you were scared. You wanted to find your sister," Nii-sama said.

This is what we found out. Yui and Shouta were siblings, just like Toshirou and me. Shouta was the older one, just like Toshirou. Yui was the younger one, just like me. (You see the similarities?)

"Shouta, tell us what happened," Rangiku urged.

"We were riding in our car. We were going to the amusement park. My sister was playing that flute thing she had. Then a truck slammed into us. The next thing I know, I have this chain on my chest and my parents are gone," Shouta said.

There's another similarity. Both sets of parents were dead. And the little sister had only her older brother to rely on.

Then suddenly, I felt something weird in my arms. It was a warm aura. Then I figured it out. I quickly pulled my hands away from Yui's chest.

"What's wrong Ami-chan?" Rangiku asked.

"I've never seen a jutsu act like that…" I said. I held up my right arm, taking off the bandage on the way. "It backfired on me!! I swear, these wound were just clean just ten minutes ago. Now they're all gone!"

Yui woke up. Shouta immediately ran to her side.

"Yui! Do you remember who I am?"

"My big brother…" She smiled.

"Yui! You're okay!"

"All we need to figure out is why your sister appeared at that park all of a sudden," Nii-sama said.

Then the screen turned on. It was Captain Ukitake and some guy from Division 12. We just chatted about Toshirou's report. When that ended, I went over to the door and opened. It was Ikkaku and Yumichika. They got take out!

"Finally!" Rangiku said. "Hey, Captain! They have dinner! Let's eat and then we can talk about the plan!"

*After Dinner*

I set down my soda. That was really good.

"Alright now we need a plan," Nii-sama's leader side was coming out again. "Here's what I'm thinking. We'll all take turns being lookout, even you Ami." I nodded. "Rangiku, you stay here and watch over them." He pointed to Shouta and Yui.

"Good, that's how I like orders," Ikkaku said.

"Always straight to the point," Yumichika said.

Ikkaku leaned in. "So are we performing the konso on them?"

"No. There will be plenty of time for that later," Nii-sama said.

"Why?" Ikkaku asked.

"Oh, I see why," Yumichika said slyly.

"Yes, I see you're point, Yumichika," I said. "My brother really does have a heart!"

"What?" Ikkaku asked.

"He wanted to give them time because they've only just reunited with each other," I explained with a smile on my face.

"Aww, that's nice Captain," Rangiku said.

"Just give it a rest," he said. He stood up. "Let's go!"

Ikkaku, Yumichika, and I all stood up with him.

"Right!"

*Next Morning*

I jumped from roof to roof. There was nothing that was reaching my eyes. I was getting bored. I kept searching my Soul Phone. Nothing. I was getting nothing. But I was on lookout. I had to keep searching until it was Ikkaku's turn.

*Sunset*

I've been searching all day. There is nothing. But I was on patrol. Then I saw it. I followed it. But it disappeared. I turned around and there it was. It slammed its paw against me and I screamed. I was falling.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" I landed in an alley.

The only thing I saw before I blacked out was the Arrancar going to attack me.

*That night*

"Ami…Ami…wake up…" Someone was shaking me. "Excuse me. Do you know what happened to her?" I heard a jingle of chains and a wailing sound. "I'll take that as a no."

I opened my eyes. Right in front of me was Nii-sama. "To-Toshirou?"

"That's the first time in a long time you've said my first name," He smirked. He was still kneeling in front of me. I smiled back. "Thank God your alright. I was worried there for a minute. I thought I lost you that time."

"But I'm fine, Shiro-kun." I called him by his nickname given to him by Momo-chan.

"It's alright for you to call me that, Ami-chan…just not for anyone else…" He chuckled.

He got up and went to the edge of the alley. He let me rest beside the soul that he was supposedly guarding.

Beside me, the soul started glowing red. "Sir? Are you okay? Is anything wrong?"

He didn't say anything to me. I looked at Nii-sama. He was talking on his Soul Phone, probably talking to Rangiku. I looked at the guy. He was looking at me with evil eyes. He reached out and a paw grabbed my throat. I screamed for the second time that day.

My brother looked up from his Soul Phone, and when he saw me in trouble, he didn't hesitate to save me.

The next thing I knew, I was standing on the street. Nii-sama jumped in front of me, sword drawn and pointed at the Arrancar.

The soul-turned-Arrancar just laughed. He lunged at me but Nii-sama wouldn't allow it. Nii-sama cut of the Arrancar's arm with just one swipe! The Arrancar ran away, transforming back into the soul while doing so.

I was still scared out of my wits but I managed to say, "A-Arigatou, N-Nii-sama…" He just looked at me with a sad look. He went up to me and hugged me. We disappeared and then appeared on top of an electricity pole. Nii-sama pulled out his Soul Phone then put it away.

"I can't track his chakra anywhere," I said, trying to see if I can help him.

"Me neither…"

Yumichika and Ikkaku appeared. "Captain Hitsugaya!"

"Yes, Yumichika? Ikkaku?"

"Are you alright Sir?" Yumichika asked.

"Are you alright, Ami-chan?" Ikkaku asked me.

I nodded at him, still too extremely terrified to speak.

"Let's go back to the house and I'll explain everything that happened," Nii-sama said. My head was against his chest. I could hear his somewhat deep voice deep inside his chest. And somehow, his voice made me warm inside.

*At the house*

"Captain, I was so worried! I heard a scream! I thought something bad happened to you!" Rangiku exclaimed.

"I just let my guard down and dropped my Soul Phone that's all," Toshirou said.

"Who screamed?"

"Ami." Ikkaku always loved getting straight to the point. To tell you the truth, I like getting straight to the point too. I didn't like waiting on occasions like this.

"I see…" Rangiku said. "I've noticed something."

"So have I. Let's share and then we'll compare notes." Toshirou's leader side was coming out again.

We all sat down. We were all sitting in a circle.

"If you put the time together right, Yui may have been the first person to encounter the Arrancar," Rangiku said.

"Well then, how on earth did she survive the experience?" Yumichika asked.

"That's the problem. Right now, she can't seem to remember anything," Rangiku continued.

"He spit her out," I said. They looked at me. "I was there. He actually spit her out."

"What's your take on all this, Captain Hitsugaya?" Ikkaku asked.

My brother was in a daze. He was looking at the two young siblings. "Nii-sama? Are you alright?"

"Why couldn't I see it!?" I was scared out of my wits again. "The Arrancar has mastered a new power. It seems that it's able to disguise itself a human soul. That way, it can approach souls more easily. In other words, it becomes the perfect defensive weapon. It sneaks up on them and then it absorbs their spirit energy. In just hours it can create an army clones which can consume a large number of souls all at once."

Then it hit me. Why the Arrancar had spit Yui out. Why my jutsu had backfired on me. It was because…Yui's a clone?!

"That means–! No way!" I turned to Yui with a scared look.

"What? You mean I–?" Yui sounded scared now.

"What are you talking about? This has nothing to do with Yui!" Shouta shouted.

"I'm sorry, Shouta. But we have to take precautions…" Rangiku tried to reason with him, but it didn't work.

Toshirou got up. "You got that right."

"Nii-sama?" I sounded scared myself. People weren't their usual selves right now and it was scaring the crap out of me.

Nii-sama drew his sword. Shouta jumped at him but Nii-sama just moved out of the way. Nii-sama raised his sword and brought the handle to Yui's head. Her forehead glowed but then the light faded. Yui opened her eyes.

"The konso didn't work?!" Rangiku asked amazed.

I was still scared out of my freakin' mind. _This is weird. No one is acting normal right now,_ I thought. Nii-sama was saying something like Yui needed to stay inside a kidou barrier or something. I wasn't listening. I actually fainted from shock.

*Next morning*

When I woke up next, I was in a bed with the covers pulled to my chin. I got up and looked around the room. The kidou barrier that they had supposedly put up was gone and the house was completely empty. No one was in sight. I couldn't smell anyone's chakra.

I went outside and looked at my Soul Phone. I looked for Toshirou. But I found a great chakra instead.

I went to that location. But there were Arrancars everywhere! I threw kunais at them and they dissipated. But there were more. No matter how many I killed, there always more right around the corner. The real Arrancar must have gone full power or something. I finally got to a field. There was the chakra in the form of a great column. It stopped and I saw Nii-sama in bankai form! He made the column again and Hyourinmaru as a great ice dragon reached into portal and pulled out the actual Arrancar.

"Ami-chan!" Crap. They noticed me.

The Arrancar was now on the ground. I held up my hand and formed a peace sign with my thumb up too. I held my palm out. Ice columns formed around the Arrancar.

"Sennon Hyouro," I said. (Thousand-Year Ice Prison) The ice columns all formed together to become one. But the top half of the iceberg broke. It worked though.

Rangiku and Shouta brought Haineko down and defeated the Arrancar. We all landed and Shouta said goodbye and Toshirou performed a konso on him and Shouta disappeared.

"Thank God, that's over…" I said, relieved. Toshirou nodded and hugged me once again. I think he found a sensitive spot.

"Dammit!! Toshirou!! You know I'm ticklish!" I yelled happily. I started laughing. He was tickling me in my sides.

"I figured that…" Nii-sama said right back, laughing himself.

Rangiku just shook her head and smiled.

~1~1~1~1~

A/N: Sorry that chapter was so long! It's not my fault that they made this dilemma into four episodes. Hope you liked it! I'll make more chapters soon! Just as soon as I figure out what to do for them.

HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE!!! Please review!!


	11. Chapter 10: Consequences of a Workaholic

Me: Hello everyone! Sorry I wasn't updating so quickly! School has started again. And Finals are coming up! Shiro-kun, say the disclaimer!

Toshirou: Why me? Why can't it be Kurosaki?

Me: I like you more than Itchy, that's why! And because I said so!

Toshirou: (annoyed sigh) Fine…DreamStar14 doesn't own anything. She just owns her characters.

Me: As always, enjoy the chapter! And also, I changed Ami's Hyourinmaru phrase from "Soten ni Zase" to "Ice Dragon Jutsu" to make her fit in more with the Ninjas. Reference to look: Chapter 7 and Chapter 9.

~8~8~8~8~

Toshirou's POV

When I started coughing the next morning, I woke up, wondering what the hell that was about. I wondered why I coughed. Am I catching a cold or something? I also felt like I was burning.

Ignoring it and pushing those thoughts to the side, I got dressed, putting on my haori and strapping Hyourinmaru to my back last. I walked to the Division office, thinking about Ami. Hyourinmaru told me last night that all our memories had been restored. I was grateful for that.

I opened the shoji doors to the office, and was mildly surprised to see that the office wasn't a pigsty. It was completely clean, even Matsumoto's desk. My desk, however, had a large stack of paperwork on it. Well, it wasn't unusual. Every captain and lieutenant had paperwork to do.

I walked over to my desk, sat down in my chair, and picked up a random pen. I grabbed the first paper and got to work.

*Thirty Minutes Later*

I was finally done! I was about to get up and go out for some fresh air. But then I sensed someone's reiatsu. I sat still and waited for her to enter.

The shoji doors opened again and Momo walked in. (Bet y'all thought I'd say Ami!)

"Ohayo, Hitsugaya-kun," she said. She handed me yet another stack of paperwork. I silently growled in frustration. Will the paperwork ever stop coming?

"Are you okay, Hitsugaya-kun?" Momo asked, worry seeping into her voice.

I stop my growling and put on my stoic face. "I'm alright."

"Oh, you need to stop lying to me, Shiro-chan," she said, happily.

I immediately got a tick mark. "Don't call me that…" I growled.

"Sorry, but still," Momo apologized.

I was about to get to work, when I felt a light pressure on my cheek. Momo winked at me and left. I touched my cheek where she had kissed me, blushing slightly.

I got back to work, but I was immediately stopped by me coughing. Again. But this time it was worse. When I stopped, I felt a familiar reiatsu at the door.

"Nii-sama? Are you okay?" It was Ami. But this time, I wasn't worried. She knew I wasn't dying or anything.

Ami's POV

He didn't answer. He coughed again. His coughing sounded harsh. When he stopped, he said, "I'm fine, Yuki-chan…" His voice sounded strangely hoarse.

"Are you sure?" I asked. I went over to him and touched his forehead. His forehead was hot to the touch.

Toshirou's POV

I jumped when I felt Ami's cold and relaxing fingers on my hot forehead. She quickly took her hand away, startled.

"…Yuki-chan…I'm fine…don't worry ab-…" My words were cut off by a headache. I got headaches before, but this one was different. This one hurt like hell.

"Nii-sama? Are you sick?" She asked.

"…No…" My voice has still hoarse from my coughing.

"Do you have a headache for something?"

"…Major…migraine…" I said, trying to endure the pain off my head.

"Do you want me to get an ice pack for it?" Ami asked.

"…Yes…please…that would be great…" I started coughing again.

"Alright, Nii-sama. Follow me…" Ami said.

I got up and followed Ami, not really caring where I was going. I was just grateful that I had someone to guide me. Why? Because my mind was too focused on my headache and my head hurt like hell. I kept stumbling and tripping over nothing. One time I almost fell flat on my face. After that, Ami took my hand and caught me whenever I stumbled.

*Division 4 barracks* Ami's POV

My brother kept rubbing his temples. His migraine must be really bad. I was waiting outside Unohana-taichou's office, waiting for her to come out. I was tapping my foot. It had already been five minutes.

"Calm down, Nii-sama. You'll be alright…" I said, in a soothing tone. I was trying to make him feel better.

"…Where are we?" he asked, still massaging his temple.

"In the Fourth Division barracks, Nii-sama," I answered truthfully, still in that soothing tone.

Toshirou's POV

{Toshirou…} My ice dragon called.

'What?' I answered.

{Why did you volunteer to do all the work for the 5th Division?}

'Excuse me?'

{You heard me. Just answer my question.}

'Sorry…'

{I knew this would happen…}

'Knew what would happen?'

{You getting sick!}

'Excuse me? Don't blame me for liking paperwork so much! Oh, wait…'

Hyourinmaru howled with laughter. {Oh, my God, you are such an idiot…}

I winced, for I still had my headache. 'Keep it down please…my head hurts…AND DON'T CALL ME AN IDIOT, YOU STUPID DRAGON!!!' I winced again. 'Oww….'

Hyourinmaru laughed, but this time softly. {Oh, wow…}

'Wow what? And I'm sick? How the hell do you know?'

{Nothing. Yes, you're sick. I know everything.}

'Oh, shut up, stupid dragon…'

I was snapped out of my inner world and brought back to reality by Unohana checking my temperature. I jumped once again, but this time not so high.

"His temperature reads 114 degrees, he has a fever," Unohana said.

{Ha, I told you that you were sick!}

'Shut…up…'

"He'll need to stay until he gets over his fever." That got my attention.

"What?" I was outraged. "What about the paperwork?!"

"I'll do it, Nii-sama," Ami told me calmly, as if it was no big deal.

I thought about it, then I said, "No. You're not."

"Why not?"

"You'll overwork yourself, that's why. And because I said so," I told her sternly.

"You're one to talk, Nii-sama. On account of, you do Rangiku-san's paperwork every day," she replied.

"It's not my fault she's too lazy and likes sake," I retorted back.

"That's mean, Nii-sama. Don't you know how that would feel if she was in here right now?"

"She probably wouldn't care. But still, end of discussion. You're not doing the paperwork and that's final."

"Hitsugaya-taichou," Unohana cut in. "Please, you are my patient right now. You are to remain here until you're fever has broken."

I knew I was being outmatched, and I do not like to admit it, but I had to. "Alright fine, but don't overwork yourself, Yuki-chan."

"I won't, Nii-sama. Now just do what Unohana-taichou says and REST!" Ami told me.

Unohana handed me a white yukata as Ami walked out to do the paperwork that I was too sick to finish.

Ami's POV

I was stuck doing Nii-sama's paperwork…again. I grabbed a random pen and started finishing the paperwork.

Ten minutes later, Iw as almost done when the office door opened revealing a stealth-like Rangiku, obviously trying to get to her desk before Nii-sama saw her.

She was halfway across the room when she finally noticed that Nii-sama was nowhere in sight. I also noticed Momo-chan right behind her, obviously sweatdropping greatly.

"Oh, hi Ami-chan," Momo said.

"Hello, Rangiku-san, Momo-chan," I responded.

"No Taichou today?" Rangiku asked.

"Nope."

"Where is he?" Momo asked.

"He's in the hospital."

"Oh my God! Is he okay? Is he injured? What happened? Is that why you're doing his paperwork?"

I could barely follow Momo as she ranted on and on, asking me questions. I held up my hand to silence her, and surprisingly it worked.

"Yes, he's fine. No he's not injured. He has a fever and a migraine headache, that's all. And yes, that's why I'm doing his paperwork."

"How did he get it?" Rangiku asked.

"Let's just say he has consequences of being a workaholic," I said slyly.

~14~14~14~14~

A/N: That's part one! Hope you enjoyed it! Review please! I'll make part 2 as soon as possible!


	12. Chapter 11: A Very Long Week

A/N: Alright! part 2! Enjoy! I also redid the Prolouge! Check it out!

~1~1~1~1~

Ami's POV *Day One; Wednesday*

I absolutely hated doing Nii-sama's paperwork by myself. Especially, when Rangiku-san had a stupid hangover again. But luckily, I had third seat Shin to help me out again. The 10th Division really likes me, I must admit. Maybe it's because I was their captain's younger sister.

Right now, I wasn't the real captain but a temporary captain to fill in Nii-sama's post until Nii-sama could regain his post again. It was special orders and permission from Yamamoto-soutaichou and Hoshimoto-soutaichou themselves.

"Umm…Hitsugaya-tia-" Shin stopped short. "Gomen, Ami-san. I keep forgetting your not Taichou."

"It's alright. Nanika?" (What is it?)

"Do you and Taichou have a strong relationship?" Um. That was a stupid question.

"…Hai…we do. We are brother and sister after all," I said calmly.

We kept working. There were only four Ninjas in Soul Society right now. Sasuke-kun was helping look after the Ninth Division. Naru-kun was looking after the Third. The Fifth was being watched over by a guy named Max with his faithful dog Akamaru from Team 7. The Tenth Division was being looked after by Ami Hitsugaya or me. All four of us, even Akamaru since he was considered as a Ninja Dog, had special seals to notify Yama-jii that we were allowed in Soul Society and it also told him what divisions we were assigned to. Reika-chan was in Karakura Town helping Itchy, Hime, Uryuu, and Chad fight the Hollows. So I didn't have any help except for Shin but tomorrow was his day off.

I kept working in hopes that Nii-sama would recover soon. I sighed. I was exhausted.

Toshirou's POV

I woke up to see Hinamori in my face. I screamed.

"Momo! What are you doing here?! Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?!" I shouted.

She winced, but softly. "Sorry, Hitsugaya-kun. I just thought that you needed a visitor. Besides, I'm here because of Ami-taichou."

"Ami-taichou?" I was confused.

"Ami-chan…you sister…" she said.

"Okay, but 'Taichou'?"

"Your sister is acting a temporary captain until you get better," Momo said.

"Okay," I said. I closed my eyes. "Now please leave me be. I'm trying to sleep." I pretended to sleep. I heard Momo's footsteps grow softer.

Momo's POV (This ought to be good…)

I could tell Toshirou was pretending to sleep. So I tiptoed back to the edge of the bed. I closed my eyes, lowered my lips to his, and made contact. Meaning, dear reader, I kissed him. His teal eyes flew open. His face turned dark red.

When I pulled away, he asked in his hoarse voice, "Why…the…hell…?"

"Just consider it as a get well charm, Shiro-kun," I said, walking out.

Toshirou's POV

My face was still red. I could feel the heat radiating off my face. Then I remembered. I absolutely detest summer and heat. My headache started again. But luckily, Hyourinmaru saved me from total heat torture and from enduring the pain any longer. His cold and stoic voice was very soothing. It made me feel a lot better.

{Well. Hinamori has a crush on you. That kiss was not just for friendship. I could tell.}

'Could you talk about something else, please?'

{Of course, how about go to sleep now? You need your rest, Hitsugaya-sama.}

'Yes, Hyourinmaru.' I listened to the dragon and fell asleep once again.

Ami's POV

I was finally done! I looked at the clock, which said "12:36." It was lunchtime. Yay! I got up and walked to the 10th Division lunchroom.

Right when I walked into those doors, I was being choked to the point where I could barely breathe.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto? If you could release our temporary captain, that would be great. You're choking her," I heard Shin, my brother's third seat, say.

Rangiku released me and I could breathe again. I was panting heavily. When my breathing became regular again, I spoke.

"How about some lunch?" I said.

The two quickly agreed and I went to the line. I grabbed some ramen as always and got some tea too. Rangiku was right behind me. We lost Shin in the line. Rangiku and I walked back to the office. We both sat down at our respectful desks. For me, Nii-sama's desk and for Rangiku, well, the couch.

"So, Ami-chan. Do you like ramen?" Rangiku asked with her mouth full.

"Of course. Why else would I have gotten ramen?" I asked, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I took a sip of my tea.

Rangiku got up and said, "Well, I'm going to go out drinking again! Don't wait up for me, okay?"

"Don't worry. I won't," I said.

Toshirou's POV

I woke up once again. This time it wasn't morning, but dusk. I rubbed my eyes. When my vision became clear, I noticed another person beside me.

"Matsumoto…what are you doing here?" I asked Rangiku.

"Oh, Taichou," she laughed. "I'm just coming to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine, Rangiku. What do you need?"

"Oh, nothing. As your lieutenant, it's my duty to visit you to see how you're doing when you're in the hospital," Rangiku said. "You are my captain after all."

"Oh, okay…Thank you for worrying about me," I said.

"You're welcome, taichou. What did you do today?" Rangiku asked.

"I slept…"

"All day?"

"Yes…all day," I said, feeling tired again. "I'm actually feeling tired right now."

"I'll let you sleep, Taichou. Get well soon! Good night!" Then she left.

Ami's POV

I actually fell asleep with my head on my brother's desk. My pen fit loosely in my hand, which was refusing to let go of it. I had my arms out and crossed on the desk with my head resting on my arms. I was so tired. After a full day of doing Nii-sama's paperwork, I was exhausted. I bet this is how Nii-sama feels after doing paperwork for like twenty-something hours straight, and only stopping for lunch.

I woke up to someone shaking me. It was Momo-chan. She looked worried.

"Nanika, Momo-chan?" I was still tired. I wanted to sleep.

"Maybe you should go to bed. I'll find someway you can sleep in tomorrow and I'll make Rangiku-san do the paperwork. It'll take a lot of bribing, but I'll manage," Momo said, acting like my older sister. Oh, yeah. I forgot. She's like Nii-sama's age, like around 16 or so. She is older than me.

I nodded. "Okay." I ambled back to Nii-sama's room and not bothering to take off my sandals, back waist pouch or kunai holder, I flopped on his bed and went to sleep.

*Next Day (Thursday); Time – 12: 45 PM (Afternoon)*

When I woke up, the covers were pulled to my chin. I sat up, fully awake now.

Someone was in here. I had the evidence. My sandals were by the door. My weapons and headband were on the nightstand. My whole body except my face was covered by my brother's blanket when I woke up. I wondered who did this for me.

But nonetheless, I got up and got fully dressed. I walked to the office and walked over to the stack of paperwork that I was ready to do. To my surprise, it was already done and was in five sections by paperclips. It had a note on the top. It said:

_Dear Ami-chan,_

_Here is the paperwork that I did myself. Rangiku-san was recovering from another hangover, but I did it all! All you have to do now is deliver each stack to a certain division. The assigned divisions are two, six, eight, eleven, and thirteen. Good luck with squad eleven!_

_Sincerely,_

Momo-chan ^_^

"Oh, okay." I shrugged. I liked Momo. I picked up the five stacks and headed for Squad 2 first.

*Squad 2 barracks*

I knocked on Soifon-taichou's door.

"Come in," a voice said that was not Soifon.

I opened the door to her lieutenant. He looked down at me like I was a worm.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Umm, here is a stack of paperwork for Soifon-taichou."

He took and shut the door in my face.

"Tch…Rude…" I said, ticked off at this lazy lieutenant.

*Squad 6 barracks*

I saw Renji over with his friends. I waved to him.

"Hey, Rojo!" I said.

"How many times do I have to say it?! You are to address me as Abarai-fukutaichou when in public!" He sounded a bit mad.

"Gomennasai!" I said. "Bye! See ya later!"

*Squad 8 barracks*

"Umm…Hello?" I asked. I poked the sleeping taichou. He didn't budge an inch.

"Ohh, I'll take that for him," Nanao told me quickly.

"Does he like to sleep?" I asked.

"Yes he does."

*Squad 11 barracks*

Momo-chan told me to be aware of the eleventh squad. So I was extra cautious when approaching the office door.

I knocked. I opened the door.

"Hello?"

"Snow-chan? Is that you?" Yachiru called.

"Smiley-chan? Yeah, it's me," I said, relieved that Zaraki-taichou wasn't here.

"Hey, Ami-chan." Shivers immediately went down my spine. HOLY ENCHILADA! IT ZARAKI-TAICHOU!

I slowly turned around. "Umm, hey."

"Do you want to spar on Sunday? My schedule isn't busy on that day."

"Umm, sure." I placed the paperwork on the desk and walked out.

"Bye, Snow-chan!" Yachiru waved goodbye.

Only when I started walking towards Squad 13 did I realize what I had gotten myself into. Oh, crap. Sparring with Zaraki on Sunday. Let's hope I live…

*Squad 13*

I said goodbye to Ukitake-taichou and exited the office. I looked around for my sandals that I had left outside.

"Alright! Who the hell stole my sandals?!" I yelled. Immediately the two third seats came running up to me.

"It was Sentarou/Kiyone, Sir/Ma'am!" They both yelled simultaneously.

"Who stole them?"

"We told you, Sir/Ma'am!"

"Give them back. Now." I help out my hand to receive them.

"Sentarou/Kiyone has them!"

"Make up your damn minds!"

"Just give them back Sentarou/Kiyone!"

Just then Rukia-chan saved me and handed me my sandals.

"Muchos gracias, Rukia-chan," I whispered.

"You're welcome."

*Next day, Friday*

"WAKE UP, AMI-CHAN!!"

I opened my eyes slowly. "I'm up, Rangiku-san…"

"No you're not! And you have a captain meeting in five minutes."

I was immediately up. "WHAT?!"

*At the Captain Meeting* No One's POV

"Where is the temporary captain, Ami Hitsugaya?" Yama-jii asked. Ukitake was about to answer when the doors burst open.

"I'm so sorry I'm late! Rangiku-san didn't wake me up on time! So I had to give her a black eye for that! I'm so sorry!" Ami shouted.

"Try not to be late next time…"

*Next Day; Saturday* Ami's POV

Hmmm…what do I have to do today? Let's see…Training the new recruits. Wait. Isn't that Nii-sama's job? Oh, wait. Nii-sama isn't here…

I got to the training facility with Rangiku-san right behind me. There were about ten people there. Of course I introduced myself first.

"Hello, everyone."

"Hello, Taichou…" they all said.

"Let me tell you something…I'm not your real taichou…I'm your temporary taichou…my name is Ami Hitsugaya…Your real Taichou is Toshirou Hitsugaya, my older brother, but he is currently in the hospital…"

"But I am your real lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto. Even though Ami-chan is not your real captain, you will still treat here as your real captain. Got it?" Rangiku said.

*Next Day; Sunday*

I woke up with the covers over my head. I really didn't want to fight Kenpachi today. But I had too.

I got up and got my kunais sharpened. I headed out to the training fields.

I was just standing there waiting for him when I felt a huge wave of chakra rushing over me. It was him…

I turned around with my kunais in hand.

"Hello, Zaraki…you came…" I said slyly.

There was a lot of commotion, but in the end, I had won, but I had several cuts and gashes all over me. He really likes fighting.

*Next Day; Monday*

Monday was usually a workday. But I had no paperwork. Instead I was at Urahara's shop in Karakura Town, playing a game with Kisuke himself. And yes, I had permission from Yama-jii.

"I cannot imagine Nii-sama…on a sugar high…" I said. Yeah, we were playing a stupid thinking game. It was called "I Cannot/Can Imagine…" One person had to do lines for I Cannot for a certain person and the other person was I Can for another certain person. Whoever had no more ideas at a certain point lost the game. Kisuke made it up. (A/N: And me!)

"I can imagine Soifon…Oh, crap. You win…"

"Hahahaha! V is for victory! I win Round 4! Shall we play Round 5?" Since I was winning, it wasn't that stupid anymore.

"Yes. We'll switch. I'm Can't and your Can this time. Alright?"

"Okay."

"Pick a race, any race of souls, except lost ones," Urahara said.

"Hmm. We've done Shinigami, Ryoka, Espadas, and Quincies. The only thing we haven't done is…ah! Zanpaktous!"

"Alright, pick a Zanptakou, the one you pick is for me…"

"Let's see…Haineko."

"Okay…You'll be Hyourinmaru…"

"Sounds great."

We played for ten minutes straight. I won the fifth round. So therefore, I won the whole game.

"Ha! In your stinking face!" I was happy. Then the door opened.

"Oh, hello, Ichigo. Care to play a game?"

"What's the game?"

"It's called I Cannot/Can Imagine. It's really fun."

"Is that a stuffed animal?" I asked.

"No, I'm a Mod…Ohh, Heavenly valley! I love your icy and snowy hair!!" The stuffed lion exclaimed.

He leapt towards me and immediately Ichigo punched him.

"Has the toy lost its mind?" I asked.

"No Kon's always like that…"

"So what's a 'mod'?"

"Oh, you mean Mod Soul?"

"Is that it? Oh, okay…hey, Kisuke! How about we play another round? This time the category is Mod Souls…" And again, I won.

*Next Day; Tuesday*

"Rangiku! Do your work!" I yelled.

"No! I won't! You're not Hitsugaya-taichou and you can't make me!"

"I swear, Rangiku-san. I will lock that sake up with chakra chains and destroy it until you do your work! ALL OF IT!!"

"No! Besides, Taichou said that the day I do my work is the day he has a heart attack."

"That's nonsense! He might be surprised and pass out for a couple of hours! But he would never get a heart attack!"

"How do you know?"

"Because he's my brother! Besides, I want to leave a good impression on you that he sees when he comes back!"

"Hmm…let's see…no."

"RANGIKU!! I swear. I will destroy that sake if you don't get your lazy butt of that couch and get over to your desk! NOW!"

"I'm so tired…"

"Rangiku…" I growled.

"Alright fine, just don't destroy the sake, play?"

I growled again to show that she was getting on my nerves. She backed off and finally went over to her desk to do paperwork.

*Next Day; Wednesday*

I got up again. I saw a note on my nightstand. "What's this?" It said:

_Ami Hitsugaya:_

_You may resign your post as temporary captain of the tenth division. It's alright. You brother is better now._

_Yamamoto-soutaichou_

Captain of Squad 1

"What?" I was going to have to see my brother for myself to believe this. So I walked to the tenth division office.

Rangiku was at her desk for once, doing paperwork in the presence of her captain. Sure enough, Nii-sama was at his desk reading a book. I must have worked so hard, that I did the paperwork for the next two months.

"Ohayo, Nii-sama." I smiled as he looked up.

"Ohayo, Yuki-chan. Arigatou."

"You're welcome, Nii-sama. Any time."

"It's been a long week, hasn't it?" He gave me one of his gentle smirks.

"Oh, so you've noticed too?"

"Yeah. The only visitor that was the same for every day was Momo."

"She likes you."

He turned pink.

"She kissed you didn't she?"

"Uh, yeah…who told you?!"

"Momo-chan herself."

"I am going to kill her…"

"Shiro-chan! No killing people!"

"I was being sarcastic!"

I cleared my throat to get him to stop talking. He did and I went over and gave my brother a peck on the cheek.

"To answer your question, yes it has been a long week. A very long week."

~14~14~14~14~

A/N: Yes, I made the game up. WEW! Longest chapter! Review please!


	13. Chapter 12: Memory Poison

A/N: Here is yet another chapter! The next few chapters are going to be long, but they'll be worth reading. There will be a new character in this. It belongs to my sister. I hate to admit it, but the flashbacks are back, and they will keep occurring until I say so. They aren't just Toshirou-x-Ami. They're Ami-x-Various, okay? ENJOY!

~12~12~12~12~

Ami's POV

"Sayonara, Nii-sama." I hugged Toshirou tightly as Ukitake-taichou opened the Senkaimon. I didn't want to leave him. But I had to.

It was time for the Ninjas to go back to the Ninja Society. But that didn't mean that Aizen was dead. He was just really weak. So the war still wasn't over.

Sasuke, Naru, Max, Akamaru, and I left through the Senkaimon. I was the last one to leave. I waved to them all before we left.

*At Ninja Society*

I was finally home. I breathed in the fresh air. Max and Akamaru went back to Team 7. Naru-kun, Sasuke-kun, and I decided to stay by the gate to wait for Reika-chan. When she finally arrived, she started saying how Ichigo was amazing with Zangetsu and how he had achieved bankai in just three days and many other stories like that.

"Okay, Reika-chan. We get you," Naru-kun said as we were eating lunch. "Kurosaki's an awesome guy."

"Don't forget the fact that he's cute, too! And HOT!" Reika had a crush on Itchy.

"Reika's got a crush!" I sung.

"SHUT UP, AMI!! Don't let other people hear you…" She said furiously.

"Mm-hm. Sure, Reika-chan whatever…"

"Um, excuse me," a miscellaneous voice interrupted our conversation. "May I sit here with you?"

I looked and there was a girl with the most pink on. She was like Reika, only she was wearing flowers on her pink shirt and skirt. She also had elbow warmers too. She had her long pink hair in a ponytail. The only thing that wasn't pink was her eyes. They were blue. A really awesome blue.

"Sure!" I said.

The girl gave me a grateful smile. "Arigatou." Then she was silent.

"…What?" I asked.

"You-You're…" She was in shock for some reason.

"I'm what?"

"Ami H-Hitsu…gaya…"

"Yeah," I said. "So what?"

"You're the sister of a that midget Shinigami captain."

"Yeah, I am." Then I clicked. "Hey! My brother is not a midget!"

"Hitsugaya-san has a height of 4'4", Ami-chan," Sasuke-kun said, slowly, as if I was an idiot.

"Yeah, and I have a height of 4'3", if you didn't know! So therefore, Nii-sama is not a midget!"

"Ok, whatever, Ami-chan," Naru-kun said. Then he turned to the new girl. "Who are you?"

"I'm Minako Aino. It's nice to meet you, Hitsugaya-san."

"Please…stop being so formal…" I said, sweatdropping.

"Yes, Hitsu-san…"

"Not 'san', please. Add the 'chan' instead."

"Alright, Hitsu-chan." She smiled. I think I found a new friend.

~Meanwhile In Sereitei~

"Nemu! Get in here! I have found the answer!" Kurotsuchi-taichou commanded. His daughter stepped in her usual very stoic like manner.

"Yes, Mayuri-sama?"

"I have finished my experiment!"

"Mayuri-sama, you have a captain meeting to go to right now." Nemu let go of the Hell Butterfly.

Mayuri growled. But he went, nonetheless.

While he was at the meeting, two girls came along and broke into his lab.

One had a mirror and was wearing white. All white. Even her hair was white. The other was taller than the white one. She was wearing all blue. She had a fan that could control the wind. One mistook the tall one for being older, but the white the one was the oldest.

"Kanna…did you find it yet?"

"No Kagura, I didn't," Kanna said, trying to get her younger sister to shut up.

"Ha! Cause I did." Kagura held up a gold little bottle and Kanna nodded.

"That's the one." Kagura put it inside her kimono. Then they descended into the sky.

Kagura pulled the little bottle out from her robe. "So what is this, anyway?"

"It's called, I believe, Memory Eraser."

"Whoever came up with that name is stupid. What does it do?"

"This liquid looks innocent. But it's actually a poison. One drop of this liquid and it can erase anyone's memories about anything. But it has a radius or limit on how far the poison can reach if dropped."

"How wide is this radius, Kanna?"

"It is as wide as Sereitei itself." Kagura's eyes widened.

"You're not thinking of…"

"It's actually been the plan all along, Kagura." Kanna smiled. She opened the little bottle and dripped that one fatal drop of memory poison from the little bottle. Both Kagura and Kanna watched as the drop fell to the ground.

But then Kanna's hand slipped and she let go of the little bottle.

~Captain Meeting~ Toshirou's POV

"It now seems that the Soul Society is quiet. I would be willing to say, I would love to keep it that way," Yamamoto said. "Raise your hand if you agree with me."

I was the first to raise my hand. Soifon followed, and then Unohana, Kuchiki, Komamura, Kyouraku, Kurotsuchi, and finally Ukitake. I understood their meaning. I wanted it to be quiet. I had paperwork to work on.

Zaraki was the only one who didn't raise his hand.

"Why don't you agree with me Zaraki?" Yamamoto asked.

"I need to spar with people, Sir."

"What happened to just plain paperwork?" Ukitake asked.

"I get bored, Ukitake!"

"Silence!" Thank God Yamamoto said that. I was starting to get another headache. But it wasn't as awful as that week. But Zaraki didn't stop talking.

Instead of thinking about Zaraki, I thought about my sister. Was she really my sister? How old is she? I was somehow confused about her. Why the hell does she look like me? Her white hair…her teal eyes…but one question remained inside my head…it wouldn't get off my mind…

I heard Zaraki immediately shut up, which is never a good sign. My vision was blurry. It was going black. That was when I realized that Zaraki had stopped talking because of me. I was about to faint. My major migraine was back. I thought I had healed from my fever already. Oh, God, my head hurt like hell! I tried to think about the girl again, but my head hurt even more. Why did it hurt so much to think about her?

My hands rushed up to my head. I was willing to do anything to give up my pain. My God, it hurt so much. Then Yamamoto told me to stop something though I could barely hear him. Then it occurred to me that I was releasing my reiatsu, all of it. On accident of course. I wasn't doing it on purpose. What the hell was happening to me?

"What is happening, Yamamoto-soutaichou?!" Komamura voiced my thoughts.

"He's releasing all of his reiatsu!" Soifon sounded scared, which was impossible.

Then my reiatsu level got knocked down halfway by an unknown force. What the hell…?

Then I felt someone hug me.

Ukitake's POV

I didn't think. I had to get Hitsugaya-kun to calm down. I didn't know what he was scared of, but I had to calm him down. So I went over to him. I walked through his sudden weakened reiatsu. So that part was easy. The only problem now was getting to actually calm down. So I hugged him. I didn't know what else to do.

I looked at Hisugaya-kun after about thirty seconds. He seemed to look mad then a spilt second later, his face cleared up. Then he fainted in my arms which his head on my shoulder. I could only guess it as that he had lost too much reiatsu.

But then I heard him say…

Toshirou's POV

I finally spoke what that question that was on my mind.

"Damn it…who the hell are you?" The only voice that I could hear as I was blacking out was Hyourinmaru's.

{Master…Master… MASTER!! Wake up!}

'Gomen…Hyourinmaru…' Then my world went black.

*Next Day* Ami's POV

I knocked on the shouji doors. Hoshimoto opened them. "You called for me, Sir?"

"Yes." I looked to see that Reika-chan and Mina-chan were also there.

"There has been an accident in the Shinigami Society."

All three of us gasped.

"Let me finish. You three will need to go undercover. Act as Shinigami. You cannot, under any circumstances, blow your cover in front of anyone. I will be calling you from time to time to check on how you're doing sand what you have found out."

"Yes, Sir."

"Please Sir, tell us what happened," Mina said.

"I called Yamamoto this morning like every morning, but he didn't answer me. He just picked up and said 'Wrong number' and then hung up on me. That's why I need you three. You'll need to find what is wrong and fix it. You may not leave the Shinigami Society until you do."

"Yes, sir!" I understood. We had to do this.

*Squad 4 barracks* Toshirou's POV

I woke up not to the familiar Squad 1 barracks, not my barracks, but Squad 4's. I wondered what had happened. I couldn't think of anything. But then it came rushing over me like an ocean wave.

The Head Captain was standing me, along with the other captains.

"What was hell was that about?" I asked.

"I should be asking you that, Hitsugaya-taichou," Yamamoto said.

"I don't know. I didn't release my reiatsu on purpose. It just came out for no reason. I didn't mean too."

"I know you didn't. I have a reason why I believe you." He held up this strange little broken bottle. "Do any of you know what this is?"

Suddenly, Kurotsuchi shouted. "That's my new invention!" All eyes turned to him. "It's called Memory Poison. One drop can erase anyone's memories of anything."

"Why did you create it?" Yamamoto shouted. I winced. His temper was not helping me get better. Ukitake must've noticed, because he put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring smile.

Kurotsuchi didn't answer. Damn him.

Because of him, my mind has been poisoned. I can't think of that girl. She used to be in color in my memories, but now she's just all black and shadowy, like she's never existed.

Damn Kurotsuchi and his Memory Poison.

~14~14~14~14~

A/N: Pretty good chapter, huh? Review please! So what really happened? Find out in the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 13: Going Undercover

A/N: Konnichiwa, minna-san! Next chapter is up! This one is quite long. There are a lot of surprises in this! There is more action! Well…sorta…

~13~13~13~13~

Ami's POV ~Two Weeks Later~

This was like the first time meeting with the Shinigami captains all over again. There I was waiting outside. This time I was waiting with Reika-chan and Mina-chan. Ironically, we were all in Shinigami shihakushos. No, it's not ironic. We were going undercover to solve this mystery that Hoshi-dono (Hoshimoto) was so worried about.

Reika was in a shihakusho like Soifon-taichou's when she was using Suzumebachi. The belt was red though. She had also gotten a zanpaktou named Hitori, meaning Fire Bird. It suited her personality. She held it like Soifon's too.

Minako was in a shihakusho like Nemu-fukutaichou's, even the belt style. She had gotten a zanpaktou called Aiko no Mina, meaning Love Child of Beauty. Mina-chan's element of love was rare, even in the Ninja Society. She carries her by her waist, the usual way.

I was in a shihakusho just like brother's and everyone else's, except my belt was sky blue instead of white. I always had to wear some blue while fighting. I had gotten the zanpaktou named Yukihime, meaning Snow Princess. Yes, it was an ice zanpaktou. I carried it on my back. I had also changed my last name from Hitsugaya to Mizuno to prevent suspicions.

We all did our hair different styles. Mina's was in a bun on the back of her head. Reika's was two ponytails instead of one. Mine was in a spiky ponytail on the top of my head. Reika-chan dyed her hair purple, Mina-chan dyed her hair blonde, and I dyed my hair sky blue sort of. We couldn't get contacts though, so we kept our regular eye color.

I also heard we were going to be given special positions in the Gotei 13, so that was going to be a lot easier for us. The closer we were to Yama-jii, the quicker we would find the problem and eventually the answer.

We also had to go through all the Shinigami textbooks for ten hours to know stuff and not appear dumb. We had to learn kidou, hadou and how to release a zanpaktou in just ten hours. I, of course, passed first, but I had to help the other two get it. It was complicated stuff. So I was very tired. Oh, God, I felt like my brother.

Reika's POV

Then the doors finally opened and Yama-jii let us in. This was our "promotion." The captains were staring at us, all ten of them. Wait, did I say ten? I meant nine. I didn't see Ami's brother there. I looked over at Ami very briefly and saw her looking worried.

Yamamoto saw us fully armed with our zanpaktous and then accepted us as real Shinigami. "What would you three girls be doing in Soul Society? Did you three go through the Academy?"

"Yes, sir," Ami answered. She was our leader in this mission, since she was the smartest out of all three of us. She also knew Soul Society like the back of her hand, while me and Minako didn't. Why? Cause Minako and I have never been here before.

Yamamoto-soutaichou was about to go on, but we were interrupted by loud voices.

"You can't go in!"

"I'm a Shinigami captain!!"

"They do not wish to be interrupted!!"

"They are already interrupted because you yell too loud!"

"You do too!"

"Don't you dare talk to a captain like that!"

Minako's POV (New POV!)

I vaguely wondered what the yelling was about. I was clueless at what was going on. I'm not joking.

Yamamoto-soutaichou finally spoke. "Who is it? Let him in!"

The doors opened and there stood a short midget with white hair, who was tangled in the arms of the guards. His teal eyes were burning with anger.

Out of the corner of my eye, I swear I thought I saw and heard Hitsu-chan whisper, "Nii-sama…"

I looked back at the midget who was still tangled up in the guards' arms. This was Hitsu-chan's brother?

Ami's POV

It was Nii-sama! Why was he late?

"Let him go."

"But, Soutaichou, Sir!" The guards started to protest, but Yama-jii cut them off.

"I said 'let him go'. He is a captain." The guards released Nii-sama and he went to his spot beside Kyouraku-taichou.

Yama-jii went on with the promotion. He gave Reika-chan Seat Three of Squad Nine. He gave Mina-chan the position of lieutenant of Squad Thirteen. When he got to me, I thought Mina-chan as going to be the closest to Yama-jii, but I was in for a surprise.

"I present to you a new captain! Ami Mizuno shall be the new captain of Squad Five!" My eyes went wide.

~That Night~

I had met the captains again. That's because I already met them when I was in Shinigami Society, but I had to play along. Hoshi-dono said I couldn't blow my cover no matter what.

My Squad was having a welcoming party for me, their new captain. I was sad because Reika or Mina couldn't come and help me out, but they had their own welcoming parties to go to. So I was left to fend for myself.

Momo-chan came up to me and gave me another Diet Coke. (I love that soda!) I was enjoying the soda they had here.

Most of the subordinates were bouncing off the walls because they were drinking, I shivered, sake. The only one's not drinking sake were Momo-chan, five of the unseated squad members, and of course me.

The only thing that was really good for my cover was that in real life, I didn't know what Squad 5 was like and what they're names were. So that was good.

Minako's POV

Squad 13 was very nice. I met Kuchiki-san and Ukitake-taichou. Kiyone-chan and Sentarou-kun were always fighting.

When I went to sleep, I thought about what Ami-chan had said earlier.

*Flashback*

"Hitsu-chan?" I asked. We were walking from the meeting with all the captains of the Shinobi 13.

She looked in my direction.

"What did he mean?"

"What?"

"By going undercover."

Hitsu-chan looked at me like I was an idiot. Then she said, "Look…going undercover means spying, basically."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Yep. Also, you cannot let people discover who you really are. Got it?"

"Yeah. What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Let's see…Let's get Reika-chan and I'll show you!" Then she took me by the hand and all three of us disguised ourselves.

*End Flashback*

Then I fell asleep.

~Next Morning~ Toshirou's POV

I was walking to the Division 5 barracks to visit Hinamori. It still hurt to think about that girl. Who was she...?

When I knocked on the shouji doors, I heard a muffled voice call, "Come in!" I entered and saw the new, young taichou sitting at her desk. Her sky-blue hair was still up in that spiky ponytail of hers. Her teal eyes…they were familiar…they were like mine. Why?

I had so many questions but they were interrupted by Mizuno-san asking me, "Oi! What's wrong Hitsugaya-san? Do you need anything?"

I snapped out of my trance. "Uhh…yeah…can you tell me where Hinamori is?"

"She's, uhh, busy right now. She's training the new recruits we got yesterday."

I raised an eyebrow. "Don't give me that. Where is Hinamori?"

"I told you the truth. She's training the new recruits, like I said."

"Are you real-?" I was cut off. I was looking into her eyes that were so much like mine. As I was looking into her eyes, I was drowning in her memories. I saw her calling out for her parents. I saw almost her whole past.

Ami's POV

Nii-sama was looking into my eyes. But I had no problem with that. I wanted to see what was wrong. As you might've guessed, I was making him, or letting him I should say.

Then I saw into his memories. I saw a new one. One that I hadn't seen before. Nii-sama was in a meeting and then suddenly he was releasing all of his chakra. Then, it suddenly got knocked down by an unknown force. Then Jyuu-san hugged him and Nii-sama's head fell to Jyuu-san's shoulder. Interesting…I think I found my first clue.

Toshirou's POV

Then the connection broke by none other than my own ice dragon, Hyourinmaru himself.

'You idiot! Why'd you do that?!'

{Some parts of her past do not need to be seen by you…}

'…What the hell are you talking about?'

{Stop asking me these ridiculous questions.}

'I will ask you another one…I saw a memory of Mizuno-san getting kidnapped. Hinamori was in it. Why?'

{That you'll need to find out for yourself…}

'Then tell me this, you stupid dragon…Why was I in it?'

{I will tell the truth just this once…you've met her before…in Rukongai…}

'Why was her hair white?'

{That was her natural hair color before it turned blue.}

I growled. He was hiding something from me.

Ami's POV

Thank you, Hyourinmaru. Thank you so much. Hyourinmaru was stalling Nii-sama and telling him lies or something. I didn't care what Hyourinmaru was doing with Nii-sama, but I was sure glad that Nii-sama wasn't looking into my memories. That was surely going to blow my cover.

That's when I noticed Nii-sama's chakra. It was very weak now. Very interesting…

~About 2 weeks later~

I was still figuring out what was wrong with Nii-sama's chakra. I was doing research in Squad 8 with Reika-chan.

*In Squad 13* Minako's POV

Kuchiki-san walked up to me and then bowed. I nodded my head to show that I saw her.

"Ohayo, Aino-fukutaichou."

"Ohayo, Kuchiki-san." She got up.

"I need to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"May you take me to Mizuno-taichou, please? I don't know where she is."

"Um…sure…" I walked to where Hitsu-chan was.

*Squad 8*

I walked up to Hino-chan and Hitsu-chan, who were both sleeping. I guess they were tired.

I shook them awake.

"Pst! Mizuno-taichou…Kuchiki-san wants to talk to you."

She rubbed her eyes. "What is it?"

"Ami-chan! It really is you!" Kuchiki-san sounded surprised for some reason.

Ami's POV

Kiki? Of course I'm Ami! I was confused.

"Um…yeah, it's me."

"Thank God! I thought you had died."

"Kiki? Do you know who I am?"

"Mm-hmm. Ami Hitsugaya. I'm Rukia Kuchiki. Remember?"

"Yeah," I said. "So what's happened, Kiki?"

"Hm…I noticed that nobody had noticed past your little undercover mission. I also noticed that when Kurotsuchi's Memory Poison bottle shattered, people lost their memories of you."

"Kuchiki-san, what happened?" Mina-chan asked.

"I was in the world of the living when it happened. So that's why I'm wasn't affected by it. I got called back to Soul Society about one week later."

"Oh…"

"Oh and I have a surprise for you. They haven't been affected by the poison either," Rukia-chan said. She turned her head to the door. "You guys can come out now! It's okay! They remember us!"

Minako's POV

That tall guy was so hot! His orange hair and brown eyes amazed me. I think I'm in love!

I snapped back to reality. Reika-chan hugged the guy with the glasses. Hitsu-chan hugged all four and said high to four stuffed animals that could talk.

"Mina-chan!" Hitsu-chan's voice caught my attention. She pointed to the guy with the glasses. "This is Uryuu Ishida, a Quincy!" She pointed to a tall Mexican guy. "This is Yasotura Sado, or Chad for short!" She pointed to a girl with orange hair, darker than the other boy's. "This is Orihime Inoue!" Then she pointed to the tall guy. "This is Itchy! His real name is Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Reika-chan said, "These are mod souls. That one's named Ririn." The bird animal said Hi. Then Reika-chan pointed at a turtle. "This one's Nova." She pointed to one who looked like a bunny purse. "This is Kurodo!" Then she pointed to a lion on top of Ichigo's shoulder. "And this one's Kon!"

"Really?" Hitsu-chan asked. "Those are mod souls? I've heard of them, but why would they take a form like that?"

"Oh, that's a pretty long story," Kurodo said.

Ami's POV

Well, who cares about that story? I'm just glad we're alone on this mission anymore.

"Okay, Kiki. Let's get down to business. What happened?" I said.

She took a deep breath. "The Shinigami has lost their memories of the Ninjas…"

Minako's, Reika's, and my eyes went wide with surprise.

~13~13~13~13~

A/N: Like it? Review please! Find out what happens after this in the next chapter! Also, there is a fan companion piece to this story. It's called "I Have An Older Sister?" by Novagirl97. It's a good story so far. Read it, please!


	15. Chapter 14: Epic Awesome

A/N: Enjoy!

~14~14~14~14~

Ami's POV

Right now, I was with Rukia-chan and Orihime-chan, trying to get Ukitake-taichou to remember the Ninjas.

I shook Ukitake's shoulders. "Come on, Jyuu-san! You have to remember!"

There was a short silence. Then Ukitake-san answered.

"Ami-chan? Is that you?"

"Hai, Jyuu-san. It's me, Ami Hitsugaya," I said, relieved.

"What are you doing in Sereitei, Ami-chan?"

"If we must, we'll tell you. But you have to swear not to tell anyone else," Kiki said.

"We'll do that ourselves," Hime said.

Ukitake-san nodded and we told him everything.

Mina's POV

I was taking a walk in the gardens with Ichigo. It was very peaceful. We were just talking.

"How many sisters do you have?" I asked.

"Two. And they're twins."

"Fraternal or identical?"

"Fraternal. Karin has black hair with a tomboyish personality. Yuzu has strawberry-blonde hair with a crybaby personality."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. If you think having twin sisters is hard, you should meet my dad."

"Is he crazy?"

"Very."

"I wish I was you. I would love to have a little sister."

"I'll trade you any day, except for Karin."

I giggled. He chuckled. The moment was ruined by rushing wind. It wasn't pleasant. This wind was very powerful. Almost like a person was there with us. I looked up.

"My name is Kagura. Now die!" She held up her fan to strike, but then Ichigo cut her off with Zangetsu.

"No, you're the one to die!" He shouted.

Reika's POV

Well, we were broken up to make certain people remember. I was with Uryuu and Chad. Chad was really silent. And the good thing was: Ami, Minako, and I still had on our disguises.

We were just walking when we all felt a small reiatsu. We turned and there was a small white girl.

"My name is Kanna. You must die!" She held out her mirror and then we started to feel weak.

Ichigo's POV (Oh, yeah!)

I was failing. In my bankai form. I know. Pathetic, right? Both Minako and I were covered in blood.

"Love Chain Jutsu! Activate!!" Minako shouted. A chain of gold hearts sprouted from her wrist and she threw it at Kagura.

"Getsuga Tensho!" I decided to combine attacks with her.

Kagura just dodged it. Dammit. This was really hard.

"OI! Kurosaki-kun!" I turned to Mina.

"What?"

"Combine again. But give all your best! All of it!"

I nodded. "Getsuga Tensho!"

"Love Shock Jutsu! Activate!" She blew a kiss and turned into a yellow heart.

Kagura this time used her fan to blow it away. THIS WAS IMPOSSIBLE!

Naru's POV

I couldn't take it. They were getting hammered. I brought my arms over my head and formed my hands into rock signs. I brought my hands down to my shoulders.

"THUNDER DRAGON JUTSU! ACTIVATE!" Lighting came from my hands and turned into a dragon.

Minako's POV

A giant Thunder Dragon came and hit Kagura. She screeched in pain. It was very bright. When the flash went away, Kagura was standing there smoking.

I turned around and saw Naru standing there.

"Meioh-kun!" Naru turned around and smiled.

I turned around to confront Kagura but she was gone.

Reika's POV

This was absolutely impossible. Ishida-kun's arm was bleeding and it was his bow arm, too. Sado-kun's arm was also bleeding, and it was also his right arm. I had a limp in my left leg. I kept fighting anyway.

"Fire Ring Jutsu! Activate!"

The fire hit Kanna, but it did no damage. Then I noticed something.

"When the hell did that get there?!" Ishida shouted.

In Kanna's shoulder, with blood dripping down, was a kunai. Then I looked up and saw a blue figure come down. It was Sasuke.

"Shatter Time Jutsu. Activate," he said ever so calmly. Then before we knew it, Kanna had a kunai stuck in her side. She disappeared before anybody could do anything else.

~Later~ Ichigo's POV

All of us had met back up. Well, all of us except for Hitsugaya, Inoue, and Kuchiki. WE supposed they were still on their mission to get people to remember the Ninjas.

"Hey, Kurosaki!"

"What is it, Ishida?"

"Did you get attacked by a girl?" Chad asked.

"Yeah," Mina answered.

"Was she wearing white?" Hino asked.

"No, she was wearing blue," I said.

"There are two of them, huh?" Naru said, obviously in deep thought.

"They may be sisters or companions," Sasuke added.

"But the question remains," Reika said. "Who are th–?"

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Hino was cut off by a scream and them some blades clashing.

We all looked at each other. I seemed like we were thinking the same thing.

We all said, "AMI-CHAN!"

Ukitake's POV

I heard Hitsugaya-chan's scream, and I raced to her as fast as I could. When I got there, Kuchiki-san was on her knees panting with her white Sode no Shirayuki in hand. Inoue-san was holding her black hairclip fairy Tsubaki in her hands with a worried look on her face. When I got to Hitsugaya-chan, I felt my face go pale. Oh, Toshirou-kun is going to kill me for this. If he ever gets his memories back, that is.

Hitsugaya-chan was lying on the ground. Her shihakusho wasn't just black. Her haori was just white. Hitsugaya-chan was covered in crimson, the stuff that Zaraki likes when he fights people. Yes, Hitsugaya-chan was covered in blood.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I thought I saw a figure disappear.

I picked Hitsugaya-chan up bridal style and took her to Squad 4.

~At Squad 4~ Ami's POV (My favorite!)

I woke up to the sounds of voices. I couldn't make out what they were saying, until I tuned my ears in a bit. Then I could hear a little more clearly.

"Ukitake-san, you said you found her on the ground bleeding. Do you know what happened?" Yamamoto's voice sounded throughout the room. Where the hell was I?

"No, I don't. I'm sorry."

"It was probably an ambush," Zaraki said. There was a short awkward silence, like everyone was staring at him like he was an idiot. "I'm just saying what's on my mind."

"No," I said. Everyone looked at me. "It wasn't an ambush. She told me her name. Her name was Kanna. And I fought back."

After the interrogating, all the Captains left, claiming that they had work to do. Zaraki was probably not going to do paperwork. He was probably going out to find people to fight with.

I started to fall asleep, but then someone snapped me back to the real world. Nii-sama was standing over me, sort of like a mother hawk watching over her little chicks.

"Oh, Hitsugaya-san. What do you want?"

"What happened?"

"Since when the hell did you care?"

"Captains not only look after their own squads, but they look after each other as well," he said in his usual stoic attitude. "So tell me. What happened to you, Mizuno-san?"

"…I don't want to talk about it." I closed my eyes.

"Please." His voice was pleading. What the hell…?

I didn't answer him. I wanted him to remember me.

Toshirou's POV

Then my memories of the shadowed girl started to brighten up. Her face became clear.

"Oi! I remember now! You're–!" I stopped because. Mizuno-san had fallen asleep. Or should I say Yuki-chan had fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful.

My thoughts turned to Ami's attack. My mind was filled with violent thoughts right then. The woman who hurt my little sister was going to have her throat sliced by none other that me, her older brother, the Shinigami Captain. I can't believe Ami was actually jumped. Oh, God. I felt like Zaraki.

But I turned back to her and smiled. At least she was alright. At least she was alive. That's all that mattered right now.

~Two Weeks Later~ Ami's POV

I recovered unusually quickly. At least that's what Yama-jii and Unohana-san said. I knew why. They didn't. It was because I was a Ninja. Well, they wouldn't be clueless for long, though.

*Flashback*

"Hitsugaya-san," Hoshi-dono said over my Soul Phone. I was still in Squad 4, and no one was in the room with me at the moment.

"Hai?" I said.

"At the next Shinigami Taichou meeting, Yama-jii will ask if Ninjas are real. I want you to tell them the truth about Ninjas after everyone voices their thoughts. But do not reveal your cover, got it?" I was surprised. Hoshi-dono could predict the future?

"Hai." I understood completely, even though I was in high doubts about it.

*End Flashback*

So now I was in the meeting that Hoshi-dono was talking about. We had gone all throughout the hour without saying the term Ninjas. Like I said, I was in high doubts about it. Our meeting was almost done when Yama-jii last question rang throughout the meeting room.

"Does anyone have any evidence that there are Ninjas out there? Soifon, what do you say?"

"I have all the Ninjas in my squad, sir. They're the Omnitsukido."

After everyone had said the same thing as Soy-Sauce (Don't laugh!) but in their own versions, it was finally my turn to voice my thoughts.

"Yes, actually, I do have evidence that Ninjas are real." Everyone began to pay real close attention to me. I pulled out my Ninja headband out of the inside of my shihakusho, trying to be real careful not to show the back. Why? Because on the back, it said:

_AMI HITSUGAYA_

_YEAR OF 2009_

Yeah, it had my name and graduation year on it. I had to be very, very careful. When I finally had it out, everyone looked at it like it was a very special artifact.

"I found it when I was little. It seemed interesting so I decided to keep it," I explained. I can actually lie really good.

I was about to say a little more, but then the alarm rang throughout Sereitei. "Alert! Alert! Intruder in the Sereitei! Repeat! Intruder in the Sereitei! All squad Captains, gather your squads and prepare for battle! They appear to be quite strong!"

We all heard it. Yama-jii dismissed all of us, but not before we heard, "Intruders on Sokyoku Hill! Alert! Intruders are on Sokyoku Hill!"

~Sokyoku Hill~ Momo's POV

Squad 5 had arrived first. We looked around for the intruders, but they were nowhere in sight. Then, one by one, all the squads arrived. We were all confused. Where were they?

But then Taichou got this surprised look on her face all of a sudden, and then we all looked up to the sky to see two girls, one white and short and the other blue and tall.

"Oh, Ami. It's you," the white one said.

"Yeah, it's me! What the hell do you want?!" Taichou shouted.

Ami's POV

So they finally showed their faces. This could get really interesting. Kanna reached into her robes and pulled out a circular mirror.

"This is the Mirror of Truth. Once activated, it only shows nothing but the truth," Kanna said.

"Which means you three are in very deep doo-doo," Kagura laughed. I knew who she was talking about. But then I was blinded by a very bright light.

Mina's POV

When the light faded, I heard some people gasp. I opened my eyes. I looked down at myself. I gasped too. I was back in my pink Ninja outfit. My hair was back to its original pink color and hairstyle.

I looked over at Reika. She was back in her red Ninja outfit. Her hair was back to its original black color and style.

We both looked over at Hitsu-chan. We both gasped. Her hair was back to its original ways, white and no ponytail. But, she wasn't in her Ninja dress! She was still in her shihakusho and haori!

Then, Hitsu-chan regained her balance and opened her eyes and started to speak.

Ami's POV

"Let me tell you something. Something really important. Yes, I am a Ninja. But, I am a Shinigami as well. My mother was a Ninja and my father was a Shinigami! That's why I'm still in my original disguise!" I took off my haori and handed it to Momo-chan. Then I threw off my shihakusho. I buckled my sandals, straightened out the skirt on my sky blue dress, and tied my headband to its original place. "My real name is Ami Hitsugaya! I am the third seat of Team 10 of the Shinobi 13, the Ninjas! And I absolutely do not regret saying all this!"

Even I had to take all this in. I had actually blown our cover. I had to. I had no other choice.

Suddenly Yama-jii stepped forward. "She is an imposter! Execute her!"

I closed my eyes tight, but I never felt the Omnitsukido's swords pierce my skin. I opened my eyes. There was Nii-sama, standing right in front of me with Hyourinmaru out. I mean, literally, right in front of me.

"Hitsugaya-taichou! Move out of the way!"

I heard Rangiku-san and all of Squad 10 say, "Taichou! Do you know this person?"

"Hitsugaya…" Yama-jii growled.

Everyone shut up when Nii-sama said, "I don't regret saying this at all. I don't care if I lose my position just for saying this. I am Toshirou Hitsugaya and Ami's older brother! Whoever wants to kill Ami-chan will have to go through me first! Understand?"

I smiled. He remembered after all. I felt warm inside all of a sudden.

"What does all of this mean?!" A few Shinigami shouted.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"Who has the answer? Because I sure as hell don't!" Kurotsuchi retorted. "And it's driving me insane!!"

"We do…" A miscellaneous voice said. It sounded like it belonged to a female. It became deathly quiet.

"And we'll gladly explain it to you…" said a male voice said.

Then they finally showed their faces. They both jumped down. The woman was wearing a blue Ninja dress with black boots and a white cloth hanging down from side of the skirt. The man had on a black shihakusho with a white haori with the number ten on the back.

Both Nii-sama's eyes and mine went wide.

Because the ironic thing was, they both had white hair and teal eyes…

~14~14~14~14~

A/N: Review please! So who are they? Can you guess? You'll find out in the next chapter.

I'm also thinking of doing that 20 questions thing for my Ninja characters in this story. So I need questions, and Ami's first, because I feel like you guys need to understand my characters better, especially Naru and Sasuke. Please?

I hope this chapter was worth the wait! ^_^


	16. Chapter 15: Identity Crisis

A/N: Enjoy! This chapter answers everyone's questions. If there is another question that I did not answer in this chapter, please feel free to tell me. I'm sorry I wasn't able to update for a while. My dad took my Internet away. T_T

~15~15~15~15~

Toshirou's POV

My whole Division was asking, "Who is our real captain?" I was confused. Why the hell were they asking that question? That's when I noticed the man's haori. He was a Shinigami. But more than that, he was a Captain, the Captain of the Tenth Division, judging from the kanji on the back of his haori.

I don't know why, but I felt kind of jealous. I hated the fact that my Division was focusing their attention on him instead of me. I also hated the vibe he was sending off. I inwardly growled.

Who was this guy?

Ami's POV

"Shall I explain now?" The woman asked. "Shall I put your minds at ease?" With that, she lifted a golden bottle and dripped one drop of golden liquid that hit the ground. Every Shinigami groaned and held their heads.

"What did you do?" Yamamoto asked.

"I regained everyone's memories."

"So you actually found a cure for my Memory Poison, huh?" Kurotsuchi asked, interested.

"Yes, I did. What happened was this. Kurotsuchi's Poison bottle accidentally shattered, making all of your memories of the Ninjas completely fade away into darkness. These two sisters," she pointed at Kagura and Kanna, "only meant to destroy one person's memories of the Ninjas."

"Who was it? Tell us!" I heard some people ask. I was getting anxious too.

It became deathly quiet when she spoke the name. I felt my eyes almost pop out of my skull. How dare they…

She said, "…Toshirou Hitsugaya…"

The man broke the silence, which I was grateful for. "It did affect the young captain, but fortunately and unfortunately, in a way that no one understood and was completely different. The two sisters were suspecting just fainting. But he did something completely rare and unexplained … a dramatic decrease in reiatsu." The man was silent. Then he went on, "But first, chakra is somewhat different from reiatsu. Toshirou is a Shinigami, but he's also a Ninja. He has reiatsu, which he uses most of. And he also has chakra, which he rarely uses and only when he needs its. Toshirou has half and half since his mother is a Ninja, and father, a Shinigami. He's a hybrid, to lower it to the point and make it clearer for the more dense people. The only other person that is exactly like him in spiritual pressure is his sister, Ami."

Things were beginning to make sense now. Everything was becoming clear. But I still had one more question on my mind.

"The half of his spiritual pressure that had disappeared was his chakra," the man finished.

"But…" I said. He looked at me. "How come my reaitsu part didn't disappear like his chakra did?"

"You weren't in Sereitei at that time. And besides, it was intended for Shinigami because Toshirou chose to become a Shinigami, and that's what he is."

Oh. That's why. Everything was clear. All clear. I understood every little detail.

Toshirou's POV

Then the woman walked over to me and placed her hand on my forehead, like I had a fever or something. Then I felt an electric shock spread throughout my body. When the shock ceased to exist, I felt a lot stronger than I had before the shock. She had regained my reiatsu/chakra balance.

Then both the man and the woman turned to Kagura and Kanna.

"If you don't mind…" the woman was speaking to everyone.

"We'd like to keep this two against two," the man finished.

So the four fought like there was no tomorrow. And we were just stuck there watching. Blades and kunais clashed fiercely. The four were moving so fast, I could barely keep up with their movements. I looked over to see that Ami-chan was having the same problem.

Ami's POV

After a few minutes of fighting, Kanna said, "Kagura. It's time for the Elixir of Possession." I noticed Kurotsuchi's uneasiness.

"Kurotsuchi, did you invent the Elixir of Possession?" I asked coldly.

He answered with a tiny, "Yes…" That was a sight to see. Kurotsuchi was afraid of a little four foot three inch Ninja. Or maybe it was just my cold glare.

So Kagura took out a silver bottle and dripped one drop. And ironically, it spilt in two! One was going to the man and the other was going to the woman. Before the Elixir hit the man, I didn't know how fast I was until the drop hit me on the shoulder. Ow!!! There was so much pain. It hurt like hell, no worse than hell. I didn't know there could be so much pain radiating from one drop of a potion. I mumbled, "Damn…"

Toshirou's POV

What the hell happened to Ami?! She gets hit in the shoulder by a silver potion, and then she falls faint?! I was furious. I wanted to go over there and ask Ami if she was okay so badly, but something held me back. I didn't know what it was, but it did what it was supposed to do successfully. I looked worriedly at the place where Ami lay. I bit my lip. Was she dead?

Ami's POV

I was just lying there with the woman right beside me, also holding her shoulder. Then I heard a voice command, 'Kill him…'

Unexpectedly, I got up. I walked over to Nii-sama's squad. I stopped and raised a kunai and threw it. I heard the sound of a kunai hitting a person. To my surprise, I chuckled an evil laugh.

'Stop!' I struggled. 'What are you doing?!' But I still couldn't control myself.

"What the hell are you thinking, Hitsu-chan?!" Minako shouted.

"You just stabbed your own brother!" Reika-chan shouted.

Then I looked where my kunai's target was. 'No…' I whimpered.

Toshirou's POV

I didn't think about my speed until the thing actually hit me. I had to protect my squad from whatever my sister was doing. As soon as my sister's kunai hit me, surprisingly my breath stopped short. I was still breathing, but I couldn't breathe really well. It could've been the fact that she had thrown it with such force. My world was turning black.

Out of my consciousness, I could hear my squad shouting, "Taichou!" They really did worry about me.

As soon as my body hit the ground, I fell into my inner world. I fell into that glacier region with the navy blue skies.

{Toshirou…}

'Hyourinmaru?' I whispered.

{Yes, I am he.} Hyourinmaru was commanding in a soft and gentle tone. I woke up.

'What the hell just happened?'

{I swear, ever since your sister arrived, weird things have been happening to you.} He shook his head. {And you got stabbed in the stomach by your sister's kunai that was obviously meant for someone else, your own division.}

'Well, hello! They're my subordinates! What else was I supposed to do?' I asked.

{Maybe use your zanpaktou to block it?} He suggested.

'Well, it's a bit too late for suggestions,' I told him, to which he just huffed in annoyance. 'And besides, that was a little too much force to block with my zanpaktou. It would have hit me anyways, just the same.'

{I know. Don't even try to test my knowledge, Toshirou. Cause I'm obviously going to win that game.}

'Will you shut up? Let's get down to business.' As much as I like joking around with Hyourinmaru, this was serious right now. Something was wrong with my sister and I wanted to know what it was. 'So what the hell is wrong with my sister? It seems like she's been possessed or something…'

{I'm not going to answer that for you just did.}

'Huh?' I was clueless. Maybe he was going to always win our little knowledge games.

{You already answered your own question…baka…} Hey, I heard that, Hyourinmaru.

'She would never attack my squad for no reason. She's possessed! I just know it! AND DON'T CALL ME AN IDIOT! YOU'RE THE IDIOT!!'

Hyourinmaru chuckled. {I'll give you my power for healing just like I did many times before. It always helps. We are familiar with this, correct?}

I chuckled as well. 'Yes.' I stretched out my right hand. Hyourinmaru's snout met with my hand and I felt the familiar power go through my body. I didn't know what I was thinking, but I then hugged his snout. I know, weird, huh? Weird but very sweet. I smiled with content and gratefulness. I felt him do the same. Zanpaktous sure were great partners. You could always count on them.

Ami's POV

My brother's eyes were blank. I just stood there, waiting for him to get up. But he wasn't getting up. I tried telling my possessed body that, but it ignored me.

Then I felt some coldness and ice freeze the ground. I looked at Nii-sama and his stomach was completely covered in ice. His blood was gone, even the blood on the ground. It was frozen.

Then my brother slowly got up. His squad was surprised and relieved. I could tell. I could hear some of them shout out, "Taichou! You're alive!" No duh. If he weren't, he wouldn't be breathing.

I raised another kunai to strike him.

Toshirou's POV

I knew what I was doing, believe it or not. Even if no one else did, I certainly knew. I looked over to the woman, who was panting in the man's arms. I looked back at my sister. Then it clicked. Who the two strangers were, I mean…

"Ami Hitsugaya, do you know how much trouble you are in?" I commanded in my stern and cold voice.

{Did you…?}

'Yes, I used her full name, you stupid dragon…you have a problem with that?'

{No…}

I continued, "If you've noticed, our parents are right there. It would greatly disappoint them if you went on attacking me like that."

{So you've finally figured it out, huh?} What the hell was my zanpaktou talking about?

'What?'

{Your parents…}

'Shut up…'

I unsheathed my zanpaktou. "I'm sorry that I have to do this, but if this is the only way that will get you to clam down, I'll do it." I raised my sword. My voice started out soft yet commanding. "Souten ni zase…HYOURINMARU!!" Hyourinmaru came out and hovered above me. "Are you calm yet, Ami? I didn't think so…" I pointed my sword at her. "I don't what'll happen if I use this attack in this form, but I have no choice… RYUUSENKA!!" Hyourinmaru and I charged at her and soon both Ami and I were covered in a lotus ice flower.

My sword was still pointed at her. Then I dropped it and sprang toward her and the ice broke. I fell to the ground with my sister pinned underneath me.

Ami's POV

My brother had me pinned underneath him. Then all my senses returned. My consciousness returned. I could control myself again.

"Are you calm now?" My brother asked.

I smiled. "Arigatou…" I embraced him. I could finally hug him. After about two months, I could finally hug him again. He was warm even though he had just used his zanpaktou. A sandaled foot stepped by our heads. We looked up.

"We hate to break up the moment you two," the man said. "But we still have those two to deal with." He motioned to Kagura and Kanna, who were waiting with angry looks on their faces, probably because we had found a way to break the spell.

Both of us got up. We saw the man and woman release their chakra/reiatsu first. The woman lifted her hand and said, "Fire Bird Jutsu! Activate!" A phoenix made of fire flew at the two sisters.

Then the man shouted, "Kashou, Hitori!" (Burn, Fire Bird!) A phoenix also made of fire flew at the enemy.

The two birds clashed together and formed to make one big bird (lol). The bird hit the two sisters with such great force. I thought the two were going to die right then and there. But when the blaze cleared the two sisters were still standing, but with burn marks on their bodies.

Toshirou's POV

Now the two were done with their lovely fireworks show, I lifted Hyourinmaru. 'Are you ready, Hyourimaru?' I asked.

{Anytime you are, Master.} He said. {But, be cautious. It will be very strong.}

'Understood.' "Souten ni zase…"

I heard Ami say with me, "Ice Dragon Jutsu…"

I yelled, "HYOURINMARU!" right when she yelled, "ACTIVATE!" Surprisingly, there weren't two dragons. It was one giant dragon. I guess that was the result in the Hitsugaya siblings attacking together. I figured that was why Hyourinmaru wanted me to watch out. He didn't want Ami or me getting hurt because of all his power. Yes, zanpaktous and their owners can read each other's minds.

The two sisters were immediately encased in a giant lotus ice flower. The ice broke and there goes that icy cold wind.

Ami's POV

The wind made my hair blow across my face. When the wind and ice debris cleared, the two sisters were nowhere in sight. They were declared dead by Yamamoto-soutaichou.

I wanted to go talk to Reika and Mina, but my heart was telling me otherwise. It was telling me to go to the two strangers. It was right, because Nii-sama was there, talking to them.

When he saw me standing there, he motioned me to come over. "Hey, Ami-chan! Get over here! There are people here I want you to meet."

"Yes, Nii-sama?" I asked when I stood by his side.

He motioned to the two strangers. "Ami-chan, you won't believe who these two are."

"Who are they?" I asked, getting anxious.

"Remember that night when I said I didn't know where our parents were?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, literally tapping my foot. "You lied."

"Yes, I did. And we though they were dead…" He trailed off.

Then it clicked, but I eyed him curiously. "Where are you getting at?"

Then he suddenly burst out. "Oh my God! It should be quite obvious by now!" He grabbed his hair with his hands and pulled on it. He was frustrated.

"I know," I simply said. They looked at me confused. "It clicked when your voice trailed off just now."

These two were my parents. I smiled and cried happily. "Momma…" I ran to her and hugged her. I wanted someone to pinch me just to show that this wasn't a dream. I didn't care how they survived. All I cared was that they were right there in front of me. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Nii-sama breaking down and glomping Dad.

We were finally united once again. I thought this day would never come.

~14~14~14~14~

A/N: So how did they survive? Find out in the next and final chapter! Yes, I said FINAL CHAPTER! Chapter 16: Parental Bonding coming soon to a fanfiction site near you. Review please!


	17. Chapter 16: Parental Bonding

A/N: Last chapter! There are a few surprises at the end! Enjoy! You also get to figure out how the parents survived.

A few things first: Konoha – Ninja Town (like Sereitei), Hokage – Ninja Captain, and Kage – Ninja Lieutenant

~16~16~16~16~

Toshirou's POV

For the third time in my life, I had to watch Ami go home again through the Senkaimon. Home to Konoha. Home to her Ninja friends. But this time, I had to watch Mom go too.

Ami turned around and happily smiled at me, and then her smile turned to a sad look. She looked worried. For some unfathomable reason, I felt a single tear fall down my cheek. I wiped it away before anyone had a chance to see it. But it was too late. Dad saw it, because he put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him with teary eyes.

"You know what it's like too?" I asked him. He merely nodded. We took a walk to the Division 10 barracks. We took a shortcut through the peaceful gardens.

"I had to watch your mother go when we were still young and single. She was a Ninja and I was a Shinigami. Our love was forbidden."

"Where'd you meet?" I asked.

"We met in the world of the living. In Karakura Town." I patiently waited for him as he told his story.

Ami's POV

Mom and I waited patiently for Hoshi-dono to open the doors. Mina, Naru, Sasuke, and Reika all went back to their team barracks to rest.

When he finally opened the doors, he was alone at his desk, doing paperwork. Mom and I bowed before him.

"Welcome back, Ami Hitsugaya and Amelia Hitsugaya. I have some bad news and I have some good news," Hoshimoto said. "Which would you like to hear first?"

"The bad news," Mom said.

"The Hokages of Teams Five and Ten have both died in battle, and the Kage of Team Ten has died of cancer."

"And the good news, Sir?" I asked.

"There are two Hokage spots and one Kage spot open. Should I consider you, Hitsugaya-san?"

"Which one? You see, Sir, there are two Hitsugaya Ninjas," Mom asked.

"Shall I call you by your maiden name?" Mom nodded. "Well, shall I consider you, Takahashi-san?"

"It would be an honor, Sir."

Hoshi-dono nodded and said to his Kage, "You got that?" His Kage nodded. Then Hoshi-dono turned to me. "Shall I consider you too, Hitsugaya-san?"

"I think about it, Sir," I said. He nodded, understanding my choice. This was once in a lifetime thing. I had to think about it.

After Hoshi-moto dismissed us, Mom and I were walking down to the library to study. While we were in the library, I asked Mom a very important question.

"Hey, Mom." She looked at me from the top of her book. "How do you prove yourself worthy enough to be a Hokage?"

"You have to have the chakra for one thing. You have to have the skill. But the most important thing is you have to have the strength to withstand your own power."

"How do you prove the last one?" I asked.

"Go full power and stay full power for five full days. It's in the guidelines."

"Full power? You mean The Seal?" She nodded.

"Yes, but you have to transform in front of Hoshimoto," Mom said.

"Okay. I've made my decision," I said. "I'm going to try out."

Toshirou's POV

I was walking rather quickly to the Fifth Division barracks. I wanted to see Hinamori and check up on her.

As I entered the office, I received the greatest shock of my life. I didn't find Hinamori in the office, but my own father!

"What the…?" I asked. "Who? What? When? Where? Why? How?"

Dad chuckled at my staggered response. "Well, me of course. I became a captain, that's what. Last night after you went to bed in fact. In Yamamoto's own barracks of course. I wanted to be in your division, but a son ruling over his own father is pretty horrific, if you ask me. So then I heard about the three open captain spots, and I applied for one of those and wa-la! Here I am! Again, by Yamamoto." I couldn't help but laugh at his response to my ridiculous questions.

Ami's POV

Well, I got his permission, Hoshimoto's, I mean. I had transformed into my sealed form with his supervision and the whole five days started. I was so nervous.

No POV (Four days Later)

The boys got their call and they picked up. The two girls faces appeared on the screen.

"Hello, ladies!" Sano said. "How are you all doing?"

"We're doing brilliant, Father! And you?" Ami exclaimed.

"We're doing as great as you!" Sano said.

"We miss you," Toshirou said calmly and somewhat sadly.

"Aww…we miss you too," Amelia said sweetly to her son.

Then everyone turned serious. Sano cleared his throat. "I am the Fifth Division's captain."

"Wonderful, Dad!" Ami said.

"Both Ami and I are trying out to become Hokages," Amelia said.

"That's great," Toshirou complimented. "I know that's always been Ami-chan's dream. Become a Hokage." He looked knowingly at his little sister, who giggled with happiness that her brother still remembered her dream.

"It's been a year, Nii-sama," Ami said. Toshirou looked at her, confused. "It's been about a year since our reunion." She was tearing up for some reason. "And Sunday is also my birthday."

"Oh, that's right!" Amelia exclaimed. "I still need to get you a present!"

"You don't have to, Mom…" Ami said.

"Oh, shush, Sweetie! I'm your mother! I want to!" Amelia exclaimed, making her daughter shut up. "How old will you be?"

"Fourteen, Mom."

"And Toshirou is how old again?" Sano asked.

"I'm sixteen, soon to be seventeen," Toshirou said calmly.

Sano and Amelia immediately froze in shock. An uncomfortable silence settled between the small family.

"Were we really healing for that long?" Amelia asked.

Both Toshirou and Ami nodded slowly and sadly.

"So we were healing for about ten years," Sano said, sadly. "We missed basically your whole life…"

"How did you two survive?" Ami asked.

"It's a pretty long story," Sano said.

"But we'll tell them anyways," Amelia said, looking angrily at her husband. "They have every right to know, Sano. They are our children."

Sano didn't disagree on this, so Amelia went on. "When Toshirou left us in the street about ten years ago, Unohana-taichou secretly took us in and started healing us. It only took about two days for our wounds to fully heal, but we were in a coma for about ten years."

"So when we woke up about two months ago, Unohana filled us on the situation, and also telling us that you two were safe and currently in Soul Society," Sano said.

"But most of our skills were lost when we were attacked by that Hollow, but Kisuke Urahara let us train in his shop in Karakura Town."

"We eventually got our skills back after about one month of training, and then we went to Soul Society and met up at Sokyoku Hill with you guys."

"And here we are," Amelia finished.

Toshirou and Ami nodded to each other. "Sounds explanatory enough, huh, Nii-sama?" Ami asked.

"Yup," he agreed.

Toshirou's POV (Next Day)

After we had hung up, I kept thinking about Ami's birthday, surprisingly, and not Mom and Dad's story. I had to get her something to make up for all those birthdays I missed.

I was even thinking about it all throughout the Taichou Meeting. After the meeting, Dad came to me.

"Alright, Toshirou. Here's the plan. Tomorrow, we're going to go to Karakura Town and meet up with the ladies and we're going to spend the whole day there." I nodded. "Today, like right now, we are going to go to Karakura Town and get your sister a birthday present. Got everything so far?" I nodded. "Ukitake already has the Senkaimon ready for us. We can leave at any time." So I followed my father.

Next Day; Sunday

The next day was a long one. The morning was the worst. Ami already got her results back to become a Hokage. I didn't know what they were though. I was growing impatient. Dad and I already went to Karakura Town but didn't get gigais. We were sitting on a park bench. It was noon when they finally came.

Ami was in her Sealed form with a white short-sleeved hoodie with aqua flames on the sleeves and at the bottom hem. The bottom hem reached to her ankles. She also had teal long-sleeves under it. Her headband wasn't navy blue anymore, but an aqua color. On the back of her coat, there was the Ninja symbol and over that was the kanji for ten.

Mom was also in her Ninja dress, but it was now a red color. She was in the same style cloak as Yuki-chan, except the sleeves were dark red instead of a teal color and the flames were light red. On the back was also the Ninja symbol and the kanji for five. Her headband was now a red color too.

I smiled knowingly at Ami-chan. "You got it didn't you?"

She nodded. I opened my arms and smirked. "Come here you little snowflake." I immediately jumped into my arms and I swung her around. I didn't mind. Today was her special day and it was my job as her brother to make sure no one ruined it.

THE END

TO BE CONTINUED…

~14~14~14~14~

A/N: The sequel to Book 1: Lost and Found is Book 2: The Prophecy. Please read!

Also, I'm also thinking of doing that 20 questions thing for my Ninja characters in this story. So I need questions, and Ami's first, because I feel like you guys need to understand my characters better, especially Naru and Sasuke. Please? I need questions.


	18. Chapter 17: The Stolen Ouin

A/N: The story goes on. I did make a sequel to this, but no one was reading it, so I decided to delete that story and combine the sequel and this one, so enjoy!

~1~1~1~1~

Chapter 17

Ami's POV

Boring patrol. Hoshi-dono wanted Squad Ten to get this guard mission because the Royal family wanted to move it. I stood below the massive cloud holding the Royal Family

Guards moving the Ouin. Reika, my new Kage, appeared next to me, reporting back from check-up duty.

"All stations are normal." She paused and looked up at the cloud. "Wow, it's even more amazing up close." I was pulled from my thoughts and I looked at the cloud.

"There's always a fanfare surrounding royalty," I sighed. Reika looked at me with a grin.

"Listen to you. You'll get in trouble for saying such things Ami-chan." I closed my eyes in frustration.

"Yeah well you should…" I stopped in mid sentence to see a lightning bolt strike one of the shrines they were carrying.

"Reika, alert the squad!"

"Right!" I ignored the lightning and headed for a flame that had broken out in the out in the other shrine they were carrying. The fireball headed right for me, but I blocked it with a kunai. A girl appeared from the fireball, completely unharmed. I looked up at the short red haired girl with what seemed like an Arrancar mask.

"Identify yourself," I said calmly. Her sword started freezing and her eyes widened. She did back flips away and started running, laughing, like this was a game to her. I followed her to the top of the burning shrine where I stopped. She had vanished into thin air. I looked around before looking down a large hole that had been made in the shrine. A thick chakra was released, and then a kunai quickly came out of the darkness and stabbed me in the stomach. I jumped back, taking the kunai out as I went. A cloaked figure jumped out of the hole and stood on the opposite side.

"Who are you? I demand to know," I said, spaced out. The man wore a Hollow mask and just stood in silence. He drew yet another kunai and charged at me. The man was quick and had excellent reflexes. Little did I know, Reika had shown up and was watching from below.

"Ami-chan!" This was bad and I knew it. The man threw his kunai, but I blocked it with my own kunai. He flicked his long hair, before finally speaking.

"You haven't changed at all!"

"Show your face!" I yelled. I tried to reach for his mask, but I grabbed his cloak instead.

"Stop!" He darted off and I knew I had to make the decision. I was ready to pursue, but Reika called out, "Ami-chan!" I froze and looked at the hole in the shrine again, before glancing at her. I knew what this would lead to, but I had to know. I darted off without looking back.

I caught up with the man quickly. Exchanging more blows and blocks, I knew I was getting nowhere fast. The man could read all of my moves like an open book, like he had studied me. The man flashed stepped back and disappeared into thin air like the girl had. That's when I realized something: This guy was a Ninja.

My energy had been used up like mad and I couldn't go back. I hadn't realized how far I had traveled, so I wandered wearily for a while. My stomach wound was bleeding freely and it was deeper than I thought. Damn. At this rate the stealth force will find me. I looked ahead to see a forest, the snowy leaves gently floating in the cool breeze. It must be winter. I leaned against a tree and suppressed my chakra as best I could. My vision was starting to blur from the stress on my body. Then I noticed I was still holding on to the perpetrator's cloak. I want to believe it, but I can't. You can't still be alive, that would be impossible! I just had a feeling that I was right. It would be a nightmare revisited and it was trouble all around.

The hours passed and the stealth force had set a barrier up nearby to investigate the scene. Some people had gone by and talked. At this point, I couldn't tell who. I was so depleted and exhausted that it was hard to distinguish. The barrier vanished; they had finally left. I released my chakra and started walking. It had begun to snow, a gentle, soft feeling on my cold body. I walked and stopped a couple feet in front of the two people I couldn't make out. I wanted to ask if they had seen anyone suspicious, even with the knowledge I wouldn't get very far. This was my problem though. I was here because of me and I was going to fix it no matter what. I wanted to move more, but my body gave in and collapsed. Someone yelled 'Ami-chan', so it was someone who knew me. Before blacking out, I managed to mumble, "Ohgi…san…."

Ichigo's POV

Soifon had told me about the capture. It was really important. She said to capture the person as soon as possible.

I had met up with Uryuu and then it started snowing. Ami-chan walked out with a tan cloak in hand. There was a very short pause and then she fell faint.

Reika's POV

Ami-chan had left me out there. Now I was in the Division 1 barracks in Soul Society. It was a combo captain meeting. The Shinigami Taichous and the Ninja Hokages. The doors closed and the meeting started.

"Hoshimoto-sama, we have no evidence about the thief of the Ouin. But we do have evidence about an Academy sensei's murder four years ago," the twelfth Hokage said.

"Who killed him?" Hoshi-dono asked. The name that the twelfth Hokage spoke next had a very long, tense silence after it.

But I broke the silence, "NOO!" They all looked at me. "SHE WOULD NEVER KILL SOMEBODY LIKE THAT! I KNOW HER TOO WELL!"

"Silence, Hino-san," Hoshi-dono commanded. I immediately shut up. I had to obey him. "Since Hitsugaya-san has run away, we suspect her to be the thief of the Ouin." I about to shout again, but I had to be silent. "Team 10 shall be declared under House Arrest!" Uh-oh. House Arrest was never a good punishment. House Arrest meant disbanded.

Hoshi-dono dismissed the meeting and I walked back to the Team 10 barracks. I kept thinking about the crimes that she had done. Why the hell didn't she tell us?

That's right. The twelfth Hokage had said, "Ami Hitsugaya."

Sasuke's POV

Reika was standing off to the side of the team 10 barracks. She was in a daze. Naru, Minako, and I were waiting for her to say something.

"Why the hell wouldn't Ami-chan tell us?" Naru said, furious.

"The question is why the hell would Hitsu-chan do that?" Minako asked, correcting him. She was always doing that

"Meioh-san, Tomoe-san, Aino-san, we are about to close the barracks," a Shinigami from Squad 1 said.

We turned and started to walk away, but then a hand grabbed my arm. I turned and it was Reika-chan.

"Please," she said. "Find Ami-chan. And also, find the name of the man that she killed and also the name of the man that she went after this afternoon."

I nodded and I walked out and towards the Senkaimon.

Ami's POV

I walked through the Ninja Academy halls to the classroom and found him sitting there.

"Hello, sir?" I asked. He looked up. The teacher had a long, spiky silver hair with black eyes.

"You must be Ami Hitsugaya, the girl genius that everyone's been talking about." He held out his hand. "I heard you need help with throwing kunais."

"Who're you?" I asked.

"I am Kaname Ohgi, a Sensei here."

"I plan to become a Ninja and devoting my life to the Ninja Society," I said one day. It was Test Day and there was Ohgi-sensei, checking the scores. I walked up to him.

"Wow, look at that score! You really are a genius!" Ohgi-sensei exclaimed.

"Well, I don't know about that," I tired to deny it.

Then one day, we were throwing kunais together at targets.

I asked, "Ohgi-sensei, you and I. We're friends, right?" He nodded.

The images turned sour. At night, Ohgi-sensei was bleeding from the heart. I was screaming something, but there was no sound. Ohgi-san's eyes reflected confusion. And then, Ohgi-san disappeared from this world.

My eyes flashed open and I realized it was just a dream. A dream of the past. I was breathing a little heavy as my blurry vision came slowly to focus on the dark ceiling. I propped myself up in the warm bed, holding my stomach in pain. God it hurt!

"Where am I?" I asked quietly to myself. The door opened and brightness flooded in. Then an orange-haired teen walked in.

"Hey."

"Itchy?" I was shocked because I really hadn't interacted with the substitute Shinigami since the undercover mission. "Where am I?"

"My house. I found you unconscious on the side of the road, didn't think I should just leave you there." He walked to the desk next to the bed and pulled the chair out and sat down. I looked onward at the wall, trying to avoid eye contact.

"I see. I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble, Itchy." I gripped my stomach, feeling the outlines of the tightly woven bandages. I could feel Itchy's solemn stare.

"Do you realize that you've got the entire stealth force out looking for you?" He wanted answers, but I wasn't going to get people unnecessarily involved in this mess.

"I figured," I stated calmly. Ichigo paused.

"I figured?! Is that all you can say?!" He held himself back from more shouting and calmed himself down. "Why is the stealth force looking for you anyway?" There was silence. "You at least owe me that much!" He was frustrated, more than anything. I could tell.

"This doesn't concern you, so forget it," I said, wishing that it were as easy as saying it, but I knew Itchy's personality. His eye started twitching and he calmed himself again.

"Fine, it's not like I care!" I ignored that comment. I knew he cared about all his friends.

"I'll get it back. A treasured artifact called the Ouin was stolen from the royal family. It's far too complicated for a substitute Shinigami like you to understand." Ichigo sat there, obviously taking in what I had just said. He stood up in fury over me with his eye violently twitching.

"I can't believe what an obnoxious little snot you are!" He was ready to rant more at me, but I winced. My wound had chosen a bad time to reopen and it scorched with pain. I tried to hold it in, but Itchy noticed. "Hey, you alright?"

"It's nothing really. If I could just get some rest, I'll be fine," I said, lying down with my back turned to Ichigo.

"Alright, whatever. I'll call Orihime in the morning, so just sleep here till then." He exited the room, muttering to himself. I laid in the silence, in pain, hoping also to at least get some sleep. But no matter what, I couldn't fall asleep.

So that did it for me. I changed back to my regular form and put on some elbow gloves and leg warmers and a light blue shirt. I changed my boots so that they had toes. I put the tan cloak on and left my Hokage coat on the dresser. I leapt out of the window.

I bowed to the Kurosaki household, a Ninja's way of thanking them for their hospitality. I walked away down the snowy and icy street. But then I was stopped short by a pink girl. Mina-chan.

"Mina-chan, I'm sorry for all this, but please, head back to the Soul Society." I was begging her, but she could be just as stubborn as me sometimes.

"Are you out of your mind?! I just found you and you're telling me to just walk away? I'm afraid can't do that!" She was shaking her head in defiance. "And gomen, I had no choice."

I looked around me. There was Naru-kun, Sasuke-kun, Renji-kun, Rukia-chan, and Nii-sama. What the hell?

"I said I was sorry, Hitsu-chan," Mina-chan said.

I was ready to retort when a hand came on Mina's shoulder. We all turned to see Ichigo in Shinigami form, who was looking at me with a serious look on his face. Uh-oh. This wasn't good.

"There's no need to sneak around. If you needed to leave, you could've used the front door like a woman, instead of like a coward. Yet here you are, sulking around in the shadows like you're ashamed of something." Ninjas are never cowards. I inwardly growled. But I had to hold it in.

"Thank you for all your help. I appreciate it," I said calmly and honestly. There was a short silence.

"What is it that's bugging you so much? Tell me, why do you have to go this alone?" My expression still remained plain.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I didn't want any of them involved in this mess. This was my thing to deal with. I was done talking about it and was ready to walk away but apparently Itchy had caught on to it.

"Does this have anything to do with Ohgi?" My eyes widened. How did he know that name? I wondered, but my question was quickly answered. "And what about the AquaStar Rebellion?"

Sasuke and Naru were saying that they didn't know either of the terms.

"Who is Ohgi? Oh, let me guess, he's the one who attacked you and stole this Ouin thing," Itchy asked.

My face went blank again with the relief that he was clueless.

"He was someone who was killed a long time ago." I started walking past the group, ending the conversation. Minako reached for my shoulder to stop me.

"Hitsu-chan, wait!" I drew a kunai and swung at her. Mina hobbled to the side to dodge and Ichigo grabbed her and leaped backwards.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU COULD'VE KILLED MINAKO!!" Itchy shouted. Then I lost it.

"DON'T YOU DARE INTERFERE, KUROSAKI!" I shouted with equal anger.

Pointing a kunai at Ichigo, I glanced at Nii-sama for the first time. His face carried a look of confusion and horror. I looked at him with pleading eyes, trying to convey the message to stay away from me, but he ignored it. Then I noticed he was looking at my stomach, which was bleeding heavily and the bandages were removed. I was breathing deeply and the more I stirred around, the worse my injury got. The muscles were ripping apart from every movement and it hurt like hell had gone loose.

Ichigo sighed and held up two fingers as I looked back at him.

"Alright, you've got two choices: turn yourself into the stealth force or go back to Kurosaki's house," Nii-sama said.

My face remained expressionless as he considered his next move. Sure, the smart thing to do would be to go back to Ichigo's house, but I was already wasting too much time here. I couldn't stay here any longer.

Toshirou's POV

Suddenly, a giant fireball shot in between us. Mina grabbed Ami-chan's arm, to make sure she was still there and wasn't about to do anything reckless. Two girls appeared in the sky above us. One was in red and had red hair and the other looked exactly like her, except everything was blue. Red and Blue, huh?

"If you're smart, you'll hand over Ami Hitsugaya now," Red said. Ami was ready to charge, but Minako kept a firm grip on her arm.

"Ami-chan, we have no intention of handing you over or letting you fight. Let us help." Sasuke wasn't asking, he was telling her, but she didn't want him to get hurt or dragged into a mess that had followed her. The flame that separated Ichigo from us died down and he looked across.

Ami's POV

"Ami!" I glanced at Ichigo and shook Mina's hand off of me. I leapt over the remaining fire and attacked Ichigo. He drew Zangetsu to block the blow, but I was managing to push him back with pure and full force. "What the hell…?!" My expression changed to a bizarre, mixed emotional look.

"Please," I said quietly and gently. Then I stopped pushing and knocked Ichigo into a nearby wall. Nii-sama drew Hyourinmaru and stopped the two girls, but they escaped, and he paid a price for it. That's what I was afraid of the most. Nii-sama getting hurt in something that he wasn't even involved in.

"Hitsu-chan…" Minako said quietly. I turned with that same sympathetic look on my face.

I whispered. "I'm sorry…I have to do this on my own…" And then I jutsu-shunpo'd away from the crime scene.

Toshirou's POV

I was confused. I was curious. I didn't know what I felt right then. All my emotions were mixed up and it was very difficult to sort them out.

I finally fainted from shock and the fact that I was injured as well.

~1~1~1~1~

A/N: Hey, DreamStar14 here again! Hope you enjoyed the sequel to Lost and Found! If you didn't know, this takes place after Ami's 14th birthday and before Toshirou's 17th birthday. And it takes place in the winter. So the date is about December 12 or so. Any questions or comments? Review please!


	19. Chapter 18: Runaway

A/N: Konnichiwa, minna-san! Chapter 18 is up! Enjoy! And meet the new captains: Miyuki Toshino of Squad 9 and Shouta Hidemori of Squad 3! Should I make mini-bios of them?

~2~2~2~2~

Toshirou's POV

Voices were all inside my head. They wouldn't get out, not even when I told them too. But then I realized that they were coming from the real world and not my own. I tuned in my ears a bit, so I could hear what they were saying.

"You know who has a striking resemblance to Hitsugaya-taichou?" Tomoe-san. I just knew it was him.

"Wait…I'm thinking…" Inoue said, thoughtfully.

"I think I know," Kurosaki said.

"Taichou? Are you okay?" Matsumoto? What the hell was she doing here? "Can you hear me?"

"A-Ami-chan…" I managed to get out.

I slowly opened my eyes. My sight was blurry. Then I saw Meioh pull his hand back into a fist.

"This is my last resort! I'm so freakin' tired of waiting for him to wake up!" he yelled and then his fist came in contact with my face. I immediately shot up clutching the right side of my face in pain. Once I got over the pain, I glared at Meioh.

"You bastard! That freakin' hurt!" I yelled.

"I don't really care-!" he was cut off by a hand on both of our shoulders. We both looked over to see Kurosaki, and annoyed look visible on his face, and Inoue, with a worried look on her face.

"Shut it, you two idiots," Kurosaki growled.

"Now that you're awake Toshirou-kun," Inoue said, "may I heal you?" I nodded and then was surrounded by and orange aura. That was when I noticed my surroundings. I was Kurosaki's room, lying on his bed.

"It's okay, Taichou," Matsumoto said. "They have a search team out in Karakura Town to search for Ami-chan."

I was disappointed for some reason. "That's not good enough…"

"What do you mean, Taichou?" She was confused.

"I know why," Aino said. "Hitsu-chan could die before she's found. There are millions of Hollows out there and she is injured pretty badly."

Sasuke's POV

I walked over to Ichigo's dresser and noticed a white coat. I picked it up and opened it. I gasped. It was Ami-chan's Hokage coat.

"She gave up her position as a Hokage," I said.

"Isn't that considered a crime?" Naru asked. I nodded.

To this, I turned to Mina and said, "Go back to Soul Society. Go to Reika and give her this and this name: Ohgi."

"I don't want to see Hino-chan's reaction. I really don't," said Mina, shaking her head. But nonetheless, she went through the Senkaimon with Ami-chan's coat in hand.

Ami's POV *Flashback*

"Sensei Ohgi!" I exclaimed. "I'm here for the training!"

"Okay, today, we're going to work on your kunai throwing. I have set up some targets up in that tree and you are going to try to hit them all with just one shot."

I failed to hit any of them on the first shot. On the second try, I hit only half.

"Good, I just want you to try to hit them all," Ohgi said.

On the third try, I hit them all and with my eyes closed to! I jumped up and down in victory while Ohgi applauded.

*End Flashback*

I woke up to the pain in my stomach. I was in an old abandoned warehouse. I slowly got up, because of the pain in my stomach that I really couldn't take.

I walked over to a broken window, which reminded me of my broken family. I felt a tear fall down, but I quickly whipped it away. A cold, icy breeze blew into the room, which, despite my outfit and my ice power, made me shiver at the cold contact. I pulled my tan cloak around me tighter and walked away from the window and out of the warehouse.

Minako's POV

"Let me in! Please!" I shouted. I was currently at the Team 10 barracks, but the weren't letting me in.

"We have a special order from Hokage Hoshimoto," a Ninja from Team 1 said.

"What if I said I was going in with her?" I turned around. Standing there behind me was Kyouraku-taichou and his lieutenant Nanao.

"Alright, but only because you're with a captain." He let us in.

While in the Team 10 barracks, Kyouraku-taichou said that he and Nanao would follow me. I led them to Hino-chan's room, where Hino-chan was sitting on her knees. I entered and sat down in the same position. I handed her Hitsu-chan's coat. She opened it and immediately gasped. Her eyes were wide.

"She's injured!" It was true. On then inside of the coat, near the stomach area was Hitsu-chan's blood.

"According to Kurosaki-kun, she was hurt pretty bad," I said.

"Ami-chan hates being covered in her own blood," Hino-chan said sadly.

"Why? Does she go insane or something?" Oh, I forgot Kyouraku-taichou and Nanao were here.

"Kyouraku-taichou, gomen, but we can't tell," Hino-chan said. "It's a secret. It always has been."

"What happens?" I asked.

Hino-chan shook her head. "We swore we wouldn't tell anyone else. She'll tell you when she's ready, or show you."

I turned to the Division 8 Captain and lieutenant. "Will you do us a favor? A huge one?"

"What is it, Mina-chan?" Kyouraku-taichou asked.

"Look up in the registries for the name of Ohgi," I said.

They nodded.

No One's POV

*Yet Another Flashback, Silent Flashback*

Young Ami was receiving a blue star on her forehead. Ohgi was talking to her, and he seemed injured, but no words came out of his mouth. Ami then brings out a single kunai and stabs her sensei in the heart. His blood splattered all over her face, dress, and everywhere else on her body. Her eyes widened when she realized what she had just done. She picks him up and hugs him, which got her more blood all over her.

*End Flashback*

Our present Ami woke up to find herself laying on the shore of a river. She struggled to stand up and limped all the way to a building, where she placed her hand on the wall for support.

She got on her way. She passed by a moving train, then up the steps of a shrine.

Shunsui's POV

Nanao and I finally found it after six hours of searching. Ohgi. Kaname Ohgi. That was him alright. He definitely was a Ninja Academy sensei. But he had died four years ago. Wasn't that when they found Ami-chan covered in someone else's blood? Wait. It was. So, that was the sensei that she murdered long ago.

"Well, I'm going for a walk," I said. "Keep looking for more information Nanao-chan."

"Taichou!" But I had already left.

I was walking down a street. "Huh?" Snow began to fall gently around me, even though snow was already on the ground. I glanced forward to see a cloaked figure walk into view. I grabbed my sword's hilt, ready to defend myself.

"Alright, who are you?" There was a silence before I spoke again. "You know, it's pretty rude not to introduce yourself." The cloaked figure began to speak, ignoring me.

"Shunsui Kyoraku. Your cavalier attitude serves to disguise your keen intellect and shrewd disposition. You have an exceptionally sharp mind that knows no equal, it's no wonder you were the first to figure it out." I smiled, but it quickly faded.

"I'll take that as a compliment and since you seem to already know about me, why don't you tell me about yourself?" The cloaked man flipped his cloak back to draw a kunai. He was a Ninja?

"It would be just a waste of time, because you're about to be killed by the legendary Aqua Star Jutsu!!"

As soon as he waved his kunai, blue beams formed into ice and quickly traveled in my direction. My eyes grew wide with shock as I barely moved out of the way to dodge it. The ice skewered my pink cloak, which had flown off my shoulders from the force of the ice rushing by me. The ice crashed into the wall behind me as I stood back, me hand on my sword.

"That jutsu! What the hell is it?" The cloaked man charged right at me, causing me to draw me sword. "Let's have a look at that face!" I shouted, slashing at the invader's mask. It dropped to the ground with a soft clunk. The exposed man now faced me as I gazed at him in shock. "You're…!"

It was him. Kaname Ohgi.

Ami's POV

I woke up to hear some voices outside. I got up and peered out of the window of the shrine. Shinigami and Ninjas were quietly surrounding the small shrine that I was in.

"Damn," I stated quickly as I ducked back down so I was out of view. What do I do? If I take them on, it'll draw too much attention. Yet, I don't think I have much of a choice.

"Hokage Ami Hitsugaya, this is an executive order! You must return to the Soul Society immediately!" I tensed up. Holy freakin' crud…

Outside, Shuuhei Hisagi and Izuru Kira stood in front of the squad. They tensed as I stepped out of the shrine.

"I have no intention of doing that," I stated coldly, grabbing a kunai silently.

Shuuhei and Izuru mimicked my actions, but with their swords, as I charged at the two. I landed right on Shuuhei's blade, which he had barely drawn. Pushing down, Izuru planted his blade on top of my kunai. I began to breathe heavily. My wound was starting to bleed heavily again.

"Don't do this; you'll be accused of treason!" Izuru pleaded to me, but I glared back at him.

"Back off Izuru!" I turned my icy slare to Shuuhei. "You too!" Shuuhei kept a calm face as he looked down at me.

"Sorry, I've been given orders to take you into custody." My face started reflecting anger as my cold eyes looked right into Shuuhei's.

"Then you'll die." Shuuhei's eyes widened with shock from hearing my words. I landed a solid kick right into Shuuhei's gut as he stumbled back. Using an upward slashing motion, I flung Izuru's sword out of his hands. Shuuhei quickly recovered and swung his sword at me. My kunai made contact with his blade and I sent the lieutenant flying backwards.

I turned back to where Shuuhei was to see that he had recovered and was standing on top of the wooden arch that showed a path that lead to the entrance of the shrine. He quickly held his hands in front of him forming a triangle.

"Bakudo 62: Rukujyoukourou!" My eyes widened, but I quickly deflected Izuru's blow coming from my side. I knew very well which kidou he was using and I didn't like it.

Shuuhei threw the glowing bar that had formed in his hand and in mid air, and it instantly split into many more. I started jutsu-shunpoing, trying to avoid the bars. Before I knew it, a bar pierced me right into my left shoulder. I stumbled forward as the last bars fell around me. Holding myself up with a well that was just outside the entrance to the shrine, I slowly turned my body, pulling out the bar in the process.

Izuru was looking at me with pleading eyes. "Please don't resist any further."

I felt my eyes glow from teal to white. I held out my kunai and whispered, "Aqua Star Jutsu. ACTIVATE!" My strong chakra was released and I glowed blue. There was an aqua colored star in my forehead.

No One's POV ~Squad 1 barracks; Captain and Hokage meeting~

"I now order immediate execution of Ami-!" Hoshimoto cut Yamamoto off.

"She is of my kind." He turned his voice to a commanding one. "She must explain everything first, and then I'll declare her punishment according to how truthful her answers are."

Ichigo's POV

We were at the shrine where Ami's reiatsu was coming from. We meaning, Orihime, Chad, Uryuu, Toshirou, Sasuke, and Naru, along with me.

"Why…? Why is this happening…" Orihime asked. At the bottom of the stairs, we stood, shocked at what they just seen.

"This was Ami's work. I know her element," Sasuke said calmly.

"Can't we track her reiatsu or chakra or something?!" I asked Sasuke.

"No, she's suppressed it again and I'm sure she's far away from here by now…" I looked up at the clouds.

"We should go get some sleep and see what we come up with in the morning." Naru looked at his teammate dumbfounded.

"No, we should keep looking. I want to find Ami-chan! She's my friend too!" Toshirou calmed him down.

"He's right. We're all very tired, hell, even me. As much as I would like to keep looking for my sister, we have to rest."

"Look," Chad said. "I see someone." We all looked where Chad was pointing. Sasuke and Naru ran up to the figure. After a minute or two, they came back down with a girl in a sky-blue dress and navy-blue arm and leg warmers with a tan cloak on with the hood up. She was up and about, but she looked injured in both her stomach and shoulder. She got out of Sasuke and Naru's grips and walked over to a wall and leaned heavily against it.

"She's obviously a Ninja," Naru said. "Because of the cloak that she has on."

"A skilled one," Sasuke said. "She's sealing off her chakra, even though she's injured."

Orihime gently touched the girl's shoulder, and said, "We have to help her."

I turned to Toshirou, who was unusually silent. Just as I was about to ask him what was wrong, he shouted at the others, "You idiots! That's no stranger! That's my little sister for crying out loud! You should've been able to tell it was her because of her clothes!" He really is smart. And I'm really dumb. He was right too. When she fainted her hood fell off while she was falling and showed her snowy white hair to us.

Toshirou ran to her immediately and caught her in his arms just as Orihime said, "Souten Kishun! I reject!" Ami was surrounded by Orihime's orange healing barrier.

Ami's POV

I woke to a somewhat familiar place. Then it clicked. I was in Urahara's shop. I couldn't stay here any longer. I mean, sure, it was peaceful, but I had to get going.

I got up, but Shuno and Ayame, Orihime's two healing fairies, soon stopped me.

"We're not done healing you yet!" Shuno said.

"Please, lay back down," Ayame said. (Idk if Ayame can talk or not, gomen…)

But I wasn't about to let them stop me. So I walked right past them and opened the shoji door of the room. In the waiting room, sat Urahara, Sasuke, Naru, Orihime, Ichigo, Uryuu, Chad, and my brother. They were looking at me with stern faces. Well, the boys were. Chad was stoic and Orihime was worried.

They were still looking at me intently as I walked to my boots and put them on. I reached for my cloak, but then I was held back my none other than Naru and Sasuke.

I yelled, "Dammit! What the hell are you two doing?! Let me go!" They pinned me to a wall.

"Sorry to do this to you, Ami-chan," Naru said, "but I have to." He pulled his hand back into a fist and his fist met my face. I fell to the ground. But I got back up quickly.

"Are you out of you're-?!" I was cut off by a very strong spiritual pressure. I struggled to keep standing. The charka was raised a bit higher, and I felt myself being pulled down, but yet I was still standing. The chakra was raised, once again, a tad bit higher, and then I felt my knees give away. I fell to the ground once again.

Toshirou's POV

When my sister had gotten back up and started to yell at Meioh, I released as much reiatsu as I could without trying to kill her, just to give her a lesson. She struggled to stand still, and I was getting impatient. So I raised it, but she was still standing. When I raised it the second time, she was finally swaying on her feet. She fell to the ground panting and trying to catch her breath, and I sealed my reiatsu once again.

Then I said sternly, "That's for nearly giving me a heart attack and making me worry half to death!"

"Gomen…Nii-sama…" she whimpered.

"Never do that again," I said, in the same stern voice. She nodded in response, still trying to catch her breath.

Ami's POV

Then the Senkaimon opened up and there stood one random Ninja from Team 1 and a random Shinigami from whatever squad he was from.

"We have received word that Ami Hitsugaya has been found and captured," said the Ninja.

"We have come to take her into custody," the Shinigami said.

I looked shocked. I looked over at Nii-sama for some support, but he shook his head. "Ie. I can't, baka. Soul Society rules."

I bowed my head, knowing I was defeated. I went with them to Soul Society, with Naru, Sasuke, and Nii-sama following.

No One's POV *Taichou and Hokage Meeting*

Everyone was in the rightful places, even Toshirou. The two Head Captains were in front. On the right side was the Shinigami Captains in division order. On the left was the Ninja Hokages all in team order. The only spot that was empty was the Team 10 spot, Ami's spot.

Where was Ami? Oh, she was outside, with her head bowed and fists clenched. The Yamamoto and Hoshimoto had ordered an immediate emergency Captain and Hokage meeting as soon as Ami was stepped into Soul Society, so Ami was still in her winter garb, excluding the tan cloak.

"I will call this meeting to order," Yamamoto said. "Bring in Hitsugaya-san."

The doors opened and in walked Ami. She took small, slow steps and her fist and teeth were clenched in frustration and anger. Her head was still bowed. She stopped walking when she reached Ukitake and the 13th Hokage and then knelt on one knee.

"Ami Hitsu-" Hoshimoto, once again, stopped Yamamoto.

"She is of my kind. Let me handle this," he said. Then he turned to Ami. "Hitsugaya-san, do you realize what you have done? What crimes you have committed against Soul Society?"

"I-Ie, Sir," she muttered loud enough for the Squad and team leaders to hear.

"You let the Ouin thief get away, you relieved your position as Hokage without permission, you attacked the Search team and injured them greatly, you created an unauthorized jutsu and group, and you even killed a Ninja Academy sensei." Ami bowed her head lower and internally growled. Toshirou's eyes widened when he heard all this.

"I don't have any excuses," Ami said stoically. "But let me explain what really happened." She took a deep breath. "I didn't let to Ouin thief get away. I chased after him. I relieved my position because I didn't to attract any attention from the Soul Society, but that plan obviously failed. I attacked the Search Team because I was still looking for the Ouin thief, but they weren't letting me get away, so I had no choice but to injure them. I didn't create the jutsu or the group, a sensei did, but I do hold the jutsu and I do have the mark to prove that I was in the group." She places her index finger on her forehead and took it away. On her forehead formed an aqua colored star. After a few seconds, it went away. "And last, but certainly not least, I killed Sensei Ohgi, because he asked me to."

There was a short awkward silence. "Excuse me, but could you repeat that?" Miyuki Toshino, the new captain of Squad 9, said.

"He was greatly injured, and I truthfully declared his wound fatal. So to speed up the dying process, he asked me to end his life. He told me himself that he couldn't take the pain any longer. So I did what he asked me to."

There was another short silence, and then Ami went on.

Ami's POV

"I should warn you, he is back." There were gasps all around the room. "He does have very good aim with his kunai and shuriken, and I learned my aim from him, so he's stronger than me. He has the same element as I do, ice, but it is stronger than mine. He can use any ice-related jutsu and say the incantations wordlessly. He does have the same jutsu I have and was in the same group and was the one who created it. He is very intimidating and I fear, stronger than Lead Hokage. Another reason why I gave up my position was because the only person he's after is me and he will destroy anyone who gets in his path. I decided to isolate myself to keep you guys safe, but since you guys have captured me, he will destroy you all, starting with the people closest to me. That's why I ran away. I had to keep him from hurting anyone else."

There was an immense silence that I didn't like. Then Hoshimoto said, "You are clear of all charges. Your punishment will be decided by your parents." I breathed a sigh of relief.

Then Dad walked up to me and said, "Sorry, Snowy, but all choices have consequences." Then he started kicking me in the stomach repeatedly and then kicked my head back with his foot. I fell to the ground and held my stomach.

"Dear, are you okay?" Mom asked me.

"Forgot about my injury…" I managed to get out.

Then Unohana said, "Lay down, please." And she started healing me.

Toshirou's POV

"I rename Ami Hitsugaya the tenth Hokage. No one may speak to her of her faults. He has already had the proper punishment. Team 10 shall no longer be under house arrest, but the search for the stolen Ouin will continue uninterrupted," Hoshimoto said.

"I know who has it," Ami said, fully healed now. Unohana is really fast. Well, expect the best from the best healer in Sereitei.

"Who has it?" Yamamoto asked.

"Ohgi. Who else?" Ami said, with a smirk on her face. She looked up questioningly at Hoshimoto, who nodded. Ami did a few hand seals and then she was soon in her usual form. She had just performed The Seal. Mom handed Ami her Hokage coat, which Ami took gratefully and put it on. Then she walked to her spot across from me. The Shinobi 13 was now complete.

"How long has Ohgi been after you?" Kuchiki asked.

"He's been after me for a long time."

"That's unfortunate," Kyouraku said, tipping his straw hat upward to talk to us.

"Ever since the day I killed him four years ago," Ami said.

"No, that's unfortunate," Sajin said, growling at Kyouraku.

"Oh, shut it you two," Soifon said sternly.

"Let my little girl speak," Dad said in the same voice.

"That's your daughter?" Shouta Hidemori, new captain of Squad 3, asked.

"And my sister," I added. "You have a problem?"

"No, I just-"

"Can you guys please let me finish?" Ami shouted. "I swear, you Shinigami are really starting to piss me off right now."

"And when she gets pissed, anything that moves gets their butts frozen," the second Hokage said.

"Can everyone please keep it down?" Kurotsuchi said. "I'm trying to listen to what the young Hitsugaya has to say." Thank you.

"Thank you, Kurotsuchi," Ami said. "So what I'm trying to say is that-!" She was cut off by something that we couldn't see or feel or sense.

"It's him…" she whimpered after a very tense silence.

"We understand that he's after you, Hitsugaya-san, so go!" Yamamoto dismissed Ami, who ran out quickly.

Ami's POV

I jutsu-shunpo'd this way and that, trying to find Ohgi. I ran all the way across Soul Society and back, literally. When I turned a shadowed corner, my stomach was in greater pain than before. I looked down and saw a sword stuck in my stomach that was plunged deeper than the kunai that stabbed me the first time. The hilt was literally against my stomach. That's how deep the sword was. It hurt worse than hell. I looked up and saw him. He was the last thing I saw before blacking out. But luckily and surprisingly, I could still hear what was going on, but I couldn't see.

Toshirou's POV

I know the meeting wasn't over yet, but I had to go. I had felt Ami's spiritual pressure lower tremendously. It was like she was almost dead. The other captains had yelled at me as I ran to the doors. I said before I walked out, "I'm sorry. I'll accept any punishment later, but right now, my little sister needs me…"

So now, I was tracking her very weak reiatsu. When I got to where Ohgi was, I breathlessly yelled, "Where the hell is she?!"

I noticed some reiatsus behind me and I knew it was the other Captains and the Hokages, but I didn't turn to look at them.

"I do not know who or what you are talking about," Ohgi said calmly.

"Where…the hell…is Ami?" I asked menacingly but quietly.

"I honestly do not know…" He was lying.

"Don't give me that!" I yelled. "You know where she is! Dammit, where the hell is my sister?!" I was starting to get pissed off by this guy and I was angry and frustrated. I was so overprotective of my little sister, I know. But I had to know where she was and see if she was alive or dead. That's what a good brother does.

But before Ohgi could open his mouth, I became deathly silent and I heard a soft, "N-nii-sama…"

My eyes immediately glowed with anger and I shunpo'd past Ohgi, making him trapped in a whirlwind. I landed right in front of my sister, who was lying on the ground with a sword stuck in her stomach.

"Ami…what the hell…" My eyes were now misty and cloudy with sadness, anger, and frustration. I narrowed by cloudy eyes. "You idiot…" I turned quickly to Ohgi, my eyes burning with anger and my reiatsu rapidly releasing in intense waves. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?!?!?!?!"

~2~2~2~2~

A/N: So, is Ami going to live or die? And what is Toshirou going to do to Ohgi? Find out in the next chapter. Please review!


	20. Chapter 19: Last Resort

A/N: Hello! Chapter 19 is up! You'll find a new trait of the Hitsugaya siblings in this chapter. Read it to find out.

~19~19~19~19~

Toushirou's POV

This Ohgi guy was so calm, I was pissed. I was feeling emotion all throughout my body. He wasn't helping me calm down very much.

"Maybe I should've chopped her up into little pieces and hid her in a broom closet. She so useless…"

It became deathly silent. "What…the hell…did you call my sister?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Useless…naïve…and so stupid…"

That did it. My reaistu was releasing in rapid waves and was being controlled by my emotions, which were so strong right now, it wasn't even funny. But yet, I tried to calm myself down and do the following actions as calmly as I could. I walked up to him and slapped him across the face.

"Don't you dare insult my sister again!" I yelled.

"Oh, really now…how so?" Ohgi asked so calmly, I was pissed off even more. I was so mad, it wasn't funny. I felt my eyes heat up and glow. I wasn't sure which color, but it felt really weird.

I shunpo'd and appeared behind Ohgi. I could sense that he was surprised. I wrapped my arm around his neck and started tightening up. Ohgi started gasping for air. I tried to stop, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I was so angry right now. I wanted to avenge my sister.

{Stop, Master...} I stopped in my tracks and let Ohgi go, who left in a cloud of dust.

'You idiot...Why'd you stop me? I could've ended it right then...'

{He's combined shadows with Ami. He's the one who's keeping her alive. If you kill him, they're both gone.}

I understood now. Hyourinmaru stopped me because he knew I cared about Ami. He knew I would've killed myself if she was dead. He stopped me from killing her, even if it meant letting the enemy escape.

'Hyourinmaru...what the hell is wrong with me?' I asked my zanpaktou.

{You will find the answer to that soon enough. Right now, your father needs you.}

Sure enough, I woke up in my father's arms.

"Dad, what's wrong with me?" I asked him.

"I don't know. You just sorta lost it there..." he answered.

"'Sorta'? More like completely...I couldn't help it, Dad. I just felt so angry. It was like my mind and body were separated by my emotions. It was like my emotions were controlling me." Tears started to fall from my teal eyes.

"Shh...calm down. Ami's still alive..." I don't know why, but I kinda liked being with my father. He was almost exactly like me. But this time I protested.

"I could've killed her, Dad. Ohgi combined shadows with her. They have a life link whether she likes it or not," I pointed out.

"You choked him. You could've killed him." Dad didn't get it.

"What part of 'they have a life link' don't you understand, Dad? He's the one who's keeping her alive. If I killed him, she would've been dead by now, too. I can't believe I didn't see it before." I laid my head down on his shoulder. He started to rub relaxing circles into my back.

"Calm down. At least she's still alive. You're a good captain because you care."

"And you're a good captain because you're optimistic."

"And proud of it, thank you very much."

I chuckled a tiny bit. "I wasn't being sarcastic, Dad. I meant it."

"So did I." He stopped talking a bit. "Can it wait, honey?" Oh, he was talking to Mom. "He's with me."

I started to get up. Dad grabbed my arm. I pulled out of his grip. "Dad, stop. If Mom needs me, I have to go." I walked over to Mom. "What is it?"

"Your sister wants to talk to you, Toushirou. Besides, I have to go talk to your father. Alone." She left with a swirl and then a whoosh left by her red Hokage coat. Oh, sheesh, I'm so glad I'm not an adult yet.

I walked up and knelt down by my sister, who was leaning against the wall. She looked like a corpse. I didn't like it. I mean she was awake, but she was pale, a little thinner than before, but not so much than her ribs were showing, and she had dark circles under eyes. And I mean VERY dark circles under her eyes.

"Ami-chan...you called?"

"Yeah. I just want to apologize for what I did...everything I did...why I ran away after the Ouin was stolen...for running out after Ohgi..."

I put my hand gently on her cheek to make her shut up. "It's okay. I'm right here. There's no need to panic. At least, if there is, I don't see it."

She giggled a little, probably at my joke there. Her eyes started closing. She was tired. She leaned heavily against my chest.

"Ari..gatou...Nii-sama..." Her head fell onto my chest. I tensed up, thinking she was really dead. But I checked her pulse, and sighed graciously, seeing as how she was only asleep.

*One week later; Team 11 barracks*

Ami fell into a little coma. She was still asleep, but for a week. I was sitting beside her bed, waiting for her to wake up. There came a knock on the door and Hinamori walked in. She pulled up a chair and sat down beside me.

"Hey, Hitsugaya-kun," Hinamori said. "How is Ami-chan?"

"She's been better." It was true. She looked more alive than this. I mean, she had her color back, but she still was pretty pale and had light circles under her eyes.

"Your father had me working for six days straight. But yesterday, he let me have the day off."

"That's the way he is..."

"And Rangiku-san is actually working for once. She's been working for two days straight."

"Good. It's about time."

"Yeah...OWW!" Hinamori was clutching her knee in pain.

I turned to her as quick as the speed of light. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine, Toushirou. Honestly."

I, of course, didn't believe her. "If you're sure...OWW! Okay, something is in here!" Yeah, something that likes to bop people's knees.

"Make your damn move already," Someone whispered harshly. No one needed to tell me. I knew who it was.

I looked at my sister sternly. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I am resting," Ami retorted.

"Ha ha," I laughed sarcastically. "Okay, smart alec, sure. No seriously, go back to sleep."

"No, because my fool of a brother hasn't made his move yet." I raised an eyebrow. I sensed that Hinamori was clueless.

I didn't have to be clueless for long. "And despite your different heights, you two are made for e-" I covered her mouth with my hand. I felt my face heat up.

"Shut up and go back to sleep before she figures it out," I whispered harshly to her.

"Just playing matchmaker for ya." Ami got my hand off of her mouth in one swift move.

"I think you're trying too hard. Look thanks, but I'll do it myself."

"Go get her, cowboy." And then my own sister winked at me!

I heated up again. "Shut up..."

"Oh, I forgot. I still have paperwork to do for you're father. It's great to see you awake, Ami-chan," Hinamori said.

"Thanks, Momo-chan. I'm glad to be awake."

Hinamori thankfully left.

Ami's POV

I felt a light pressure on my forehead. "What are you doing?" I asked dazzlingly.

"Showing brotherly affections, what else?" Nii-sama said softly.

"Do I have permission to ask why?" I sat up just as Nii-sama sat on the edge of the bed.

"When I found you a week ago. I thought I actually lost you that time. I also haven't seen you up close in two weeks. I haven't heard your voice or seen your eyes up close in two weeks. I can't help but feel emotional." (Aww...)

"Gotei Captains are famous for keeping their emotions in check," I said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Not if they can't help it," he replied.

"Which is very rarely."

"True..." He held me close to his chest.

There was a short silence.

"Even though you control ice, you feel very warm and comforting," I said.

"It's one of those older brother traits that we boys have."

"Who else has it?"

"Kuchiki-taichou."

"Ichi-kun."

"That's all I can think of."

"Hime-chan had a brother that died. I believe his name was Sora."

The door opened and in came Reika-chan! Instead of her old outfit, she had on a sleeveless red turtlew neck and cut of under her breasts. Her red skirt was mini style and split open up the middle, but there was a dark red cloth in its place. She also had fishnet covering her elbows and her knees and she was also wearing fishnet shorts. She also had black ankle-length Ninja sandals on. The bangs on her right side of her face were longer and staighter and her ponytail was longer in length. She looked great. It was about time that she got a new outfit.

"Oh, hi, Reika-chan," I said.

"Ohayo, Ami-chan. Team 10 is back in order."

"I know. I'm the one who got you out of trouble a week ago."

"I know. But I was talking about all the paperwork we had. It's all done now."

"Good. Now I don't have to worry about it."

Reika now looked like she was pouting. "The entire team finished two weeks of paperwork in just one day. You should be proud."

"I am. Good job!" I smiled.

"Thanks, Hitsugaya-sama." Reika also smiled.

Just then, Minako Aino poked her head into the door. "Hey, Ami-chan!"

"Hey, Mina-chan..." I wasn't as enthusiastic as her, obviously.

"How are you?"

"Pretty good. And you?"

"Awesome! Why? Because there has been no hollows or Ohgi attacks! There hasn't even been any Ohgi sightings!"

I sighed in relief. "Good..."

"But we did hear about the life link thing..." Now that was something I didn't know.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You mean you didn't know!"

Toushirou's POV

Well, obviously, Aino. I had to break this up.

"Aino," I said, placing my hand on her shoulder. "Let me handle this. She probably takes me more seriously than you."

"Excuse me?" Aino asked me, placing a hand on her hip. No, excuse me? No one talks to me like that. So I glared at her.

She backed off in fear. She backed up towards the door, grabbing Hino's arm while doing so. "We'll, uhh, just be going." And they left.

"'Life link'?" Ami asked.

"When you got stabbed a week ago, I almost killed Ohgi with my bare hands, using my anger, hatred, and my overprotectiveness."

"You could've ended it right then!" Ami yelled. She teared up. "Why didn't you?"

"That was the problem. If he went, so would you." I hugged her to help her calm down. Then I noticed something. I broke the hug. "What's wrong? You're trembling."

"I'm confused..."

"About what? I can't help you if you don't know what you're confused about."

"My feelings..."

"Explain."

"It's kinda hard to..."

I sighed. "Then I can't really help you."

"I know. But getting you confused is never a good thing."

I laughed at this. "That's for darn sure!"

She smiled. "You sound so happy, Nii-sama."

"Because I am, Yuki-chan. You look tired. You need some rest."

She nodded and laid her head down on the pillow. "Good night, Nii-sama."

"Sure thing, Yuki-chan." I left and silently closed the door. Then I realized something that she said. "You big baka. It's still morning," I said while laughing.

Ami's POv *Next Morning*

When I woke up next, it was morning the next day. I didn't wake up with Nii-sama beside me. It was Naru Meioh. "Naru-kun?"

"Ami-chan." He nodded in aknowledgement. He continued to watch me intently.

"Where's Nii-sama?"

"Doing paperwork. He's really busy this time because Rangiku-san slacked off at the last minute."

I winced at the thought of Nii-sama buried under a huge pile of paperwork. "Oh...are you in your 'Desctruction' form?"

His new outfit was now a black and orange jumpsuit. He had a on a forehead protector (or Ninja headband) and tied in the back like a knot.

He nodded. "Sasuke, Reika, and myself mastered it when you were in your coma. It feels really cool."

"Yes, it does."

"Did Mina visit you yet?" Oh, now it's time to tease him.

"Why? Do you like her or something?"

He blushed a fiery red. "No! She's just awesome like that!"

"You so like her. I can tell," I said with a smirk spread across my face.

He blushed a deeper red. "How can you tell?"

"The sunset is red. And whaddya know? Just like your face!" I said, smirking.

"Ugh! You little...!" I burst out laughing.

When Naru returned to normal skin tone, he said, "You'll be released from the Team 11 barracks tomorrow." (I switched the effects! ^.^)

"Good. I'm pretty tired of this place."

*Next Day*

I was walking down the Squad 10 halls to Nii-sama's ball room or whatever it was called. Today was the day of the month when the Shinigami Squads and Ninja Teams had a buffet brunch and spent the entire day together. Team 1 and Squad 1 would be together, and so on. Anyways, I was walking down the hall when I stopped in front of the door I was looking for. Before going in, I looked down at myself. I straightened out my Hokage coat, which I was glad to have back on. I fluffed out my hair, in which was my aqua-colored forehead protector tied around the top of my head to the back of my neck. I pulled up my boots and tightened up the zipper on my shirt. I smoothed out my skirt and then looked up and gave myself a thumbs up. All good to go now. I took a deep breath when I opened that door and took a good look at all the faces of my team members looking at me. They immediately bowed in front of me when the realized it was me.

"Ohayo, Hitsugaya-sama." I smiled.

"Ohayo, minna-san. Relax." They got up and went back to whatever they were doing before I came in. But, some people went to me saying, "The Hokage is back!"

I was about to say something when I felt my breath leave me completely. Reika had glomped me. "Ami-chan!"

"Get...off...me...NOW! THAT'S AN ORDER!" She let me go.

"Gomen..."

"You should be. I almost died."

"Gomen!" Reika whined. I smirked. I really was glad to be back.

I saw Nii-sama talking to a few of his subordinates. I sensed something in his spiritual pressure and decided to fix it. So I walked over to him and started giving him a rub between his shoulder blades. He immediately fell into paradise and his reiatsu relaxed by 99.9%.

"Aw...thanks, Ami-chan. I didn't know I was that tight," he said with pleasure in his voice. (If you know what I'm talking about, boys...)

"It's nothing really. I do it all the time to Naru-kun and Sasuke-kun before after their fights or training sessions in the Academy. Well, I still do it just for their sakes," I explained. I added, "It helps them relax and focus, and it gives them something to look forward to when they finish."

"I can see why..." Nii-sama once again said with a relaxed voice. I switched to one of his subordinates. He groaned with pelasure too.

"This feels like pure heaven..." he said."Doesn't it, Taichou?"

"Hai, it does," Nii-sama said, taking a sip of his tea.

"Thanks," I said, my face turning pink. "Like I said, it's nothing really."

"No, I should thank you."

"Dude! Stop hitting on Taichou's sister!"

"It was him!"

"Me? I didn't even get a chance to feel it!"

"Taichou! Make him get off me!" I heard Nii-sama sigh in exasperation at this part.

"Stop arguing! Goddammit!" Nii-sama shouted, catching almost everyone's attention in the entire room and making the three subordinates stop in mid-fight. "I don't care who started it! Just don't make me finish it!" (That's very true...)

At that moment, an Akatsuki appeared beside me. (I'll explain what the Akatsuki are later on in Chapter 23 or so...) I turned to him and he whispered something to me.

He said, "Ohgi. In Konoha Forest. He's wrecking everything in sight." My eyes widened and I ran out as fast as I could.

Minako's POV

I heard about the Ohgi attack and I raced as fast I could with Naru, Sasuke, Toushirou, Reika, and a few other Ninjas. We had split up into pairs. I was with Hino-chan.

We were running, and then Hino-chan stopped at a tree. The tree had something white and blue hanging out of a hollow of the tree. Hino-chan went over there and grabbed the mysterious item. She opened it. It was Hitsu-chan's Hokage coat.

"There's a tear at the bottom." Hino-chan looked where I had said the tear was. Sure enough, there it was.

"Why would there would be a tear at the bottom?" Hino-chan asked. "There's also a little blood on the sleeves." Her eyes filled with worry.

*Flashback; No POV*

Ami was running after Ohgi. Ohgi turned slightly and threw a couple of kunais at her. She held up her arms in defense, but the kunais scratched her arms.

Right after that, the bottom of her coat got caught in one of the branches. She was stuck. She got out but there was a rip though. Then she abandoned her coat by taking it off as fast as possible and the two continued the duck chase.

*End Flashback; Resume Mina POV*

I caught it. "What happens when Hitsu-chan is covered in her own blood?" (Question from previous chapter)

"Alright. I'll tell you. But don't tell Ami-chan that I told you. She goes insane. That's what her weakness is. If she goes insane, she'll get hurt even more and then she'll lose the battle."

I nodded. "We have to find her," I declared.

*In Konoha Forest; In a field* No POV

Ohgi and a sky-blue haired wolf were fighting. By the looks of it, Ohgi was winning. Everyone was there by the time Reika and Mina appeared on the scene.

The wolf bit Oghi on the arm all of a sudden and that seemed like it was the winning blow. But it wasn't. Ohgi threw the wolf off of his arm and the wolf hit a nearbow rock/cliff thing. It slowly and painfully got up.

"Since the life link has ended, I will not be affected," Ohgi said. "Your time is up, Wolf!" He flicked his wrist. A bluw light quickly went toward the wolf.

The wolf howled in pain. It stood up its hind legs and a blue wave srated from its feet and came its way upward, transforming the wolf into a human. Surpringly the human was Ami.

When the tranformation was complete, everyone took a good look at Ami. Her skin was a ugly blue color. She had an aqua-colored star on her forehead and the rips on her cheeks were the same color. She opened her eyes and they were hollow-style except they were navy-blue instead of black, and aqua-colored instead of yellow. Her ears were also pointed.

Ami fell to the ground, holding her scratched-up forearm.

"Interesting," Ohgi said. "Very interesting. Usually you would've fainted by now."

Ami glared at him and all he said was, "I'll see you on the battlefield tonight." And he jutsu-shunpo'd away. After that, Ami fainted.

Then Minako came, turned Ami over on her back, took off Ami's forehead protector, and said, "My healing powers may not be that great, but they're healing powers." She hovered her hands over her friend's chest and a pink aura came from them. Slowly, but surely, Ami's aqua markings disappeared, followed by her ugly blue skin. Ami's forearm scratch was gone after that and that was when Ami woke up.

*Leaders meeting*

Everyone was in their usual place that afternoon. Ami spoke up after everyone else has spoken their thoughts abut random subjects.

"Sir, if I may, I will advise you. I advise everyone get a healthy meal tonight and prepares for battle immediately after dinner. I don't know how, but I can see Ohgi making battle plans for tonight. And I don't like it," Ami said with a sternness in her voice.

"Alright, I will heed your advice," Yamamoto said. "Everyone do as she says. Meeting dismissed."

*That night*

The subordinates where training in their training rooms and fields. The Hokages and Captains were on Sokyoku Hill, waiting for Ohgi to strike.

Nothing. All they saw was nothing.

Hoshimoto looked at his pocket watch. 10: 45. Ami said he was going to attack tonight. But nothing.

*Five minutes before midnight*

Soifon and the other Captains had their hands on their zanpaktous.

Amelia and the other Hokages had thei hands hovering over either their shuriken or kunai pouches.

It was tense. The subordinates were still training.

Two minutes before midnight.

Ami was tensing up and the seocnds ticked by. What the hell...?

Thirty seconds before midnight.

Toushirou had his hand ready for any kind of bakudou that he could use to tie Ohgi down for Ami. He wanted to be some help to Ami.

Three...

He didn't want to feel helpless throughout the whole battle.

Two...

He wanted to help his sister. Besides...

One...

That's what a good brother does.

Zero...

Suddenly, Ami turned around and punched someone in the face. She had her right glove on, which was sizzling. She put her other glove on and then she took off her Hokage coat once again and gave it to her mother to hold.

"I was wondering when you where going to show up...Kaname Ohgi..." Ami declared.

TO BE CONTINUED...

~14~14~14~14~

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Review please! What's going to happen next? Read the next chapter to find out?


	21. Chapter 20: The Final Battle

A/N: Enjoy! I hope this chapter is awesomeness.

~20~20~20~20~

Ami's POV

"I was wondering when you where going to show up...Kaname Ohgi..." I declared to my old school teacher.

"With all due respect, Hitsugaya-chan. At least I'm here," he said.

I smirked as I pulled my fist back and punched him in the face. He grabbed my wrist and threw me to the ground.

I got up slowly and slightly winced in pain. The fight had just begun. I couldn't give up now. I readied three kunais in between my fingers on my left hand, while in my right, I readied two shuriken. He did the same. We threw them at the same time. I ducked to avoid the kunais but I got up too early. The shuriken struck me like knives stabbing me.

Toushirou's POV

Just like the restless Captain I was, I couldn't just sit back and watch. Oh, God. I felt like Zaraki. But I couldn't stand being helpless. I noticed the girls in blue and red just standing there. I suspiciously unsheathed Hyourinmaru and shunpo'd behind the blue girl.

"You look like you're up to something, just standing there," I said. Blue tensed up and whipped around, getting out her whip in the process.

"Why aren't you in your rightful spot like the other Captains?" she asked. I looked down. The Captains and Hokages were looking at me anxiously, like they were waiting for me to make a move.

"I can't sit back and just watch my sister get hurt. I have to help her somehow," I said. "Is that a good enough excuse for you?"

"No, it's not…" She threw her whip and I caught it with my sword. A bolt of lightning started and went rapidly down the whip. I summoned Hyourinmaru's ice and the impact of the ice and the lightning created a huge blast that sent both of us in different directions.

While I was catching my breath, she threw another bolt at me. I was too breathless to dodge it, so I just stood there, trying to catch my breath. But it never hit me. I looked up to see Ukitake standing in front of me with his sword in shikai.

He shunpo'd up to Blue's height and started thrusting his twin zanpaktous at her. Oh, I get it. He was trying to buy me time.

Ukitake's POV

I had stepped in front of Toushirou-kun because: A) He was going to get killed if he stood there just one second longer, B) All Captains are to aid other Captains whenever they need it, C) I wanted to buy him time to let him get his bankai fired up, and D) I made a promise to his parents that I would protect him and his sister, and that was before they were attacked by the hollow. But promises are kept until you're dead.

"Ukitake…" I looked behind me. There stood Toushirou with his bankai, 'Diaguren Hyourinmaru' all fired up, and it looked like he had got his breath back.

"Ukitake…" he said again. "Move…" He leveled his sword to arm's length. Ice columns appeared around the blue girl. I knew what he was going to do, so I moved behind him. "Sennon Hyouro…" he twisted his sword like a key and the blue girl was no more.

Sano's POV

I saw the blue girl go, and I also saw the red girl raise her sword to deliver a blow that would possibly kill my son. I couldn't let that happen. He's my son for crying out loud!

I shunpo'd as fast as I could to my son and with my zanpaktou, Hitori, I blocked the red girl's sword from possibly burning my son, because she sent out a fireball in his direction too.

I turned around to look at him. Toushirou's eyes were wide and cloudy, like he wasn't expecting the attack.

"Son, get out of here!" I said. He nodded and shunpo'd out of there. I saw him land beside Toshino-san.

I started sword fighting with the red girl. I released my zanpaktou. I heard, "Fire bird Jutsu! Activate!" along with my shikai phrase.

Amelia's POV

Both fire birds were released and I felt like my husband and I were one again, like when we were kids. I smiled, which made my fire bird grow two times as powerful than before, because I was happy.

With a scream, the red girl was gone. What? She's supposed to be like fire and she scared of fire? Sano and I laughed at the thought.

Ichigo's POV

Minako and I were just standing around. I heard a ripping noise and I looked up.

"Mina, look," I said pointing to the black rip.

"Garganta…" she whispered. Then she put on her headphone set that looked like a Bluetooth and said into it, "Team 6! Can you hear me, Uchikage-sama?" I guessed that this 'Uchikage' guy was her Hokage. "Yes, this is Minako Aino reporting! We have seen the garganta! Send backup troops to all over!" She hung up and said, "Time for the real battle." She rubbed her hand together.

The hollows came. I got out Zangetsu. "Getsuga Tensho!" The wave slashed out a million hollows, but more came.

"Deadly Kiss Jutsu! Activate!" Mina threw a kiss in the shape of a heart.

The hollows were closing in…

Naru's POV

"Thunder Dragon Jutsu! ACTIVATE!" The thunder dragon whipped out all the hollows surrounding Mina and Kurosaki.

"Thanks, Naru-kun!" I heard Minako shout.

"You're welcome!" I shouted back.

"Guys, it ain't over yet!" Kurosaki shouted.

Reika's POV

"Fire Breath Jutsu! Activate!" I took a deep breath of air, and exhaled fire. It burned all the hollows in front of me.

Uryuu shoot a bunch of blue arrows that destroyed millions of hollows.

"El Directo!" Chad came in and destroyed a few hollows. We were saved, but they kept closing in.

Rukia's POV

"Rukia!" Sasuke, in his new black outfit, told me. I was used to seeing him in his blue shirt and white shorts "Go shikai and do an attack when I freeze time."

I nodded. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" The hollow froze. "Some no mai, Tsukishiro!"The hollow was covered in ice and the ice broke.

Then Sasuke froze a million hollows in midair. "Rukia! This jutsu won't last forever!" He shouted at me, and I snapped out of my trance.

"Right!" I stabbed the ground four times and raised my sword. "Tsugi no mai! Hakuren!" The million hollows were covered in ice, which of course broke.

We saw Renji and heard, "Hikotsu Taihou!" A red blast shot at a few hollows. He landed beside us.

"How many hollows are there?" He asked, exhausted. I felt the same way. There were maybe two million more hollows coming toward us.

I felt a weird, but dangerous spiritual pressure behind me. I turned around and saw that it was coming from Sasuke.

He shouted, "Sharingan!" His eyes turned from brown to red with three commas, and the whole left side of his body was now covered in little black wave marks.

The two million hollows were gone in a split second.

Sasuke's POV

The minute I saw the two million hollows, I remembered my Sharingan. It could only be used in the Tomoe family, and the only current Tomoe Ninjas were my older brother Itachi, and me. My mind went to a flashback from the Academy.

*Flashback; One year after the group's first meeting* No POV

"Alright, second and third years are going to pair up in groups of three. I counted perfectly so this should be easy. Actually, I paired you guys up, with two boys and one girl," Sensei Kino, the third year teacher, said. Reika, Naru, Sasuke, and Ami were in the Academy at this time. Ami was the only second year in her group of friends.

"When I call your names in a group of three, please group up immediately," Sensei Maki, the second year teacher, said. Everyone got ready to group up. "Nara Shikamaru, Reika Hino, and Akimichi Chouji!" This went on for about eight more groups. Then, "Naru Meioh, Ami Hitsugaya, and Sasuke Tomoe." Two more groups followed this.

"Alright!" Sensei Kino continued after this. "Your mission is, you are heading into Konoha forest, deep into Konoha forest, and you will meet up with enemies and hollows. Your job is to purify the hollows and kill the enemies. The girl in each group will be given a headphone to contact us if you need backup. We do not want anyone to be killed during this mission. We will call the girls when the mission is over. Again if you are lost, tell us and stay where you are. Do not move. We will be coming to get you, and do us a favor. One of you, release a tiny bit of your chakra so we can find you a bit easier. Everyone got it?" The classes nodded. "This is a test to prove if you can survive in the forest for one full day."

A little while later, Sasuke, Ami, and Naru were strolling along.

"Man, I'm hungry! Is it lunchtime yet?" Naru asked.

"I don't know. I don't have a watch on me," Sasuke said.

"Ami?"

"Sorry, I didn't bring any lunches with me. They didn't give us any," she said, shrugging.

Naru kept complaining how hungry he was. He didn't stop.

Then Sasuke shouted at him, "Quiet!" He shut up.

"What?"

"I'm trying to listen," Sasuke said, trying to strain his ears.

There was an intense silence, and then Ami said, "Guys…" she pointed to a bush. "I sense something over there…" The bush was rustling. Then Sasuke grabbed Ami, pushed Naru in between some trees, and took Ami to the other side of the small path, also in between some trees.

There was another intense silence. Ami would've broken it, but Sasuke's hand was covering her mouth. Besides, she also sensed that something was out of place, looking to kill them.

Then Naru, broke the silence, much to the group's misfortune. "Hey, Sasuke! How come you get the girl?" He whispered.

Sasuke whispered back harshly, "Shut up, you baka! It's behind you!"

Naru turned around and saw the hollow right behind him. He suppressed the urge to scream, and got out a kunai from the pouch on his right thigh. "Holy enchilada!" He said instead. He started fighting off the hollow.

"You idiot!" Sasuke said. "Don't lure it over here!" Naru was leading the hollow right to where Sasuke and Ami were hiding. When he saw the danger that Naru was in, he pulled Ami closer to him.

He whispered to Ami, "Do not talk!" She nodded. He took his hand from over her mouth, and got out a kunai as well. He silently stood up and jutsu-shunpo'd behind the hollow and then stabbed it in the back.

Naru took this as the chance to strike the hollow down and purify it, but the hollow lifted its paws and struck the two boys down, who went out cold. The hollow turned to find Ami, but Ami was already behind it and when it turned around, she slashed at it across its face vertically. The hollow dissipated.

Then Ami found a cave and brought the two boys in there. After about two hours in there, the two boys still weren't awake. Ami then heard voices outside.

"Come on out, brat!" A woman's voice was heard.

"We know you're in there," a man's voice spoke up this time.

"Come on out, little girl!" Another man's voice taunted her.

Ami slowly got up, and careful not to ruin her sky-blue shirt just ending about two inches below her breasts and her skirt that was cut on the sides with her shorts underneath, she walked out of the cave to come face to face with three grown Ninjas, two men and one woman, all dressed in camo clothes. Her eyes widened in fright.

"Well, looks like we have a little mousy," the woman said.

One of the men walked up to Ami, and grabbed her arm. He squeezed so tightly her arm started to break. He smirked when he heard to cracks, but he wasn't done yet. He then violently twisted her arm, and he smirked wider when he heard the loud snap. Ami was literally crying. She dropped to her knees, then to the ground.

She only had one option. She placed her right hand (the one that wasn't broken) by her ear and said, "Sensei Maki, I need backup. Tomoe and Meioh were knocked out by a hollow and I don't think I'm any match for three grown Ninjas, especially with a broken arm."

"Alright, I'll be right there," Sensei Maki said and Ami sighed in relief. Now all she had to do was wait.

The wait wasn't like she had expected. She had expected the wait to be very short, like two minutes, but this was more like seven. She had been expecting the Ninjas to ask her questions, but they were taunting her.

The woman was in mid-insult, when Sensei Maki appeared. "Leave my student alone."

"Oh, a teacher is going to punish us?" The other man said. "How scary."

Sensei Maki was about to do a binding jutsu, but then he stopped because he felt a weird charka come from Sasuke, who silently whispered, "Sharingan."

Sasuke slowly stood up with, not his usual navy blue colored charka, but a bright purple charka surrounding him. His eyes were glowing red. Ami's eyes widened even more.

"Don't touch her ever again…" Sasuke growled at the three Ninjas. Suddenly, he was behind the man who broke Ami's arm and was holding his arm behind his back. Tiny cracks were coming from the arm, so it seemed like Sasuke was trying to break it. There was a somewhat loud crack and the man whimpered in pain. "That's for what you did to her." Sasuke let go of the arm and went toward the other two, who were backing away in fright.

Then, even though Ami couldn't move her arm, got up and rushed to Sasuke. Sensei Maki stopped her from getting any closer.

"Maki-sensei," Ami whimpered. "He could get out of control…let me see him…" She was struggling with all her might, but that isn't easy when you have a broken arm. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Naru stir. She turned to him. The first person he looked at was Sasuke, who was still walking to the other two adult Ninjas.

"Sasuke…you baka…Why are you using that power?" Naru whispered under his breath.

"Naru-kun!" He turned his head toward Ami's voice. "Help me! I'm the only one who can calm him down."

He nodded and walked over to her. "Please Sensei. She's not joking." Sensei Maki finally let Ami go.

The minute she was out of his arms, she ran toward Sasuke, who was now growling at the two now cornered full grown Ninjas. She wrapped her right arm around him, and to make up for her broken arm, snuggled closer to him. "Stop it, Sasuke-kun. You don't have to go dangerous measures to protect me. Just you getting in front of me, blocking an attack for me, or pushing me out of the way so you can take the hit is enough."

Sasuke heard her and the words sink in and eventually his eyes turned to normal. The markings disappeared. Then he sank to his knees, bringing Ami down with him. He said, "I can't, Ami. I can't stop protecting you. You're the baby and our job is to make sure you're happy all the time." Ami couldn't stop the tears from falling.

*End Flashback* Resume Sasuke's POV

I still can't forget the look on her face when I first activated my Sharingan in front of her. I still can't forget the words she said to me when I had brought it out of control.

"…_You don't have to go dangerous measures to protect me…"_

I'll never forget those words. Those were the words I couldn't take seriously.

I then fell to the ground after whipping out those hollows. I didn't faint, but I fell because I ran out of my usual chakra and because of exhaustion.

I saw Sensei Sayoko, the first year teacher, show up.

Sayoko's POV

"Is he…?" Renji asked me.

"No, he is merely exhausted. He needs time recover his lost chakra."

"Oh," Rukia said.

"So what do we do about the hollows?"

"I'm glad you asked, Abarai-san. My plan is for everyone to release their charka (or reiatsu) all at once. That way the gargants will close and no more hollows for the rest of the fight," I said with a smile.

"But the eleventh division members still want to fight, or see one," Rukia said.

"Yeah, you know how they are," Rneji said.

"After the garganta has been sealed, they can't fight, but they can still see one."

"Who's fight?"

"Who else? Ohgi and Ami."

Rukia looked toward Sogyoku Hill. "Oh, yeah. That's why he's here."

"Yes. I need Reika Hino or Minako Aino over here."

They both appeared, along with the people they had been fighting side by side with, like Ichigo and them. "Alright, you heard my plan, right?"

They all nodded. "Alright, Reika. Contact the Shinigami and Ninjas down there."

She nodded. "Calling all Soul Warriors! Operation: Seal the Garganta is now in motion! Release your spiritual pressure…now!"

If you were a human, you would have fainted by the feel of everyone's spiritual pressure all at once. It was intense.

The garganta was slowly closing.

Ami's POV

I looked toward the sky. The garganta was slowly closing, but not fast enough. I decided to help them out.

I gave them just the boost they needed. The second I released my charka, the garganta was closing like 250 mph. After two seconds, the garganta was fully closed and all the hollows dissipated.

"Pay attention, Hitsugaya-san!" Ohgi shouted. I turned around. Ohgi was rapidly coming at me with kunai aimed in my direction.

I blocked it and jutsu-shunpo'd a fair distance away. I needed all the time I could to activate my strongest jutsu.

I did the necessary hand seals and said, "Aqua Star Jutsu! Activate! Wolf Style: Transform!" And before I knew it, I was now a wolf.

We did fight for a little while and my wolf form was failing epically. He transformed me back into Ami again and I pressed my side with my hand and started healing myself. My ugly blue skin was turning into my pal, but lightly tanned skin again. My eyes returned to normal.

"So, what else do you plan on throwing at me, Hitsugaya-san?" Ohgi asked.

"Go Ami-chan!" I heard like a million shouts. I turned. Everyone in Soul Society was there.

I smiled. I had the faith now. "It seems like my Ninja side wasn;t enough for you. Guess I'll have to try my Shinigami side."

"What?" He asked me.

"You'll see." I jumped up and landed on a lone, yet nearby boulder. I formed my hands in a triangle. "Bakudou 62: Hyappo Rannkan!" I created a glowing pole and threw it. It instantly split into many more. Ohgi started dodging them, but eventually one landed right in his left shoulder, just like my wound when Shuuhei did the spell on me.

"You know…I made that same mistake. Don't try to run next time. Leap into the air." I held out my hands for another spell. "Hadou 58: Tenran," I shouted and a widening tornado-like blast was fired towards Ohgi. Ohgi got violently hit by the attack. He fell to the ground and struggled to get back up.

"What was that you just used?" He asked when he got up again.

"The spell I just used on you is what's called a kidou. There are four types: Bakudou, Hadou, Healing, and Jutsu. Hadou 58 is one of the most destructive spells. If I used the first Hadou spell, you would be pushed back. And yes, Jutsu is a type of kidou. You ready for another one?" I didn't wait for him to answer. "Mask of flesh and blood. All creation, Fluttering wings, He who is crowned in the name of human beings. Carriage of thunder. Gap of spinning wheel. Together with light, divided into six. On the wall of blue flame, etch a twin lotus. In the abyss of great fire, the scorching sun awaits... Bakudou 61: Rikujoukourou!"

Ohgi was now surrounded by six pillars (more like straps) of light. He couldn't break out of it. I threw a couple of shuriken and broke him out.

"I see you're struggling to keep up with me. Guess who taught me those kidou spells? The two strongest kidou masters I know of: Rukia and Momo." Then I reached behind me and on top of my pouch and pulled out a kunai from a little green sheath, but this was no ordinary kunai. This one was longer and thinner that any other.

"No kunais will work on me!" Ohgi shouted. He was mad because I was winning now.

"This...is no ordinary kunai. Release!" I threw it in the air and it did a couple of flips and then it came back down, now an ordinary zanpaktou. The hilt was gold and so were the diamonds on the hilt. The hilt's color was aqua blue. The guard was shaped like a circle. "See?" I held it out in front of me. "Hyouketsu, Suzushouka!" (Freeze, Singing Bell!)

Suzushouka, my zanpaktou, was now aqua blue all over, even the ribbon it grew, and on the ribbon were aqua-colored bells. The guard was now shaped like a snowflake.

"Some no Uta, Shirafune!" (First Song, White Sword) The blade was now encased in ice. I aimed for Ohgi and I slashed at him, but he jumped out of the way and I slashed at a rock instead. After a few seconds, the rock was completely covered in ice and then in shattered. The rock was gone.

I had to admit. Suzushouka was somewhat like Sode no Shirayuki, except that it was songs, not dances.

I growled in frustration. "Tsugi no Uta, Fuyumi!" (Next Song, Beautiful Winter!) I slashed at Ohgi again, and this time a wave of ice came out but again he moved out of the way, making me hit another rock, slicing it in two.

"You need to work on where you aim, Hitsugaya-san," Ohgi sneered and mocked at me.

"Well, this one, you can't avoid!" I held out my sword at arm's length. "Saigo no Uta, Hanaburu!" (Last Song, Blue Flower!) I twisted my sword, so if I was holding out my hand, my palm would be facing down.

I heard a strangled cry come from Ohgi and then blodd and ice together burst from his chest. His chest had burst open and the attack had formed a lotus flower inside his chest and expanded, killing Ohgi.

He fell to the ground, dead, and then evaporated into reishi.

"That was so cool!" A random Shinigami shouted. I weakly smiled. I felt myself swaying on my feet and then I fell into the arms of Sasuke-kun.

*Next Day* Toushirou's POV

I heard Ami stir next to me. We were currently in the Squad 4 barracks. I put down the book I was reading and looked toward my sister.

She rubbed her eyes. "What happened?"

"You fainted after you killed Ohgi."

"Oh, yeah."

A knock came on the door. "Come in," I said.

The door opened and there stood Ukitake. "Hello…Ami-chan, are you feeling well?"

"Yeah," Ami said.

"Good, because I have something to tell you both."

We both looked at him and waited for him to go on.

Ami's POV

"I am your godfather." I squealed with delight.

"I've always wanted to have one of those! Sasuke lent me the Harry Potter series, and Harry had a godfather named Sirius, and he was the friend of Harry's parents, and they asked him to be Harry's godfather, but then he died in the fifth book and-!" Nii-sama had put his hand over my mouth to make me stop my rant.

"Actually, it sounds just like that. I was a good friend of father's and mother's eventually and then they asked me to be your godfather when Toushirou was born, so I said yes, because you two were just the cutest things in Soul Society."

I pulled Nii-sama's hand from over my mouth and said, "Thanks, guys, I feel much better now."

I smiled with content. It turns out I have more family members than I first thought.

~20~20~20~20~

A/N: Review please! Feedback would be greatly appreciated.


	22. Chapter 21: Strawberry Love

A/N: Enjoy!

~21~21~21~21~

Minako's POV

About two days after the battle with Ohgi, I was walking down the Team 6 hall to Hokage Uchikage's office. He didn't call me, but I was going to him because I wanted to ask him something. When I reached his door, I respectively knocked three times and waited for his answer.

"Come in," I heard him say. I opened the door and quietly walked inside. "Ah, Aino-san. What is it?"

"I have a request, Sir. May I go to the world of the living today?"

"I don't see why not." He reached over his desk to a file folder stand and brought out a couple of Seals. He wrote on one of them my name, 'Minako Aino', and then gave it to me. "Just show the Seal to the Gate Guards and they'll let you through."

I nodded. I left the office and for the Senkai Gate. They approved my Seal and I went to see Ichi-kun once again.

Ichigo's POV

I was tapping my foot gently outside the Ice Cream parlor. Mina promised to show up here. At this very spot in two minutes. Oh, now she had one. I thought about the battle and about how Ami had used an actual zanpaktou to kill Ohgi. She could've just used a special kunai jutsu...or kidou...or whatever she said. I was confused about the whole thing still, and it had been two days. Oh, well. I'm positive that I wasn't the only one who was confused. That's why Mina had agreed to hang out with me today. To enlighten me on what Ami had said to Ohgi during the last few minutes of the battle, and also to have a treat for doing so well in the battle.

"Hey, Ichi-kun!" I turned around so fast, I thought I was going to have a little trouble standing for the next few weeks and saw Mina in a gigai.

"Oh, hey Mina. How are you?"

"Good."

"Let's go get our ice cream."

"Okay!"

~Inside the Ice Cream Parlor~

We were standing in line waiting to order. The stupid guy in front of us wouldn't choose one and stick with it. Idiot.

"So," Mina said. "Since that stupid guy is taking so long, why don't we take an advantage of it? We didn't pick yet either."

"Oh, yeah. What do you want?"

"I'll try vanilla. What about you? Strawberry?"

"No," I said darkly. "I'll get chocolate, thanks." The guy finally picked his ice cream and walked off to his table.

"Hello, one vanilla and one chocolate, please," Mina said. "I'll pay, Ichi." She winked at me.

"Okay." We soon got our ice cream and walked outside.

No POV

Ichigo and Minako walked down the street after leaving the ice cream parlor. Mina had the change in one hand and her cone in the other.

"Hold this," Mina said, giving the cone to Ichigo. He held it while she put her change away in her back pocket of her jeans. "Thanks," she said while Ichigo handed the cone back to her.

"Hey, Mina, where do you get all that money anyways?"

"Glad you asked. I don't know if this is true for Shinigami, but it is true for Ninjas. We get paid every time we finish a mission, whether it be slaying a bunch of hollows or escorting a Non-Ninja back to their hometown or somewhere, or something else. The more work you put into it, the more money you earn. The harder the mission, the more money you get," Mina said, taking a lick of her vanilla ice cream when she was done.

"Okay, just wanted to know. Oh, who has the most money out of all the Ninjas?"

"Probably the Hokages or if not the unseated. It depends on how many missions you get and/or how strong you are. It's always about strength in every case."

"Okay, now time for questions about Ohgi stuff."

"Shoot," Mina said, licking her ice cream.

"Why the hell does Ami have a zanpaktou?" Ichigo wanted to know. She was a Ninja. She shouldn't have one.

"I thought that would've been the first thing you asked me about this whole thing. Hitsu-chan is a Ninja hybrid. Half Ninja, half Shinigami. She's had the proper Ninja training, and because of the undercover mission, the proper Shinigami training too, along with Hino-chan and me. She is a full trained hybrid."

"What about Toushirou?"

"He, unfortunately, doesn't have the Ninja side down yet, I'm afraid. But I'm positive that sooner or later Hitsu-kun will be called over to Konoha to have some Ninja training done, so he can be a fully trained hybrid too."

"What the hell did Ami mean by 'Jutsu is also a type of Kidou'?"

"Language, Ichi-kun, and patience. I don't really know why Jutsu is a type of kidou, but I guess it's Hadou, Bakudou, and Healing mixed together. I think it's also called the Elemental Spells. Everyone has an element in Konoha. Judging from your zanpaktou, Zangetsu, I think your element would be moonlight," Mina explained.

"Cool. And what about Toushirou's element? Would he still control ice?"

"I guess. I think it's kinda obvious that he would control ice, because he holds an ice zanpaktou."

Then, "HOLLOW! HOLLOW! HOLLOW!" Ichigo jumped out of his skin. Then he relaxed. It was just his badge.

Mina had her soul Phone out. "Where is it?" She asked.

"It's right in front of us."

"Oh..." Mina sweatdropped. Then she gave Ichigo her ice cream cone and said, "Hold this. Again." She took out her Soul Candy and then became a Ninja. "Be right back, Ichi-kun! Take some pictures!"

Ichigo sweatdropped and watched as Minako kicked the crap out of the hollow. Then she took out a couple of shuriken and threw it at the hollow, and it hit dead center across the mask and the hollow dissipated.

Minako smiled as she entered her gigai. "How'd you like that? Did you get any pictures?"

"I, uh, took pictures with my mind. Didn't have a real camera on me."

"It's okay. Ice cream!" She reached out for her ice cream, which Ichigo kindly gave back to her.

~Later at Lunch~

"Man, I'm hungry," Ichigo said.

"Patience, Ichi-kun," Mina said. "You need to work on your patience a little more."

"I was thinking about lunch, because it's half past 12:00."

"Okay, whatever."

"Where do you want to go?" Ichigo asked his pink haired friend.

"You're making this sound like a real date, even though this is clearly a play date," Mina said. "Still, let's go to Subway."

"Alright," Ichigo said as they headed toward Subway.

~A little while later~

After they ate their lunch, they were walking down the street, when they heard a little kid crying. Mina walked up to him with Ichigo lagging behind.

The kid was a male, about eight years old, with short black hair. He was wearing a yellow long-sleeved turtleneck sweater, tan shorts, red Vans, and most importantly, a broken chain on his chest. It was a lost soul.

"Um, hello," Mina said to the boy. "What is your name?"

"Hiroki...wait, you can see me?"

"Of course we can see you. We're spirit beings, just like you," Mina said.

"Yay," Hiroki celebrated. "Cause no one else can see me. They probably don't know I exist."

"It's alright," Mina said. "Can we help you with anything?"

"My parents, and sister," Hiroki said. "I'm wondering how they're doing without me."

"What's your last name?" Ichigo asked, finally, but grumbling.

"Ishiyama, Sir. Wait, your Itchy-go Kurosaki, right?"

"Yeah, that's me. But its ICHI-go, not whatever you said."

"Okay."

~A little Later~

"Mr. Ishiyama! Mrs. Ishiyama!" The two Soul Warriors shouted all around Karakura Town.

They didn't show.

"Maybe, we should go to their house."

"I know where it is! Follow me!" Hiroki said, running off.

"Wait! Wait for me!" Ichigo said, because Minako ran off after him, leaving poor Ichigo all alone.

~At the House~

Ichigo finally caught up with them.

"Hey, Ichigo," Mina said.

"Hey," Ichigo said back, breathless.

"They're not here," Hiroki said, disappointed.

"Let's go to the cemetery."

~At the Cemetery~

They reached the cemetery and they looked down every aisle and then eventually, Hiroki said "That's them!"

They looked to see two adults, and a high school girl, all dressed in black. Hiroki got closer and he heard, "I loved him so much," from the mother.

"I wonder who they're talking about," Mina whispered to Ichigo.

"My son, be safe in heaven," the father said, crying.

"It's getting obvious." Then Ichigo got out his badge and transformed into a Shinigami. Minako held Ichigo's limp body.

"Little Brother, Hiroki Ishiyama, we love you," the older sister whispered.

Hiroki turned around to Ichigo and Mina and said, "I want to go to Soul Society now. I'll feel safe there, right?"

Mina nodded.

"Come here, kid," Ichigo said, resting Zangetsu on his shoulder, like he usually does. Hiroki did, and Ichigo performed the konso.

Hiroki was successfully sent to Soul Society.

~In Soul Society~

The Captain of Squad 10 and the Hokage of Team 10 were on a mission. Toushirou and Ami got the call that a bunch of hollows were attacking a bunch of kids in Konoha.

"Soten ni Zase, Hyourinmaru!" Toushirou relased his shikai. An ice dragon flew at the hollows, swallowing any Hollow in its path.

"Shining Illusion Jutsu! Activate!" Ami threw a stream of water at the Hollows. They kept fighting until a terrible tradgedy happened. Ami got strck in the head with a Hollow claw. The claw was literally in her head. Ami's eyes went blank and she fell to the ground with blood flowing from her head.

For Toushirou, everything suddenly went slow motion as he turned around to check up on his sister. His eyes went wide and dark when he saw her fall.

Luckily, Naru saw the whole thing and jumped in the kill the Hollow that had struck his friend in the head. Toushirou looked cautiously at Naru. Why? Because Naru looked ready to kill anyone who got in his way.

There was one last Hollow left and then Toushirou killed it automatically without looking back or hesitation. Toushirou turned to Naru.

"Meioh, go get Aino," he ordered as he activated a healing kidou. He started healing Ami. Well, Toushirou wasn't the best healer in the world, but he tried. Naru nodded and jutsu-shunpo'd to the Senkai Gate.

~Back In Karakura Town~

Ichigo and Minako were, of course, oblivious about Ami's injury. Right now, they were walking in the park, talking about random things. Both heard a screech, Ichigo's badge beeped, and Minako's phone rang.

"Hollow!" The both said simultaneously. They both transformed and Mina's occupied gigai held Ichigo's limp body.

They both charged at the Hollow when they saw it. Mina had a bunch if kunais out and Ichigo brought out Zangetsu. They had to beat the hollow to Soul Society before it got to playing dirty.

~A Little While later~

About ten minutes later, they were still fighting the Hollow. Ichigo was brought up against the wall with no way out of the Hollow's trap. The Hollow threw a bomb and it just narrowly missed Ichigo.

But the next thing Ichigo knew, he was on the ground away from the wall. What had happened? Ichigo was determined to find out. So he raised Zangetsu and purified the Hollow.

He rushed to the wall which was now mostly rubble. He saw a strand of pink hair and saw that he didn't need to know anything else.

Ichigo fell to his knees and tears came pouring from his eyes. He hadn't cried since his mother was taken out of the picture. Why was he crying? Was it because Minako had died? Or was it the fact that Minako had died the way his mother died? By protecting him? It was probably both.

Soon, Ichigo's sobbing was the only thing anybody could hear in that area, if you could even see him that is. Soon, the Senkai gate opened and disappeared and there stood Naru Meioh.

"Yo, Kurosaki," Naru said. He continued when Ichigo looked up. "Something happened to Ami, and where is Minako? We need her."

"She...She..." Ichigo couldn't bring himself to say it.

"She's what? Pregnant?" Naru was inwardly enraged when eh thought about this. Everyone could tell that he ahs a major crush on Mina.

"No...she's dead..."

"How?"

"A bomb...killed her...and she saved me..."

Another set of tears fell down Ichigo's face and new ones poured silently down Naru's.

~That Night~

When Ichigo had gone back inside and Naru had gone back to Soul Society, a sandaled foot stepped by the rubble where Minako was buried under. A robed arm moved the rubble from on top of Mina and pulled her out of the rubble and debris pile. Isshin Kurosaki carried Minako Aino bridal style into Kurosaki Clinic. He placed her on a bed.

"Well now, Aino-san. Sleep well and tight. This isn't going to hurt one bit," Isshin said as he activated a healing kidou.

~21~21~21~21~

A/N: Review, please! And which pairing do you like so far: Toushirou-x-Momo, Sasuke-x-Ami, or Ichigo-x-Mina?


	23. Chapter 22: A Very Snowy Birthday

A/N: This chapter was so intense to write. There is a special surprise in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

~22~22~22~22~

Well, I have told you the ending to Ichigo and Mina's story, but remember when Ami got injured? Would you like to know the ending to that story? If, yes, please keep reading. If no, well, keep reading anyway.

*Ending to Ami's Story*

Toushirou had managed to get the claws out of Ami's head and heal most of her wound. He kept waiting for Naru to show up with Minako, but he never did. When it was too late to keep waiting for Naru, Toushirou had healed most of Ami's wound, and he picked his sister up and carried her to the Team 11 barracks.

Hokage Maiko had completely healed Ami and told Toushirou that Ami was just fine and that she was going to live. The thing was, that when Ami woke up, she couldn't remember what had happened to her or why she was there in the Team 11 barracks. That worried the crap out of Toushirou.

*About three days later*

Yamamoto-soutaichou and Hokage Hoshimoto sent Toushirou and Ami on a mission to slay a hollow that the Shinobi 13 and Gotei 13 had been after for nearly two centuries and three decades. It had recently been sighted at last, and the two commanders had sent out two Soul Warriors as soon as possible. The two siblings had also been ordered not to come back until they had slain the hollow.

What was so special about this hollow? Remember that they had been after this Hollow for a little over two centuries. Every time anyone had finally caught up to it, it always got away. It poisoned anyone who tried to slay it. It was a little too fast for any regular hollow, and it was stronger than any other hollow that anyone had every seen. Trust me. This was a huge deal. This hollow was worth about thirty to fourty thousand dollars to anyone who purified it.

So now the two siblings were shunpo'ing in and out of the trees of Konoha Forest. Ami had been given a headphone set to contact the commanders in case they needed backup.

"Hey, Nii-sama!" Ami shouted to her brother, while they were leaping from one tree to another.

He looked at her stoically. "Hmm?"

"Why go after this thing, when we know it's going to get away? Again."

"There's always a 'cursebreaker' sometime. We'll get it one day."

"And that day better be today!"

"I know you getting restless as I am, but there's always a point in trying. I mean every time you try, you always make some progress whether you think about it or not."

"Those are real good words to live by."

"Thanks. I got those words from Ukitake. They've been in my mind ever since he said them to me."

"When did he tell you that?"

"In the Academy."

"Oh..."

Then, thanks to Toushirou's fast reiatsu detecting technique, he felt a weird spiritual pressure. "It's the Hollow. Ami! Let's go!" Toushirou turned to his right with Ami close behind him.

The two white-haired Soul Warriors made their way through the trees and luckily managed to always avoid the low tree branches and the branches that tried to catch a hold of the bottom hem of their haori (or coat).

Just then, Toushirou stopped and stood on a branch that was strong, big, and sturdy enough to hold up a hollow. Ami followed suit.

"What is it?" Ami asked in a hushed tone.

"The hollow...it's close..." Toushirou said in the same way.

"It's a good thing that you can sense hollows faster than me. How do you do it?" Ami asked in the same hushed tone, but this time a little hint of admiration and awe was mixed in with it.

"I don't know. I guess I was born with it..."

Then, Toushirou's soothing voice (to Ami) was cut off by a twig snapping and then after a couple of footsteps followed. But the footsteps weren't like the human kind of footsteps. They were more low-sounding and booming, like a giant.

"Is that the hollow?" Ami whispered.

"I think so..." Toushirou whispered back.

"Damn, you'd think he would keep his footsteps quiet..." Ami whispered with a hint of happiness in her voice.

"Shh..." Toushirou whispered harshly. He turned to Ami. "He's just trying to lure us out of our hiding spot. Don't fall for it. It's probably a trap."

Ami nodded in response.

There was a tense silence between the two. Neither dared to break it. Just then, almost making Ami jump about two feet into the air, the hollow appeared right directly below them. Toushirou clamped his hand over her mouth to muffle her scream and/or to stop her from screaming out loud.

The hollow looked up, but it saw nothing. Or so the two siblings thought. Right when it was behind them with their backs to the thing, it stuck out its tail and released a stinger, which shot at Ami.

Luckily, Toushirou pulled her down in time to prevent it from stabbing her in the gut, but unfortunately, the stinger managed to scratch Ami's head. Toushirou's world went slow motion as Ami fell from the tree limb and headed straight for the hollow's wide open mouth. A chain sporting a crescent moon blade grabbed her and pulled her back to the chain's wielder.

Toushirou had luckily managed to snap himself out of his trance to notice that his sister was in trouble. He leaped up and landed on the ground with Ami in his left arm and Hyourinmaru in his right hand. The hollow went to strike Toushirou with its sharpened, poison-filled claws. Toushirou got Hyourinmaru tangled up in its claws. He struggled to hold them there. Then, with an upward slashing motion, he managed to cut off it claws, then, most fortunately, as no one has ever managed to injure it either, Toushirou cut of the whole paw.

While the hollow was screaming and screeching in pain, Toushirou tried to stand up to kill it, but he was reminded of the injured Ami, who would die from a mere scratch in the head right now. So instead, he sheathed Hyourinmaru and picked Ami up bridal style and then shunpo'd away from the screeching hollow.

*In Konoha Forest, in a cave*

Toushirou had found a cave safe from any danger or harm. He lay Ami down on the cave floor, but still held her in his arms. His expression was of worry and affection. He felt a tiny stinging in his eyes, but he ignored it. No one was here to see him cry. He didn't care.

After about two long hours of healing his sister's head wound, he was finally done. He waited for another thirty minutes for her to wake up. When she did, her eyes opened slowly first with confusion. When she turned her head to Toushirou, her eyes went wide, like she was confused and scared at the same time. She scrambled out of his arms. (Think of CC from Code Geass in Turn 15)

"W-W-Who are you...?" Ami asked, trembling.

"..." Toushirou was speechless. His sister had always known who he was. Was this some sort of joke she was playing? Judging by the look on her face, she wasn't joking. It was too real for that. It was so real that Toushirou was afraid that he would have nightmares for the rest of his life.

"I need to know...who are you?"

"...Do you know what your name is?"

Ami shook her head. She was so scared.

"My name Toushirou Hitsugaya...and I know what your name is..."

"What is it?"

"Your name is Ami..."

"...Ami..." Ami repeated the name over and over again.

*That night*

Toushirou had managed to bring some bread. He gave the majority of the loaf to Ami. She silently nibbled on it, waiting for him to say something.

Just then, to Ami's surprise, Toushirou started using the back of his two fingers to stroke her cheek, gently. His eyes were dazed and sad.

Ami's face turned red.

"What are you doing?" She stammered.

He suddenly realized what he was actually doing, and he took his hand away. "You wouldn't understand..."

"Did I know you before my accident?" Ami asked, slowly, as if she was afraid of what his answer was going to be.

"Yes..." She refused to look her in the eyes. Instead he focused on the crackling fire.

"Was I your...best friend...or something...?" Ami asked him, trying to get an answer out of him.

"I guess you could say that..."

Then, it seemed like Ami lost it. "Well then...what was I to you?"

Toushirou had figured it out. He started stroking her cheek again. "Amnesia or not, you're still my little sister..."

Ami's eyes went dazed. Tears started forming.

*Ami's dream/flashback* Ami's POV (Reference: Chapter 8)

Then Aizen appeared, along with Gin and Tousen

"Well, I didn't know a little girl like you could pull such an act."

"Stabbing her own big brother in the side with a kunai…"

"But, she's little Gin. Little…L-I-T-T-L-E…Little."

"Yeah, she's tiny…"

"Like an ant…"

There was a silence while I was silently sobbing. Then:

"How dare you…" The voice was with fury. I looked up and I saw Toushirou in front of me. "Do you know how long I had to wait just to see her again?"

"How long?"

"Seven years…SEVEN YEARS OF WAITING! SEVEN YEARS OF CURSING MYSELF BECAUSE I COULDN'T STOP HER FROM BEING KIDNAPPED!" Nii-sama didn't sound like himself anymore.

There was a short silence. (Cue the sad music…)

"You know what broke my heart the most? When I realized that she didn't remember a thing about me! Nothing! That's why I kept looking for her! That's why I made her remember! My heart couldn't stand to be broken anymore! If you had a heart, Aizen, you'd understand!"

There was another short silence. Then he continued.

"One night, we argued about something useless! That was probably the biggest mistake of my life!"

He explained the whole story.

"She could've gotten hurt when she ran out like that! I didn't forgive myself! I still don't! I've never forgotten what danger I could've put her in if I hadn't gone after her!"

Toushirou's eyes were closed while he said his rant. He opened his eyes and looked at the three traitors with such hatred.

"SO DON'T YOU DARE INSULT HER IN FRONT OF ME!" He shouted. I felt everyone's eyes get wide, even mine, except for Aizen's.

*End Flashback* Resume No POV

"Ami...Ami...Ami, wake up, now!" Toushirou was shaking his sister, whow as sleeping with her head on his shoulder. He had felt a weird reiatsu and it was rapidly expanding.

He sensed that there wasn't much time left. So, with no choice left, he grabbed her arm and shunpo'd out of the cave with Ami now awake.

She looked startled. They were both about ten feet away from the entrance of the cave when suddenly a bomb went off.

Toushirou found high ground and settled on that. Ami buried her face into his chest and clutched his shihakusho collar tightly in her hands. Toushirou simply hugged her to comfort her and calm her down.

One thing's for certain: They would have to find another place to sleep.

*Next Morning*

Toushirou had explained what their mission was. Find the complicated hollow and destroy it.

Right now they were running. Then they heard a screech behind them. The hollow was gaining on them, fast. They ran even faster. Then they both tripped over a tree root. They both fell down flat on the faces.

Toushirou was the one who got up the fastest. He now had a bloody bruise on his left cheek from where the ground scraped him. He unsheathed Hyourinmaru and swiped at the hollow's leg, and just like its hand, Toushirou cut off it's arm.

While the Hollow was screaming in pain, Toushirou ran to Ami. He took a good look at her right, which was now bloody, red, and swollen, meaning it looked bad. Toushirou teared up a little because of it. He couldn't let any of this stuff happen to his sister.

Looking back and seeing that the hollow had escaped into the garganta, Toushirou seized his moment to activate a healing kidou. He pressed his hand against her cheek. Slowly but surely the wound was healing.

Ami noticed the tears in his eyes and felt a million flashbacks come at her all at once. She hugged him when the flashbacks stopped, and she noticed that he was trembling.

The garganta opened back up and there was the hollow, with it's arm and hand all healed and restored. Ami slowly got up from her brother's embrace.

"Let me handle this, Nii-sama..." She jumped up and brought out a kunai and threw it.

"Ami!"

"Please, Nii-sama," Ami said, turning back to him. "Call me Yuki-chan." She smiled warmly at Toushirou, who smiled back and thought, _She got her memories back._

The hollow swiped his claws at Ami again, who ducked just in time.

"That won't work!" She shouted. She did a couple of hand signs. "Ice Prison Jutsu! Activate!"

The hollow was immediately caught in ice. He couldn't budge a centimeter.

Ami looked back and Toushirou. "Now, Nii-sama!"

Toushirou nodded and then leaped up and brought Hyourinmaru down across the hollow's mask. The hollow was purified.

They both smiled at their achievement.

Then Ami's Soul Phone got a text. It read:

_We have received word that the hollow is destroyed._

_Congratulations on completing an S-rank mission! _(S-rank is the highest rank, BTW, follows by A, then B, then C, then D is the lowest.)

_You are allowed to come back._

Both Toushirou and Ami read the text and smiled. Before they could go anywhere, Ami said, "Happy birthday, Nii-sama..."

Toushirou then realized that it was it seventeenth birthday that day. He had totally forgotten.

"I still have to get you a present."

"You don't need to do that, Ami..."

"Well, I want to," another text, "but not today."

The text read:

_Another mission!_

_Rank: B-rank_

_Mission: Spend the rest of the day with your new recruits._

Ami hung her head when read this. Toushirou simply patted her on the back, silently chuckling.

~22~22~22~22~

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! And Toushirou's birthday was the surprise, by the way, if you didn't catch the surprise.


	24. Chapter 23: Love Hurts So Does Jealousy

A/N: Enjoy! This is mainly a Sasuke-x-Ami chapter if you don't mind. Feedback would be greatly appreciated!

~23~23~23~23~

Ami's POV

Right now, one day after Nii-sama and I destroyed that advanced hollow, I was walking through the streets of Konoha with my new recruits. Right now, they were talking to me and asking me questions.

"So, Hokage-sama," the only girl in the new recruit trio said. "My name is Tejina. Tejina Haruno!"

"My name is Neji Hyuuga," one boy said.

"And mine is Shino Aburame," the other boy said. "What's yours?"

"Mine?" I asked them. The trio nodded. "My name is Ami Hitsugaya, Hokage of Team 10."

"Wow, that's a long name," Tejina said in awe.

"No, no, that's just my full title. My name is Ami Hitsugaya, but to you three it Hitsugaya-san or Hitsugaya-sama or if you like Hokage-sama. Either one is fine."

"Wow..." Shino said.

"Mind if we ask you a few questions? You know like an interview?" Tejina asked. I seemed to me like she was the trio's leader, for she was the one that talked the most.

"No, not at all..."

"Okay. First question: How old are you?" Tejina asked.

"I am officially fourteen years old."

"Okay, Shino, you ask the next one."

"Okay. Umm...Second question: How is life in Team 10?"

"Like life on any other team."

"I mean like what do we do every day?" Shino corrected me.

"You'll see on your first day..." I said slyly.

"Okay, third question: What's your role for being a Hokage? I mean, what do you do as a Hokage? Do you have a special role?"

"As a matter of fact, I do have a special role. I am the commander of the Akatsuki."

The Akatsuki were like Ninja versions of the Omnitsukido. They had purple nail polish that they painted on both their toes and hands, even though most of them were guys. Each wore a long sleeved robe that was black with red and white clouds. You had to be extra good to an Akatsuki. I mean have full marks on your Academy exams throughout all your training. You had to be a hard worker and super fast. Why didn't I become an Akatsuki? Because on my third year exam, I missed two points. I mean I still got a good grade, but I missed two points on that exam.

"Cool..." All three said at the same time.

"Alright," Neji said. "It's my turn. Fourth question: What are the rankings of a Ninja team? I mean the Final year sensei told us, but we just want to make sure."

"There is one Hokage, or Seat one. That's me. There's second seat, or Kage. That's Reika Hino-san. We have thirteen more seats, so that reaches the number of fifteen seats in all. We have about ten unseated, maybe a little more, but that's the estimate. And finally we have about twenty guards that have the task of guarding the main gates and such."

"Cool..." All three said, again at the same time.

"Okay," Tejina started. "I am going to ask you a kinda personal question."

"Okay."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I shook my head. "Do you have a crush?"

_Yeah, Sasuke-kun_, I thought, but I said, "Sorry, but that's really none of your business."

"Sorry. I'm just curious."

"How many friends to you have?"

"A lot. Trust me."

"What's your favorite food?" Neji asked.

"Ramen and green tea. Always."

"Coolio," was Neji's reaction.

Tejina then leaned into my ear and whispered, "Have you ever had sex before?"

I said my next line almost shouting. "No! Why would you ask that? Why would I do that? I'm way too young!"

"Sorry, we just want to get to know you better."

The sound of off-duty guards interrupted this, which I was glad for. I went up to the off-duty guards.

"Hello everyone. Having fun?" The sound of my voice must've scared the crap out of them. One jumped out of his seat, turned to me and bowed.

"Sorry, Hokage-sama, but we're off-duty right now. Please believe us!"

"I know," I simply said. "And I do believe you, because I know."

They let out their breath that they were clearly holding in case I started yelling and shouting at them.

"This is Tejina Haruno, Shino Aburame, and Neji Hyuuga," I said, pointing to the correct person according to their name. "These are the new recruits. Please set a fine example for them. Or I will punch and yell at you."

They all nodded. We four walked off and the guards went back to relaxing.

No POV

"Hey, Ami-chan!" Naru Meioh yelled to his friend. Ami turned around and looked at him. Then her face turned red and her eyes narrowed. Then she formed her hand into a fist and when Naru was close enough, she punched him in the face. He fell to the ground with a thud.

"BAKA!" Ami yelled at him, angry. "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT MINAKO-CHAN!"

Naru was rubbing his cheek where Ami had punched him. Tejina, Shino, and Neji were hiding behind the Akatsuki leader, Itachi Tomoe, whom no one besides the little trio had noticed had arrived.

"Where and when did you find out?" Naru asked, scared of his very angry friend.

"Nii-sama told me yesterday when the hollow was finished off." Ami was still angry, but she had a hint of pride in her voice. She was remembering how they had beaten the hollow.

"Oh..." Then Ami turned and finally saw Itachi standing there, not saying a word or flinching one bit, unlike the little trio.

"Itachi-san, gomen. What do you need?"

He leaned to her and whispered in her ear. "There is hollow activity in the North Woods. What are your orders?"

She whispered back, "Take care of it."

He nodded and jutsu-shunpo'd off.

Naru continued the conversation. "I haven't come to tell you about Mina, but good thing you know. It is about one of our friends though. And it concerns you, I'm afraid, by the way you'll probably react about it."

"Alright, what is it?" Ami asked.

"Sasuke found a girlfriend. She's more like a stalker, but they're together."

Ami's face visibly paled, but she simply said, "Why did you tell me that? That doesn't concern me."

Ami's POV

I knew that Naru knew I was lying about it, but I had to fake it for the sake of my three new recruits. I didn't want them to know.

So it as too late. Whoever Sasuke's new girlfriend was had gotten a hold of him first. It was too late to tell him my feelings. Now I would be heartbroken for the rest of my life. And there was nothing I could do about, or was there? I didn't really know anything about this girl. If only I could meet her, I could tell if she was wrong or right for my friend.

*That day at lunch*

I was now eating lunch with Reika in the office, and she wasn't bringing up the subject of Sasuke's new girlfriend, which I was partially angry for and my other half was thankful. It seemed like hours, but it was only ten minutes after we started eating, that she actually brought up the subject.

"Are you jealous, Ami-chan?" Reika asked.

"Reika-chan, how can I be jealous of someone I've never met?"

Then we heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

It was Naru-kun. "I finally got her available for you, Ami-chan. Would you like to meet Sasuke's stalker?"

I nodded. "Yes, please."

*A little while later; in the Team 9 gardens*

Our little meeting didn't go all that well. At first, we acted like two friends greeting each other on their first meeting.

"Hello," she said. "My name is Sora. And yours."

"Ami Hitsugaya," I said a little stiffly. She seemed like a nice girl, but deep down I was red hot with jealousy, so I couldn't help but be cautious around this girl.

Sora had long, red hair and brown eyes. She had the very traits every super model has. She even had super hot glasses! My jealousy only got worse.

"What team are you on?" I asked. "And what position?"

"Oh, Team 9, and I hold the position of tenth seat. Why?"

"Do you know who I am?"

"No, should I?" Ugh! She was staring to act like a total snob now!

"Do you have any manners at all whatsoever?" I was starting to loose it. "I am the Hokage of Team 10!"

"Look," she said all snobbish-like. "I don't care who you are. The reason you're meeting me is because you like Sasuke too. Well, as you know my boyfriend is Sasuke. So don't you dare try and steal my Sasuke from me!"

"Your Sasuke?" I was really loosing it now. "Whoever said he was your Sasuke? He's not something you can claim, you know!"

"Did you ever think that my Sasuke would ever have feelings for you?"

"No! I didn't as a matter of fact! I'm not that stupid, baka!" Then, I turned and walked away, thinking that Sora was definitely not right for Sasuke.

*Later that night*

Right now, I was dressed in black, complete with a black cloak. I had the hood over my head to hide my bright, white hair. I had heard from Naru that Sasuke and Sora were going on a date tonight. So I was currently hiding in the shadows in the park. I was spying on Sasuke-kun and Sora to see if Sasuke liked her or not. Right now, I was getting nothing.

"Well, Sasuke-kun," Sora was saying. "Dinner tonight was wonderful. Thank you."

"No problem," Sasuke said. "It's the least I could do."

They were just talking...holy crud...this was getting me nowhere...

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Yeah?" Oh, no. His chocolate brown eyes were getting soft.

"Can you do me a favor?" And her voice was getting seductive.

"Anything, Sora..." No. This isn't happening. I clenched my fists in anger. Sora, if you lay one finger on Sasuke, you are dead.

"Will you kiss me? Do make sure this is real?" NO! I wanted to shout to him not to kiss her. To just run away. But I couldn't. I couldn't ruin it.

But then...Sasuke looked at me. His look was one of confusion, deep thought, and sadness. My look was one of greater confusion than his, bewilderment, and anger. I was struggling not to scream. I was loosing that battle. Fast.

Just then, he spoke the word I hoped he wouldn't say. "...Sure..."

Their lips touched. I contented myself with mentally screaming in anger and agony.

*About five minutes later, still on Konoha main street*

Sora left for her room in the Team 9 barracks, which I was grateful for. I didn't need to know anymore information. He did like her as much as she liked him. My eyes stung with tears. I couldn't beleive it. I was heartbroken.

I turned to jutsu-shunpo away but he stopped me.

"Ami...where is hell's name do you think you're going?" His voice was stern.

There was a silence while I slowly turned around. "Nowhere...Sasuke-kun." I said his name sarcastically. "So you really did see me in the shadows. How'd yuo know it was me."

"You forget, Ami-chan, that my older brother is the leader of the Akatsuki. He teaches me things like that."

He was talking about his older brother, Itachi. I am an idiot.

"Why were you spying on me, Ami-chan?"

I was silent for about a minute. "I don't see how that is any of your business."

"Friends don't keep secrets from each other, Ami-chan."

"Oh, yeah?" He was starting to piss me off. "Then, how come you didn't tell me about Sora?"

His face now had a look of pure horror.

"Yeah," I retorted. "I thought so." I turned to walk away.

"Wait! Ami-chan!"

I whirled around and slapped him across the face. "SHUT UP! You don't think of me as your friend after all, Sasuke Tomoe! You should've told me! BUT INSTEAD NARU-KUN DID!" It was deathly quiet. "What in hell's name is the matter with you, Sasuke?"

I ran back to my barracks. I never looked back. I didn't even bother to answer Sasuke's faint calls.

"Ami! Ami! Wait!"

*The Next Morning*

It was forty minutes after seven. Forty minutes after the start of the Hokage meeting. But I didn't care. I had just lost a friend. One of my best friends, and now I lost him forever. The tears wouldn't stop coming.

*Sasuke's room, same time* Sasuke's POV

I was in my room after what happened the night before. I rubbed my cheek where Ami had slapped me. She's right. What the hell is wrong is me? Why didn't I tell Ami? Then, I wouldn't've lost one of my best friends.

I thought about the good times.

*Flashback* No POV

Sasuke Tomoe, Naru Meioh, and Reika Hino were always the best of friends. Back in the Academy, they were inseparable. But they felt they were missing something. In their second year, Reika set her sights on Ami Hitsugaya, a first year student. All three kids had seen her break the record of how long you could seal your chakra. Ami had broken it. Reika just had to give her a shot. And guess what? Ami was the missing link they were waiting for.

Sasuke and Naru were always overprotective of Ami. Don't forget Reika, but it was mostly Sasuke and Naru. Whenever Ami was bullied, got in a sticky situation, or whenever she was in grave danger, the three would always lend Ami a hand and help her up. The one who kept his watchful eye on Ami the most was, of course, Sasuke. No one was ever as protective as Sasuke. And he didn't seem to have any rival, except for the first year sensei, Sayoko Kuzuki.

And whenever Ami didn't have any money for lunch or a lunch, Sasuke always offered some of his to her. On some occasions, usually on quiz/test days, he gave all of his lunch to her, saying that he wasn't hungry.

When Ami had graduated the year after Reika, Sasuke, and Naru, Sasuke was happy and content that she had gotten Reika's team. He was somewhat disappointed that she wasn't on his team, but he was happy that she could hang around somebody she knew and trusted.

But when they had first seen Ami's brother, Toushirou, it was almost like he was a terrorist to Sasuke, with his eyes on his main target…Ami. Sasuke was mad and angry until Ami had called him 'Nii-sama'. After that, Sasuke respected the tenth division captain, but he still didn't trust him. When he heard that Ami's brother had saved her from being bullied by Aizen, Sasuke was glad and trusted Ami's brother from that point on, knowing that Toushioru cared about his sister as much as Sasuke did.

When Ami ran away from her position and duty to Soul Society, again, Sasuke was worried sick. He had volunteered specifically to find Ami and interrogate her until he got his answers from her. When he found out that Ami was injured and Minako had told everyone how many hollows were out there and what Ami's outcome might've been, Sasuke was worried even more. He literally thought he was going to be sick to his stomach at that point. He, of course, didn't show it, but that's what he felt.

Sasuke was devastated when Ami had yelled and slapped him last night. It was like all of those happy memories and Sasuke's special feelings had gone away. His heart felt like a candle without the flame.

*End flashback* Resume Sasuke's POV

That's it. I don't know how the hell I'm going to do it, but I'll try with all my might.

"I'm getting Ami-chan back..."

*At lunch*

I was now heading to lunch with Reika, who had convinced me to come out of my room. I didn't care if I met that jerk I called a friend anymore. I didn't care if I met Sora either. She could have him. At least I still had Reika and Naru. If those two stopped speaking to me, I wouldn't know what to do.

When I got to the Team 10 Mess Hall, I didn't only see my team members, but I saw others too that I didn't even know. I saw Naru and ran up to him.

"Naru-kun! What's happening?" I asked him.

He took one look at me and grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside.

"Come on, Ami-chan! Hokage Yamato-sama needs to see you!"

Inside, there were a few of my team members and, again, some I didn't know. The minute I walked in, my team members bowed. I motioned for them to get up by nodding my head in acknowledgement.

"Yamato-san...what do I owe this visit?" I asked the Team 9 Hokage.

"I am about to go on a mission. And I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything..." I listened intently.

"Watch over my team. My Kage is currently in the Team 11 barracks in the hospital wing, in critical condition."

"Oh, what happened?" I asked.

"He got stabbed in the back by a hollow's claw." I remembered how Nii-sama had told me that I got stabbed in the head by a hollow's claw. He told it wasn't pretty, and that he almost lost me for good.

"I know how painful that is..." I muttered. "And yes, of course I'll watch over your team until you return."

He turned to walk away. When he stepped outside, I suddenly ran out after him. I stopped at the doorway.

"Yamato-san?" Every head turned and looked at me, even his. "Good luck." He smiled.

"Thank you for everything, Hitsugaya-san." He said, and then turend and walked away to start his mission.

There was a silence as I watched him go. When he was gone, I turned to the recruits and said, "What are you waiting for? Go get some lunch! All of you! Teams nine and ten!" They all ran into the Mess Hall. "Come om! Move it! I don't have all day! I'm hungry too!" It was always considered 'respect' when the Hokage let thier team members get their meal first and the Hokage went last. I always did that.

*Two hours later*

In the courtyard, everyone was talking. I was talking to Naru and Reika. My Soul Phone rang. I reached into a pocket inside my Hokage coat, pulled out my phone, and flipped it open.

"Hello? Oh, Yamato-san...yeah, they're doing great...they're just talking with each other...what...no...I'm on my way!" I flipped it shut, and shouted to Reika. "Reika! Look after them! Hokage Yamato is severely injured. It's up to me to save him. Meioh-san, Tomoe-san, come with me!" Naru and Sasuke nodded.

*About three minutes later*

Someone else had come with me, besides Naru and Sasuke. It was Sora.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Sora.

"Me and my Sasuke are inseparable One cannot go without the other." Five irks came alive on my head. Naru must've noticed, because he whispered in my ear, "Calm down, Ami-chan. I'm kinda pissed off by it too. You're not the only one."

"Thank you..." I muttered to him.

"It's the truth..." he muttered back.

About two minutes later, I found him. I instantly rolled up my sleeves, jumped up and landed beside him, and immediately started to heal him. A green aura surrounded my hands and he fell out of unconsiousness.

"You're going to be okay, Yamato-san. I'm right here," I reassured him in a soothing voice.

"Ari..gatou..." His voice sounded hoarse and weak. I felt bad for him.

"No problem..." I said. I was always happy to help somebody. I smiled warmly.

Sasuke's POV

I saw her warm smile, and I was instantly remembering the old days. I couldn't help but smile too. Ami can make you smile, even if you don't feel like it. It's one of those special traits she has. It always comes in handy.

But she didn't see it. It was right behind her, ready to strike her from behind. I narrowed my eyes at the thing, and I inwardly growled at it. I hate hollows. I instantly had a kunai out and I blocked the hollow's claws. I prevented it from striking Ami down.

I activated my time shatter jutsu, and the hollow froze. Naru took the chance to slay it and the hollow was purified.

Ami's POV

I saw Sasuke and Naru block the attack and slay the hollow. Why didn't I sense it? I'm supposed to be a Hokage. Dammit. Why? At least Yamato-san was all healed.

"Sasuke-kun!" My ears perked up. It was just Sora and Sasuke. I closed my eyes to prevent myself from saving the image of Sora and Sasuke hugging each other.

"Sora..."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It was just a hollow. I don't see what you're sweating about."

"It's my job to worry about you!" No, it's mine, Sora no baka.

"Okay, but I really don't see or feel any injury on me..."

"Why'd you block that attack for that freak?" She cut him off. And she called me a freak. I hung my head in defeat. I felt so helpless.

There was a long tense silence. "...Excuse me?" Sasuke asked in a warning tone.

"You heard me! Why'd you protect that freak?" I was now close to tears.

"...Because, she's my best friend..." My ears perked up that this. My rose my head just a tad to see what was going on.

"But I'm your girlfriend!" She protested.

"First of all, you were never my girlfriend. The guy is supposed to ask the girl out, not the girl asks the guy. Second, I'd rather be a freak's best friend, than a bitch's boyfriend."

There was another tense silence, and then I heard Sora jutsu-shunpo away.

Sasuke's POV

I stuck my hand out at Ami-chan, waiting for her to take it. When she did, I pulled her up from the ground. There was an awkward silence between us. But she broke it.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hm? Yeah, Ami-chan?"

"Gomenasai...for not believing you when you said you would protect me with your life." I could tell she was close to tears. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you said that I was one of your closest friends." A tear fell. "I-"

I wiped the tear away. "I forgive you, Ami-chan. You don't have to say anythign else." I smiled.

She also smiled at me, and then hugged me. I hugged her back, and when she wasn't looking and Naru was, I stuck my toungue out at him. I was glad.

I had gotten Ami back.


	25. Chapter 24: The Reunion and the Prophecy

A/N: Here's the next chapter of Lost and Found! Sorry for not updating as fast. Here's the thing: School has started again, and I WILL BE BUSY SOMETIMES! So expect slower updates…Again, enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: (I need to start doing these more often!) Do I have to say it? I don't own Bleach, or the Naruto terms used. I only own my characters, and my sister owns Minako. I just write Mina with her permission.

~24~24~24~24~

Chapter 24: The Reunion and the Prophecy

No POV

Minako Aino's beautiful blue eyes fluttered open.

"Where am I?"

"Urahara-san!" The grunting voice of Tessai filled the room. "She's awake!"

Kisuke Urahara bustled into the room, hiding his face with his fan. "Ahh...Aino-san...how lovely to see you, and awake too."

Minako looked at him like he was nuts, which he almost always is. "How long was I out? And what happened?"

"You were out for about a week. Today's Saturday. How are you feeling?"

"First off, I asked you a question, Old Man! Second, I'm fine."

"Oh, gomen. I didn't realize. You saved Ichigo from being killed by a bomb after he was cornered."

Mina wondered if Ichigo was okay.

"Don't worry, Ichigo's alright," Urahara said, as if reading her mind. "And you need to train again. For a whole week."

"What? Why?"

"Because you've been out for a whole week. You're loosing your touch, I'm afraid."

"Who's going to train me? Yoruichi-san?"

"Oh, no...I get a whole week to torture you like I did Ichigo."

"...uh oh..."

~After a Whole Week~

"By Urahara-san! See you! Thanks!"

"No, problem, Aino-san!" The hat-and-clogs man waved back.

As Mina walked down the streets in her gigai, she wondered if anyone was missing her. She had faked her death. But she didn't mean too.

Her pink hair was not in a ponytail anymore, but down to the middle of her back. Her bangs her not off to the side anymore, but cut off over her eyebrows and straight down. Her blue eyes were still blue.

She saw a familiar auburn-haired girl talking to a familiar boy with raven hair and glasses and a Mexican boy who wasn't talking at all.

"Hey, Orihime..." Mina said. The three jumped and turned around to see the brand new Minako Aino.

"Aino-chan..." Orihime started. "Is that you?"

"Why yes it is..."

"It's so good to see you again!" All three, even Chad, jumped on her and hugged as tight as they could, Orihime being the tighest.

"How are you?"

"I'm good, Ishida-kun."

"Are you really alive?" Chad asked, just to be saying something.

"Yes. If I wasn't, then I wouldn't be here..."

"Who helped you?" Orihime asked.

"Um...Urahara-san and them...and also Ichigo's dad..."

"Oh, there goes Urahara-san saving the day again!" Orihime and Minako laughed.

"How are you guys?" Minako asked.

"Oh, we're just fine!"

"How are things here?"

"Things are pretty dull without Kurosaki, but I'm glad he's gone, even if it's only for a few hours," Uryuu said, pushing up his glasses.

"Where's Ichigo?" Mina asked.

"Oh, he had to go to Soul Society..." Chad's deep voice filled their ears.

"Really? What for?"

"Kurosaki-kun has to help set up this Ninja event called the Chunin Exams, which are a full day set of duels that Konoha and another Ninja village called Suna does every decade just for fun," Orihime said.

Uryuu broke in. "Inoue-san, they don't do it for fun...they do it because every decade or so, Konoha gets a second chance to beat Suna in the Chunin Exams, because Suna always wins. So every decade Konoha gets a chance to compete for the position as the honorary Chief Village..."

"I thought that was a legend..." Minako said. All three turned to her. "I remember reading about it in a textbook and thought it was a myth..."

A new voice broke into the converstaion. "But it's not..." The four turned around to see Ami Hitsugaya standing in front of the Senkai Gate. Ami went on. "You may come to Soul Society now. Ichigo Kurosaki has been granted permission to bring in three of his comrades to be referees with him."

"And he chose us?" Chad asked.

Ami simply nodded.

"Hitsu-chan?" Ami's white head turned to the pink one. Her eyes popped out.

"Mina-chan?"

Mina nodded. Ami smiled.

"Well then, you four may come to Soul Society now."

All five went through the Senkai Gate.

~In the Head Hokage's office~

Ami took Minako to Hoshimoto before she went back to the Konoha/Suna Hokage meeting taking place.

Minako was now wearing a pink jacket with white sleeves but pink cuffs. She was also wearing dark pink Capri's and black summer sandals. She was wearing her now black forehead protector around her neck.

When the little tenth Hokage left, Hoshimoto said, "Minako Aino. How lovely to see you..."

"Konnichiwa, Sir..."

"How on earth did you survive?"

Minako told the Head Hokage the whole story. Hoshimoto said, "I shall give you a spot in the Chunin Exams if you like, to prove me your skill. If you win your duel, I shall give you the Kage position of Team 6."

Mina accepted. "What happened to the former Kage?"

"Your former Kage was attacked and killed by a Suna Ninja...and that's what started this whole Chunin Exam mess...it's actually been eight years, not ten. That's why we're arguing this in the Division 1 barracks in Sereitei..."

~At the Division One Barracks in Sereitei~

Toushirou's POV

Outside, we, the Shinigami captains, were listening anxiously to all the yelling going on inside.

When the yelling died down a bit, we were breathing again.

"That was pretty close," Kyouraku said.

"That was very close..." Komamura muttered.

"I don't think it's over yet..." Kuchiki said.

"Why not?" Unohana asked the sixth division noble.

"Because they've been in here for at least five hours..." Korutsuchi reasoned. "I don't think they'll be out soon..."

"Wow, your sister does have a set of lungs on her, Hitsugaya-kun..." Ukitake commented.

"She got that from her mother..." my father explained.

When we thought all the yelling had finally died down, we could only hear the Hoshimoto's voice (yes, he got back in time...) stating calmly that, "...we can only hope that he will be able to apologize the right way..."

At that moment, there was another instant uproar. We heard, "SHUT UP! IT WASN'T OUR FAULT! WE DIDN'T ORDER HIM TO KILL THAT KAGE!"

We heard Ami's voice again above all others. "Shut up! He was one of your ninjas, wasn't he? He was on your side! He was from your village! Do you deny any of that?"

"No! He was on our side and from our village! Why do you ask!"

Fourth Hokage Aiko's voice roared above all the others now. "She's trying to say that yes it is all your fault! It always will be!"

"You shut up! We didn't order him to kill that Kage! He acted upon-!"

"Hey, stop talking like that! Maybe he did act upon his own accord! WHERE'S THE PROOF IN THAT!"

There was another uproar for this one too. "SILENCE!" Hoshimoto yelled. All went quiet again, and we Shinigami captains could breath normally again. We heard Hoshimoto's voice boom through the room.

"Thirteenth Hokage Ryuuno brings up a good point. Where IS the proof that he acted upon his own actions?"

"We could ask him. We could bring him in here and ask him..."

There was another uproar. "HE COULD BE LYING!"

~After Another Three Hours Of Arguing~

The Suna Hokages had finally left. It was now after dinner, but yet, we Hokages and Captains didn't get to eat yet. There was a scheduled Hokage/Captain meeting in the morning, but that Konoha/Suna debate had gotten in the way. Now we were having that postponed meeting that was supposed to be this morning.

When the Heads called the meeting to order, Hoshimoto said, "We have come to a conclusion that the Chunin Exams will be set two years earlier than should-be time. We will have it in four days. I'm sorry, but no Hokages or Shinigami may participate. You may sign up, but you will not duel with anyone."

When this had been peacefully settled, it was now time for casual talk amongst the leaders. We found out that the Hokages had yelled themselves hoarse, until the Chunin Exams had been set earlier.

"You guys sure have a set of lungs on you..." Kyouraku commented.

"We weren't about to loose to the Chief village..." Hokage Yamato said. "We are widely considered as the second strongest village in the Ninja Land...we weren't about to lose to the strongest..."

"They brought up lousy points that we had good comebacks to," Ami put in.

"She's right, we may not be the strongest, but we are the smartest..." Seventh Hokage Tokugawa said.

After this was over, Kurotsuchi and Twelfth Hokage Kyouko had something that was the main reason why we had to do this meeting.

"We found something that we think might be related to Aizen," Kyouko said.

"It's found in the Hall of Prophecies if anyone would like to have a more closer look at it," Kurotsuchi said.

We heard a woman's voice that was eerie sounding, but yet it spoke clear.

_"One united family, once divided,_

_Two Divided Kingdoms, fated to reunite,_

_Three traitorous captains, who took the sacred Hokyoku,_

_Two unfortunate siblings, who lost everything,_

_One unexpected destiny, waiting to be fulfilled,_

_All these things must be put together..."_

There was a heavy silence. 'One united family'...that was referring to me, to us. Mom, Dad, Ami, and me. 'Two divided kingdoms'...that was referring to Konoha and Sereitei, because they were once allies that were 'divided' when Mom and Dad were supposedly killed. 'Three traitorous captains'...who else than Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tousen? And of course, they took the Hokyoku. Who doesn't know that? 'Two unfortunate siblings'...that gave me a totally strange, familiar feeling...it was talking about Ami and me. We had thought we lost everything, and we had. We had both lost our memories of each other and our parents when we were separated. I had a feeling that if all these things were to mix together, then it would cause chaos. The reason our Winter Showdown didn't work was because that Ami and I weren't there together. That was why I kept falling in front of Aizen. That's why...that prophecy explains everything...

"There is another part to it," Kyouko said.

The same voice spoke.

_"Once light shows it face again,_

_the darkness will flee in terror,_

_and all living things will live,_

_once again, in peace and harmony..."_

That was a saying of hope. That Aizen was not going to win unless he had killed both me and Ami. At the same moment...I closed my eyes. I thought about both parts of the prophecy. I knew what I had to do. Ami had done this when she was least expecting it. Something I hadn't done. Something I wasn't that she was.

_She was a fully-trained hybrid._

~That night~

I knew what I had to do. I had a Ninja side to me all along. And I never knew. That prophecy was referring to my sister and me.

So that night, after dinner, I painfully left another goodbye note to my sister.

_To Ami Hitsugaya:_

_If you're reading this, you're probably awake by now. You might have gone into my room and not find me there. But don't worry. I'll be all right. Yuki-chan. You know what happened last night during the meeting. About that prophecy. I'm gone because of that. I know what the prophecy means:_

_I have to kill Aizen. You have to kill Aizen. We both do. Together. The reason the Arrancars are still alive was because that you weren't there beside me during the Winter Showdown. I know you were there, in my heart, but I didn't know that. And for that, Aizen is still alive._

_I'm sorry if I'm scaring you, Yuki-chan. I'm doing my best to keep you from having all these heavy burdens on your shoulders. You've been through so much, yet you're only still a kid. I don't want you to worry anymore. You mean too much to me, Yuki-chan. All I want right now is to tell you that I'll be alright. I don't want you to worry. I'll take all those burdens off your shoulders one day, and I'll carry them myself all the way to the end. I'll be back, Yuki-chan, I promise. No, I swear._

_So in summary, I'm doing this for you...Yuki-chan..._

_With all my love, your big brother,_

_Toushirou Hitsugaya_

_P.S. I'll be back in time for the Chunin Exams. Remember, don't you worry one bit._

I placed it down on her bedside table and gave her a light kiss on her forehead.

"…Aishiteru…Ami-chan…" I whispered. ('I love you')

And I left Sereitei without another word.

I left to find the woman who took my sister from her Shinigami path. Who led her to her path of destiny.

I left to find Sayoko Kuzuki...

TO BE CONTINUED...

~24~24~24~24~

A/N: Review, please!

And another thing: I will allow at least five people to submit an OC so I can use it in here, but ONLY IF YOU WANT TO! If you are interested, please PM me for the bio format. I have a Shinigami AND a Ninja verison. Just PM me and tell me and I give it to you, and submit your OC back to me via PM only, please.


	26. Chapter 25: Ninja Training

A/N: Here's the next chapter of Lost and Found! Keep expecting slower updates. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Do I have to say it? I don't own Bleach, or the Naruto terms used. I only own my characters, and my sister owns Minako. I just write Mina with her permission.

~25~25~25~25~

Chapter 25: Ninja Training

PREVIOUSLY ON BLEACH: THE LOST AND FOUND ARC

Minako Aino's beautiful blue eyes fluttered open.

"Where am I?"

"Urahara-san!" The grunting voice of Tessai filled the room. "She's awake!"

"Because you've been out for a whole week. You're loosing your touch, I'm afraid."

"Who's going to train me? Yoruichi-san?"

"Oh, no...I get a whole week to torture you like I did Ichigo."

"...uh oh..."

"Where's Ichigo?" Mina asked.

"Oh, he had to go to Soul Society..." Chad's deep voice filled their ears.

"Really? What for?"

"Kurosaki-kun has to help set up this Ninja event called the Chunin Exams, which are a full day set of duels that Konoha and another Ninja village called Suna does every decade just for fun," Orihime said.

Uryuu broke in. "Inoue-san, they don't do it for fun...they do it because every decade or so, Konoha gets a second chance to beat Suna in the Chunin Exams, because Suna always wins. So every decade Konoha gets a chance to compete for the position as the honorary Chief Village..."

"How on earth did you survive?"

Minako told the Head Hokage the whole story. Hoshimoto said, "I shall give you a spot in the Chunin Exams if you like, to prove me your skill. If you win your duel, I shall give you the Kage position of Team 6."

Mina accepted. "What happened to the former Kage?"

"Your former Kage was attacked and killed by a Suna Ninja...and that's what started this whole Chunin Exam mess...it's actually been eight years, not ten. That's why we're arguing this in the Division 1 barracks in Sereitei..."

When the yelling died down a bit, we were breathing again.

"That was pretty close," Kyouraku said.

"That was very close..." Komamura muttered.

"I don't think it's over yet..." Kuchiki said.

"Why not?" Unohana asked the sixth division noble.

"Because they've been in here for at least five hours..." Korutsuchi reasoned. "I don't think they'll be out soon..."

"You guys sure have a set of lungs on you..." Kyouraku commented.

"We weren't about to loose to the Chief village..." Hokage Yamato said. "We are widely considered as the second strongest village in the Ninja Land...we weren't about to lose to the strongest..."

"They brought up lousy points that we had good comebacks to," Ami put in.

"She's right, we may not be the strongest, but we are the smartest..." Seventh Hokage Tokugawa said.

"We found something that we think might be related to Aizen," Kyouko said.

"It's found in the Hall of Prophecies if anyone would like to have a more closer look at it," Kurotsuchi said.

_"One united family, once divided,_

_Two Divided Kingdoms, fated to reunite,_

_Three traitorous captains, who took the sacred Hokyoku,_

_Two unfortunate siblings, who lost everything,_

_One unexpected destiny, waiting to be fulfilled,_

_All these things must be put together..."_

There was a heavy silence.

"There is another part to it," Kyouko said.

The same voice spoke.

_"Once light shows it face again,_

_The darkness will flee in terror,_

_And all living things will live,_

_Once again, in peace and harmony..."_

I placed the note down on her bedside table and gave her a light kiss on her forehead.

"…Aishiteru…Ami-chan…" I whispered. ('I love you')

And I left Sereitei without another word.

*RESUME NORMAL TIME*

~The Next Morning; No POV~

Ami Hitsugaya yawned and stretched. She looked to her bedside table. On it was a photo of her parents, her older brother, and herself. They were all laughing, hugging each other, and smiling. Hers and Toushirou's hands were linked and that brought a smile to Ami's 14-year-old face.

Ami went to her walk-in closet. She turned on the light and saw all the clothes that people had made and the clothes that her Takahashi/Ninja relatives and ancestors left her.

She came out three minutes later all dressed with the exception of her Hokage coat and forehead protector. She reached to the bedside table and grabbed her forehead protector. She wrapped it around the top of her head and tied it at the bottom. She was about to turn away when she noticed a folded piece of paper. She opened it and read it.

_To Ami Hitsugaya:_

_If you're reading this, you're probably awake by now. You might have gone into my room and not find me there. But don't worry. I'll be all right. Yuki-chan. You know what happened last night during the meeting. About that prophecy. I'm gone because of that. I know what the prophecy means:_

_I have to kill Aizen. You have to kill Aizen. We both do. Together. The reason the Arrancars are still alive was because that you weren't there beside me during the Winter Showdown. I know you were there, in my heart, but I didn't know that. And for that, Aizen is still alive._

_I'm sorry if I'm scaring you, Yuki-chan. I'm doing my best to keep you from having all these heavy burdens on your shoulders. You've been through so much, yet you're only still a kid. I don't want you to worry anymore. You mean too much to me, Yuki-chan. All I want right now is to tell you that I'll be alright. I don't want you to worry. I'll take all those burdens off your shoulders one day, and I'll carry them myself all the way to the end. I'll be back, Yuki-chan, I promise. No, I swear._

_So in summary, I'm doing this for you...Yuki-chan..._

_With all my love, your big brother,_

_Toushirou Hitsugaya_

_What?_ Ami thought. _He's left again?_ She paused when she reread the part about Aizen. Ami sat down in shock. She read on hoping to find on the note somewhere where it said that this was a joke, but she found a PS instead.

_P.S. I'll be back in time for the Chunin Exams. Remember, don't you worry one bit._

_I can't...I have to worry. It's my job,_ thought Ami.

*Flashbacks*

"Nii-sama~!" Little Ami-chan ran up to Toushirou, waving happily.

"Hey, Yuki-chan…What do you want? You need something?" Toushirou answered. 'Yuki-chan' was Toushirou's little nickname for Ami.

"No…I just wanted to tell you that Obaa-san told me to tell you, 'Dinner's ready!'"

"Okay…"

One night, Toushirou was having one of his dreams again. He woke up in a cold sweat to find his little sister standing over him.

"…Ami…What are you-?"

"N-Nii-sama…I'm cold…and you're cold AND scared…What's wrong?" Ami asked him.

"…Ami…I…I…had…I had a bad dream. It's alright…I'm fine…"

"Th-Then w-why i-is i-it s-so c-c-cold?" She asked, shivering.

"The girl's right, you know…" The Hitsugaya siblings looked up to see Matsumoto standing over the two of them.

"It's you…from this afternoon…" He growled, putting his arm protectively around Ami, thinking Matsumoto was a robber. Unfortunately, Toushirou was still releasing his powerful icy reiatsu without knowing, so this only made Ami colder.

"S-s-so…c-c-c-cold…N-n-nii-sama…" She whimpered. Toushirou looked down at her, totally freaking out right now.

"Ami…What's wrong?"

"Careful little guy…you might freeze your sister to death like you almost did to your Obaa-san…" Matsumoto said quietly.

The two siblings looked at their grandmother.

"Nii-sama…It's too…cold…" Ami said still shivering and whimpering. Matsumoto took the young girl in her arms and hugged her, warming her up.

"I…I…I did this?" Toushirou noticed that three quarters of the room was covered in ice.

Ami tried to get out of Matsumoto's grip. "I want Nii-sama…" She said struggling.

"Gomen…little one… Your Nii-sama is a bit too dangerous to be around right now."

"What? What does that mean?" Ami was confused.

"Well–" Mastumoto started. But Toushirou cut her off.

"She doesn't need to know that. Don't get her involved. She might get hurt."

"Nii-sama…" I smiled happily. "It's you…"

"I finally found you…" Then he smiled too.

"…Nii-sama…where's Mommy and Daddy?" Ami asked me as I walked in the door.

I looked at my little sister sadly and said, "I don't know." This was a lie. I did know where they were. I just didn't want to scare her.

"…Nii-sama…they were supposed to come home seven hours ago…I'm scared…"

"I am too…Yuki-chan…I am too…" I said hugging her.

"Yuki-chan, a-are you okay?" Nii-sama's voice was filled with worry.

I tried to say no, but the words just didn't come out of my mouth. I shook my head slightly and my brain seemed to flip.

"I-it hurts." I whimpered.

Nii-sama nodded, and said "Wait here. I'm going to get you some water."

I nodded. I just lay there, holding my head and wincing every now and then. God it hurt.

A few seconds later, I felt light, cold fingers probe at my head. I whimpered in pain and Nii-sama stopped immediately.

"What did you drink?" He asked, concern lacing his voice.

"I-I dunno. I was in the office doing your paperwork and t-then Rangiku gave me this white creamy liquidy stuff." I stuttered.

I heard Nii-sama groan in frustration. "Sake." He growled. I nodded, that was what they called the stuff.

"I am going to kill that lieutenant. Here, drink this. You're not going to be able to move until this evening probably, so you can stay here." He said off-handedly, handing me a cup of water, which I took gratefully with shaking fingers.

I gratefully drained it. After finishing it and handing it to him, he tossed it carelessly to the other side of the room, landing perfectly in the trash bin.

"Thank you for worrying about my well being, Yuki-chan. I'm going to take over now, okay?"

"H-Hai," I said falling asleep.

"Nii-sama? Are you alright? You're crying…you're making me very scared."

Immediately, Nii-sama snapped his head up. His face was filled with agony, pain, and sadness. His teal eyes were welled up with fallen and unshed tears. Right then and there, he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to his chest. I could hear his heart beating rapidly and his chest was moving up and down. I felt a tear fall on my shoulder. It was Nii-sama's.

"Thank you…Ichigo…" I said softly so only he could hear.

"…You're welcome…" He said the same way. "I had to…your brother would've killed me if I didn't…"

"What is it, Itchy? What's wrong?" I asked.

"There's this person that keeps slipping in and out of the shadows. It's making me very nervous…" Ichigo said with a worried tone in his voice. "I tried to talk to him once, but he just shunpo'd away. He didn't say anything."

There was a silence while I was silently sobbing. Then:

"How dare you…" The voice was with fury. I looked up and I saw Nii-sama in front of me. "Do you know how long I had to wait just to see her again?"

"How long?"

"Seven years…SEVEN YEARS OF WAITING! SEVEN YEARS OF CURSING MYSELF BECAUSE I COULDN'T STOP HER FROM BEING KIDNAPPED!" Nii-sama didn't sound like himself anymore.

There was a short silence. (Cue the sad music…)

"You know what broke my heart the most? When I realized that she didn't remember a thing about me! Nothing! That's why I kept looking for her! That's why I made her remember! My heart couldn't stand to be broken anymore! If you had a heart, Aizen, you'd understand!"

"She could've gotten hurt when she ran out like that! I didn't forgive myself! I still don't! I've never forgotten what danger I could've put her in if I hadn't gone after her!"

My eyes were closed while I said my rant. I opened my eyes and looked at the three traitors with such hatred.

"SO DON'T YOU DARE INSULT HER IN FRONT OF ME!" I shouted. I felt everyone's eyes get wide except for Aizen's.

"Ami! Get out of here! It's too dangerous here!"

"Nii-sama…You don't have to fight for only me…you don't have to win…but just do one favor…" I started crying.

"What is it, Ami?" He must've noticed my crying because his voice was automatically filled with worry.

"Don't die, Nii-sama…Don't get hurt…I can't stand it…You risked your life to save me…"

"I'll try not to…"

"Ami…Ami…wake up…" Someone was shaking me. "Excuse me. Do you know what happened to her?" I heard a jingle of chains and a wailing sound. "I'll take that as a no."

I opened my eyes. Right in front of me was Nii-sama. "Tou-Toushirou?"

"That's the first time in a long time you've said my first name," He smirked. He was still kneeling in front of me. I smiled back. "Thank God your alright. I was worried there for a minute. I thought I lost you that time."

"But I'm fine, Shiro-kun." I called him by his nickname given to him by Momo-chan.

"It's alright for you to call me that, Ami-chan…just not for anyone else…" He chuckled.

I looked at the guy. He was looking at me with evil eyes. He reached out and a paw grabbed my throat. I screamed for the second time that day.

My brother looked up from his Soul Phone, and when he saw me in trouble, he didn't hesitate to save me.

The next thing I knew, I was standing on the street. Nii-sama jumped in front of me, sword drawn and pointed at the Arrancar.

"Let's go back to the house and I'll explain everything that happened," Nii-sama said. My head was against his chest. I could hear his somewhat deep voice deep inside his chest. And somehow, his voice made me warm inside.

I started to fall asleep, but then someone snapped me back to the real world. Nii-sama was standing over me, sort of like a mother hawk watching over her little chicks.

"Oh, Hitsugaya-san. What do you want?"

"What happened?"

"Since when the hell did you care?"

"Captains not only look after their own squads, but they look after each other as well," he said in his usual stoic attitude. "So tell me. What happened to you, Mizuno-san?"

"…I don't want to talk about it." I closed my eyes.

"Please." His voice was pleading. What the hell…?

I didn't answer him. I wanted him to remember me.

Suddenly Yama-jii stepped forward. "She is an imposter! Execute her!"

I closed my eyes tight, but I never felt the Omnitsukido's swords pierce my skin. I opened my eyes. There was Nii-sama, standing right in front of me with Hyourinmaru out. I mean, literally, right in front of me.

"Hitsugaya-taichou! Move out of the way!"

I heard Rangiku-san and all of Squad 10 say, "Taichou! Do you know this person?"

"Hitsugaya…" Yama-jii growled.

Everyone shut up when Nii-sama said, "I don't regret saying this at all. I don't care if I lose my position just for saying this. I am Toushirou Hitsugaya and Ami's older brother! Whoever wants to kill Ami-chan will have to go through me first! Understand?"

I smiled. He remembered after all. I felt warm inside all of a sudden.

My brother had me pinned underneath him. Then all my senses returned. My consciousness returned. I could control myself again.

"Are you calm now?" My brother asked.

I smiled. "Arigatou…" I embraced him.

I walked up and knelt down by my sister, who was leaning against the wall. She looked like a corpse. I didn't like it. I mean she was awake, but she was pale, a little thinner than before, but not so much than her ribs were showing, and she had dark circles under eyes. And I mean VERY dark circles under her eyes.

"Ami-chan...You called?"

"Yeah. I just want to apologize for what I did...everything I did...why I ran away after the Ouin was stolen...for running out after Ohgi..."

I put my hand gently on her cheek to make her shut up. "It's okay. I'm right here. There's no need to panic. At least, if there is, I don't see it."

She giggled a little, probably at my joke there. Her eyes started closing. She was tired. She leaned heavily against my chest.

"Ari..gatou...Nii-sama..." Her head fell onto my chest. I tensed up, thinking she was really dead. But I checked her pulse, and sighed graciously, seeing as how she was only asleep.

"You could've ended it right then!" Ami yelled. She teared up. "Why didn't you?"

"That was the problem. If he went, so would you." I hugged her to help her calm down. Then I noticed something. I broke the hug. "What's wrong? You're trembling."

"I'm confused..."

"About what? I can't help you if you don't know what you're confused about."

"My feelings..."

"Explain."

"It's kinda hard to..."

I sighed. "Then I can't really help you."

"I know. But getting you confused is never a good thing."

I laughed at this. "That's for darn sure!"

She smiled. "You sound so happy, Nii-sama."

"Because I am, Yuki-chan. You look tired. You need some rest."

She nodded and laid her head down on the pillow. "Good night, Nii-sama."

"Sure thing, Yuki-chan." I left and silently closed the door. Then I realized something that she said. "You big baka. It's still morning," I said while laughing.

Just then, to Ami's surprise, Toushirou started using the back of his two fingers to stroke her cheek, gently. His eyes were dazed and sad.

Ami's face turned red.

"What are you doing?" She stammered.

He suddenly realized what he was actually doing, and he took his hand away. "You wouldn't understand..."

"Did I know you before my accident?" Ami asked, slowly, as if she was afraid of what his answer was going to be.

"Yes..." He refused to look her in the eyes. Instead he focused on the crackling fire.

"Was I your...best friend...or something...?" Ami asked him, trying to get an answer out of him.

"I guess you could say that..."

Then, it seemed like Ami lost it. "Well then...what was I to you?"

Toushirou had figured it out. He started stroking her cheek again. "Amnesia or not, you're still my little sister..."

Ami's eyes went dazed. Tears started forming.

*End Flashbacks* (I know it was long, just deal with it...) Ami's POV

Why did he keep leaving? I know he's trying to protect me, but why leave like that? I couldn't take it anymore. He took out a piece of paper and a pen.

_To Toushirou Hitsugaya:_

_If you're reading this, you're probably back by now. I had gone into your room and not find you there. But I have to worry. I know you'll be all right, Nii-sama, but it's my job to worry._

_What do you mean we have to kill Aizen together? Is it because of the prophecy? Is that why we're siblings? Just because of the prophecy?_

_And why do you keep leaving during the middle of the night? Don't you know I'm dying inside every time I turn around and I don't find you there? It is scaring me. What if you're dead? What if you've been kidnapped by Aizen or something? Why scare me like this at all? It's killing me Nii-sama._

_I can't stand this. These feelings are too much for me to bear. But you know I don't like anyone to help me share my feelings. I don't want to be a burden to anyone. Not even to you, but yet I'm afraid I am... So I can't help but worry about you when you're gone..._

_With all my love, your little sister,_

_Ami Hitsugaya_

_P.S. I really do love you, Nii-sama. Everyone can see it. I'm too scared to show it as much as you do, but believe me. I do. Just come back home._

There...there was my note back to him. I dropped my pen and I buried my face into my hands and felt the tears coming. I knew I was hopeless to stop those tears coming, and like always, they came anyway.

~At the Same Time~ Toushirou's POV

"So...you want to become a Ninja like your sister..." Kuzuki said.

"Kuzuki-san, I'm a hybrid. Without my Ninja side down, I can't defeat Aizen. Neither can Ami. I'm just trying to do this for the happiness of everyone."

"Alright," she said. "Your sister was an amazing student. She broke the record of how long you can suppress your chakra, she completed her first year exam in less than ten minutes, and she only missed two points on all her exams put together. At first, I thought she was just another average student, but after the days turned to weeks, I said your mother in her eyes. She remembered that she graduated when she was only thirteen, but yet she already had so much skill and intelligence. She's still like that. And look at her now. She's the youngest Hokage in history, much like you. And yet she's only fourteen, soon to be fifteen."

"You must be very proud to have had her as your own student," I said.

"Oh, I still am...She was amazing, just great. She reminded me of her mother on her first day of school though: shy, quiet, didn't talk to anyone, and most of all surprised everyone with her skill that she had just learned. She had a tendency of helping others out though, which I thought was extremely nice."

I nodded. That sounded like Ami all right.

"But yet, she had this mask on, a mask that hid her true feelings from others. She missed her parents greatly. She literally had no idea who you were, and I could tell that that was the thing that was troubling her the most. What was her brother's name? Did she really have a brother? If so, what did he look like? And then, one day, she completely forgot that she had a brother. That was when I knew we had taken the Amnesia Operation a little too far. So that's when I showed her pictures from her childhood that she didn't remember, and I showed her your mother's yearbook picture. The mask was still there, but that day when you two first laid eyes on each other again," (Hint, think Chapter 3), "That mask was slowly disappearing. And when we found out that your parents weren't really dead, that mask disappeared all together. But other than that, she was literally the best student I ever had."

I nodded. I had no idea. Well, I did, but I didn't know it was this bad. These thoughts, however, didn't stop me from asking the following questions.

"Why did you take her away from me?" I had a mind to yell at this woman. This was the woman who took Ami away that day and started both of our suffering. But yet, this was the same woman that brought us back together.

She had this surprised look on her face.

"Was it because of the prophecy?"

"Part of it, the part 'Two Divided Kingdoms, fated to reunite'. She was the only one who could do that. Yamamoto knew about you and Ami being siblings, and he also knew about you two being hybrids. So he agreed that we Ninjas train Ami while the Shinigami train you, if you get what I mean, Toushirou."

I merely nodded.

"Well, now," Kuzuki went on. "Let's start, shall we?"

A couple minutes later, I said, "I need to be ready in a total of three days."

"That's when the Chunin Exams are..."

"I'm the last contestant on that list."

"I'll give you two and a half days to be exact. The last half of that third day, you prove to me that you can at least fight me and win."

"Agreed..."

The rest of that day went by smoothly.

~Back At Soul Society; Team 5 barracks~ Amelia's POV

There was a knock on my office door.

"Come in," I said. The door opened and there stood my white-haired, blue-clothed daughter. She had a frown on her face and I didn't like it. "What's wrong, dear? Any bullies?"

She shook her head. "...something much worse..."

"What is it?"

"Nii-sama ran away last night..."

"WHAT!" My voice was raised a little too high, and I knew it, but I couldn't help it.

"I can't help but feel like he is a bully though," Ami said. She sounded so broken. It broke my heart. "He's done this before. I've always learned to deal with it, but this time is an exception."

There was another knock on the door.

"Come in," I said, calmly. My husband walked in.

"Anything wrong?" Something did go wrong at that point. Ami took one look at her father, and then burst out crying.

"Did I say something offensive?" Sano asked me.

"Toushirou ran away last night. Nobody knows where he is...not even his lieutenant."

"And I look so much like my own son. That's why she..." His voice broke off. But I knew why. It pained him to see Ami broken as much as it pained me.

So we both took Ami in our arms and comforted her.

~At Urahara Shouten~ Orihime's POV

My feet hurt, but I kept running. My hair was messed up, but I kept running. My targeted place was Kisuke's shop. My targeted person was Minako Aino. Once I reached her, I stopped to catch my breath.

"What's up, Hime-chan?" Minako asked me.

I paused for a minute. I caught my breath, so now I was safe to go. "I need to ask you a favor. Can we train together? I still haven't learned to use Tsubaki the right way."

"Sure. I was actually in the mood to fight something right now."

So we got started.

~At sunset~

We both had to catch our breath.

"I need to give you advice as we go," Minako said, putting her hair up in a ponytail. "Don't hesitate. That's what your doing right now. Your feelings are getting the way of your fighting. And I also need to teach some Ninja moves too."

"You may proceed," I said without fear. I wanted to please my pink-haired friend as much as possible.

She smirked and did a jump kick on a nearby rock, which shattered upon impact. I stared in awe.

~Day Two; Lunch~ Toushirou's POV

"You are doing extremely well, Toushirou-san."

"Thank you. I try. I really do." We were having lunch right now.

"Well, that wasn't gourmet, but it was good nonetheless."

"Yes, it was."

There was a pause, and awkward pause.

"I sense something."

"A hollow?" What could she sense that I couldn't?

"No. A power...inside you..."

"My power is my element, right?"

"Yes..."

"And my element is water and ice, right?"

"Correct..." She sounded so...distant...

"Then how can I have two elements?"

"I have no clue...but whatever it is, we have to work on it."

I nodded, but felt a splitting headache instead. My hands rushed up to my head. I managed to choke out. "Maybe later, when I'm feeling better."

She nodded. "Get some sleep."

~Same Time~ Ami's POV

I was having lunch with my three usual friends. At least, they were. My head was about to explode. I was feeling dizzy, a bit disoriented, and a bit nausea.

"If you're feeling sick, Ami-chan," Reika said. "Go back to bed. Otherwise, suck it up and eat your rice."

"It's not the usual headache, Reika-chan. I felt headaches before, but not like this. I feel like throwing up. Not right now, but the feeling's there."

Sasuke placed his hand on my shoulder. "Go to bed then."

Naru placed his hand on my other shoulder. "Just sleep it off."

I felt a hand on my back. I looked up. It was Hokage Maiko of Team 11. "They're right. Go to bed. It's the best thing right now."

I looked at Reika. "Don't worry. I'll handle the paperwork. That's my job anyway."

I smiled and got up.

~At about 2:30 PM~ Normal POV

Ami tossed and turned. Sweat beads were dripping down her forehead. Her eyes were closed shut. She was dreaming that everything was black, cold-hearted, and mean. She hated it.

Her dream turned into a field of flowers. Ami was finally at peace. She smiled. But she sensed something coming toward her. Ami turned her head. It was a sword. It struck her, and she felt herself falling as she blacked out.

When she woke up, her eyesight was a little fuzzy, but she could make out her brother covered in blood. His eyes were blank and dark. Ami reached out and grabbed his hand. She squeezed it as hard as she could. And hard for her was like when someone gently puts their hand on your shoulder. That's how weak Ami was.

Ami closed her eyes and then forced them open. She was back in her room.

She lay there for five more minutes and then fell asleep again.

This time she was in her Ninja outfit, only in light blue. She turned around and saw her own zanpaktou.

"Suzu? That you?"

"That is correct. And before you ask, yes, this is real. You are in a place called 'Hitsugakure', a place where only Hitsugayas can enter. It is like your inner world. Only you can see it."

"Oh, what about that dream I just had? What was that about? If it was just a dream, what does it mean?"

"Part of it was a dream, and all that means there will be danger, and then peace, but the peace will not last long. The last part was a vision..."

"A vision?"

"Of the future..."

~With Toushirou; At 2:30 PM~

Toushirou was suffering from his own dream. He was in a dark place. He couldn't see anything, not even his own hand if it was in front of his face. Then, he saw a flame. He went toward it, but as soon as he took the first step, the flame grew larger and turned into the pit of hell.

Then he saw snow fall onto the fire and freeze it. He gave a little smile, but it was gone as fast as it came, for he was now kneeling on the top of a building, holding, bridal style in his arms, his own sister. Her eyes were dark and cloudy and blood was dripping from her mouth. Her hair was dishrivelled and she was fighting to stay awake. Her mouth was moving, but he couldn't hear her.

He felt tears fall when Ami closed her turquoise eyes and leaned her head heavily on his chest.

Toushirou's own eyes widened and filled with unshed tears. He closed them to prevent the tears from falling.

Toushirou opened his eyes to find himself back where he fell asleep. Sayoko was standing over him, as if studying him.

"W-What...?" Toushirou choked out.

"It wasn't a nightmare. It was a vision of the future..."

~Next Day; Day of the Chunin Exams~

Toushirou was all better and that morning, they had discovered what Toushirou's second element was and he mastered it quickly. After lunch, the two fought each other, and Toushirou won, fair and square.

When 4:00 neared, Sayoko got up and asked if he was ready.

"Ready as I'll ever be...Let's go! We have a few duels to win!" They stepped into the Senkaimon.

TO BE CONTINUED...

~25~25~25~25~

A/N: Review, please!** If you have any questions, feel free too ask!**


	27. Chapter 26: The Chunin Exams

A/N: Here's the next chapter of Lost and Found! Keep expecting slower updates. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Do I have to say it? I don't own Bleach, or the Naruto terms used. I only own my characters, and my sister owns Minako. I just write Mina with her permission.

~25~25~25~25~

Chapter 26: The Chunin Exams

Normal POV

Ami ran a hand over the picture of her and her brother. Her expression was sad and her heart was pounding in fear. _He said he would come back today. Is that really true? Will he keep his word? _She thought.

She picked up the snowflake necklace that Sasuke gave her for her 13th birthday (Chapter 1) and a blue-jeweled locket that Toushirou gave her for her 14th birthday (Chapter 16, though I didn't say). She put them both around her neck and slowly walked out of her room.

She met up with the other Hokages and they went on their way to the Konoha-Suna stadium.

~At the Stadium~

"Alright! Welcome to the 10th Annual Chunin Exams!" The announcer, Kisuke Urahara, exclaimed.

"Indeed, Kisuke!" Yoruichi said. "The Konoha duelists have been on edge ever since thier 6th team Kage was mysteriously murdered. The Suna duelists, however, are as brutal as ever. Both teams want to win this fight. I can smell it."

"So can I, Yoruichi. Ahh! The first duelist of Konoha is Shikamaru Nara against the Suna duelist with the name of..."

Kisuke's voice was drowned out by the crowd's applause and cheering.

~After four duels~

Konoha and Suna were tied two-to-two. The crowd was literally on the edge of thier seats.

"Now we have the Suna duelist, Zakuro Fujiwara!" Zakuro had purple hair and was holding a yellow jeweled cross. (Think Tokyo Mew Mew)

"And in the other corner, we have the Konoha duelist, Aino Minako!" The crowd cheered until they lost thier voices.

Ichigo, who was the referee, has stolen by Minako's prescence. _What? How is she still alive?_

The two girls bowed to each other and then stepped back. Each got into their unique battle poses.

"Your move..." Minako said. She always had a kind heart, and she always let the other person go first.

Zakuro activated her jeweled cross. "RIBBON ZAKURO SPEAR!" Out of one end of the cross came a glowing purple whip. She flew at Minako at warp speed. However, Minako was good at shunpo and she dodged it in time.

"VENUS STYLE: LOVE CHAIN JUTSU! ACTIVATE!" Minako's familiar Love Chain was now glowing and it brought hope to the Konoha and Shinigami crowd. If you were wondering, the Shuna Ninjas are exactly Ninjas. They're mutants, half animal half human. One example of this was that Zakuro had wolf ears and a wolf tail. Anyways, Zakuro dodged this.

The two had a chain/whip fight. Minako caught Zakuro, but the purple haired girl broke out of it. Zakuro finally caught Minako around the shoulders.

Minako struggled. However, she realized that she could move the lower parts of her arms. So she called out another jutsu.

"CRESCENT BEAM JUTSU!" The beam broke Zakuro's whip. Minako acted quickly. "METEOR SHOWER JUTSU!"

Zakuro screamed in pain as the multiple beams came crashing down on her. The Suna crowd gasped.

"Time to end this!" Minako exclaimed. "Vibrating Hearts Jutsu!" The orange energy hearts hit Zakuro and greatly injured her. Zakuro fell and passed out on the ground. Ichigo pointed a hand to Minako's side, who smiled.

Hoshimoto said, "She has passed her test..."

After that was Sasuke's fight, and he won, and then Kiba's fight, who lost, but then Konoha brought it back again to a tie by a Ninja from Team 1. But Suna brought their score up to a seven, and Reika challenged them by bringing up Konoha to five. Suna won another fight, and then Konoha brought thier score up to seven. Suna won two more fights, and Konoha kept up by bringing their score up to a nine. However, when Naru stepped up to the plate, he tied the score ten-to-ten.

"Now if I understand correctly, the first to reach eleven wins," Kisuke said.

"I see Suna's duelist, but where's Konoha's?" Yoruichi acked. This put Konoha on edge.

Meanwhile, Ami was having a little more trouble than the Konoha crowd. Toushirou promised he'd come back, but where was he? She clutched the locket tightly, hoping he'd come.

The Suna duelist, Daisuke, smirked to himself.

Ami suddenly felt nauseous. _Oh no, not again!_ She frantically thought. But then she saw a light sending her nausea away.

When the light disappeared, there were black sakura petals floating everywhere. And there stood Sayoko Kuzuki with the final duelist, Toushirou Hitsugaya.

The crowd whispered to themselves while Hoshimoto and the Suna Head Hokage argued about whether to let Toushirou go or not.

Toushioru outfit was different. His shoes were now black Ninja sandals, he had on white Capri's, an aqua colored shirts with circle designs on the short sleeves and the same style zipper on it as Ami's, we was also wearing a white sleeved short underneath his aqua one, and he had black gloves on, just like Ami. His forehead protector was black and around his neck.

Toushirou searched the crowd for Ami, his little sister. Once he found her, he sent her a look that said 'I'm sorry', but all he got back was a blank, dazed look from her turquoise eyes.

"In the first corner, we have the Suna duelist, Daisuke Tomoharu!" Yoruichi exclaimed. The Suna crowd went wild.

"And from the Konoha crowd, not exactly from Konoha, but merely a friend and representing Konoha, Toushirou Hitsugaya!" Kisuke said. The Konoha crowd was wilder than Suna. Ami allowed herself a small smile.

Before Sayoko cleared the field, she whispered in Toushirou's ear, "Good luck..."

He whispered back, "Arigatou..."

He and Daisuke bowed to each other. Before Toushioru could act, Daisuke had shunpo'd behind him. The white haired Captain blocked Daisuke's kick, who landed on the ground and tried to swipe Shirou off his feet with his legs, but Toushioru saw it coming and jumped up.

"Wow, he's gotten really good," Sano said in awe.

"Good job," Ukitake said to Sayoko, whose face turned light pink.

"You haven't seen the best part yet," Sayoko said, slyly.

Toushirou was now on the ground, and he did a back flip. The Suna Ninja threw three kunai, but Toushirou only grabbed one and blocked the other two.

"Impressive..." Daisuke taunted. "But can you do better?"

"Of course he can do better," Reika said for all Hokages, Captains, Leituenants, and Kages to hear, who was right behind to Ami. "He's da bomb!"

Ami allowed herself a small smile once again, but it was gone as soon as it came. She was too focused on treating her borther in case he lost.

Daisuke threw four shuriken emblazed in fire, but Toushirou countered it with two kunais encased in ice, which blocked the shuriken and the iced kunais froze the fire.

"Do you talk at all?" The Suna fire Ninja asked. He threw a whip emblazed in fire, but the white haired Captain simply grabbed it, which froze in his grasp. Daisuke saw that the whip was pointless, so he called it back.

Hoshi-dono was watching Toushirou the entire time. "I should make him Substitute Ninja, shouldn't I?"

Yamamoto said, "I don't see why not."

Daisuke ran to Toushirou at full speed.

"Big mistake..." Toushirou whispered. _Ground Freeze Jutsu! Activate!_ The ground froze under Daisuke's feet, eventually causing to trip. Daisuke lifted his bruised face up to look at his opponent, who was already working on his next move.

Toushirou had his eyes closed, and he was doing hand signs. He stopped and opened his eyes. "BYAKUGAN!"

His eyes had no pupils and four veins next to each of his eyes had swollen up.

All of Konoha and even Suna was surprised.

"What?" Kurotsuchi demanded. His face met Soifon's hand.

_That power... _Hoshimoto thought.

"Chakra..." Ami whsipered.

"Isn't that power forbidden?" Sasuke asked.

"It's not forbidden, it's just extremely rare. It only reappears every five centuries in one Ninja," Toname, 3rd Hokage of Konoha, said.

Daisuke made the mistake of running toward Toushirou again.

"Again, huge mistake..." Toushirou said. He shunpo'd directly in front of Daisuke and struck him in the stomach/chest with both hands with his fingertips. Toushioru let him rest for a split second, while he recovered his breath.

"What is this?"

"Jyuuken Style!" Toushirou started striking him in the chest/stomach multiple times, causing Daisuke to start loosing his breath. Daisuke finally broke free and asked Toushirou, "What was that?"

"The rarest and hardest element to control...chakra control..."

"Your chakra is stronger than any other...why is that?"

"...I'm a hybrid..."

"You're still not going to win..." Daisuke said as he emblazed his hands with fire, while Toushirou fired up his chakra around his hands again.

"Oh, yeah? Try me..." Toushirou challenged.

Ami watched as the battle commenced. Everytime her brother was hit with Daisuke's fire, and he got a small burn, Ami's heart beat faster and faster. Soon, Toushioru was starting to get weak because of the fire, and Ami cried her little eyes out.

Hokage Maiko asked what was wrong.

She told everyone that would listen at that point, "Fire is his greatest weakness..."

Toushirou finally found an opening his Daisuke's defenses. He kicked him up in the air with Daisuke's back facing toward Toushirou. The white haired Captain jumped directly behind him and turned him around. Daisuke's face filled with actual fear. Toushirou punched and kicked and pounded him to the ground. He was out cold before he hit the ground.

Ichigo put his hand out to Toushirou's side. The Konoha crowd went wild. They won the Chunin Exams for the first time.

The Shinigami cheered also. They were happy for their allies. The Suna crowd was silent and some where crying like little babies.

Ichigo ran to find Minako. Once he found her he hugged her. "Welcome home, Minako, and congratulations on becoming Kage."

"Thanks, Ichigo..."

Toushirou started to fall as well.

Ami jumped over the railing that separated the bleachers from the arena. She hit the ground at a dead run and didn't stop until she reached her brother. When she did, she kneeled down beside him.

"Nii-sama!" She caught him by the shoulders before he could fall completely to the ground. "Daijoubou?"

"Ami..." He muttered.

"Daijoubou?" She asked again.

"I am now..." He looked up at her and started into her eyes.

"That was...amazing!" Ami turned to her cheerful and overenthusiastic side. But she still had tears in her eyes that threatened to fall.

"Arigatou..." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Gomennasai..."

"Eh?" She was speechless. He smiled at her.

While Ami was healing her brother, Toushirou read her response letter that she handed to him before she started healing him. When he was done, he took her in his arms and hugged as tightly as he could without hurting her.

"Aishiteru, Nii-sama..."

"I love you too, Yuki-chan..."

Ami smiled for the first time in days.

TO BE CONTINUED...

~26~26~26~26~

A/N: What's wrong with you people? Please review! I don't really like people who read it but don't review. If you like it, just say so. If you don't like, say so. If I forgot anything or made an error, please say something! Don't be afraid to tell me something!

And the next coupe of chapters will be written by marsreikosan16. She wants to do an arc of her own, and so I let her. Here's the summary:

THE AINO ARC

Ami always knew that Minako was special, but she didn't know why. Is Minako really is who she says she is? One thing's for sure, Ami is in for a tough time.


	28. Chapter 27: History of the Aino Clan

I am marsreikosan16. My sister and friend, DreamStar14, granted me permission to write this stuff for her story. This is a side story arc for the story Lost and Found. I do not own Bleach. I only own Minako and the Aino Clan. Please enjoy while you can.

Chapter 27: The History of the Aino Clan

IT has been two days since the Chunin exams and Minako is still resting from her earlier injuries from the time she saved Ichigo's life from the explosion. Her Hokage allowed her to take the week off in Karakura TOwn. Urahara told her to take it easy so she can recover easily.

In Karakura Town with Ichigo, they spent some time relaxing in the shade right after having ice cream. Minako already told Ichigo why she was still alive and Ichigo got the point.

Ichigo was happy that Minako is alive. Ichigo didn't notice Minako acting strange. She was thinking about stuff from her past.

(flashback)

Aino Yoshi was in pain big time. He lost his wife who was killed a few minutes ago. His five children were still alive at least. Minako, his brave daughter, went up to her father.

"I'm sorry Minako. I couldn't protect you. I couldn't protect your brother and sisters. Forgive me."

"Daddy, please live," young Minako told her father through tears.

"I want you to stay strong and be a good girl with Hotaru for me. I wanted you to become a strong ninja in Kanoha. I wanted you to be the Aino Clan's succesor and new head of the clan. Your sisters couldn't do it."

Minako watched her father die. Hotaru came up and hugged her younger sister gently. Now the five siblings are on their own.

(end flashback)

While they were relaxing, someone screaming and someone harassing the first.

"OOWWWW!" a small boy screamed. The boy had pink hair just like Minako. The attacker was a woman with pink hair too.

For the boy, he has short pink hair (he looks similar to Ryou Shirogane from Tokyo Mew Mew.) The woman attacking the boy has long pink hair (she looks like Kikyo from InuYasha.)

"Leave me alone, Onee san." The boy commanded.

"Forget it chimp!" the boy's attacker and older sister shouted back, once you and the others are dead, I'll be the last one alive.

Ichigo and Minako watched the whole scene.

"what should we do?" Ichigo asked Minako.

"I'll stop it," Minako said.

Minako stood up and walked towards the two siblings.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW! KIKYO!" Minako ordered.

"Minako?" the woman whispered. It had been a good two hundred years sinse they last saw eachother.

"You heard me, Kikyo onee-sama."

Kikyo didn't hesitate to attack Minako.

"Cresent Love Beam Jutsu." Kikyo said attacking Minako.

"Venus Style, Love Chain Jutsu." Minako said dodging Kikyo's attack and flicked Kikyo off the ground.

Ichigo couldn't believe this. Minako had a family. He was wondering why they all had simular hair.

"Minako, why stop me now?"

"Don't harass Hikaru. He has nothing to do with you. He is our brother. YOu should know that already. Father didn't want us to fight with eacher other. Why are you attacking your family? Don't make me tell Nee-sama."

"Whatever, Little Sister. I am the one who is suppose to be the successor in the nobles." Kikyo left without saying anything else.

First Minako collapsed to the ground. Ichigo went to his friend's side and made sure she was okay.

"You should have let me take care of things," Ichigo scolded Minako for being so hasty. The boy with pink hair, Hikaru, went up to Ichigo and looked amazed by Ichigo's appearance.

"Are you a soul reaper?" HIkaru asked.

"Yes and no. I am a substitute," Ichigo answered.

"Oh, Onee-chan, Daijabou?" Hikaru asked his older sister.

Minako nodded at her brother and went over to him and checked him for any wounds that might have been caused by Kikyo.

"Minako," Ichigo called, "I never knew that you had a couple of siblings." Minako sighed and looked back up at Ichigo.

"Gomen, Ichigo. I never told you cause I haven't seen them in a long time. Kikyo is my older sister and she can be rough around the edges. Gomenesai. I need to take my brother back to Kanoha and report the incident to Hokage Hoshimoto."

Before standing up. Ami arrived at the scene and sees a boy with pink hair.

"Minako-chan. Who is that?" Ami asked.

"This is Hikaru, my brother. Ami, I forgot to tell you this but I am from one of the noble clans."

Minako left with her brother. This leaves Ami shocked.

*27*27*27*27*27*27*27*27*27*27*27*27*27*27*27*

Ichigo went to Kisuke's shop for some further information.

"Minako have siblings? that is an interesting yet awful story," Urahara said.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked. He got really irritated.

"Well, poor Minako and her family is one of the Noble clans in Kanoha. They have one of the rarest elements. Their powers are unique. But the head and the headmistress of the clan died long ago, leaving their children in misery. The eldest child had to keep an eye on them. But she went on some mission. I don't know a lot about the history of the Aino clan because I am once a soul reaper, not a ninja."

'That has to be Kikyo. What is her mission.' IChigo thought. Minako never told him. Wait, he never asked about her family in the first place.

Meanwhile in Kanoha, the Hokages were having a meeting and Ami Bursted in.

"HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT THE AINO CLAN!" She demanded to the head hokage.

"The Aino Clan is a secret clan, hokage of team 10," Hoshimoto answered calmly.

"Just tell me about the clan. I am the one who never knew about it."

"Very well. The Aino clan had a head and headmistress but they were killed long ago. They left their five children in the Kanoha Academy. The eldest one is Aino Hotaru. She is a skilled ninja until she was went on a mission a few months ago. The second one is Aino Kikyo. She cares about herself only. the middle one you should know is Aino Minako who is now the Kage of Team 6. the only heir there is is Aino HIkaru. The only one who is still in the Academy is Aino Yumi. She only has ten more years to go. The Aino Clan had been in tact for thousands of generations. Now the three older siblings are kages of Kanoha."

"How come Minako never told me?"

"She knows that her clan is very secret. She is the successor to the Aino clan. She has one of the rarest elements."

"Yeah, so do I!"

"Your not getting the point. Minako and her family has the element of 'love' you and your family have the element of 'ice' Her family is ranked 2 and yours is ranked 5." (Sister please don't kill me for this.)

"I don't care if Minako is a noble. This is the worst thing I have ever heard."

"Are you insulting my clan?" a deep voice said from behind. It was MInako's other sister, Hotaru, the kage of Team 2. Hotaru is about 5'11". SHe has very narrow eyes. Her hair reaches to her shoulders and on her hair as a bandana. She wairs her forehead protector on her arm. Her clothes were a bit similar to Minako's.

"You are?"

"I am Kage of Team 2, Aino Hotaru. YOu were saying something about my sister, Minako, were you?"

"I do not know what you talking about." Ami was just trying to deny it, but Hotaru knew it.

"About what?" It was MInako. Minako was standing at the doorway with Hikaru at her side. HIkaru was surprised to see Hotaru back in town.

"Minako, how come your still alive? I thought you died in an explosion." Hotaru asked her younger sibling.

"Oh, that is another story. I'll tell you later." Minako answered.

"MInako, why didn't you tell me that you were a noble." Ami asked.

"That was suppose to be secret."

"I know that but, WHY!"

"If you knew about the truth of our clan you would have never met me in the first place. Ice and Love do not mix. If the Hitsugaya clan gets near an noble from the Aino clan, that Noble would lose his/her powers. Their hearts would be frozen."

"What about Kurosaki Ichigo? I know you are in love with him."

"New boyfriend?" Hotaru asked. Minako blushed madly and turned to her older sister.

"Hotaru onee-sama. Ichigo is a really good friend of mine. He helped me a lot. But I am not in love with Ichigo."

"The reason why I came back was about your 'death'. I am really surprised that you are actually alive."

"Let's not talk about it."

"Why are you saying this, Minako-chan, are we friends."

"I am saything this becuase I am chosen successor to my clan.

"What?" Ami was furious.

"ANyways, I am here on a little business. Yoshimoto-sama, I am here to report. My younger brother, Hikaru, was attacked by someone. There is a traitor in our mists."

"Who is this traitor, Aino-san?" The head hokage asked.

"My other sister, Kikyo one-chan."

"Kikyo?" Hotaru asked. Why would one of her younger siblings betray the clan? THis doesn't make any sense, "Minako-chan, why would Kikyo attack Hikaru?"

"That is the thing. Kikyo wanted to be the successor of the Aino clan."

"I thought you are. Your skills are strong. That is why father put that in his will."

"I know, but I really think that Kikyo got jealous."

Hotaru understood the fact and wanted her sister to rest more. Minako nodded and headed back to the world of the living.

Well how does it look? Did I do okay? What will happen next in the story? Of course you will send feedback to DreamStar14. But it you like it you can send a private message to marsreikosan16. Truth to tell I only have two more chapters in the Aino Arc and sooner or later I will be able to write another side story for this. Why? DreamStar14 suggested it. If you want you can check out my stories. If you like crossovers I am writing a collection of Bleach Titans (I'm currently working on the fourth book.) Ja Ne.


	29. Chapter 28: Defeating Kikyo

I am marsreikosan16. My sister and friend, DreamStar14, granted me permission to write this stuff for her story. This is a side story arc for the story Lost and Found. I do not own Bleach. I only own Minako and the Aino Clan. Please enjoy while you can.

Sorry for the wait

Chapter 28: Defeating Kikyo

(previously from Chapter 27)

_"I don't care if Minako is a noble. This is the worst thing I have ever heard."_

_"Are you insulting my clan?" a deep voice said from behind. It was MInako's other sister, Hotaru, the kage of Team 2. Hotaru is about 5'11". SHe has very narrow eyes. Her hair reaches to her shoulders and on her hair as a bandana. She wairs her forehead protector on her arm. Her clothes were a bit similar to Minako's._

_"You are?"_

_"I am Kage of Team 2, Aino Hotaru. YOu were saying something about my sister, Minako, were you?"_

_"I do not know what you talking about." Ami was just trying to deny it, but Hotaru knew it._

_"About what?" It was MInako. Minako was standing at the doorway with Hikaru at her side. HIkaru was surprised to see Hotaru back in town._

"_Minako, how come your still alive? I thought you died in an explosion." Hotaru asked her younger sibling._

"_Oh, that is another story. I'll tell you later." Minako answered._

_"MInako, why didn't you tell me that you were a noble." Ami asked._

_"That was suppose to be secret."_

_"I know that but, WHY!"_

_"If you knew about the truth of our clan you would have never met me in the first place. Ice and Love do not mix. If the Hitsugaya clan gets near an noble from the Aino clan, that Noble would lose his/her powers. Their hearts would be frozen."_

_"What about Kurosaki Ichigo? I know you are in love with him."_

_"New boyfriend?" Hotaru asked. Minako blushed madly and turned to her older sister._

_"Hotaru onee-sama. Ichigo is a really good friend of mine. He helped me a lot. But I am not in love with Ichigo."_

_"The reason why I came back was about your 'death'. I am really surprised that you are actually alive."_

_"Let's not talk about it."_

_"Why are you saying this, Minako-chan, are we friends."_

_"I am saything this becuase I am chosen successor to my clan._

_"What?" Ami was furious. _

_"ANyways, I am here on a little business. Yoshimoto-sama, I am here to report. My younger brother, Hikaru, was attacked by someone. There is a traitor in our mists."_

_"Who is this traitor, Aino-san?" The head hokage asked._

_"My other sister, Kikyo one-chan."_

_"Kikyo?" Hotaru asked. Why would one of her younger siblings betray the clan? THis doesn't make any sense, "Minako-chan, why would Kikyo attack Hikaru?"_

_"That is the thing. Kikyo wanted to be the successor of the Aino clan."_

_"I thought you are. Your skills are strong. That is why father put that in his will."_

_"I know, but I really think that Kikyo got jealous."_

_Hotaru understood the fact and wanted her sister to rest more. Minako nodded and headed back to the world of the living._

(ON with the chapter)

Minako finally arrived back in Karakura Town. Her sister Hotaru followed her.

"Minako, why did you tell Hokage Hitsugaya that?" Hotaru asked.

"I was only faking it. I only said that to keep her out of danger. I wanna do this to keep her safe and away from Kikyo," Minako answered.

"I see."

"Minako-chan!" a female voice said. Both sisters turned to see Orihime, Rukia, Chad, Uryuu, and Ichigo. Ichigo looked strangely at the woman next to Minako.

"Hey Orihime," Minako said smiling at Orihime.

"Minako-san, who is this?" Uryuu asked.

"Oh this is my older sister, Hotaru. She is kage of team 2."

"Wait, you have more siblings?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, There are five of us total. Me, Hotaru, Kikyo, Hikaru, and Yumi."

"So Kikyo is…"

"Yes, she is a traitor to our family. She wanted to became the successor to the Aino Clan, but sh e got jealous."

"I heard rumors that Kikyo wanted to take over the soul society, Kanoha, and the world of the living," Hotaru said crossing her arms.

"Were those rumors true?" Orihime asked.

"I don't know, yet."

"Oh"

"Oh, Hotaru onee-sama, I want you to meet my friends: Orihime, Rukia, Uryuu, Chad, and Ichigo."

"So this is the boy you think you like?" Hotaru asked with a smile.

"Onee-sama, don't embarrass me."

"I would do nothing to embarrass you."

"Yeah but still."

Hotaru can tell that her younger sister has a crush on Ichigo Kurosaki.

"So now what?" Rukia asked.

"I'm still going to find Kikyo and defeat her," Minako said.

"There is one way to defeat Kikyo and possibly put her into jail," Hotaru said.

"What is that?" Chad asked.

"Minako would have to use her ultimate attack. I learned this from my father: If we have a secret attack, we must do it alone."

"And that is why I told Ami to stay away from me?"

"Yes. You must do it alone."

"Oh."

"Well, well, well. Seems like two of the siblings are here," Kisuke said coming into the scene.

"Urahara," Hotaru said.

"Aino-san, it's been awhile. How was your mission?"

"Lame. The Sound Ninjas are teaming up with another enemy village. Something is happening but who knows. I will have to talk about it in the Kage meating."

"I see. So…"

Ichigo couldn't believe his ears. At first, he thought that Kikyo was the one who had a mission. But it was HOtaru. Hotaru was the oldest out of the who Aino Clan. He looked over at Minako and studied her. What is more to her past? Was she really the true successor to the Aino Clan? If that is true then, how come she never spoke of it to anyone? Ichigo wanted to know more about her past.

"…So Hotaru, let's talk about this at my shop."

Hotaru nodded and followed. Ichigo turned back to Minako who just stood there.

"Minako, what's the story of your past?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, it happened over a hundred years ago…"

(flashback)

_Young Minako was picking wildflowers for her mother, Ikuko. Kikyo and Hotaru were both training in the Aino's private training grounds. Her younger brother and sister were both inside helping out with the chores. Ikuko was resting because of her illness. plus her father Yoshi was in battle. Once she had picked enough she went inside to give it to her mother._

_"Oka-sama, here. I picked these for you," Minako said. Her mother smiled warmly and MInako placed them in her mother's vase and took out the old ones. _

_"Those flowers are very beautiful Minako," Ikuko said._

_"I hope you get better."_

_"I hope so too, but it is just a cold. Oka-san will be better by tomorrow. Maybe we (you, me, Hikaru, and Yumi) could go to market and go shopping."_

_"honto?"_

_Her mother nodded. _

_Soon during the evening, HOshi returned home after the battle. The kids were excited to see him. It had been 10 years since they last saw him. _

_"Oto-san. Welcome back!" the five siblings said hugging their father._

_"It's good to be back home with my family."_

_Soon the Aino clan had their feast. After that the siblings went to bed. Hoshi came into Minako's room and tucked her in._

_"Minako, please don't forget this. Your have a greater power other than your chakra. YOu will find out soon, but you won't need to worry about that til you are a bit older."_

_"Oh...," Minako said then stopped to think about something. Then she figured it out, "...are you going to stay with us forever if there are no more wars?"_

_"That is a possibility, my dear. Good night."_

_"Good Night, Oto-san."_

_It was still night time and and three of the siblings were asleep. Hotaru came into Minako's room and woke her up._

_"Minako...Minako...," Hotaru called out to her sister._

_"What is it?" _

_"I don't know about this, but Oka-san and Oto-san are gone."_

_"Eh?"_

_"Come on. We need to find them."_

_"What about Yumi and Hikaru?"_

_"They are still asleep. BUt Kikyo is trying to find them around this big house."_

_The two sisters went outside and found their parents. Yoshi had a hard time breathing and Ikuko was already dead._

_"OKA-SAN...OTO-SAN!" Minako cried and went to her father._

_"Minako. I don't know what have killed me. I didn't see the assasin. He might have come from the stealth force which is in the soul society. Forgive me...Minako. You are the successor to the Aino Clan. For your hidden Powers. It will give you the answer," Hoshi said and died. _

_Rain started to poor. Minako became histerical and cried in Hotaru's arms. Hotaru will have to take care of her family from this point on._

(End Flashback)

"…I didn't know who killed my parents, but there are five of us left. I was known as the 'Beautiful child of Love.' Once I became part of team 6, I told the Head Hokage to keep our clan a secret so no person will never know about the Aino Clan. From that point forward, it was known as the ancient Clan of Love."

"That was a sad story," Orihime said.

"We will find out who killed your parents," Ichigo said.

"Once we do, we will kill him," Uryuu said pushing up his glasses.

"I don't believe that revenge is the answer; not in my book," Minako said.

"Then what is the answer?" Rukia asked

"I believe it is 'love', not 'hate'. I can't kill the one who killed my parents. If I did, I won't forgive myself. My father once told me that it is easy to forgive."

"She does have a point there."

"No worries, Minako-chan."

(meanwhile)

Ami went up to the sereitei to see her brother. She was pissed off.

"What's wrong Ami?" Captain Hitsugaya asked.

"It's Minako…She is part of a noble clan and now she is telling me to stay out of a battle which is against her sister Kikyo," Ami said sitting on the sofa crossing her arms.

"I think Minako-san only wants you to be safe. I heard that Aino Kikyo was the most violent one in the Aino clan."

"Do you think Minako-chan is playing with me?"

"Ami, your overreacting."

"No I'm not."

"Ami, calm down. Just at least have a cup of tea."

"Fine"

I hope you liked it. Please review. The next chapter is my last so DreamStar14 can continue.


	30. Chapter 29: Love Shower Pitch

This is the last chapter of the Aino Arc, also my last chapter for now. But don't worry I will write more chapters. DreamStar14 gave me permission to. Well I do not own bleach. In this chapter Minako shows a spark of her true power. Please enjoy.

Chapter 29: Love Shower Pitch

(Previously from Chapter 28)

"_We will find out who killed your parents," Ichigo said._

"_Once we do, we will kill him," Uryuu said pushing up his glasses._

"_I don't believe that revenge is the answer; not in my book," Minako said._

"_Then what is the answer?" Rukia asked_

"_I believe it is 'love', not 'hate'. I can't kill the one who killed my parents. If I did, I won't forgive myself. My father once told me that it is easy to forgive."_

"_She does have a point there."_

"_No worries, Minako-chan."_

_(meanwhile)_

_Ami went up to the sereitei to see her brother. She was pissed off._

"_What's wrong Ami?" Captain Hitsugaya asked._

"_It's Minako…She is part of a noble clan and now she is telling me to stay out of a battle which is against her sister Kikyo," Ami said sitting on the sofa crossing her arms._

"_I think Minako-san only wants you to be safe. I heard that Aino Kikyo was the most violent one in the Aino clan."_

"_Do you think Minako-chan is playing with me?"_

"_Ami, your overreacting."_

"_No I'm not."_

"_Ami, calm down. Just at least have a cup of tea."_

"_Fine"_

(Continuing on…..)

Everyone was sleeping in Uryuu's place. The owner was away on a business trip and won't be back til the following week. It was too late for everyone to head home. Minako couldn't sleep. She sat up and looked around. The others were sound asleep. She quietly stood up and headed outside.

She silently ran to the park. She sat down on a bench and looked up to the stars. She sees a shooting star and closes her eyes to make a wish.

Soon she was hit from behind. Minako hits the tree and looks back to see Kikyo standing there.

"Hello little sister," Kikyo said looking at Minako.

"Onee-san," Minako whispered and slowly turned to face her sister. Her back hurts as she try to stand.

Another blast came on Minako's back and Minako grunted from the pain. She fell on her knees as she hugged the tree for support.

"Keep hitting me in the back you will…" Minako started.

"You are going to die Minako, Don't you know that?" Kikyo asked her sister with a serious look.

"There is no way I could die. You wanted to be successor and you are trying to kill me to take that spot. Oto-sama said..." Minako started and Kikyo interrupted again.

"'Ota-sama' is wrong. I am the strongest. Hotaru-onee san is only a piece of meat waiting to be fed to the dogs. You on the other hand: a piece of pish waiting to be fed to the birds. You are weak and pathetic."

"Enough Kikyo, I don't want to hear anymore. You are vile. Oto-sama…" Minako started but she trailed off.

"Oto-sama… I killed him and Oka-sama." Kikyo interrupted.

Minako's eyes went wide. Kikyo was the murderer of the Aino Clan's master and mistress. Minako didn't realize she let down her guard. Kikyo took a pretty good hit on Minako. She continued

"This is the end Minako….Say Goodbye."

Minako closed her eyes and then she heard a Getsuga Tensho. Minako opened her eyes and looked up to see Ichigo.

The others were also there, including Hotaru and Urahara.

"Kikyo!" Hotaru shouted.

"Hello HOtaru onee san. You want to hear what I told Minako. I killed our parents."

"I knew it was you along. You weren't there when our parents died. I had to comfort Minako all the time. You just ran away like a coward."

While the two older sisters were talking, Orihime healed Minako's back while Ichigo and the others watched. Urahara and Yoruichi stood protective of the group.

"I planned this from the beginning and Oto-san was just too stupid to know," Kikyo said.

"That is enough Kikyo!" Minako shouted. Hotaru was shocked that Minako didn't call Kikyo 'older sister.'

"How dare you call me by my first name!" Kikyo shouted.

"You are no longer apart of the Aino Clan. You betrayed our family. VENUS STYLE LOVE BEAM JUTSU!"

Minako activated her jutsu. Kikyo blocked with the same attack. None of the two Aino sisters noticed that they have more company. It was Captain Hitsugaya and Ami.

Ami gasped when Kikyo's powers were over powering Minako's, but Minako stood her ground. She struggled a bit to keep the it balanced.

'Why did Minako told me to stay away from her. Was it her way of protecting me?' Ami asked herself as the two sisters fought.

"VENUS STYLE LOVE SHOWER JUTSU"

Minako's eyes widened as the blast hit her. She let go her attack. The others tried to come and help her.

"STAY BACK, MINNA! This is my fight. I will have to kill Kikyo in order to avenge the Aino Clan!" Minako yelled at them. They stayed back. Hotaru prayed for her younger sister to succeed into winning this fight.

(Flashback)

_Hoshi came into Minako's room and tucked her in._

_"Minako, please don't forget this. Your have a greater power other than your chakra. YOu will find out soon, but you won't need to worry about that til you are a bit older."_

_"Oh...," Minako said then stopped to think about something. Then she figured it out, "...are you going to stay with us forever if there are no more wars?"_

_"That is a possibility, my dear. Good night."_

_"Good Night, Oto-san."_

(End Flashback)

"Oto-san…he was my inspiration. He was my hero, " MInako said softly.

(Flashback)

_The two sisters went outside and found their parents. Yoshi had a hard time breathing and Ikuko was already dead._

_"OKA-SAN...OTO-SAN!" Minako cried and went to her father._

_"Minako. I don't know what have killed me. I didn't see the assasin. He might have come from the stealth force which is in the soul society. Forgive me...Minako. You are the successor to the Aino Clan. For your hidden Powers. It will give you the answer," Hoshi said and died._

(End flashback)

"I know my family really well. Oto-sama, Oka-sama, give me the strength." Minako said and a tear drop hit her forehead protector. Soon words from her heart came to her. She prepared to attack. Kikyo made hers first.

"VENUS STYLE LOVE SHOWER JUTSU!" Kikyo yelled and hers went out.

Everything went into slow motion. Minako finally opened her eyes and did her attack.

"VENUS STYLE LOVE SHOWER PITCH" A heart shaped beam blasted from her forefingers and cutted through Kikyo's. Kikyo's eyes widened and Kikyo got blasted. The beam continued to hit her without leaving. Soon Kikyo's heart exploded and Kikyo died.

Minako hit the ground. Ichigo came to her side. He held her in his arms. Minako fell asleep right then.

The next morning, a few hokages came and picked up Kikyo's body. It was also time for Minako to leave. She was done with her break in the world of the living.

"I will see you sometime," Ichigo asked the pink haired kage. Minako smiled and kissed him lovingly on the cheek.

"You bet I will. Later Ichi-kun," Minako winked and waved.

In the soul society: Konoha, Minako sees Ami and smiles.

"Why did you tell me to stay away from you?" Ami asked.

"I had to protect you. Kikyo was really strong even in battle. I had to defeat her somehow. My clan has finally been avenged. My parents can rest in peace."

"Oh…"

"Well gotta go. I have to see my younger siblings. Bye…"

'Minako-sure does have a lot of energy…' Ami thought and went back to her office.

Marsreikosan16 – well that is it everyone. Back to you DS14…

DreamStar14 – are you kidding me?

Marsreikosan16 – no, Back…to…..you….

DreamStar14 – Hey I am back and More is coming your way….Ja Ne….Besides Let's give my sister a round of applause….

Marsreikosan16 – You guys are too kind.

DreamStar14 – my sister would write more chapters someday if she behaves….

Marsreikosan16 – You guys are soooo mean….WAHHHHH

DreamStar14 – I didn't mean that…

Marsreikosan16 – I'm just kidding Bye

Please review…


	31. Chapter 30: Karakura Town Arc, Begin!

A/N: Here's the next arc! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach. I only own the Ninja side of Soul Society, and now these new Sound Ninja.

~30~30~30~30~

CHAPTER 30: Karakura Town Arc, Begin!

"IIIIIIICHIIIGOOOOOO!" Isshin Kurosaki's morning greeting was met by a punch in the face.

"Hey, Dad. Still an idiot, I see. Glad that hasn't changed…" Ichigo said, stoically.

"I just wanted to tell you…" Isshin struggled to say. "You're friends are here…"

Ichigo looked out the window to see Tatsuki and Mizuiro.

"Hey Ichigo!" Mizuiro shouted up at the carrot-top.

"Hey! I'll be down in a minute! I just woke up!" Ichigo shouted back.

"No sweat, Ichigo!" Tatsuki said. "Take your time!"

*At School*

Ichigo entered the classroom just as someone glomped him. Tightly.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime said her morning greeting.

"Can't…breath…Inoue-san!" Ichigo struggled to get out.

"Oh, gomen, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime immediately let go.

"ICHIIIGOOOOOOOOO!"

"Sup Keigo?" Ichigo said as he stepped out of the way of Keigo's flying hug attack.

Keigo got up quickly. "What wrong, Ichigo? You look so distant today!"

"…Nothing…"

"Oh, come on! Is it a girl?"

The strawberry blushed.

"HA! I knew it! You're in love!" Ichigo smacked Keigo's face into a wall.

"Am not…" Ichigo said, still blushing and now with a couple of tick marks. Secretly, he was in love. Keigo was right.

~At lunch~

Ichigo had decided to sit with Chad, Orihime, and Uryuu today. He didn't feel like sitting with the others today. Keigo was now blabbering all around the school that Ichigo, the most popular guy in school, was in love. Thank Kami-sama that his three fellow Hollow-butt-kicking buddies didn't say anything about. In fact they didn't bring it up at all.

"Today, I have ramen with curry and a hint of garlic mint sauce! Would any of you like to try it?"

"No thanks, Inoue-san. I already have my hoagie sandwich today." Ishida pushed up his glasses.

"No thank you. I not hungry," Chad's deep voice boomed throughout the small area.

"Sorry, Inoue, I-" Ichigo eyesight went black. He started swatting at the air. "OI! Stop that! Keigo, that's seriously not funny!"

"Guess who?" A familiar female voice asked.

Ichigo recognized the voice and pulled the hands off from over his eyes. He turned around and his brown eyes met a familiar strawberry blonde haired woman. "R-Rangiku-san!"

Sure enough, it was Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika Renji, Rukia, and of course, Toushirou.

"Rangiku-san! Kuchiki-san!" Orihime waved at her two best friends.

"Hey, Orihime-chan!" Both Shinigami raced to sit with Orihime.

The other Shinigami sat down, all talking to the Substitute Squad. However, Toushirou sat down beside Ichigo in silence, surprisingly not annoyed by it. Ichigo even swore he saw a small smile on the Captain's face.

"Hey, Toushirou. What's up?" Ichigo asked. He was kinda freaking out right now.

"Hey, Kurosaki. What do you mean 'what's up'?" That did it for Ichigo.

"For one thing, you're usually always telling or yelling at me to call you Hitsugaya-taichou. Second, you're usually annoyed by these guys talking all at once. And third, you're smiling, which is probably a good thing. But the problem is that you usually never smile. Why are you smiling?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing is wrong with me, Kurosaki, if that's what you're wondering. I am simply enjoying my life right now, that's all," Toushirou now at his usual stoic look across his face.

"'Enjoying your life', huh? Let me guess…Ami?"

Toushirou simply nodded.

'Well, that's a good thing. Before Ami and the Ninjas came along, Toushirou's heart was always ice cold 24/7. But now that Ami's in his life, she's started to melt that icy heart of his…' Ichigo thought, smiling. "It's always her…not that I have a problem with it, though."

There was short awkward silence between them.

"Can I ask you something, Kurosaki?"

"Sure, Toushirou. Anything." Toushirou got a tick mark, but it went away just as fast.

"How as Ami affected you?"

"Well…I'm glad that there's someone else like me. And she also introduced me to Minako, which I'm grateful for…Why?"

"No reason. I just like to see Ami making a good impression on people. That's the way she is."

"Now can I ask you something, Toushirou?"

"You just did. But that doesn't mean I'll answer it, though. What is it?"

"Why aren't you saying anything to me calling you Toushirou?"

"Because Ami doesn't mind being called her first name when she's doing her job as Hokage, and I'm trying to be more like Ami. Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"No problem…"

~After school~

Ichigo was walking home with all of the Shinigami and his three friends.

"Say, Rukia," Orihime said aloud randomly. "I had a weird dream last night. A woman in all white was speaking to me, saying to me that my voice will now have a new power or something."

"I had that same dream too," Rangiku said. "It was extremely weird."

"So did I," Rukia put in. "I couldn't quite understand what it meant."

Just then, all Soul Phones and Ichigo's Badge beeped.

"What the…?" Toushirou got out his. His eyes immediately widened.

"An entire army of hollows?" Rukia exclaimed.

"Why would the enemy send that many hollows out?" Yumichika asked.

"It doesn't matter," Ikkaku said, as they all went Shinigami. "I've been waiting for a good fight!"

"Hell yeah!" Renji said. Uryuu, Chad, and Orihime activated their powers as the Shinigami jumped up to slay the hollows. Toushirou held Ichigo back.

"What the…? Toushirou!" Ichigo was about ready to beat the white haired Captain up.

"Let them handle it. We have more pressing matters to attend to," Toushirou motioning up to a figure.

The figure had jet-black hair with a purple shirt, white pants, and a forehead protector with a note on it. Toushirou lowered his eyes.

"So that's a Sound Ninja…"

"A what?" Ichigo shouted.

"A Sound Ninja…Second Kage Hotaru Aino found them teaming up with another enemy village. She talked about it the Joint Leader meeting last week. Remember Hotaru Aino?"

"Yeah…"

~In the Soul Society; Division 12 barracks~

"I have it!" Rin shouted.

"What is it?" Twelfth Captain Kurotsuchi asked.

"A Sound Ninja…" Twelfth Hokage Kyouko said. "Let's see how Kurosaki's Substitute and Hitsugaya's Advanced Squads handle it."

"All the hollows have been destroyed," Rin said.

"Good…" Kurotsuchi said.

"Now for the Ninja…" Kyouko said. "The Sound Ninjas have always been our enemies. They have semi-complete control over hollows, which is why we Konoha Ninjas exist. They haven't been able to come to the World of the Living until now."

~Back in Karakura Town~

Ichigo was getting his ass kicked. And believe it or not, so was Toushirou's.

"Taichou!" Rangiku shouted.

"Is that the best you can do, Kid?" the Sound Ninja asked the small Captain.

"Ugh! Not a goddamned kid…"

"Yes you are! And you're weak. Just like your parents!" Toushirou's world seemed to stop right there. "That's right kid! I killed your parents on that dreaded night! I was ordered by Aizen-sama to do anything to prevent the prophecy from coming true! I wanted to kill you and your little brat of a sister, but I somehow I couldn't! So I targeted your parents instead!"

'_He wanted to kill us, but we were protected by the magic of the prophecy. He tried to kill our parents, but they also have a part in the prophecy, so that's why they lived! I get it now! It all makes sense!'_ Toushirou thought. He shunpo'd behind the Ninja.

"That's not going to work, Kid!" The Ninja said.

"Byakugan…" Toushirou's Ninja power was activated. "Jyuuken Style!" He struck the Ninja in the chest area multiple times until he hit the guy's weak spot. The Ninja was panting for breath.

However, Toushirou was looking at his hands in confusion. He was feeling a sharp pain in them. But why?

The Ninja saw that the white-haired Captain wasn't paying any attention to him. So he went to attack. Toushirou sensed him and did Jyuuken style once more. He went to deal the final blow, 'Chakra Point Destruction', but as soon as his left hand hit the Ninja's weak spot, Toushirou's arm was immediately covered in bloody scars and bruises. Pain shot all throughout his arm as he gave a small cry of pain.

"Toushirou! You okay?" Ichigo shouted as he caught the Captain from falling.

"I-I-Ie…" Toushirou coughed. _'What the hell was that just now?'_

"I have to admit, Kid. You did some damage, but not enough, I'm afraid. Don't forget my face or my name. Remember that your parents were killed by Tarou Mitsuki, Sound Ninja from the Soul Society Village of Oto!" With that, Mitsuki was gone.

Ichigo brought Toushirou to safety, AKA the ground, where Orihime tried her best to heal his arm.

"I can't reject it!" Orihime exclaimed.

"I know why…" Toushirou said. "This injury can't be turned backward into time, only healed, quite the opposite of your Shun Shun Rikka. He can only be hurt with charka, not reiatsu-related attacks and the injuries he causes can only be healed with chakra. The thing that was making us unable to touch him was his armor, Kurosaki, and that armor is Chakra Armor. It creates a charka shield around the body, protecting them from enemy attacks, and then creates a shield inside the body, strengthening the more useful jutsus."

"You mean only you can touch him?" Uryuu asked. Toushirou nodded.

"But then why is your arm like this, Taichou?" Rangiku was worried sick.

"I must've accidentally mixed my reiatsu with my charka then entire time. But my reiatsu level in my attacks were low, so it thankfully didn't kill me. If I had used my reaitsu the most in my Jyuuken attacks, I probably would've been dead by now."

"Can you heal yourself?" Ikkaku asked.

"I don't know any charka healing Jutsus. Only Ami and Minako Aino do."

"Dammit!" Ichigo cursed aloud. "They're still in Soul Society!"

"Kurosaki, relax!" Toushirou allowed his stern side to come out. "It's not a life threatening injury! I'll be fine!"

"We should probably head to Urahara's…" Chad soothing voice was enough to ease all their tension.

~In the Soul Society; Konoha~

Ami just came from a Joint-Leader meeting. Minako Aino met her friend outside.

"Is it true?" Minako asked her friend that was slowly walking away.

Ami turned around. "Minako-chan?"

"Is it true about the Sound Ninja?" The pink-haired girl's blue eyes stared into the white-haired girl's turquoise ones.

"Yes. And also the medical report states that Tenth Captain Toushirou Hitsugaya has been injured in the battle."

Minako gasped. "What?"

"Don't worry, Mina-chan. His injuries are minor, except for one, and Ichigo's also fine."

"Arigatou, Kami-sama."

"We're going to Karakura Town, Minako-chan. Orders from Hoshi-dono and request from Yamamoto-soutaichou. We leave as soon as we have everyone."

"Just us?"

"No," Naru said, walking up to the two girls. Along side him was Team 10 Guard, Shikamaru Nara.

"We're coming too," Shikamaru said.

"Us four? On a mission? This is SOOO COOL!" Minako was really excited.

Ami smiled and turned towards the direction of the Senkai Gate. "Let's go!"

"Yeah!" Naru shouted.

'_Oh geez,'_ Shikamaru inwardly groaned. "Yeah, why not?"

TO BE CONTINUED…

~30~30~30~30~

A/N: So Toushirou finally met the man who had ambushed his parents on that horrifying night. Will he seek revenge? Review, please!

I will probably do a script version of Lost and Found. Please vote yes or no if you think I should or shouldn't.


	32. Chapter 31: Fashionably Late

A/N: Please read!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach. I only own the Ninja side of Soul Society, and now these new Sound Ninja.

~30~30~30~30~

PREVIOUSLY ON BLEACH: LOST AND FOUND

"_Guess who?" A familiar female voice asked._

_Ichigo recognized the voice and pulled the hands off from over his eyes. He turned around and his brown eyes met a familiar strawberry blonde haired woman. "R-Rangiku-san!"_

_Sure enough, it was Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika Renji, Rukia, and of course, Toushirou._

"_Hey, Toushirou. What's up?" Ichigo asked. He was kinda freaking out right now._

"_Hey, Kurosaki. What do you mean 'what's up'?" That did it for Ichigo._

"_For one thing, you're usually always telling or yelling at me to call you Hitsugaya-taichou. Second, you're usually annoyed by these guys talking all at once. And third, you're smiling, which is probably a good thing. But the problem is that you usually never smile. Why are you smiling?" Ichigo asked._

"_Nothing is wrong with me, Kurosaki, if that's what you're wondering. I am simply enjoying my life right now, that's all," Toushirou now at his usual stoic look across his face._

"'_Enjoying your life', huh? Let me guess…Ami?"_

_Toushirou simply nodded._

"_Can I ask you something, Kurosaki?"_

"_Sure, Toushirou. Anything." Toushirou got a tick mark, but it went away just as fast._

"_How as Ami affected you?"_

"_Well…I'm glad that there's someone else like me. And she also introduced me to Minako, which I'm grateful for…Why?"_

"_No reason. I just like to see Ami making a good impression on people. That's the way she is."_

"_Now can I ask you something, Toushirou?"_

"_You just did. But that doesn't mean I'll answer it, though. What is it?"_

"_Why aren't you saying anything to me calling you Toushirou?"_

"_Because Ami doesn't mind being called her first name when she's doing her job as Hokage, and I'm trying to be more like Ami. Does that answer your question?"_

"_Yeah, thanks."_

"_No problem…"_

"_Say, Rukia," Orihime said aloud randomly. "I had a weird dream last night. A woman in all white was speaking to me, saying to me that my voice will now have a new power or something."_

"_I had that same dream too," Rangiku said. "It was extremely weird."_

"_So did I," Rukia put in. "I couldn't quite understand what it meant."_

"_What the…?" Toushirou got out his. His eyes immediately widened._

"_An entire army of hollows?" Rukia exclaimed._

"_Why would the enemy send that many hollows out?" Yumichika asked._

"_It doesn't matter," Ikkaku said, as they all went Shinigami. "I've been waiting for a good fight!"_

"_Hell yeah!" Renji said. Uryuu, Chad, and Orihime activated their powers as the Shinigami jumped up to slay the hollows. Toushirou held Ichigo back._

"_What the…? Toushirou!" Ichigo was about ready to beat the white haired Captain up._

"_Let them handle it. We have more pressing matters to attend to," Toushirou motioning up to a figure._

"_So that's a Sound Ninja…"_

"_A what?" Ichigo shouted._

"_A Sound Ninja…Second Kage Hotaru Aino found them teaming up with another enemy village. She talked about it the Joint Leader meeting last week. Remember Hotaru Aino?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_I have it!" Rin shouted._

"_What is it?" Twelfth Captain Kurotsuchi asked._

"_A Sound Ninja…" Twelfth Hokage Kyouko said. "Let's see how Kurosaki's Substitute and Hitsugaya's Advanced Squads handle it."_

"_All the hollows have been destroyed," Rin said._

"_Good…" Kurotsuchi said._

"_Now for the Ninja…" Kyouko said. "The Sound Ninjas have always been our enemies. They have semi-complete control over hollows, which is why we Konoha Ninjas exist. They haven't been able to come to the World of the Living until now."_

"_Is that the best you can do, Kid?" the Sound Ninja asked the small Captain._

"_Ugh! Not a goddamned kid…"_

"_Yes you are! And you're weak. Just like your parents!" Toushirou's world seemed to stop right there. "That's right kid! I killed your parents on that dreaded night! I was ordered by Aizen-sama to do anything to prevent the prophecy from coming true! I wanted to kill you and your little brat of a sister, but I somehow I couldn't! So I targeted your parents instead!"_

_The Ninja saw that the white-haired Captain wasn't paying any attention to him. So he went to attack. Toushirou sensed him and did Jyuuken style once more. He went to deal the final blow, 'Chakra Point Destruction', but as soon as his left hand hit the Ninja's weak spot, Toushirou's arm was immediately covered in bloody scars and bruises. Pain shot all throughout his arm as he gave a small cry of pain._

"_Toushirou! You okay?" Ichigo shouted as he caught the Captain from falling._

"_I-I-Ie…" Toushirou coughed. 'What the hell was that just now?'_

"_I have to admit, Kid. You did some damage, but not enough, I'm afraid. Don't forget my face or my name. Remember that your parents were killed by Tarou Mitsuki, Sound Ninja from the Soul Society Village of Oto!" With that, Mitsuki was gone._

"_I can't reject it!" Orihime exclaimed._

"_I know why…" Toushirou said. "This injury can't be turned backward into time, only healed, quite the opposite of your Shun Shun Rikka. He can only be hurt with charka, not reiatsu-related attacks and the injuries he causes can only be healed with chakra. The thing that was making us unable to touch him was his armor, Kurosaki, and that armor is Chakra Armor. It creates a charka shield around the body, protecting them from enemy attacks, and then creates a shield inside the body, strengthening the more useful jutsus."_

"_You mean only you can touch him?" Uryuu asked. Toushirou nodded._

"_But then why is your arm like this, Taichou?" Rangiku was worried sick._

"_I must've accidentally mixed my reiatsu with my charka then entire time. But my reiatsu level in my attacks were low, so it thankfully didn't kill me. If I had used my reaitsu the most in my Jyuuken attacks, I probably would've been dead by now."_

"_We're going to Karakura Town, Minako-chan. Orders from Hoshi-dono and request from Yamamoto-soutaichou. We leave as soon as we have everyone."_

"_Just us?"_

"_No," Naru said, walking up to the two girls. Along side him was Team 10 Guard, Shikamaru Nara._

"_We're coming too," Shikamaru said._

"_Us four? On a mission? This is SOOO COOL!" Minako was really excited._

_Ami smiled and turned towards the direction of the Senkai Gate. "Let's go!"_

"_Yeah!" Naru shouted._

'_Oh geez,' Shikamaru inwardly groaned. "Yeah, why not?"_

CHAPTER 31: Fashionably Late

Ichigo's POV

Thankfully no one was hurt in the battle yesterday besides Toushirou and I. Inoue had healed me completely, but Toushirou was a different story. Today, he came with his left arm bandaged. He was also unusually quiet. I guess Toushirou still hasn't gotten over the fact that he almost lost his parents. I can feel his feeling of revenge boiling up inside him. He wants to kill that Sound Ninja, Mitsuki Tarou, was it?

Well, anyways. At first I thought it was just me. But then Rangiku didn't tease him at all today. In fact, no one from our giant group bothered to talk to him, not even at lunch. He just sat to the side, typing on his Soul Phone.

I know how he feels. I wanted revenge on the hollow that killed my mother, but it turns out that my Dad already did. Thank Kami-sama. But still…I wish I could help him…

Toushirou's POV

I was typing up my report. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Kurosaki sneak a few glances at me. Actually, looks of sympathy to be more exact.

"Stop glancing at me, Kurosaki. I don't need anyone's sympathy," I said sternly, standing up in the process. I refused to look at anyone.

"Oh, come on! You want revenge on the guy who ambushed your parents! Go on! Admit it!" I didn't answer him and stood up and walked away from the group. "Stop being so cold, Toushirou!"

I stopped and immediately turned on the orange-haired strawberry.

"HOW CAN I? THE GUY WHO NEARLY KILLED MY PARENTS AND MADE THEM SUFFER IS STILL OUT THERE! HE'S STILL ALIVE! I CAN'T JUST SIT BACK AND WATCH HIM MAKE MORE PEOPLE SUFFER! AND EVEN IF I DO KILL HIM, IT WON'T DO ME ANY GOOD! BECAUSE AIZEN PAID HIM TO DO IT!"

They were all terrified by my outburst. Some of them were shivering. My eyes softened, making it a whole lot warmer.

"I'm sorry…" I felt tears come to my eyes. "I need a moment…" I turned and ran back inside the school and to the guy's bathroom. There, I let my tears come out.

{Master?}

"Hyourinmaru?" I whispered as I entered my inner world.

{Are you alright?}

'No, as a matter of fact, I'm not… why do you ask?'

{You let your temper get the best of you…again.}

'I know…I never realized how bad my temper can be…'

{You said you were sorry. And you ran from them in order to be strong. You didn't want them to worry about you. Well, too bad, Master. They do anyway. And Haineko told me that Matsumoto saw your tears, as did everyone else.}

'Dammit…'

{Don't worry about it. Sometimes, it's good to show your tears.}

'Yeah, tears that were made from terrifying them on accident. I don't want to be a murderer, Hyourinmaru. I don't want to hurt anyone. And I just did.'

{…You need your sister…}

'Yes! Yes, I do! She's usually the only one who can calm me down! But she isn't here!'

{Stop it!} I did so. {You're letting your temper get to you again. Just think of your sister and calm down. Take slow, deep breaths…} I did so. Eventually, my spiritual pressure decreased and there I was standing by the sink in the guy's bathroom.

'Thank you, Hyourinmaru…'

{Not a problem at all… now just keep thinking about your sister and try not to freeze anyone else today…}

'Got it…'

~On the Roof~

Renji's POV

We were eating peacefully until we heard some footsteps. We all turned around Hitsugaya-taichou, his face now calm and stoic, like it should be.

But then I noticed something odd in his eyes. Are those…tears? The young Tenth Division Captain has never allowed himself to cry in public before, at least, not in front of us.

Toushirou's POV

I noticed their faces were wincing and twitching with fright. I can't blame them.

I lowered my gaze to the ground. "…Gomen…nasai…" They all had surprised looks on their faces. But they quickly turned back to their terrified form. "Don't worry…I'm not going to hurt you…though, I can't say that I blame you for being so afraid of me…" I turned to the strawberry. "Kurosaki…can I talk to you for a minute?" He nodded. I turned to walk to the other side of the roof, but then I stopped. "Now would be great, Kurosaki…"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure. Sorry." He got up and followed.

When we were over out of earshot of the others, I started. "Thank you, Kurosaki."

"Huh?" I had the nerve to hit this guy right now, but then again, he's usually oblivious to everything Soul Society related.

"You beat me up and put me into gear. And for that, I thank you. Though, I did put you guys through hell. I'm really sorry about that."

"Eh, don't worry about it. I have a knack of doing that usually. Don't think they don't forgive you, because they do." Kurosaki smiled.

I smiled too. "Well, then, I guess we should get down to business, shall we?"

"Yeah, we should. How's your arm?" Kurosaki asked.

"Still hurts a bit. I can still use it, but not for long, I'm afraid."

"You mean, that arm's going to be useless pretty soon."

"You catch on fast…"

"Hey, Toushirou! Just because I'm a substitute, doesn't mean that I'm stupid or slow! Because I'm neither!" Ichigo laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh a little as well.

~After School~

Kurosaki, Abarai, Madarame, Ayasegawa, and I had all started walking home together. Ishida and Sado went straight to Urahara's shop right after school, saying they wanted to train. Matsumoto, Inoue, and Kuchiki all went off as well, but in a different direction, probably girl stuff or the mall or something.

We were walking in silence. Well, Ayasegawa, Madarame, and I were. Abarai and Kurosaki were arguing. According to Madarame, they did that quite frequently.

"I really oughta kick your ass!" I sensed something.

"Yeah, right, Ichigo, I don't think you could lay a finger on me!" I stopped, but the other four kept going.

"If you don't remember or recall, I beat you, Renji! Twice! Well, once! And it would've been two if Byakuya hadn't interfered the first time!"

"Shut up, Kurosaki!" Abarai turned red, but I wasn't paying attention to that. "Didn't you beat Ikkaku and Yumichika, too?"

"Yeah, I believe I did!"

"Oi! Leave us out of this!" Madarame butted in.

"However, I don't think you can brag unless you beat Hitsugaya-taichou," I heard Ayasegawa say calmly. "And as I recall, you haven't done that yet. Actually, you haven't beat any Captain yet besides Kuchiki-taichou, right?"

"Hitsugaya-taichou, has Ichigo beaten you yet?" Abarai turned to where he thought I was, but then he looked back to where I really was. "Hitsugaya-taichou! What's up?" The four ran to me.

I put a finger to my mouth and said, "Shizuka ni…" (Japanese for "Be Quiet".) I looked around cautiously. I pulled out my Soul Phone. While I was checking for anything unusual, I said, "And no, Kurosaki has not beaten me yet. I believe he did defeat Kuchiki and nearly defeated Zaraki, but that's about it. You still need to challenge me, Kurosaki, and you haven't done that yet."

"I bet I could beat you if I wanted to…" Kurosaki muttered.

I smirked. "You still have a long way to go, Kurosaki…challenging a hybrid? You've got guts, Kurosaki. Stop boasting…" My smirk faded away as my Soul Phone finally picked something. I looked back at a tree with my famous death glare. "I know you're there…Tarou Mitsuki…"

The Sound Ninja dropped down. "Oh? How'd you guess?"

"Because you stink, that's how. Little boys wearing heavy cologne that's so tacky…" His eyebrow twitched. Well you have to admit, his height was ridiculous, like around 4'9", I was still around 4'7" right now.

"Little boy, huh?" He jumped at me and I managed to get out of my gigai on time. He glared at me. "I'll have you know, I'M THRITY-TWO!"

"Ah! That old?" Abarai asked. He and the others were already out of their gigais.

"Yes, does that surprise you?" He paused. "I see your arm is still banged up, Hitsugaya…does it hurt?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Why does it matter?" There was a white slash, and I saw my bandage fall to the ground. There was my left arm, still cut and bruised up, but then I noticed that it looked worse than yesterday. A lot worse…

"Because this time, that's what your entire body will look like when I'm finished with you!" He jumped at me again and I did a triple back flip to avoid it. I looked up and saw another hollow army.

"Abarai, Madarame, Ayasegawa, Kurosaki: Take care of those hollows behind him! And make sure to watch my back will, ya'?" The four nodded and shunpo'd to the hollows to destroy them.

I jumped at Mitsuki and landed a punch in his face. Surprisingly, my right arm didn't feel weird like it did yesterday. That was because I didn't add any charka too it.

"W-what?" He held a hand up to his bleeding cheek.

I smirked. "Even if Ninjutsu (Elemental jutsus) and Genjutsu (Illusionary jutsus) are sealed, a Ninja always has Taijutsu (martial arts and weapons). You rely too much on that armor of yours!" We were soon locked in a martial arts combat.

I finally got him in that vulnerable midair position. I jumped up in front of him. "Lion's Barrage!" I punched and kicked him down to the ground. I landed on the ground beside him. I smirked.

'I did it…' My smirk faded. Why?

Because he was still conscious.

"You little brat!" He suddenly got me by the throat and now he was choking me. "It'll take more than that to bring me down, you little punk. You now better than that. Or do you? Thunder Style: Lightning's Barrage!" He was now electrocuting me. Suddenly, we both heard kunais whistling through the air. The kunais had little pouches tied to them and hit the chakra barrier created by the armor instead of the guy's arm. But the pouches burst open and little pieces of paper came flying out. More kunais like the first batch hit the barrier and more pieces of paper were flying. Another batch and another. After the fourth one, out of a million pieces of paper, one landed on Mitsuki's arm. It was a mini ofuda.

We both looked at the person who threw the Kunais. It was Ami, she had a kunai with and ofuda attacked to it and she was raising it.

"Snow Style: Blue Blizzard Jutsu!" She threw the kunai. "Enjoy!" The kunai landed on the ground, and then the ofuda exploded, creating an explosion.

No POV

Toushirou got out of the explosion okay. But Mitsuki was a different story. He finally had some lasting damage.

Ami stood in front of her brother. Her hokage caot was different, even if her outfit was the same. Her coat was now sleeveless and stopped at her back. The hood was now a teal color too.

"Yuki-chan…" Toushirou had a small smile on his face. Ami didn't turn around.

"Hey, Nii-sama, beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Yeah…"

"Beautiful day to be kicking major Sound Ninja and Hollow butt!" Naru said.

Also in front of Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika stood Naru, Minako, and Shikamaru.

"M-Minako?" Ichigo asked.

She turned around. "Hey!"

"Uhh…troublesome hollows…" Shikamaru muttered.

Yumichika agreed with him. "Very troublesome indeed."

"Well, if they're so 'troublesome', why don't we go take care of them?" Ikkaku said.

The other six nodded and they all jumped into action.

"Ami…he's the-" Toushirou started to say.

Ami cut him off. "I know, Nii-sama. Let me take care of him. You took quite a beating these past couple of days."

Toushirou kneeled, holding his left arm. He watched as Ami's and Mitsuki's battle took place.

Ami's POV

"Ice Style: Tsubame Blizzard!" I threw a few ice arrows at him. He dodged them, but they came around and attacked him again. This time he melted them with his lighting.

"Thunder Style: Thunder Dragon Jutsu!" He made a dragon out of lighting.

"Ice Style: Ice Dragon Jutsu!" I made a dragon out of ice. The two dragons clashed and both were destroyed.

"Thunder Style: Lighting Bolt Jutsu!" He threw lightning bolts at me. I took most of my strength just to dodge them.

'Such velocity!' But Naru was looking out for me. He threw a thunder dragon at the guy, which gave me time to think of an attack. However, the guy had thrown one last bolt at me before Naru's dragon hit him. I didn't have time to dodge it.

"Ice Style: Ice Wing Jutsu!" A pair of ice wings grew from my back. "Ice Style: Ground Freeze Jutsu!" Mitsuki froze in mid air and looked down at his feet that were not covered in ice.

"What the –? You said 'Ground Freeze'!"

"Yeah about that…It doesn't mean ground. It doesn't mean air. It means wherever you are standing at that very moment. Ice Style: Ice Tower Jutsu!" A tower of ice, much like Rukia's, covered him and it cracked, killing Tarou Mitsuki.

~At little while later~

The others, and I mean not the ones fighting the hollows, I mean Rukia, uryuu and them came up. "What happened? Ah! Ami-chan!" Rangiku had glomped me.

"Oi! Matsumoto, let her go!" He did so.

No POV

"So, who's that?" Renji asked, pointing to Shikamaru.

"That's one of my guards for Team 10. His name is Shikamaru Nara. Don't be deceived. He's well qualified," Ami explained. Shikamaru saluted everybody.

"So how're the team going to be played out, Ami-chan?" Minako asked. She had a small pleading look in her eye that only Ami saw.

"Alright, hold on." Ami knelt down next to her brother. He did the hand signs. "Healing Style: Orb of Light." A green ball of light surrounded Ami's hands and she started to heal her brother damaged arm. Surprisingly, it was working. His arm was starting to heal. Ami sighed. "Gomenasai, I just wanted to start on this first. Anyways, we'll split up into two groups, the Substitute Squad and the Advanced Squad. Naru, Minako, you'll go with the Substitute Squad." Minako shouted and jumped up and down with glee and joy. "Shikamaru, you're with me and the Advanced Squad. Got it? And Naru…try not to murder Ichigo. We need him."

Naru hung his head. "…I'll try not too…"

"Good! Everyone get going!" The Substitute Squad, which contained Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryuu, Rukia, Minako, and Naru, nodded and ran in one direction. The Advanced Squad, which contained Toushirou, Ami, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Renji, Yumichika, and Shikamaru, all stayed behind.

While Ami was healing her brother, Shikamaru was remembered something.

~Flashback~

In the Soul Society, not too long ago, actually before Toushirou left for the world of the living a couple of days ago, Shikamaru was walking in the Sereitei, looking for one of his friends, Nanao Ise. Instead he found Toushirou Hitsugaya.

"Are you good friends with Ami?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "I guess. We're not best friends, but look out for my Hokage."

"Okay, that's all I need to know. Could you be Ami's 'bodyguard' when I'm not around? She's seems to get into trouble sometimes." Shikamaru nodded. "Stay with her, do anything to prevent her from dying or injured or something like that."

Shikamaru saluted. "You can count on me."

~End Flashback~

He hadn't told Ami about it though. In fear of what she might say.

So he kept it quiet. But he still did his job.

A couple minutes later, the Division Ten's Captain was all healed and well again.

~31~31~31~31~

A/N: Review please! They keep me going!


	33. Chapter 32: Ever Blue

Chapter 32: Ever Blue

If you knew Karin, then you knew that on Saturday mornings, she went to her field to practice soccer with her friends. And if you knew her friends, then you knew that they needed practice and MAJOR confidence lessons. Karin was trying to teach them but, it seemed impossible to her.

On Saturday mroning, the day after the Ninjas came to Soul Society, the quintet was practicing in the field again. Karin kicked a soccer ball at Donny.

"Kick this!" She yelled.

"Got it!" Donny yelled. He kicked the ball hard, but in the wrong direction. "NO! Come back here, Mr. Ball!" Yeah. The ball was headed towards the street.

The five ran towards the street to get it. When they got over the big hill, someone already had the ball.

Someone with white hair and teal eyes. It was Ami Hitsugaya.

She turned to them. "Hey, this yours?" She held up the ball.

Karin nodded. Ami threw the ball at the younger girl, who caught it perfectly.

Ami turned around with her back to them. She didn't leave though. "And no offense, but you might want to watch where you kick that ball. You wouldn't want anything bad to happen to it."

With that, the Tenth Hokage left.

The five grade schoolers were looking at her in surprise.

"She looked awfully familiar!" The kid with the glasses, 'Four Eyes' as I'll call him, said.

"Toushirou! She looked just like Toushirou!" The kid with the red shirt, 'Rojo' is my nickname for him, exclaimed.

"Do you think she could be Toushirou in girl form?" Donny asked.

"No, she was much nicer than him," the kid with yellow and black hair, who I will call 'Banana', pointed out.

"But it's still a possibility," Donny argued. Considering that Ami was wearing a white t-shirt and a black tank top over that with a 46 on the top left hand corner and a gray skirt and along with tan knee length uggs on her feet, making her look like Toushirou's twin.

"Oh, stop arguing, you guys!" Karin said. "Let's just keep practicing."

However, when they came back to the field, there was another grade school team already there.

"OI! What are you doing on our field?" Banana asked.

The other team stopped and glanced over at them. "What? We were here first," the leader said.

"No, we were!" Donny argued.

Soon both teams were in a full out argument. That is, until Karin shouted to the leader. "Alright! I've got an idea!"

"Well? Let's hear it!"

"We'll have a game next Saturday morning at eight! Whoever wins gets the field to themselves for an entire year! Don't be late!" Karin said.

"And until then, no one uses this field!" The leader snapped back.

"You're on!" Both teams other than Karin and the leader looked freaked out.

~That Evening~

"I don't know why you set us up for that game, Karin!" Rojo said. The five were walking home.

"Yeah, you're going nuts these days, Karin!" Donny said.

"Well, sorry! It's not my fault that you guys need to practice!" Karin said.

"Oh yeah? Well you should-!" Four Eyes stopped because of a voice.

_**"Oto tatezu ni iro kaeteku **_

_**BEBII BURUU no sora wo mitsumetetara **_

_**Tooi kioku yomigaeru **_

_**Nee nanatsu no umi no mukou **_

_**Hora dareka ga naiteiru ki ga shite **_

_**Mune ga 'KYUN' to setsunaku naru yo..."**_

"What the-?" Rojo asked. "What is that?"

"Someone is singing?" Banana said.

Karin felt a strange tug at her heart, and she heard a voice say, _'Follow it... follow the voice...' _So Karin obeyed. She ran towards the source of the song.

"K-Karin! Matte yo!" The four boys chased after her.

When she got there, she saw the same girl as that very same morning. Ami was singing. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Karin running to her.

_**"Watashi wo tasukete... **_

_**Nanika ga shiraseru destiny **_

_**Hoshi no michibiki wo mune ni dakishimete..."**_

_'That's strange. Only a human with high spiritual pressure can feel the song's tug...could she be one of those humans who can see spirits?'_

The five were not even five meters away when Ami said, "Yes? What do you need?"

Karin was panting for air. "Your song...it had something to it. It was just so good. I had to see who was singing it. You have an amazing voice."

Ami lightly blushed. "Thanks for the compliment..."

"I didn't know Toushirou could sing..." Donny whispered to Four Eyes.

Ami turned to them and said, "'Toushirou'? I'm not Toushirou!" Ami was giggling. "I'm his little sister!" Ami started giggling even more because of the looks on the boys' faces. They were priceless.

"Umm..." Karin started. "Thanks for picking up our ball, by the way."

"It's no big deal, really," Ami said, flipping open her Soul Phone. "Is that what you came to see me about? If it is, then, Sayonara!" Ami swung her legs over the banister thing and walked in the opposite direction.

"Wait!" Karin said. Then she smirked. "Watch this!" Karin kicked a ball in Ami's direction. AND HER BACK WAS STILL TURNED!

However, Ami sensed it on time and jumped up and kicked it back, with ten times greater force than Karin. It zoomed past Karin's face and landed on Donny's.

When Donny got up, the five looked back at Ami, who was standing there with her hands on her hips. "That...is how you kick a soccer ball..."

Suddenly...

"Woah!"

"That was so cool!"

"Wicked awesome!'

But most importantly, "Can you teach me how to do that?"

Ami looked up. "Huh?" She scratched her cheek with her right index finger. "Uh, sure..."

"What's your name, Hitsugaya-san?"

Ami mentally sighed. 'I can't believe I actually agreed to this...' "...Ami...Ami Hitsugaya..."

"Cool! Remember, we practice everyday after school in Central Park! School ends at 2: 45! Don't be late!"

Ami watched as they ran off. "Sure...!" Ami noticed something hidden in the trees. She sighed. "Shikamaru-san! You can come down now!"

Shikamaru Nara jumped down. "Aww..." He yawned, which Ami knew was fake. "You just had to ruin my nap, Hokage-san."

"Number One, Shikamaru-san, I can tell which yawns are fake and which are real. Two, sleeping in a tree? That's not really your thing. It's usually in a field, the training grounds, or Team 10's watermelon patch. And last, but not least, I told you not to call me that here. Please, Shikamaru-san, I'll allow my first name in this matter."

"Alright, Ami-sama, you got me."

"Okay, so what in hell's name are you doing?"

"Watching over my Hokage. What's wrong with that?" Shikamaru put his arms behind his head.

Ami sighed again. "Shikamaru-san, I appreciate your concern for my safety, but I'm a Hokage. I'll be fine. Honest."_ 'It's you I should be worried about', _Ami thought.

AS the week passes by, both Shikamaru Nara and Toushirou Hitsugaya secretly watched over Ami Hitsugaya, making sure that she didn't blow their cover.

On Saturday, at the field two minutes before eight o' clock. Both teams were there, even thier coaches, except for Ami.

"Oh, come on! It's game time, and Ami's not here yet!" Donny said.

"And she said, she was going to represent us today too!" Four Eyes.

"Oh, well, we'll have to start without her. She said if that was the case, so go for it," Rojo said.

The other four nodded. "Right!"

About ten minutes later, the score was O to 4. But our favorite team was getting their butts kicked. Badly.

They called for a time out. They gathered into a huddle. "Okay, we need to make this fast. One more goal and they get the feild for an entire year," Karin said.

"Hey! Don't look know but here come reinforcements!" A kid from the other team said, pointing to a dust cloud in the east.

"From which side, though?" Banana asked. OUr favorite team's faces lit up. Because out of the mist came Ami Hitsugaya.

Ami leaned on a goal post. "Sorry, I was getting bottles of water for all five of us, but there was a long line to the Soda machine."

"It's okay!" Donny said, blushing. He had developed a crush on Ami over the past week.

"Great timing too!" Four Eyes said.

"Yeah, we were getting our butts kicked pretty bad," Rojo said.

"Help us out? Their coach is playing too. Cheaters..." Banana asked Ami.

Ami nodded. "That's what I came here for."

~Another round~

The whistle sounded. Rojo passes the ball to Karin. She ran with it, but the leader knocked it out of her possession and passes it to his couch, who ran incredibly fast towards the goal.

The coach smirked until he saw something whiz past him in front of him. The next thing he kenw he was kneeling on the ground with the ball no where in sight. He looked up and saw Ami kick the ball with her knee a couple of times and then let it fall to the ground and put her foot on it.

"What?" He asked her.

"I'm going to show you how to play soccer...the old fashioned way..." With that Ami took off towards the goal, dodging all the obstacles in her path. When she got to the goal, she dodged one last player.

She kicked the ball. "Super Dragon Kick!" The goalie caught the ball but immediately dropped it because of the force that Ami had put in it.

"She scored!" Karin said.

"Yeah!" The four boys shouted. "Go, Ami-san!" Ami smiled.

"Don't worry about it, you guys! I'll tie this thing in no time..." Ami said.

She performed her Super Dragon Kick two more times and scored. It was 3-4. She ran towards the goal. The caoch held out his foot and Ami stumbled. The leader grabbed the ball and ran towards the opposite goal.

"Dammit..." Ami muttered. However, they all say another thing zoom past the leader. Well, someone...

"...Nii-sama..." Ami breathed.

"Toushirou!" Four Eyes said.

"It's you!" Donny said.

Sure enough, it was Ami's older brother, Toushirou Hitsugaya.

"You okay there, Yuki-chan?" Toushirou asked when all was silent.

"I am now..." Ami smiled. "I didn't think that you would come to this."

"How can I ignore my sister when she's in trouble?" Ami giggled.

With that, Toushirou ran with the ball towards the other goal.

Ami got up and caught up with him. Toushirou kicked the ball up high in the air. Both siblings jumped up into the air. They both kicked the ball at the same time with equal amount of force, so double the force. "Double Super Dragon Kick!" The ball went into the goal.

It was now tied, 4-4. Karin asked to put the last one in. The siblings agreed. She kicked the ball in and scored. They won!

Everyone was celebrating, but Toushirou and Ami got something on their Soul Phones. It was hollow, and a massive one at that.

It tore open the garganta like it was a curtain. Ami and Toushirou immediately transformed.

"Damn, that's a big one..." Toushirou grumbled.

Ami jumped in the air, flipped around and landed a kick on the hollow, but it had stopped it with his hand. He threw Ami to the ground.

"Itai!" Ami yelled. (Ouch!)

Toushirou pointed Hyourinmaru at the hollow's neck. "You're gonna pay for that..."

The hollow stopped. Ami was singing her song again.

_**"Oto tatezu ni iro kaeteku **_

_**BEBII BURUU no sora wo mitsumetetara **_

_**Tooi kioku yomigaeru **_

_**Nee nanatsu no umi no mukou **_

_**Hora dareka ga naiteiru ki ga shite **_

_**Mune ga "KYUN" to setsunaku naru yo **_

_**Watashi wo tasukete... **_

_**Nanika ga shiraseru destiny **_

_**Hoshi no michibiki wo mune ni dakishimete **_

_**Sore wa EBAA BURUU kagayaku daisuki na ano umi yo **_

_**Mirai wo mamoru chikara wo ima atsumete **_

_**Aisubeki hito ga ite aisubeki basho ga aru **_

_**Kirameku aosa PYUA na kimochi no mama de **_

_**Mamoru tame ni"**_

The hollow screamed in pain and agony. "Snow Style: Sparkle Live Pitch!" It hit the hollow like a ton of bricks hitting a human. Toushirou took that as his chance, so he jumped up and purified the hollow.

~After the attack and everyone had gone home~

Toushirou turned to Ami. "Ami..."

"I'm okay now!" She smiled.

"Are you sure?" He asked, unsure.

"Positive!" She nodded.

"You know, I'd hate to see anything happen t-"

"TAICHOU! AMI-CHAN!" It was Rangiku Matsumoto.

"She sure know how to ruin a moment..." Ami said.

Toushirou's eyebrow twitched. "You should see her when she's drunk..."

Ami sweatdropped as Toushirou yelled at his Lieutenant.

'Some things never change...' She thought.

Mamoru tame ni...

(Translation)

'I want to protect them...'

~32~32~32~32~

A/N: Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the song Ever Blue. The song belongs to Mermaid Melody.


	34. Chapter 33: Star Jewel

A/N: Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach nor the song Star Jewel, which belongs to Mermaid Melody. I only own Ami and the others beside Minako, who is owned by marsreiko16.

~33~33~33~33~

Chapter 33: Star Jewel

"Sayonara, Urahara-san!" Minako Aino waved goodbye to the Urahara Shouten owners. "Thanks for the training, Yoruichi-san! My shunpo is a whole lot better now!"

"Anytime! That's why they call me the Flash Goddess!" Yoruichi waved backed.

"I will miss you!" Tessai said. "Come again and help anytime!"

_Now to find Ichi-kun! _Minako thought as she ran off to town.

~In Town~

"Help!" Minako heard someone cry out. When the person came toward Mina, she notced that A) the person was a girl, and B) she was a soul.

The soul was being chased by a humungous hollow. When the soul was close enough, Minako grabbed the soul in her arms and set her down behind her.

"You can see me?"

"Of course I can! I'm a Soul Warrior, a Ninja from the Soul Society. I'm here to help you!" Minako swallowed her soul pill and felt herself being shoved out of her body. She turned and faced the hollow.

The hollow roared.

"I'm not afraid of you!" She smirked. She started to sing.

_**"Nagareboshi ni negai wo kaketa **_

_**Nanatsu no hikari mitsukedashite **_

_**Hanarebanare ni natta JUERII SUTAA **_

_**Unmei to iu kizuna wo shinjiteru..."**_

The hollow, in pain and agony, retreated into the Garganta.

"O-OI! MATTE YO! My song's just started!" Minako got five thousand tick marks. "LISTEN TO MY SONG, DAMMIT!" The soul sweatdropped and hid behind a trash can.

~Later~

Minako was walking, just minding her own business. However, a figure in the shadows was stalking the pink haired Ninja.

"OHAYOU! MAY THE SPIRITS BE WITH YOU!" Minako sumped and screamed, then turned around and bitch-slapped the person across the face.

"That was for scaring the crud out of me, you jerk!" Minako yelled. She clamed down a bit. "Who are you anyways?"

"I am Don Kanonji! Bwahahahahaha!" He laughed his laugh. Minako joined in with him, but then pounded him on the head, making him stop instantly.

"OWW!"

"Well? Are you stalking me or something?"

"Well...do you like the young Ichigo Kurosaki?" Don asked.

Minako blushed and nodded.

"Well, I'm telling all his fangirls that he's already taken. I am sorry. Would you like me to stay with you and try to make you feel better?"

"...I don't care..."

~That afternoon~

Minako was sitting by the river with Don Kanonji at her side. Random people were coming up and asking for his autograph, but Minako didn't care. She remembered something that her best friend had said.

~Flashback~

It was after the long 'Amnesia' Soul Society incident. Minako walked up to her friend Ami.

"Hitsu-chan...Is it okay to have a crush on a Shinigami?"

"Yeah, as long as Nii-sama and I are around, according to our superiors...so who's the lucky guy?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki..." Minako blushed.

"Oh...well, Ichigo's a Sustitute Shinigami, but still...you better watch out. So many ladies are going to come up to him and ask to be his girlfriend, so you better catch him before they do...but even if you do catch him, always be cautious, because Ichigo may fall for another girl... I know, Love is never fair…"

"Oh..." Minako looked sad.

"Don't worry, Mina-chan. I know a good couple when I see one. I'll be praying for you two."

Minako's frown lit up into a smile. "Arigatou, Hitsu-chan!"

Ami smiled back.

~End Flashback~

"Don..." Minako asked suddenly.

"Yes?"

"What did the girl look like?"

"Uhh...auburn hair, gray eyes, flower hairpins, and she also had a nice large rack-!" He stopped short because Minako had punched him in the face.

"YOU BAKA! That's Orihime-chan! They're just friends, JERK!" And she beat him up some more.

~A while after~

Minako Aino had stomped off to find Ichigo to tell him abut Don Kanonji. She heard to same soul yelling and the same hollow chasing her. Minako transformed, but...

"MINAKO!" The orange-haired Shinigami had slashed the hollow's arm off. Ichigo landed in front of Minako. "Daijoubu?"

Minako nodded. Ichigo tried to purify it, but the hollow was too big and strong.

"Dammit!" Ichigo hissed in pain where the hollow had just struck him in the arm.

"Leave it to me..." She started to song again.

_**"Nagareboshi ni negai wo kaketa **_

_**Nanatsu no hikari mitsukedashite **_

_**Hanarebanare ni natta JUERII SUTAA **_

_**Unmei to iu kizuna wo shinjiteru **_

_**Tsumetai nami ni toketa namida no yukue wa **_

_**Dare ni mo kizukarenai mama sotto awa to kiete itta **_

_**Nakushita mono wo sagashiteru kokoro ga setsunai **_

_**Midori no ame ni tsutsumarete utaitsudzukeru Song for You! **_

_**Umarekawaru asa ga kuru nara **_

_**Onaji inochi wo mata ikitai **_

_**Meguriaeru subete no mono ga **_

_**Houseki ni naru kiseki wo shinjiteru..."**_

"Venus Style: Love Shower Pitch!" The hollow was in more pain than before. However, Mina's song enabled Ichigo to send to hollow to the Soul Society.

"Gosh, thanks, Mister...and Miss..." The little soul girl said.

"No problem. Now, I'm going to send you to the soul Society..." Ichigo said, raising Zangetsu.

A hell butterfly flew up toward the sky.

"Ichigo..." He turned to her. She whispered something in his ear. Ichigo glared at Don Kanonji, who had just caught up.

"Kanonji..."

That last thing that rang in Minako's ears that day was Don Kanonji screamed for his life and Ichigo yelling.

"Ahh, now that's music to my ears..." Minako closed her eys, amiled and hummed the tune to her song Star Jewel.

~In Hueco Mundo~

Someone was writing a letter to the Soul Society. That someone had no eyes and usually a big grin on his face, but today it was a frown.

He finished the letter explaining Aizen's new plan to the Soul Society. "My plan is working so far…that intelligent idiot villain actually fell for my simple trap…He trusts me too much, that's probably why…" The man said. _'Soon, Rangiku-chan…We will soon see each other once more…'_

~33~33~33~33~

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Star Jewel belongs to Mermaid Melody. REVIEW PLEASE!


	35. Chapter 34: Splash Dream

A/N: Enjoy!

~34~34~34~34~

Chapter 34: Splash Dream

Reika Hino, Kage of Team 10, woke up reluctantly to the sound of her alarm clock. She sat up, yawned and stretched. Today was Saturday, her day off. But since Ami wasn't there, Reika was forced to take over.

She got dressed and went to the Team 10 Mess Hall.

As she walked up to the counter and yawned, a subordinate from Team 10, who was cooking all day today, asked her, "The usual, Kage-san?"

"Yeah," the fire-weilder said through a yawn. "But to-go, please..."

He gave his Kage her breakfast, which consisted of scrambled eggs, rye toast, and bacon, plus a to-go cup of orange juice, she stumbled back to the office and sat down at her desk. she didn't sit down at Ami's. She wasn't the Hokage, but Ami-chan was. And Reika respected that, even if she wasn't a morning person.

She ate her breakfast while she worked, and when she finished her work, she hummed the tune to ehr favorite song, and then eventually sang it.

_**"Shiosai no tsumugu MERODII**_

_**Michiteku omoi**_

_**Kitsuku me wo tojite...**_

_**Hoshikuzu no egaku MESSEEJI**_

_**Hiroiatsumete**_

_**Kono mune ni kizamu**_

_**Shinjikiru koto ga naniyori mo tsuyoku..."**_

But she was interrupted by a knock on the shouji doors. She sighed. "Come in..."

Little Tejina, Shino, and Neji opened the doors.

"You have a nice voice, Kage-san," Neji said.

"Thanks," Reika said, blushing pink.

"No problem. Could you open the training grounds for us, please? Shino wants to practice his ultimate techinique..."

"Sure." Reika wrote each of them a note for them to put in their hip pouches. They happily left, Tejina humming the tune of Reika's song, Splash Dream.

~After lunch~

Reika had time to go to the Sereitei for a visit before dinner. There she could see her Shinigami friends there.

She was just walking along, having nothing to do with what lie ahead before her. She stopped when she saw a body. It was her friend, Shouta Hidemori, Captain of the Third Division. She ran over to him.

"Hidemori-san! Wake up!" She said this over and over again, but it was no use.

He was dead.

So she took his body to Division Four for an autopsy.

~In Division Four~

Unohana had just finished examining the body. "Well, Hino-san. He was murdered. By a Shinigami. I'll contact the Soutaichou immediately."

"I'll find the murderers. Or I'll try. My Team does specialize in detective work, after all. We do have control over the Akatsuki."

"Alright, go. Good luck, Hino-san," Unohana said.

"Thanks. I have a feeling I'll need it."

~Later~

Reika was getting nowhere and was extremely frustrated about it.

"I could just ask Itachi-san to help me, but he said he was hanging out Sasuke-kun today for a brotherly-get-together," She mused to herself. "But wait! I've got an idea."

Reika opened her mouth and started to sing Splash Dream...

~With some Shinigami~

Two Shinigami raised their heads up.

"What is it?" Their friend asked.

"That voice is awesome. Let's go find where it's coming from..." And so the three of them did.

Reika sensed them coming and so she shunpo'd off to the Team 1 barracks where a Captain meeting was being held.

If she had done it right, her song had lured the people who murdered Hidemori-taichou to follow the song.

They finally came knocking on the door of the Squad 1 barracks. Yamamoto, on Reika's request, opened the door. There stood the three Shinigami.

"Oh, we're sorry, Sir. We didn't realize that there was a meeting going on," said the leader.

"Don't worry about it," the Soutaichou said. "We actually called you here for a very important reason. Hino-san, if you are ready?"

Reika nodded. She sang her song, which acted like a Genjutsu to the three Shinigami, forcing them to tell the truth.

_**"Shiosai no tsumugu MERODII**_

_**Michiteku omoi**_

_**Kitsuku me wo tojite...**_

_**Hoshikuzu no egaku MESSEEJI**_

_**Hiroiatsumete**_

_**Kono mune ni kizamu**_

_**Shinjikiru koto ga naniyori mo tsuyoku**_

_**Splash Dream!**_

_**Inori wa ya no you ni**_

_**Nanatsu no umi meguri toumei na ai wo inuku**_

_**Splash Dream!**_

_**Hitomi no oku ni Splash Dream!**_

_**Subete wo sasagete mamoritai ai dake wo..."**_

She sang over and over again (about twice), while Soifon-taichou asked the three questions about the murder.

Finally her last one was, "Did any of you take part in the murder of Shouta Hidemori, Taichou of the Third Division?"

Two if them, the ones that heard the song, said yes blankly. The third, however, said no, because he did not hear the song, therefore he was innocent.

"_Cutie Hot…PITCH!"_

The other two were taken care of by the Omnitsukidou.

The Captains were dismissed, and they each passes by Reika, congradulating her.

_'Good job, Akaiiro Star Holder...'_ (Akaiiro means red.) Reika looked around bewildered. Where did that voice come from? And 'Akaiiro Star Holder'?

What the hell was going on?

~34~34~34~34~

A/N: Review, please! This is the official start of Seven Girls' new power. We already know one of them is Reika, but who are the other six? And can anyone give me a guess as to whom that voice belonged?


	36. Chapter 35: The Meeting and the Plan

Chapter 35: The Meeting and the Plan

It was sunset in both dimensions, both the Soul Society and Karakura Town. The Captains and Hokages had gathered around the doors of the Division One barracks. The two Karakura groups were gathered in the courtyard of Urahara Shouten.

Urahara finally let the two groups in and led them to a room where it was set up like a model runway, one group on one side of the isle and the other group on the other, just like the Captains and Hokages did at the same time in the other world.

Yamamoto waited for everyone to settle down first. Then he began, as did Urahara.

"Alright, everyone, settle down and let's get started!" Urahara said.

"I have sent both the Shinigami and the Ninja groups on a mission in the world of the living to wait for their orders!" Yamamoto said.

"For what?" 13th Hokage Ryuuno asked.

"I'm getting to that. They are going to make a direct assault on Aizen in Hueco Mundo."

"I'm sorry, Sir, but don't you think that's taking it a little too far?" Unohana asked.

"I may dislike healers," 4th Hokage Aiko said, "But I have to agree with Unohana. You said yourself that you believe the two kids in the Prophecy mean the two Hitsugaya siblings, and trust me, they're very talented, strong, and skilled, but a direct attack on Aizen is like sentencing them to death."

"Hear, hear," Maiko, 11th Hokage said.

"But you've taught Hokage Hitsugaya the art of healing, for that was her secondary hybrid power. They should be safe," Kyouraku said.

"True, but this is Aizen we're talking about, remember?" Maiko said.

"Yes, but what about Ichigo?" Ukitake asked.

"It's not Ichigo I'm worried about. He always makes it through. He's got plenty of allies, plus a girlfriend. I'm more worried about my two kids," Sano put in.

"My husband is in the right," Amelia declared. "Can't we have some extra reinforcements to help them out?"

"They'll be fine," Yamamoto said. "Because we already have an ally in Hueco Mundo."

"Who is it?" Sajin asked his savior.

"This man has been sending us letters about what Aizen's been up to and once his intention for leaving the Soul Society. I trust him. I would love you to do so also."

"Who is this man?" Toshino-taichou asked. Her metallic blue hair shining in the candlelight and her silver eyes glistening with curiosity.

"His name is Gin Ichimaru."

There was a sharp gasp around the room.

"Don't give me that look!" Yamamoto bellowed suddenly. "Ichimaru's the only hope we have right now!"

Kisuke Urahara started on his speech right when Yamamoto started as well.

"Now, the Soul Society has granted us permission to launch a frontal attack on Aizen. Here's the plan. First, we set up the gate, but we go in two and a time, to prevent any suspicions from Aizen and his Arrancars. Then after that you guys split up into five groups, for that's how many hallways there are. You will follow you hallway until you find Aizen's throne room, or Aizen himself. Then you attack from there."

"Sounds self-explanatory," Shikamaru said.

"Agreed, now can we train?" Naru asked.

"Yes, but come back in the morning, only four at a time. We don't want to flood the shop. And come back in the morning. It's almost curfew time."

"Is it 7:00 already?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, 7:10 actually. Why? You still have that curfew time?"

Ichigo's face went red as he reluctantly nodded.

"Sucks for you..." Naru said, snickering.

But Ami felt a strangely familiar feeling of throwing up again. Toushirou felt a split headache coming on, which was also strangely familiar.

~Ami's Dream; Same as Chpt. 25~

Ami was dreaming that everything was black, cold-hearted, and mean. She hated it.

Her dream turned into a field of flowers. Ami was finally at peace. She smiled. But she sensed something coming toward her. Ami turned her head. It was a sword. It struck her, and she felt herself falling as she blacked out.

When she woke up, her eyesight was a little fuzzy, but she could make out her brother covered in blood. His eyes were blank and dark. Ami reached out and grabbed his hand. She squeezed it as hard as she could. And hard for her was like when someone gently puts their hand on your shoulder. That's how weak Ami was.

~End Dream; Toushirou's Dream; Same as Chpt. 25~

He was in a dark place. He couldn't see anything, not even his own hand if it was in front of his face. Then, he saw a flame. He went toward it, but as soon as he took the first step, the flame grew larger and turned into the pit of hell.

Then he saw snow fall onto the fire and freeze it. He gave a little smile, but it was gone as fast as it came, for he was now kneeling on the top of a building, holding, bridal style in his arms, his own sister. Her eyes were dark and cloudy and blood was dripping from her mouth. Her hair was dishevelled and she was fighting to stay awake. Her mouth was moving, but he couldn't hear her.

He felt tears fall when Ami closed her turquoise eyes and leaned her head heavily on his chest.

Toushirou's own eyes widened and filled with unshed tears. He closed them to prevent the tears from falling.

~End Dream~

That night, after dinner, it was around 11:45. Ami Hitsugaya was sitting on the roof of Orihime's house, which was the Advanced Squad's headquarters, just like last time.

"Hey, Imoto-chan..." (Little Sister)

Ami turned around to see her brother. "Oh, it's you, Nii-sama..."

Toushirou's POV (I haven't done these in a long time!)

Ami sounded so...distant. Doshite? (Why?)

"You know..." I sounded really awkward. "It's past your curfew..."

"What are you? My mother?" I knew Ami was joking, but I could tell something was bothering, and for that I didn't laugh.

"No, I'm just trying to look out for you. I'm fulfilling my duties as you older brother..."

"Well, what is it? I know you came up here to tell me something."

"Well, I know you have something to tell me. Spill it out..."

"Alright," she said, as I sat down beside her. I put my arm around her shoulders, and that's when I noticed that she was trembling. Violently. She really didn't want to tell me, but I just wanted to get this off her shoulders.

"I had a dream about you..." Ami whispered. "You were lying on the ground, bleeding profusely..." She painfully and slowly told me all about her dream. I forgot that she didn't like to talk about her feelings. I mentally slapped myself for not remembering.

After a long silence, I broke it, saying, "I actually had a dream about you too..."

Ami's POV

"Eh?" I was surprised at this. I didn't know he was having nightmares about me as well.

"You looked so fragile and weak; I didn't know how to react..." And he slowly and painfully gave me his account of his dream. When he finished, he said, "Ami...please...don't do anything...reckless..."

"..." I couldn't answer. I was speechless. I was both surprised and afraid.

Toushirou's POV

My head snapped up and my eyes snapped down to my sister, who had suddenly grabbed the front of my shirt and buried her head in my chest. She was shaking again. After a while, she pauses and looked up at me with an innocent, apologetic look on her face.

"Gomen...nasai..." She whispered, almost inaudibly.

"No," I said a little too loudly and boldly. So I lowered my voice a bit. "Don't be. Go on ahead. I don't care. That's what big brothers are for..."

But this time, she leaned her head on my shoulder and soon I heard her steady breathing. That meant that she had fallen asleep.

I didn't know what to do about my dream. If it really was a vision of the future, would she die?

_Oh, help me, Kami-sama...what do I do?_

~35~35~35~35~

A/N: Please review!


	37. Chapter 36: KIZUNA

A/N: Here's the next chapter!

DISCLAIMER: The song 'Kizuna' is owned by the wonderful show Mermaid Melody. Bleach is owned by the awesome Tite Kubo. I only own the Ninja side of Soul Society besides Minako, who is owned by my lovely sister, marsreikosan16.

~36~36~36~36~

Chapter 36: KIZUNA

The Hitsugaya Advanced Squad had just come back from an attack made by the Sound Ninja of the name Karenbana.

They were all injured, Yumichika, Rangiku, Renji not as bad. Ami, Shikamaru, and Ikkaku were worse, but their injures were fixable. But the worst out of them all was Toushirou. He got stabbed at least three times, not to mention getting major burns by blazing kunais and shuriken and a shoulder wound by a hollow's sharp claws.

The wound on his shoulder was fixed in no time by Ami. The burns would heal over about five hour's time while under Ami's strongest healing jutsu, the Blue Star Barrier. But the stab wounds had damaged two of his important organs, his stomach and one of his lungs. His stomach would heal in about ten hours time under Ami's barrier, but his lung was a different story. According to Ami, if his lung was punctured he might not survive, depending on how close it was to the heart, and it was very close. He was in a coma because of it.

"Oh, great," Ikkaku suddenly muttered after Ami explained her brother's condition. "He promised to be a duelist in a friendly Kendo match again Valley Springs."

"I'll take his place," Ami suddenly said.

"You sure? I mean its kendo..."

"I'm positive..."

~Next Day at School; Wednesday~ Ami's POV

"Hey, Ami! Where's your brother?"

"Did he move?"

"Is he on a trip?"

A lot of people were asking me questions similar to these. I just simply answered with a "He's not feeling really well."

School was way different without Toushirou. A lot of people realized that as well. Even though my brother didn't have a lot of friends, he had many admirers, both girls and boys.

After school, in Kendo Club, the boys, Ikkaku, little Shinji, another Senior, and Renji asked me if I needed any protective gear, but I politely turned it down. I didn't need protective gear to protect me from hollows.

~That night~

I was sitting on the roof of Orihime's house, singing a new song.

_**"Itai hodo namida afureru shinkai no yoru wo koe **_

_**GARASU no suimen te wo nobaseba hikari ni todoita **_

_**Mieru mono dake ga kikoeru koe dake ga **_

_**Subete ja nai koto ni kizuite **_

_**Shinjirareru mono hitotsu fueta ima nara tsuyoku nareru ne..."**_

I heard someone join me for the chorus.

_**"Kizutsuite mata kagayaku muteki no KIZUNA kanjiteru **_

_**Dareka ja nakute kimi ja nakya DAME **_

_**Setsunai hodo motometeru **_

_**Kiseki ga kasanareba unmei ni kawaru mitai ni **_

_**Utagai nante yaburi suteyou **_

_**Katai KIZUNA wo shinjite..."**_

I finally turned to see who it was. "Oh, Minako-chan. It's you."

No POV

"Yeah, it's me. You miss him, don't you?" Minako asked her friend.

"It's just..." Ami's voice cracked. "It's just like the Amnesia Operation all over again. I miss him so much. I wish he would just get better already."

"Me too...I believe that Toushirou-san will make it through. You should too," Minako said.

_'Have peace, Mizuiro (Light Blue) Star Holder.'_ Ami's head snapped up. _'And keep on believing, Momoiro (Pink) Star Holder.'_ So did Minako's.

"Suzushouka..." Ami whispered, with a tear falling down her face.

~Meanwhile~

Rangiku peaked in on her Captain.

"Get well soon, Taichou..." She whispered.

_'Have faith, Kiiro (Yellow) Star Holder.'_

Rangiku's head snapped up at this.

What was that? She thought.

~On Saturday~

At the Kendo match, Ami was dressed in all black and even had a headband like Naru's tied around her forehead.

Ami went last. The Senior and Shinji lost, but they put up one hell of a fight. Ikkaku and Renji won, of course. But when it came to Ami, it was over in three split seconds, and Ami had won.

They were walking home when Ami's phone notified her of Karenbana's prescence.

"Hello, Karenbana. Long time, no see..." Ami said slyly, her mouth twitching.

Ami kicked her ass so well that Karenbana was ashamed of going back to Hueco Mundo.

~When She Got Home~

Ami walked home with Ikkaku and Renji from the Kendo match. Shikamaru joined them soon after, who was sleeping in a tree. Ami giggled at this, picturing Shikamaru falling and landing where the sun don't shine. Rangiku came back soon after from what Ami guessed as a shopping spree, because the Lieutenant had a ton of shopping bags.

Ami turned the key to the front door and opened it to find the wonderful smell of beef ramen. The one who was fixing dinner was...

"Taichou!" Rangiku cried out.

"Nii-sama?" Ami's heart was stitched back together right then. Hope had found her heart again.

She ran to her brother and gave her a hug so tight, that his chest started to ache a bit (It wasn't fully healed yet).

"Imoto-chan...i-itai..." (Ouch!) Ami immediately let go and started healing his chest with that wonderful green healing chakra of hers.

The other five smiled. Yumichika got the plates out. Shikamaru set the table. Renji got out the drinks. Rangiku served up the plates. Ikkaku passed out the plates to the table places.

"Katai kizuna wo shinjite..."

Translation: "I believe in our strong bonds..."

~36~36~36~36~

A/N: Okay, review please!

Here's the list of the Star Holders so far: Mizuiro: Ami, Akaiiro: Reika, Momoiro: Minako, Kiiro: Rangiku.

There are three more!


	38. Chapter 37: The Last Day

A/N: Enjoy! Last chapter of this arc!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach, just my characters, and I do not own Minako, who belongs to marsreikosan16. I also do not own the song 'KIZUNA', which belongs to Mermaid Melody.

~37~37~37~37~

Chapter 37: The Last Day

Ami Hitsugaya was walking down the street. She thought about the last couple of days and the plan about the frontal assault on Aizen.

_'Will it really work? And what did Nii-sama mean in his letter that we have to beat him together? He never explained that. And are we really siblings just because of the darn Prophecy? Is that all we were ever made for? Just beating Aizen?'_

Ami was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a car swerving. She looked to the street to see a little girl, obviously not watching where she was going. She was standing in the middle of the street. Ami saw the car coming closer, but the girl did not hear it. So she jumped and caught the girl in her arms and rolled her off to the sidewalk.

"Oh, domo arigatou! Gomenasai!" The girl cried out. "I never watch where I'm going! I'm always so distracted!"

"Eh, don't worry about." Ami got up and helped the girl up. The girl had metallic pink hair and dark red eyes.

"No, really, you saved my life! What's your name?"

"Ami, and you are?"

"Sakuranbo! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"'Sakuranbo'? As in 'Cherry'?" (It's true!)

"Hai! Can I call you Onee-chan?"

"Well, may I call you Cherry-chan? And you don't have a sister?"

"Yeah, sure! And no. I don't any family at all except for my Obaa-san..." She sounded sad now.

"Well, don't worry about it! Oh, and would you please listen? I have a song that I want people to hear."

"Sure!"

She started to sing the chorus of KIZUNA.

_**"Kizutsuite mata kagayaku muteki no KIZUNA kanjiteru **_

_**Dareka ja nakute kimi ja nakya DAME **_

_**Setsunai hodo motometeru **_

_**Kiseki ga kasanareba unmei ni kawaru mitai ni **_

_**Utagai nante yaburi suteyou **_

_**Katai KIZUNA wo shinjite..."**_

Sakuranbo clapped. "That was awesome! But I felt a tug in it though. Is it supposed to be like that?"

'Just like that Karin girl...She was able to feel the song's pull. That means that she has spiritual awareness...'

Just then, Ami's Soul Phone rang. "Excuse me for a moment, Cherry-chan. Don't move an inch." She answered it. "Ami Hitsugaya here. What is it?"

It was Hokage Kyouko of Team 12 on the other end. "Hitsugaya-san! We have another mission for you."

"Yes?"

"Your new mission is B-rank. Your job is to guard a girl named Sakuranbo Biyori. Here's a picture of her." Ami looked at her phone screen. The girl in the picture looked exactly like the girl right in front of her face.

"I'm with her right now actually."

"Oh, good. Make sure she's well protected."

"Alright." The two hung up.

~At Lunch~

Ami had offered to take Sakuranbo on a walk. Sakuranbo had asked her grandma if she could stay at Ami's house for the night, and her grandma said yes, but she would like to meet her new friend in return one day.

They were now walking. Ami remembered her childhood friend from Rukongai, who was currently the Lieutenant of Division Five, Momo Hinamori.

~Flashback One~

Little Toushirou and little Momo were sitting on the front porch, Momo in her Shinigami Academy outfit. They were, of course, eating watermelon.

"Hey, Shirou-chan, where's your sister?"

"She's still inside, asleep. She went to bed late last night for some reason, so I decided to let her sleep in today."

At that very same moment, little Ami came out in her sleeping yukata. She yawned very cute like and sat down between the two older kids.

"...I spoke too soon..." Toushirou muttered.

"Would you like a watermelon, Ami-chan?" Momo asked.

She yawned again. "Yeah, thanks."

"Are you okay, Ami-chan?"

"Hm? Yeah, just tired, that's all." With that, Ami's head fell onto Momo's shoulder. She was asleep again.

~Flashback Two~

"Shiro-chan!" It was Momo Hinamori.

"Hinamori…what do you want?" Toshirou answered.

"I'm here to baby-sit your sister! Where is she?"

"Right here. Ami-chan, Momo's here." A little girl who looked about 5 stepped out.

"K-K-Konnichiwa…H-Hinamori-san…" Ami said shyly.

"Please. Call me Momo-chan!"

~Flashback Three~

Momo and Ami were walking in the forest. Then Momo sensed a Hollow nearby.

"What is that?"

"You sense it too?" Momo asked the little girl.

"Yeah…"

"It's a hollow…" Momo unsheathed Tobiume. The Hollow showed up. It roared. It was the worst screech that Ami had ever heard.

"Hajike, Tobiume!" A large fireball hit the Hollow in the arm, severing it. But the Hollow, got up and pounded Ami and Momo into the ground. The pressure left Momo weak and Ami semiconscious.

When Ami was kidnapped, Momo yelled out as well.

~End Flashbacks~

_'I guess I know how you feel, Momo-chan. This time I'm the big sister, instead of you. And Sakuranbo is me.'_

Minako Aino waved Ami over. The two girls walked up to Ichigo and Minako, who were holding hands.

"Oh, did I interrupt a date?" Ami asked slyly.

Minako and Ichigo blushed.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Who's the girl?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, this is Sakuranbo." She whispered this last part in their ears. "I'm supposed to be her bodyguard. Mission stuff."

"Oh, okay, hope that goes well, Hitsu-chan," Minako whispered back. "Hi, I'm Minako Aino, Ami's best friend."

"One of them," Ami muttered. "And this is Ichigo Kurosaki. Neither of them bite."

"Okay!"

"Well, it's about time we've left. Come on, Cherry-chan! Let's go!" She turned to the other two as they were walking away. "Have fun, you two lovebirds!"

~A little later~

In the park, Ami got something on her Soul Phone. It was a hollow. Ami had quickly destroyed it, but not without taunting it first. Sakuranbo simply looked at the scene with fear. When Ami, still in her spirit form, landed beside the girl, Sakuranbo asked, "What was that all about? What's going on?"

Ami reluctantly told her.

~Two hours after lunchtime~

The hollow had snuck up behind Ami's back, but it was hidden for some reason. Ami couldn't see it. She couldn't sense. She could only hear it. But it was silent.

It had snuck up from behind and has taken Sakuranbo and eaten her.

~Later~

Ami would not eat dinner. She absolutely refused to talk to anyone. She felt like she had failed someone important to her, so much like a family member. Right now she was on the roof.

"Imoto-chan!" Her brother sounded harsh. He sat down beside her. "Ami, talk to me. And before you ask, yes. It is an order."

"You can't order me around..." Ami sounded just as cold as her brother.

"I'm the leader of this Squad, Ami. Yes, I can."

"It's called the _Hitsugaya_ Advanced Squad. That means both of us." Ami was sick and tired of this.

"For you information, it was created before our reunion!" That stopped Ami short. "So, tell me what's wrong. That is an order!"

"Fine, have it your way. I failed my mission. I was supposed to protect this human girl named Sakuranbo, but at approximately at 2:35 PM today, she was eaten by a hollow that could not sense, smell, or see. I could only hear it!"

"Ami...It's not your fault. You didn't know what you were up against."

"It's not like that! You don't understand!"

"Yes, I do. Every time I have that dream I've told you about, I get that feeling. Every time. And I felt it before the dreams as well. Please don't make me say examples out loud. They're still too painful."

"Name one."

"When you were kidnapped by the Ninjas when we were young..."

Ami stopped immediately. She didn't know her brother still had that feeling ever after the Amnesia Operation made them loose their memories of each other.

She remembered.

~Flashback from Chpt. 8~

"How dare you…Do you know how long I had to wait just to see her again? Seven years…SEVEN YEARS OF WAITING! SEVEN YEARS OF CURSING MYSELF BECAUSE I COULDN'T STOP HER FROM BEING KIDNAPPED!"

There was a short silence.

"You know what broke my heart the most? When I realized that she didn't remember a thing about me! Nothing! That's why I kept looking for her! That's why I made her remember! My heart couldn't stand to be broken anymore! If you had a heart, Aizen, you'd understand!"

There was another short silence. Then he continued.

"One night, we argued about something useless! That was probably the biggest mistake of my life! She could've gotten hurt when she ran out like that! I didn't forgive myself! I still don't! I've never forgotten what danger I could've put her in if I hadn't gone after her! SO DON'T YOU DARE INSULT HER IN FRONT OF ME!"

~End Flashback~

Then suddenly...

"A hollow!" Ami muttered. It was the very same hollow that had eaten Sakuranbo.

The other Shinigami and Shikamaru came outside the house to face the hollow. They were all in spirit form.

"Oh, it's you! You are so weak, so slow! You didn't even protect the girl before she was eaten!" The hollow laughed when he finally showed his face.

"Oh, yeah? I'll show you who's wea-!" Ami had stopped for her brother had placed his hand over her face and had miraculously, nonverbally tied her down with a Bakudo. (Like Urahara did to Rukia when Ichigo first faced the Menos in the Substitute Arc.)

'Gomenasai. You mean too much to me, Imoto-chan. I don't want you to get hurt in this fight. We'll fight for you...' Toushirou thought.

~A little later~

The hollow had released some kind of Genjutsu/illusion that numbed their reflexes and dulled their senses. Even Ikkaku was getting his butt kicked by a simple hollow.

Right now, Rangiku was swordless and the unfortunate entree for the hollow's dinner.

Then there was a suddenly high burst of spiritual pressure. They all turned to where it was coming from.

Ami had released her spiritual pressure from her Aqua Star Jutsu, breaking out of her brother's kidou spell.

Ami shunpo'd behind the hollow suddenly and kicked him in the face.

"What? How can you not be affected by my illusion?"

Ami silently replied. "The Aqua Star Jutsu defies all laws of both the Soul Society and Science. RELEASE!" She did a hand sign and the illusion was broken.

"Damn you..." he said as he retreated back into the garganta.

Ami ran up to Ikkaku, whose arm was badly injured. "Healing Style: Flower of Fire Jutsu." She started to heal him.

"That was amazing, Ami-chan!" Rangiku said.

"I'm sorry for breaking out of your Bakudo, Nii-sama..."

"Don't worry about it."

"Now we have to worry about the hollow's actual location." They were arguing. Again.

'Onee-chan!'

"Cherry-chan?" Only Ami could hear it. It was Sakuranbo. She was trying to help.

There was no response.

"Guess there's no choice." She started to sing again.

_**"Itai hodo namida afureru shinkai no yoru wo koe **_

_**GARASU no suimen te wo nobaseba hikari ni todoita **_

_**Mieru mono dake ga kikoeru koe dake ga **_

_**Subete ja nai koto ni kizuite **_

_**Shinjirareru mono hitotsu fueta ima nara tsuyoku nareru ne**_

_**Kizutsuite mata kagayaku muteki no KIZUNA kanjiteru **_

_**Dareka ja nakute kimi ja nakya DAME **_

_**Setsunai hodo motometeru **_

_**Kiseki ga kasanareba unmei ni kawaru mitai ni **_

_**Utagai nante yaburi suteyou **_

_**Katai KIZUNA wo shinjite..."**_

Ami shouted, _"Sparkle Live...PITCH!"_ right after Sakuranbo called out again. Ami pointed in the direction of Sakuranbo's voice.

And the hollow met his match that day and killed no more.

~At Midnight~

It was just five hours after the defeat of the hollow. Ami was standing on the roof.

"Hey, Imoto-chan."

"Hey, Nii-sama."

"I got you some hot tea."

"Thanks," Ami said as she received and took a sip.

"We have two hours before we leave..."

"I know," Ami said. She then gently set her tea down and buried her face into his chest again, this time, really crying.

After a while, she stopped. She started to tilt her head up to look into her brother's eyes, but he stopped her and brought her head down again. Why?

Because he didn't want her to see him cry also...

~37~37~37~37~

A/N: Alright, end of Chapter! End of Arc!

Next Arc:

THE SECOND ASSAULT ARC

Now is the time for that second assault, in exactly two hours. Will it succeed? Or will they fall? And what will Gin do in the fight? Whose side is he on? Will the Hitsugaya siblings prevail? Or will their visions become a reality?


	39. Chapter 38: Invasion of Hueco Mundo

A/N: Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach, only my characters, except for Minako, who belongs to my sister.

~38~38~38~38~

Chapter 38: Invasion of Hueco Mundo

~In Soul Society; Captain/Hokage Meeting~

In the Division One barracks, the leaders were having an all day meeting, for the Heads had told the groups to make it no longer than a day.

Anyways, Amelia and Sano were on edge. Literally. Maiko and Ukitake were chewing on their fingernails.

"Man, I hope they'll be alright," Kyouraku said, as he took a sip of his sake.

"Soutaichou," Soifon said. "Are you sure you trust Ichimaru?"

"I've told you a million times. Yes. I trust Gin Ichimaru."

"There, there, Amelia," Kurotsuchi was saying. "They'll be alright..."

"No," she muttered. "They will not..."

"How can you say that?" Kyouko asked. "If they really are the two the Prophecy is talking about, they will not die until Aizen is completely dead."

"No, no, no..." Amelia was not calming down. "There's something much worse than death. I would get over that in two weeks. But seeing them tortured...I would never get over that. Just seeing them cry is enough to make me mad..."

"Kanai-chan..." (Wife) Sano started to say.

"I had a nightmare about it, Sano..." Amelia's eyes were filled with tears that were too stubborn to come out. "Both of them were on the ground, bleeding generously to death..."

Sano whispered in his wife's ear, "So did I...And I'm actually really scared..."

He gave a quick, yet passionate kiss on her lips and then hugged her tightly.

~Urahara's Shop; Underground~

The two groups were gathered in Urahara's underground training facility. All were dressed in their battle gear.

"Now, you all know what to do! But for those you who forgot or need reminding, I will say it one more time. First we will go through the Garganta, two at a time."

"Wait, didn't you say three?"

Urahara poked Ichigo in the side hard with his cane.

"OWW!" The others sweatdropped.

"Pay attention, Ichigo. And no interrupting. Anyways, and then when you come down to where it splits up into the hallways. Go in groups of two or three. If any of the hallways have been blocked off, or if there are only two, then go with your group that Hokage Hitsugaya assigned you to two weeks ago."

"Well, 14 divided by 5 is 2.8..." Urahara poked him again. "OW! STOP DOING THAT!"

"Can't. You're too loud...But anyways, everyone got that?"

They nodded.

Toushirou grabbed his sister's shoulder and whispered in her ear, "No matter what, you and I will stick to each other like glue..." Ami couldn't hide her blush. "For safety reasons, of course..." He was talking about their visions.

Urahara and Tessai opened up the Garganta. "Alright, Ichigo, since you're so excited, why don't you go first? Your partner is Hitsugaya-taichou."

The two went reluctantly in.

"Next up is Rukia and Renji."

The two went in safe and sound.

"Next up is Orihime and Rangiku."

Those two went in chatting away.

"Next are Uryuu and Ikkaku. Try not to fight."

They didn't.

"After those two are Naru and Shikamaru."

Those two went in with Naru bickering.

"Next up is Chad and Yumichika."

They went in with Yumichika complaining abut how the Garganta was so not beautiful.

"And last contestants are Minako and Ami." He got serious. "Good luck, Ami. You'll need it."

The trip through the Garganta was pretty boring. Nothing was going through Ami's mind except for her nightmare that kept occurring every night since they arrived in Karakura Town.

When Minako and Ami got out, they found themselves facing two hallways.

"Which one is which?" Ami looked at her pink haired friend.

"What?"

"Which hallway did the Substitute Squad go down through?"

"The one opposite in which the Advanced Squad went through."

"Which one is that?"

Ami pointed to the one of the left. "That's the Advanced one. I can smell Shikamaru's chakra. He's left it out for me to sense and follow so I don't go down the wrong hallway."

"That guy is really smart."

"He's the only one who thinks about stuff like that...Well, Mina-chan, let's go."

"Right!"

And so they went down their separate hallways.

~With the Substitute Squad~

Minako stood on the side of the hallway entrance that led to a big room. According to her limited senses, they were fighting someone named Cirruci Sanderwicci.

"Man! I beat her once!" Uryuu said.

"Well, can you do it one more time?" Naru asked.

They were in trouble. They were captured by her giant yoyo. She had to do something.

"Hey!" She finally showed herself. "You've got nerve beating up my friends like that! Especially since you know where that'll lead you!"

~With the Advanced Squad~

"Why would he be alive?" Ami silently asked herself. She was also hiding in a corner like Minako.

They were fighting Luppi. He had captured them with his tentacles and was flirting with Rangiku.

"Yo, dude!" They all turned to see Ami showing her face. "You do know they all belong to me, right? They're my property. And you know what happens when you harm my property? Eh? You die..."

TO BE CONTINUED...

~38~38~38~38~

A/N: review, please!


	40. Chapter 39: The Rescue Attempt

Chapter 39: The Rescue Attempt

~Around the Time Ichigo and Hitsugaya arrived in Hueco Mundo~

Toushirou's POV

Man...I wanted to stick with my sister...But Urahara made us go two at a time.

Oh well. I'll just have to deal with it.

We stopped at a place where the path split in two.

"So...which one?"

"Easy simple," I said. "You go down one path and I'll go down the other."

"But how will the others know? You know that Hat-and-Clogs said that the Substitute Squad goes down one corridor while the Advanced Squad goes down the other if there are two."

"I am very clear minded on what Urahara said, thank you. And I'll leave a mark."

"A what?"

"A strip of ice that leads down my hallway. And I think Urahara is going to make Ami go last with someone else, so Ami crosses over the mark, it should start to melt."

"Smartass..." Ichigo muttered.

"What was that?" I asked him with my famous Death Glare.

"Nothing, nothing..."

So we went down our separate hallways.

~Rukia and Renji~

About five minutes later, Renji and Rukia came to the split pathway.

"So...which one did Hitsugaya-taichou go down?" Renji asked.

"I can sense Ichigo's giant-sized spiritual pressure..." Rukia said.

"Idiot...go help him out..."

She did so.

~Orihime and Rangiku~

"Alright, Orihime-chan. Let's go."

"What's that mark doing there?"

Rangiku kneeled down and examined it.

"It's Taichou's reiatsu running through the ice. He's marked it so I know which way to go."

"Wow...he is smart."

~Uryuu and Ikkaku~

"That mark is just lying there..." Ikkaku said.

"No. That's a landmark, or a direction pointer. You are to go down that hallway, Madarame. Because that is Hitsugaya's reaitsu running through that ice."

~Naru and Shikamaru~

"So...which one?"

"Ichigo's reaitsu can be sensed from here," Shikamaru said. He pointed to the hallway Ichigo went down. "Go down that one, Naru..."

Naru sighed. "That idiot!"

"I'll leave some of my chakra here to follow me if Ami-sama has any trouble."

"Good thinking." Naru ran down Ichigo's hallway.

~Chad and Yumichika~

"Which way?" Chad asked.

"I believe Ichigo the Idiot is down that way," Yumichikka said, pointing down Ichigo's hallway.

"Thanks," Chad said, running in that direction.

~Minako's First Appearance~

"Man! I beat her once!" Uryuu said, struggling against her bouncing, fatal yoyo..

"Well, can you do it one more time?" Naru asked, also dodging the yoyo.

They were in trouble. "Hey!" Minako had finally shown herself. "You've got nerve beating up my friends like that! Especially since you know where that'll lead you!"

~Ami's First Appearance~

They were fighting Luppi. He had captured them with his tentacles and was flirting with Rangiku.

"You really do have a lovely body," Luppi said, slurring some of his words.

"Stop it!" Ikkaku shouted.

"Rangiku-san! Look out!" Yumichikka shouted.

"Look! You think I don't know what he wants to do to me?" Rangiku shouted back.

"Yo, dude!" They all turned to see Ami showing her face. "You do know they all belong to me, right? They're my property. And you know what happens when you harm my property? Eh? You die..."

~Resume Chapter; Sub. Squad~

"Who are you, Pinky?" Cirucci asked.

"I am Minako Aino," she said. "Lovely to meet you!"

Cirucci threw around her yoyo. Minako kept dodging. The Arrancar shouted suddenly. "Oh look, a flying monkey eating a banana!"

Minako laughed. "Yeah, like that's going to get me! So sad! I'm not fooled that easily!"

~Advanced Squad~

"And you are?" Luppi asked.

"Ami Hitsugaya, Hokage of Team 10! You've heard of us Konoha Ninjas, right? From the Sound Ninjas?"

"Actually we haven't."

"Oh, good. That's going to make things go a whole lot faster." Ami flipped out a couple of kunais and attacked with a flying chakra-enhanced kick.

~With Minako~

The Arrancar threw her yoyo at Chad and Orihime. They dodged it, but just barely, for it had hit Orihime's arm and cut it deeply.

"Orihime-chan!" Minako ran for her friend to heal her arm, but she looked behind her and saw the yoyo aimed for her. But she couldn't dodge it. It was too fast for her.

Minako Aino fell with blood pouring from her back...

~With Ami~

The others were now chained to the wall. Toushirou tried to get out by firing a Kidou spell at it, but it had no effect.

So now Luppi's tentacles were free. Free to roam around Ami. Luppi fired a tentacle at Ami's back, but she turned in time to block it with her Ice Wing Jutsu, which made her grow ice wings on her back, much like her brother's bankai.

The tentacle hit Ami's wings hard and pushed her back by a few meters.

"Is that all you got, buddy?" Ami said softly.

"You're right, Whitey-chan. I can do better." With that he forced all eight tentacles on Ami's poor ice wings, which cracked.

Ami fell with blood and ice shards falling around her...

~With Minako~

"Aw...it's so sad that we had a short fight, but I know I must finish off your friends..." The others dodged some more yoyo attacks, until the very last one.

She raised it again and threw it. It was one inch away from Naru's face, when it stopped suddenly.

It was stopped by Minako's love chain.

"You're dead!" Cirucci thought this was not fair at all.

"Venus Style: Meteor Shower Jutsu!" Golden fire ran down the Love Chain and hit the yoyo, but ran up the yoyo string all the way to Cirucci's hands, which burned them black.

She screeched in pain and dropped her giant yoyo, and then retreated.

"Easy peasy lemon squeezy," Minako muttered, with her usual smile of victory across her face.

~With Ami~

Luppi was flirting with Rangiku again, and the others were back to entanglement with the tentacles.

Luppi stopped in mid-sentence when he felt something hit his back and turned him nearly breathless. He turned to see a kunai with an ofuda attached to it.

"Hate to break it to ya', Luppi-buddy," Ami's voice said. They all looked in her direction. "But you won't defeat a Ninja that easily. Never turn your back on us and think that you've won...because we have a nasty way of coming back to ya'..."

"Y-you're dead...you have to be dead...impossible..."

"Ami-chan!" Rangiku cried out happily.

"What you did was a huge mistake. You thought you crushed with those arms of yours, but we Ninjas are tougher than Shinigami, but the Shinigami are smarter than we are. That's why we make such good allies. Since I happen to be a mixer of both, I can gladly give you some advice."

"W-What are you doing?" Luppi was scared. Very scared.

"Water is everywhere. You can't grow arms back. Your arms are irreplaceable whereas my ice can reform automatically. Sound familiar?" (Think Bleach Episode 140) "You're also focused to the front, where all your opponents are. So you too have a soft spot, just like everyone else. Now's you chance to say your last works, Luppi. And remember than you were exterminated by Ami Hitsugaya! SNOW STYLE: BLUE BLIZZARD JUTSU!"

The ofuda reacted to it and exploded, leaving Luppi trapped inside a bed of ice.

~A little while later~

The two groups when on down their respective hallways until they came across a portal. They went through it and found themselves, each group face-to-face, in Fake Karakura Town.

TO BE CONTINUED...

~39~39~39~39~

A/N: I'm sorry, minna-san! I'm not good with action scenes. But review, please!


	41. Chapter 40: The Past Does Matter

A/N: This is a flashback chapter. It's the tragic love story of Sano and Amelia.

~40~40~40~40~

Chapter 40: The Past Does Matter

~30 years earlier~

A group of Shinigami was sent out to slay some hollows in the World of the Living. They were about to go up and slay the first one, when they had an interruption.

A group of Ninjas had beaten them to the site of the Hollow sightings.

10th Division Captain Sano Hitsugaya's fellow subordinates were looking at their life-long rivals with the deepest loathing. Some of the Ninjas had smirks on their face.

But one Ninja stood out to Sano. It was a girl around the age of 15 (he was 17 or so), donning a red dress and black boots. Most importantly, she had white hair and teal eyes, just like him.

But he wasn't looking at her with disliking. He was actually very interested in her.

Later that day, his friends said he looked dazed and they also stated the fact that his face was sort of red.

~2 Days Later~

Sano had gotten a text from a mysterious person. It said to meet that person in Rukongai Forest at midnight.

When he got there, he looked around and saw nothing. He placed his hand on his zanpaktou. This was either a trap or a practical joke.

"I was wondering when you would get here..." A feminine voice said. Sano jumped out of his skin and slowly turned around.

It was the same girl from 2 days ago.

Sano blushed. "Oh, it's you..." He rested, but still didn't let his guard down. "Why'd you want to meet me?"

"I just wanted to get a closer look at you...Is that a problem?"

"Oh, no..." Sano stuttered. "Not at all..."

"I'm sorry about my subordinates," the girl said, bowing to him. "I think they take the rivalry thing a little too far."

"Everyone does..." Sano muttered, bowing also.

"I don't," the girl said, firmly.

"Y-you don't?"

"Not at all. I believe that we might actually have a good chance of being friends if we just set aside our differences and work together. I mean, we both have the same enemy and we both exist to serve the same purpose: to guide souls safely into Soul Society."

Sano paused. He had never heard anyone say that before.

"You actually have a real good point there," Sano stated.

"What's your name?"

"I'm the Tenth Division Captain, Sano Hitsugaya. And you?"

"I'm the Kage of Team 5, Amelia Takahashi..."

~3 Years later~

After that day, they started to meet more. And with that came more loving emotions about each other.

3 years later, they actually had their first date. Amelia took him to the Takahashi compound and told him all about herself and her family.

She came from the noble, yet good-mannered and compassionate, Takahashi Clan. She was the youngest of five. The older three had died in battle, and the fourth proved to have no Ninja skill, so that one was a shop owner, the Takahashi Bakery. Those two were the only clan members alive.

She asked him about himself, and he did so, for they trusted each other.

He came from the Hitsugaya clan, and he was the last one alive also, besides his beautiful mother. He was also considered as a prodigy, for he has become a seated officer at quite a young age, but not very young.

Before he left at around 4:00 AM that night, they had their first kiss.

Sano said that he loved her, and she said the same.

They couldn't help it. It was, after all, fate that brought them together.

~2 Years Later~

The rivalry between the Ninjas and Shinigami had gotten so severe that the hollows had taken advantage of it. While the two groups were dueling it, meaning an actual war, out in the Soul Society, the hollows had taken over the World of the Living. The two groups didn't know about it, because they were so wrapped up in this war.

Amelia was getting more scared as the days slowly rolled on by. She loved Sano, but his kind was her enemies. Well, according to her 'friends', they were.

Soon she was only able to trust two people, her boyfriend Sano (of course) and her best friend, Sayoko Kuzuki.

~6 years Later~

Sano met Amelia in an abandoned hut by the place where they first met. According to her, it was extremely important that he be there.

Sano looked both ways before entering the hut. He looked inside and saw Amelia sitting in a corner, her head bowed but resting on her knees, which were pulled up close to her chest. She looked like she had been crying and she was shaking tremendously. Sano noticed that her spiritual pressure had been infused by another. It was small, but noticeable.

"Well, Amelia, what do you want to tell me?" he asked quietly, kneeling in front of her.

She looked up, and immediately got to her knees. She took his hands and looked at him straight in the eye. He was right. She had been crying, and she still was.

"Amelia? Something wrong?" Sano couldn't hold it in anymore. He lowered his voice. "But I need to ask you something first..."

She looked terrified now. He had never, in his life, seen her like this. She looked so...fragile and weak.

He softly spoke the following words into her ear. He could really sense the extra spiritual force in her now. "I sense another spiritual pressure force inside you, infused with yours. It's small, but noticeable. Would you like to tell me how that is?"

She took a quivering deep, breath and finally said, "Sano-kun..." her voice was crackly and soft."That's what I want to talk to you about..."

"If you're being taken over by another spiritual force, then..." he noticed her eyes. He sighed. "Amelia, I will never leave you. Everything will be fine."

She took a quivering, deep breath again. "No, everything will be alright if you decide not to leave me..."

Now she lost him. "W-What are you talking about? Amelia?"

"I said, 'Everything will be alright if you decide not to leave me...'. If you decide to stay with me, then I'll be happy..."

"Amelia, you have me lost right now, honey," he said, placing a warm hand on her cheek. "Please explain to me what is going on. Now."

She simply took his hand from her cheek and placed it on her stomach.

Right then, he knew what she had been trying to tell him and where the new spiritual force came from.

"You're...serious...?" Sano was speechless. He remembered that about five weeks ago, he and Amelia went a little overboard with their romance.

"Yes, Sano," she said, tears coming to her eyes again. "I'm pregnant..."

A moment of silence passed. Sano took a deep breath. "Amelia...I swore not to break your heart. I'm not about to break our baby's as well. I will stay with you, Amelia. Till the very end..."

Tears of joy fell from her face as they kissed once again.

~3 Months Later~

Amelia had resigned with much reluctance. She didn't want to, because everyone needed her in the war, and she could still fight, but not for long.

Sano had resigned as well. People said he made a good Captain, and he made a promise of being Captain again someday in the future, hopefully, the _near_ future. He had resigned for the sake of his new wife and child.

However, 3 months later, they held a temporary truce, which later led to the Ally Contract, for they had finally noticed the hollows in the World of the Living, feeding on every living soul.

Sano knew Amelia was glad, for that had been her dream, that one day everyone would be friends and trust each other.

That also meant that Sano and Amelia could come out of hiding and live in peace. Both Shinigami and Ninjas would visit them everyday and blessed them to have a happy life with their soon-to-be child.

~5 Months later~

Her due date had finally come. On December 20, at 3:30 AM, Amelia Takahashi Hitsugaya had given birth to a son.

He was small. He also had white hair, and when he opened them at last, his eyes were teal, just like his parents.

His name was Toushirou Hitsugaya.

~3 years Later~

Amelia gave birth to a girl on September 10 three years later.

She was also small. She also had white and teal eyes, just like her family. She liked to laugh a lot more than her brother did, who was jealous that his parents where spending all their time on her, but who isn't?

Her name was Ami Hitsugaya. Her father wanted to name her after her mother, but Amelia disagreed.

"Won't that get confusing, dear?" She asked him while they were still in the hospital.

"Why not? She's beautiful and so are you. You two are like twins."

Amelia kissed him on the cheek, and said, "Thank you for the compliment, Shujin-kun (Husband), but how about Ame?"

"Does Ami sound better?"

"Actually, it does..."

So that was the new baby's name.

~3 years Later~

Sano and Amelia were walking home from visiting their friends in Sereitei. Suddenly a black figure jumped in front of them.

Sano, who kept his zanpaktou with him at all times, unsheathed his sword. "Who are you?"

"A sound Ninja by the name of Tarou Mitsuki, but that doesn't matter because you'll be dead soon." He jumped and attacked, but he disappeared.

Sano turned to Amelia. "Thanks, Kanai-chan...What did you do?"

"Trapped him in a Genjutsu."

"You are brilliant."

"Thanks..."

"Amelia, he's probably after the kids. He probably wants to know their location so he could break the Prophecy."

"Look, I don't care if he wants to break the Prophecy, but no one is laying a hand on my children!"

"Do you want to...?" Sano's voice trailed off, because Amelia was nodding.

"Yes, let him kill us. I'm only worried about my children, Sano. Please!"

Sano thought about it for a minute. "Alright, and I've already written my will. Have you?" Amelia nodded. "Good, then break the Genjutsu." She did so.

The two fell with their own blood surrounding them, but their hands linked together, like they never wanted to let go.

~ 3 ½ years later~

Momo and Ami were walking in the forest. Then Momo sensed a Hollow nearby.

"What is that?"

"You sense it too?" Momo asked the little girl.

"Yeah…"

"It's a hollow…" Momo unsheathed Tobiume. The Hollow showed up. It roared. It was the worst screech that Ami had ever heard.

"Hajike, Tobiume!" A large fireball hit the Hollow in the arm, severing it. But the Hollow, got up and pounded Ami and Momo into the ground. The pressure left Momo weak and Ami semiconscious. It was about to pound again but then a woman in a green dress appeared and threw a kunai at it. It screeched in pain again.

"Kill it. Now," the woman ordered Momo at once. Momo held up her hand painfully, as if saying, "I can't…too much pain…" The woman looked very surprised. But then, Ami felt some cold reiatsu and then heard:

"SOTEN NI ZASE, HYOURINMARU!" An ice dragon flew out of the sword her brother was wielding. The ice dragon turned the hollow to ice and Toushirou tapped the ice with his sword once and the ice broke, defeating the Hollow.

Momo got up and congratulated Toushirou in achieving his shikai for that was the first time she had seen it. But then the woman said, "Your sister has lost too much chakra."

"Huh?"

"What are you talking about?"

"My name is Sayoko. I am a Ninja, an ally to the Shinigami. Tell Yamamoto-soutaichou this: 'War is come. But also, the time has come to join forces. The Ninjas and Shinigami will reunite once again to save what is precious to them.' Message is from Hokage Hoshimoto of the Ninjas."

She picked Ami up and carried her bridal style. "Wings of Speed Jutsu." Then she disappeared. And she took Ami with her. Only Toushirou noticed this.

"AMI-CHAN!" And Toushirou started crying.

~6 Years Later~

Toushirou was tossing and turning in bed. He woke up with a little scream.

His dream was about a little girl with white and teal eyes, the same as him. Though, he had no idea who she was.

~3 Months Later~

"Yuki…chan…"

Their eyes went wide. Toushirou could hear them whispering amongst themselves.

Ami's eyes widened. "Nii-sama? Is that you? W-Why are you–"

He handed her a note. She opened it and read it.

_To Ami Hitsugaya:_

_If you're reading this, I'm probably looking for you right now. My life fell apart when you were kidnapped. I couldn't stand it._

_Please come back…No matter what…I will find you, Yuki-chan. I will find you. Even if it takes my own life._

_Please don't be dead when I find you. I can't stand to see you dead, much less hurt._

_Wait for me…_

_With all my love, your big brother,_

_Toushirou Hitsugaya _

"Nii-sama…" Ami smiled happily with tears in her eyes. "It's you…"

"I finally found you…" Then he smiled too.

~40~40~40~40~

A/N: Tell me what you think! Review please!


	42. Chapter 41: The Hitsugaya Assault

A/N: Enjoy! I do not own Bleach!

~41~41~41~41~

Chapter 41: The Hitsugaya Assault

The Espada were gathered around the table in their meeting room.

"Would you like us to handle them, Aizen-sama?"

"That will not be necessary, Nnoitra. But thank you for the offer," Aizen calmly said. "I believe I can handle these two groups on my own. However, I will take reinforcements. Gin, of course, will accompany me."

He looked at the Espada.

"Hallibel, Grimmjow, Yammi, I'll need you three, plus your three Fraccion, Miss Hallibel."

"Yes, Aizen-sama," she said.

"Now, let's go!"

~In Fake karakura~

"Is this the fake Karakura Town again?" Ichigo asked.

Everyone nodded and said, "Hai."

"Welcome, my friends!"

Everyone got into defensive positions. "What was that?" Minako asked.

"Aizen..." Toushirou growled out.

"To those who are new, welcome to Hueco Mundo. To those who have been here before, welcome back!" Aizen's voice sounded all around.

"Where's it coming from, Shikamaru?" Ami asked.

Shikamaru listened carefully. "Come on, Aizen. Don't be shy. Keep on talking..." He muttered.

"Now, here are the rules. We'll play a game called Cat and Mouse. We'll be the cats and you'll be the mice."

"'Cats'?" Naru mouthed to Minako, who shrugged.

"There!" Shikamaru said, pointing the direction that Chad was facing. Aizen was talking through an open garganta.

"The rules are that there are no rules," Aizen continued. "So let the game begin."

Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun, and Apache grabbed a hold of Minako and Rangiku and slammed the two into a wall.

Uryuu took both Chad and Orihime to the top of a building, hiding behind some boxes. Ichigo saw them and sighed in releif.

But his good mood was ruined by Grimmjow. "Hello, Ichigo. How are today?" Ichigo's smiling mouth twitched.

"Pretty well..." But Ichigo pulled out Zangetsu. "BANKAI! Tensa Zangetsu!"

Ikkaku jumped in a joined the fight. "Connect, Hoozukimaru!" His sword transformed into shikai mode and he and Ichigo attacked Grimmjow.

Yumichika shunpo'd to the Quincy and Humans' hideout, with his zanpaktou out. "Bloom, Fujikujakku!" His half-way shikai was meant to protect the three.

"Just thought you'd need help!" Yumichika said.

"Thanks..." Chad said.

Yammi had already transformed into his giant 'spider' form. Rukia, Renji, Shikamaru, and Naru went to stop him.

Toushirou grabbed Ami and pulled her with him out of the way of an explosion right under them. When he landed, there was Tia Hallibel standing there, waiting for them.

"She's...?" Ami started.

"Hallibel. Tia Hallibel. Espada Number 3," Toushirou said, looking straight at his enemy with the deepest loathing.

"Come on, Nii-sama! Let's see how much damage we can do to her."

"Yep! Soten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!" An ice dragon flew at Hallibel, who blocked it.

~A little while later~

Rangiku and Minako weren't really doing any damage. In fact, the damage was actually on them.

Uryuu had a major head wound from fighting Menos Grande. Orihime healed him. Chad was getting injured from Yammi.

Ichigo and Ikkaku were getting injured just the same as Grimmjow, so they were fairing pretty well.

Yumichika was fighting more Menos Grande. He was okay. He had a few minor injuries.

The fight against Yammi was not going very well. Everyone had injuries, both major and minor.

Toushirou was getting injured fighting Hallibel. He was stabbed in his left arm and injured in his right leg. His head wound wasn't making it any better.

Where was Ami?

She was lying on the ground, being healed by Orihime. She had been knocked out by a Menos Grande's cero that had caught her completely by surprise. Yumichika had grabbed before it was too late and he had set her down beside Orihime.

After about ten minutes, Ami finally woke up. She looked off to the side to see her brother still fighting Hallibel. She then caught sight of Aizen pulling out his zanpaktou. He aimed it her brother and her eyes widened. He threw it in a circular motion at him. Her brother didn't even sense it coming.

Ami didn't know how fast she could really be until she was brought out of shunpo mode by something that made her go breathless immediately.

Everything went slowly motion and everyone slowly turned to see if they had heard or sensed it right.

Toushirou's vision had come true. Ami was standing there in mid-air with Aizen's sword stuck in her lung, stuck right through her, blade coming out of her back.

Ami weakly said, "Y-You can never beat us, Aizen...You hear?" as Aizen pulled his sword out.

Ami fell slowly to the ground with blood pouring generously from her chest and back.

Then next thing Toushirou knew was that he was now kneeling on the top of a building, holding, bridal style in his arms, his own sister. Her eyes were dark and cloudy and blood was dripping from her mouth. Her hair was disheveled and she was fighting to stay awake. Her mouth was moving, but he couldn't hear her.

He felt tears fall when Ami closed her turquoise eyes and leaned her head heavily on his chest. The only words he could hear before she went out cold were, "Nii-sama..."

Toushirou's own eyes widened and filled with unshed tears. He closed them to prevent the tears from falling, but no avail.

It wasn't that there were too many tears. It wasn't that he had to finally let them out.

He loved her too much to keep them all in...

TO BE CONTINUED...

~41~41~41~41~

A/N: Review! What's going to happen next?

Marsreikosan16, you may start on that filler arc anytime soon!


	43. Chapter 42: Al Fine?

A/N: Chapter title means 'The End?' This will be a long chapter, or maybe not.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach, nor Minako. I only own the Ninja side of Soul Society. I do not own the 'Taiyou no Rakuen' or 'Koi wo Nandarou' or any other sings used in here. They belong to Mermaid Melody.

~42~42~42~42~

Chapter 42: Al Fine?

Ami's POV

I felt myself falling after Aizen pulled Kyouka Suigetsu from my chest. Next thing I knew, I wasn't falling. I was on the rooftop of a building, in my older brother's bankai'd arms.

"Tou...shirou...gomenasai...I'm sorry for disobeying a direct order...I'm sorry for making your nightmare...come true...I couldn't help it...he was going to kill you...and you couldn't see it...gomenasai...aishiteru...Nii-sama..." And with that my entire world went black.

But before I went unconscious, I saw Nii-sama let his tears. I heard a dozen people calling my name. I felt cold, both inside and out, except my left cheek, which was leaning on my brother's chest. I could taste the blood in my mouth. And the last thing I felt was Nii-sama's tears washing over my face.

Ichigo's POV

Everything just went slow motion. I saw Ami fall, and when I saw Toushirou's head bow, that must mean that Ami was either unconscious or dead. So I couldn't help but let a few tears fall too.

I suddenly heard a song:

_**"Kono sekai ni kimi ga umareta asa shukufuku no kane ga natta**_

_**Tatta hitotsu takaramono wo daite hito wa umaretekuru..."**_

It was Minako. She was singing to express her feelings. I mean it was a slow song, but I liked it a lot.

_**"Ano hi no kimochi wo wasurenaide kokoro ni nagareru Dear My Songs**_

_**Bokura wa tabi no tochuu taiyou no kuni wo mezashite**_

_**Donna chizu ni monai yakusoku no basho e**_

_**Arifureta monogatari wo hateshinai mirai ni kaete**_

_**Kitto ironna yume kanaete yuku kara... waratte..."**_

For some reason the surrounding Arrancars got a bit twitchy, even Grimmjow. I was suddenly reminded about the hollow that Minako and I defeated with her song 'Star Jewel'.

"Ugh...what is that?" Grimmjow growled.

"That song...just hearing it..." Yammi muttered. "It hurts..."

Rukia's POV

Somehow Minako's song had made the Arrancars agitated. I remembered the woman in my dream. Her voice sounded like Minako when she was singing.

"Oh, woman in my dream...please...if Minako has the same power as I do...please help me!" I pleaded.

_'Fear not, Murasakiiro Star Holder,'_ (Purple)_ ' for you already know the song you are to sing. Remember. I am always on your side.'_

Suddenly, a song came automatically in my head and I started to sing.

_**"Kiite mune no hajikete tobichiru nan darou **_

_**Furete mune no chiisaku moeteru atsui honou konna kimochi hajimete na no yo **_

_**Utaidashitara tomaranai**_

_**odoridashitara tomaranai**_

_**Modorenai**_

_**magarenai**_

_**suki ni narazu ni irenai **_

_**Aoi umi ni oyogu SANGO no himitsu tsugeru koi wo shitta no **_

_**Atashi motto utaitsudzukeru kono mune no tokimeki wo ageru..."**_

Yammi transformed back into his regular Arrancar form, meaning normal size, as did all the other Arrancars.

Minako was smiling. "Together!"

_**"Itai hodo namida afureru shinkai no yoru wo koe **_

_**GARASU no suimen te wo nobaseba hikari ni todoita **_

_**Mieru mono dake ga kikoeru koe dake ga **_

_**Subete ja nai koto ni kizuite **_

_**Shinjirareru mono hitotsu fueta ima nara tsuyoku nareru ne **_

_**Kizutsuite mata kagayaku muteki no KIZUNA kanjiteru **_

_**Dareka ja nakute kimi ja nakya DAME **_

_**Setsunai hodo motometeru **_

_**Kiseki ga kasanareba unmei ni kawaru mitai ni **_

_**Utagai nante yaburi suteyou **_

_**Katai KIZUNA wo shinjite..."**_

_"Love Shower..."_

_"Cool Wave..."_

_"PITCH!"_

It was probably too much for the Arrancars for they all retreated into the Garganta, which closed.

I looked at Hitsugaya-taichou, who was now fighting Aizen in an outrage.

I looked at everyone else, who looked either sad, worried, releived, or they were too injured to carry any expression other than pain.

I looked back at Hitsugaya-taichou and wondered whether I should interfere, but I remembered Ukitake-taichou's words:_ "He's fighting battle to not only defend his honor, but his wife's honor as well..."_ Hitsugaya-taichou wasn't fighting for the sake of the Soul Society. He's was fighting for the sake of his sister, Ami.

_'Fine...just be careful, Hitsugaya-taichou...'_ I thought.

Toushirou's POV

Aizen and I split apart for just a moment. "It seems like I overestimated you, Toushirou. Surely you don't have another technique that has the power to defeat me..."

I growled. "Yeah, right! I don't need unknown power to defeat you! First Hinamori, and now Ami...you have messed up my entire life and theirs as well. You will pay, Aizen! YOU WILL PAY!"

We were fighting again, and then the next thing I knew, I was falling with blood pouring out.

But someone caught me before I fell to the ground and got injured some more...

"Ichimaru!" I heard someone call out, someone like Kurosaki or Abarai.

I strained back my neck a bit to see who it was, and sure enough it was Gin ichimaru.

"I-Ichimaru..." He turned to me. "Doshite...?"

"Because I'm not the traitor you think I am..." He whispered back to me in my ear.

I was satisfied with that answer and I let my world go black...

No POV

Gin set Toushirou down beside his sister to also be healed by Orihime. Then he went to fight Aizen on his own.

Ami's POV

~A little later~

When I woke up, my eyesight was a little fuzzy, but I could make out my brother covered in blood. His eyes were blank and dark. I reached out and grabbed his hand. I squeezed it as hard as I could. And hard for my was like when someone gently puts their hand on your shoulder. That's how weak I felt.

I looked over to the side. I could make out someone coming over.

He kneeled by my side and said softly to everyone else, who was near us, "Aizen's retreated. It's safe to go back to the Soul Society now..." Finally, I could make out the guy, Gin Ichimaru.

Before I could ask any questions, I blacked out again.

~Five Days Later~

When I woke up next, I was in a semi-dark room, in a warm, comfy bed, and feeling much better. My chest still hurt just a little bit, but other that that, I felt fine and back to health, though I was a little tired.

I looked over to the side and saw the same person, Gin Ichimaru.

"Hello, Lil' Ami-chan," he said.

"Hey, Ichimaru-san...Why'd you help us?"

"Because I didn't really betray the Soul Society. I just pretended to. I went with Aizen to betray him later."

"Why?"

"Because he hurt Rangiku-chan..."

"He hurt Rangiku-san?" I asked.

"And now they hurt you and Lil' Hitsugaya-taichou as well..."

"But you guys hated each other. You and Nii-sama...He suspected you..."

"Around the time Rukia was to be executed, your brother had the right idea, but the wrong person. No one would suspect Aizen, especially with him beside me, with my wide, 'evil' grin. Truth is that I was truly devoted to the Soul Society. The reason I fought your brother on that day was to preserve the peace in Sereitei. To defend myself."

I was silent.

"When Aizen betrayed the Soul Society, why didn't you Ninjas come in and help us? We needed you."

"Because we thought it was none of our business. You were executing Rukia, a Shinigami, not a Ninja. Besides, I believe we were still rivals at that time. We didn't speak to each other."

"I remember the day when the Soutaichou got the message from Hoshimoto. He wouldn't speak to us for weeks. He was so wrapped us in thinking how to respond to it. He was speechless. You know what it was?"

"Yeah...I think...I was around five to six years old."

He smiled a little.

"So, you're wearing a haori. Does that mean you're-?"

"A Captain? Yes, I am. Got my old position back in exchange for bringing you guys safely back to Soul Society."

"Speaking of the others, how are they?"

"Just fine. They're sleeping right now, but they have no life-threatening situations happening to them at the moment."

I sighed in relief. "Thank God!" Then I remembered. "Nii-sama!"

"Is fine as well..." Ichimaru finished for me. "He hasn't woken up yet. But he will in the next 12 hours or so, according to Unohana."

"Can you take me to him?"

"Huh?"

"Will you take me to my brother?"

"Alright."

He helped me out of bed and accompanied me to my brother's room. The healers we passed by and asked if I was supposed to be up had Ichimaru to answer to. He said that he was with me and would notify Unohana if there was anything wrong with me.

When we got there, he was still in a coma and had a breathing mask over his nose and mouth.

My eyes filled with tears. "Nii-sama...I'm sorry I got you mixed up in this..." With that I lay down next to him and feel asleep with my head on his chest. I felt Ichimaru pull the covers over me as I drifted off to sleep.

~Next Morning~

I woke up to Nii-sama's medical room. ichimaru was in the chair beside the bed, looking over us. I lifted my head to see Nii-sama wide awake, well not wide, but awake.

He noticed me and said, "Hey..."

I smiled and hugged him again. The two guys in the room with me also smiled as well.

"Ichimaru...arigatou," I heard Nii-sama say.

TO BE CONTINUED...

~42~42~42~42~

A/N: Review, please! Next arc coming right up! The next arc is going to be written by marsreikosan16.

THE MISSING MINAKO ARC

When Ichigo and Minako get into a big fight, something tragic happens: Minako goes missing! She's not at the Aino Compound or anywhere in Soul Society. Worst of all, no one is Ichigo's friend anymore. They believe he is the reason that Minako is gone. But nevermind that. Where is Minako?


	44. Chapter 43: Minako's Disappearance

This is marsreikosan16, again. My sister and friend, DreamStar14, granted me permission to write this stuff for her story. This is a side story arc for the story Lost and Found. I do not own Bleach. I only own Minako and Sango (possibly some other students as well). Please enjoy while you can.

Chapter 43: Minako's Disappearance

Minako stood crying in the rain. She had gotten into her first argument with Ichigo. The side of her face hurts where Ichigo slapped her. She has already concealed her spiritual pressure. She picks up her bag and runs off somewhere.

"Goodbye Forever, Ichigo. I'm sorry everyone," Minako whispered into the night. Not one person heard her because of the rhythm of the rain.

The next morning in the Team Six barracks, Hotaru Aino, Minako's older sister looks for her in her chambers.

'_This is weird; I could not sense my sister at all. It has been a long time since Kikyo was killed,_' Hotaru thought.

(Kikyo is Minako's other sister and the one who killed off Minako's parents. Kikyo was killed off by Minako.)

Soon Hotaru spots Ami taking a walk. It has been a while since Hotaru had seen Ami.

"Hokage Hitsugaya," Hotaru called out. Ami turned to see the pink haired Kage of team 2.

"oh, Hotaru-san, what is it?" Ami asked. Ami was a bit concerned on what Hotaru has to say.

"Have you seen my sister around?" Ami looked back on when she last saw her pink haired friend.

"Well, she went back to the World of the Living last night to see Ichigo Kurosaki. That was the last time I saw her," Ami said.

"I can't get a hold of her," Hotaru said, "Hitsugaya - san, I am beginning to worry for my sister."

"Come on, Hotaru-san, I guess Minako and Ichigo wanted to be alone. She is a big girl and she is my friend."

~Soul Society – Sereitei~

The research and development team in the division 12 barracks had just lost Minako's signal. Both the Soul reapers and the Ninjas share the same kind of technology.

"Sir?" Rin asked.

"What is it?" Captain Kurosutchi asked.

"I lost the Kage of Team 6. Her signal disappeared."

"I'll tell this to the other captains."

~In Karakura Town~

Ichigo was lying in bed. He was thinking about what happened the night before.

(flashback)

_Minako grabs Ichigo's shirt to try to plead him._

"_Ichigo please, just listen to…" Minako started and then was slapped really hard in the face._

"_SHUT UP!" Ichigo yelled. He was way pissed. Minako fell to the ground shaking. Ichigo starts to feel really guilty and then kneels down to try to help her, but Minako jumps up and runs away._

(end flashback)

'_How could I let myself do that?'_ He asked himself. Soon there was beeping from Rukia's soul phone. After hearing the message, Rukia opens the closet door and told Ichigo the news.

"Ichigo, Minako has gone missing!" Rukia explained. Ichigo sat up to hear more. Minako is gone?

"How?" Ichigo asked.

"She sealed off her spiritual pressure last night. Now we couldn't reach her."

Ichigo felt his body go numb. Minako is missing. He has lost her before the time of the Chunin Exams. Seeing what happened last night must have been his fault.

"Come on Ichigo, we need to head for the Soul Society in Konoha. Minako might be hiding in her mansion," Rukia said changing into a soul reaper. Ichigo did the same and followed.

~In soul society – Konoha~

Ichigo and Rukia arrived in the Team 10 barracks. Rukia looks around to see if Ami is anywhere. They also see Naru and Yoruichi. She got the news from Urahara. Soon they see Hotaru.

"Aino-san," Rukia called out to the pink haired woman. Hotaru turned to see Ichigo and Rukia.

"Wait you are?" Ichigo asked.

"You met me before. I am Hotaru Aino, Minako's older sister."

"Oh, right….She was the one who defeated your other sister…"

"Kikyo"

"Aino-san, I am sorry to hear about the disappearance of your sister," Rukia said.

"It's okay. I am not sure if she still wants to be the head of the Aino Clan."

"No worries, Aino-san, we will find her," Naru said coming up with Yoruichi.

Soon Ami came up and placed her hands on her hips.

"Hitsugaya Hokage," Rukia said once she saw Captain Hitsugaya's younger sister.

"Soul Society is going to give us permission to find her."

"I'm going too," a male voice said from behind. It was Renji.

"Renji, does anyone in Division 12 know what is the cause of Minako's disappearance?" Rukia asked her friend.

"Nope. We believe that she might have been kidnapped or…" Renji started but another male voice interrupted.

"It's my fault," Ichigo said. His eyes look dark.

"What did you say?" Naru asked staring to get angry.

"It's my fault. WE had a fight. She was trying to tell me something but I was angry so I slapped her."

"You….Slapped….Her!" Ami said angrily.

"How could you do such a thing, Ichigo? Minako is your girlfriend. You can't abuse her like that!" Rukia said.

"My sister does have the power of love. When members of the Aino Clan falls in love, their powers grow bigger," Hotaru said, "but if she is abused by the person she loves the most, her powers will become weak and she may not have that power anymore."

"Are you sure, Aino – san?" Rukia asked. Hotaru nodded.

"Either that or it can go out of control and change her life. She may kill herself."

"Did any of this happened in your clan?"

"A long time ago. Two hundred years ago, my uncle fell in love with a human. The woman loved him back. She betrayed him for another mortal man. My uncle lost all of his powers and killed himself."

"That is so sad," Ami said.

"Damnit Ichigo, I can't believe you abused Minako like that. As punishment, you cannot talk to any of us but you can help us find her."

Ichigo looked away. He looked back again on what happened between him and Minako.

(flashback)

_Both Ichigo and Minako fought a really strong Hollow. It was Grand Fisher but he got away again. Ichigo is really mad that he didn't get to kill the hollow off._

"_Ichigo, just let it go," Minako told him calmly._

"_That hollow was the one who killed my mother. I have to avenge her death!" Ichigo yelled._

"_Revenge is not the answer. You can't defeat him."_

"_I am going back to Hueco Mundo to finish him off once and for all."_

"_Stop Ichigo. You had used up to much strength!" _

_Minako tries to come down Ichigo by placing her hands on his upper arms. It always help that way. But Ichigo pushes Minako of with his zanpaktou. A cut appears on Minako's left cheek and upper left arm. Minako's eyes widened. She stood up slowly to calm him down again._

_Minako grabs Ichigo's shirt to try to plead him._

"_Ichigo please, just listen to…" Minako started and then was slapped really hard in the face._

"_SHUT UP!" Ichigo yelled. He was way pissed. Minako fell to the ground shaking. Her left cheek was in pain from the slap and it stings really bad. Ichigo finally calmed down and noticed what he did._

_Ichigo starts to feel really guilty and then kneels down to try to help her, but Minako jumps up and runs away._

_He sees Minako running off as fast as she could. She didn't want to look at Ichigo in the eyes again._

(End flashback)

"Ichigo, if you didn't listen to what we just said, I will tell you one more time: We are going to look in Karakura Town, Tokyo, Kyoto, Nijibi, Hiroshima, and then Nagasaki. If we can't find her in those places, I am afraid that your soul reaper days will be over then. If we find her, you are going to apologize to her and then you won't be able to see her again. Understood?" Rukia asked coldly.

Ichigo gave a nod. Rukia turned to the others.

"Let's go"

~Somewhere in Nagasaki~

It was daylight. And a girl who looks a lot like Minako, but with black hair walks up in front of a school with a lot of students. She sighs and goes in as the new transfer student.

The new girl wears her hair in a braid. She wears the same uniform as anyone else. On her left side of her face is a Band-Aid. Soon a girl with brown hair comes up to her and greets her.

"Hi, you must be new to this school. I am Sango Kururugi," the girl said, "You are?"

"I am Minako Ishiyama," the new girl said.

Of course the new transfer student is Minako Aino but she changed her appearance so those who are trying to look for her won't be able to recognize her.

Here in Nagasaki High, Minako has already starting to love her new life.

To be continued…..

Well the search has begun. Stay tuned for more. Please review…Bye!


	45. Chapter 44: Days of Searching Part One

This is marsreikosan16, again. My sister and friend, DreamStar14, granted me permission to write this stuff for her story. This is a side story arc for the story Lost and Found. I do not own Bleach. I only own Minako and Sango (possibly some other students as well). Please enjoy while you can.

Chapter 44: Days of Searching Part One

It is officially day one. The search team have split up to find Minako in Karakura Town. Everyone was doing their best on the search. Ichigo was the only one who is not searching. He just stared off into space. His eyes looked really dark and empty.

Ichigo is imagining Minako's life as a cold, helpless, and injured girl on the streets. He closed his eyes and tightened his fists. He gritted his teeth.

Soon Orihime, Chad, and Uryuu sees him sitting on the table looking dark. They were in their school uniforms. They haven't heard what happened to Minako yet. They decided to talk to him for a bit.

"Kurosaki," Uryuu called out to him. Ichigo looked up to see his friends but he turned away.

"Kurosaki-kun," Orihime called to him. Ichigo just ignored Orihime.

"What happened?" Chad asked.

"It's none of your concern," Ichigo told them with a very sad and soft tone.

Naru who was to keep an eye on Ichigo for the day came out of hiding and scolded Ichigo not obeying Rukia and Ami.

"Kurosaki, you are not suppose to talk to anyone for the time being!" Naru said.

"Naru, what happened?" Uryuu asked.

"Ichigo here abused Minako-chan and she ran away. Now she might be on the verge of losing her powers and spiritual energy,"

"What? How?" Orihime asked.

"They got into a fight."

No one noticed that Ichigo got up and leaving. Ichigo headed off to the river, where his mother died.

Once he got there, he sat down and looked at the water. It glittered from the sunlight. Still this did not brighten up the substitute Shinigami.

'_How could I do a horrible thing to Minako? I still love her. I didn't mean to slap her like that. I was really angry about my mother's death. Maybe revenge is not the answer. After this long search I hope I would be able to see her. No one is my friend. I care about Minako,_' Ichigo thought.

Ichigo sat there until the sun went down. Yoruichio finds him and yells at him and orders him to go home to get some rest. Ichigo got back into his gigai after he got home and went to sleep.

~In Nagasaki~

Minako become really popular in school already. A lot of boys started flirting with her. Some girls got jealous.

Her new friend Sango was a good tour guide for the entire school. She even showed Minako the hottest guy in school. His name is Yoshiro Sumeragi and =he thinks that Minako is really cute. But Minako is not sure about hanging out with boys. After what happened between her and Ichigo, she needs to cool off and get use to a different life. She will be interested in guys in about five days. She needed to get over her sadness and pain.

"So Minako-chan, what is the best part of school you like?" Sango asked.

"Well, I guess I liked everything. I don't have favorites," Minako told her new friend.

Another girl Miwa is another good friend of Sango. Miwa thinks Minako is a model. Plus Miwa is a clothing designer. She has been making really cool outfits since her second year in Middle School.

"There is a contest for Modeling in a couple days. You should go for it, Minako!" Miwa said, "I can help you out. I can enter you in."

"Ok. I can do it," Minako said putting a finger to her bottom lip. She can do it for sure.

"Awesome," Miwa said.

Day two in Tokyo was not so hot. Well the city is really big and there is no sign of Minako anywhere. Everyone was in their gigais so those who can see spirits in Tokyo won't get too suspicious.

While Ichigo was sitting in the park, Renji and Rukia were whispering to each other behind his back.

"I can't believe Ichigo would do such a thing to Minako," Rukia said.

"Well, Ichigo is such an idiot," Renji said.

"Well, we haven't found Minako yet. He is three steps away of losing his powers for good."

"I agree with you."

Ichigo heard the two soul reapers talking behind him. He clenched his fist and stood up and walked away. He needed some time alone and time to think. He doesn't want anyone to laugh at him behind his back.

Truth is he still loves Minako. When he sees her, he is going to apologize to her sincerely and keep her in his arms.

He looked at the horizon. The sunset looks really beautiful. It did remind him of Minako. A couple of tears streamed down his face. Some schoolgirls wondered why he was crying.

Since it was getting late, everyone stayed a hotel: Naru and Renji in one, Rukia and Ami in one, Hotaru and Yoruichi in one and Ichigo in one.

~Nagasaki~

Minako tried on the dress that Miwa designed. It fitted perfectly. Sango and Miwa had already signed their new friend up for the Modeling contest.

"Hey Minako-chan," Sango called for her friend.

"What is it?" Minako asked.

"Where did you come from in Japan?" she asked.

"I came from Karakura Town. It was a nice place, but my father's company transferred him here to Nagasaki. I don't get to see my father at all cause he works from early mornings to late nights. After that he gets some rest and then goes out to work again. So it is like I am taking care by myself."

"Did you had any siblings?" Miwa asked.

"Yeah. Ever since my mom cheated on my father, she took my two other sisters with her cause my mother was their inspiration. I didn't like her much. I don't like my sisters that much either."

"Did you had a boyfriend in Karakura Town?" Sango asked.

"I didn't think so. But I did have a crush on someone."

"Dang girl, you never even told him how you feel?" Miwa asked. Minako blinked. She shook her head.

"I didn't. He already has a girlfriend." Minako said, _'That came out wrong.'_

She knew that she was lying to them. She was also lying to herself. Ichigo doesn't have another She couldn't tell them that she is actually from another world called the soul society. She couldn't tell them that she is a ninja in Konoha and allies with the soul reapers. She just couldn't.

Later on after school, Minako headed for the park. She takes a deep breath and sat down on a bench to look up at the clouds. In those clouds she could see Ichigo's face.

'Ichigo,' Minako thought sadly.

It is finally the third day and the search team has headed for Kyoto. Of course they split up to search the entire town. Still no one could get any sign of their friend.

Ami sat in a tree in front of a school. It was the only high school in Kyoto. She waited and waited to see if she could see a girl who looks just like her friend. Once the students got out of school, she looked at every single girl but none of them looks like her lost friend, Minako.

Soon Ami get's a call from her brother.

"Yes?" Ami asks.

"_Yuki-chan, any sign of Minako yet?"_ Captain Hitsugaya asked on the other line.

"Sorry Nii-sama, there is no sign of her yet. The only person who is not searching with us is Kurosaki," Ami said her voice turning sarcastic.

"_How come?"_

"It is his fault that Minako went missing in the first place."

"_What did the idiot do?"_

"He abused her and I am not sure if Minako would lose her powers."

"_We don't have time to waste. Both Konoha and Seireitei are not going easy. Konoha is really furious that their team 6 kage is missing. Central 46 is really angry that this happened. You need to hurry and find Minako Aino or Ichigo Kurosaki would be put into Execution."_

"How many more days did they give us?"

"_You have four more days to find her."_

"If we are able to find her?"

"_We will decide if Kurosaki will be able to still see her or not. It depends."_

Ami thanks her brother and hangs up. She took a deep breath and sighed. They have already made the choice that they will also look in Bijibi, Hiroshima, and Nagasaki. They are already one day short. After looking in Nagasaki, they would look in Karakura Town again before they arrest Ichigo.

~Nagasaki~

It was the contest and Minako did her best to pose in front of all the people. Miwa was impressed that it went so well. Then it was time to announce the winners. The host came up with the card.

"Alright, thank you ladies for showing of your dress this evening. Third place is…Ayame Shishio with her designer Yui Shirogane," the announcer said and then went on to the second place winner for the contest. Now it was time for the first place winner.

"First place winner is Minako Ishiyama with designer Miwa Kino."

Minako was happy. She held the trophy in her hands with Miwa by her side. Couldn't this life get any better than this?

After the contest, Minako headed back to her rented apartment. She flopped down on her bed and reached for her cell. She only has fifty-five messages from the soul society and her friends.

'There is no need for me to answer them. I just have to be away from everyone else. I have already moved on,' Minako thought.

She had already canceled the signal on her phone so her subordinates won't find her. She had already sealed up her spiritual pressure. Right now, she feels more like a human. So why fight now.

Minako pressed the delete button to delete all of her messages. She never even bothered to read them to know what they are trying to say.

After putting her cell phone in her drawer, she got ready for bed. She hasn't eaten for two days and Sango and Miwa are worried about her health. They were still clueless about what happened to her. AS for the bandage on her face and left arm.

So Minako decided to go to bed on an empty stomach. AS she slept, she could feel her powers slipping out of her body.

To be continued….

Stay tuned for more. Please review…Bye!


	46. Chapter 45: Days of Searching Part Two

This is marsreikosan16, again. My sister and friend, DreamStar14, granted me permission to write this stuff for her story. This is a side story arc for the story Lost and Found. I do not own Bleach. I only own Minako and Sango (possibly some other students as well). Please enjoy while you can.

Chapter 45: Days of Searching Part Two

It all comes down to day four. The search team is now in Nijibi. Still they haven't found Minako yet.

Ichigo is still the same. He just sat there staring into space. The others were still not talking to him. Ichigo didn't hear what Ami was saying. She had change plans.

'I really don't deserve her. Minako might never accept my apology,' Ichigo thought.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia shouted at him to snap him out of his trance. Ichigo looked at her with his eyes saying 'What do you want?'

"Listen Ichigo, Hokage Hitsugaya already told us that plans have been changed. She asked someone who lives here in Nijibi where Hiroshima is but since the World War II and there is no one living there at the moment. We can't look there so we are going to Nagasaki tomorrow. We are not sure how big it is but we might spend there for two days."

"Snap to it Ichigo, you may not have anymore shinigami friends but you have to listen to your superiors," Ami said very sternly.

"Why are you telling me this?" Ichigo yelled.

"Cause I AM your Superior," Ami yelled back.

"Listen, you can't just blame me for Minako's disappearance. I would never betray or hurt her."

"I didn't say I was blaming you, Ichigo. I was saying you need to get your head in the game."

"You were saying stuff about me behind my back. But if I don't want to follow your orders, I'll go to Nagasaki myself to search for her."

Ichigo puts Kon inside his body and left in his shinigami form.

"Naru stop him," Ami told Naru calmly. Naru went up to Ichigo and stopped him and brought him back down.

"What the hell?" Ichigo yelled.

"Listen Ichigo, I'm not telling you this stuff as your superior. I am telling you this as a friend. So please hear me out."

"Oh really," Ichigo said sarcastically, "I was not aware that I had any friends."

Ami slaps Ichigo across the face.

"Listen Ichigo, you're not the only one who cares about Minako. I am her best friend. So stop trying to do this on your own."

"How about this…Why don't you go search for her while I go home?"

"No Ichigo, you still have to apologize to her, remember?"

Ichigo stayed put and quiet for a few moments. Then looks up at Ami.

"I'm going to get some alone time."

After Ichigo leaves, Ami tells Naru to go make sure Ichigo doesn't wander off. If Ichigo leaves for Nagasaki, Naru must stop him at all cost. Naru left to follow Ichigo, secretly.

The next day, everyone heads for Nagasaki. They see lots of students walking to school.

"Wow, that is a lot of students," Renji said.

"Well, there is a really large high school here in Nagasaki," Rukia said.

"All we have to look for a girl with pink hair."

Soon they hear a voice.

"MINAKO!" a girl (Sango) called out to the black haired girl who is ahead of the others. Minako had pulled her hair back in a braid. She got rid of the side locks. She even added an orange head band that Sango gave to her yesterday.

The girl, Minako turned to see her new friend running up to her.

"Hey Sango," Minako said to her.

"Listen, they are going to be needing me in the assembly this morning. So I have to hurry. See ya," Sango said as she ran off. Minako senses the presence of her friends and turned to look at them.

Even though he face didn't show it she was surprised to see them. Realizing that the bell rang she ran into the school to get to class.

"There is no way that could be Minako," Naru said.

"It is her," Ami said, "I can tell by her face. Her eyes are the same."

"If that was Minako, how come she changed her hair color?" Renji asked.

"I guess she didn't want us to find her," Hotaru said.

"I see your point," Yoruichi said.

Soon right after school, Minako ran into the group again. She put on her best act.

"Who are you guys?" she asked.

"You don't remember us, Minako?" Ami asked.

"My name is Minako Ishiyama."

"You are not Minako 'Aino'?"

Alright, the act is over.

"My name was Minako Aino, but I came here to get a new life," Minako said turning around.

"You are coming back with us, are you?" Ami asked.

"If you are here for an apology, I accept it, but I am not going back."

"Minako, everyone in Soul Society is worried about you."

Minako couldn't take this any longer and turned around and ran past by the group. Ichigo went after her. Naru wanted to stop him, but Ami told him to stay put.

Ichigo finally caught up with Minako and stops her.

"Minako, listen to me," Ichigo told her. Minako turns to Ichigo and gasps when Ichigo pulls her into a tight embrace, "I wanted to apologize to you for the other day. I still love you Minako. Your right, revenge is not the answer. I shouldn't have done this to you."

Ichigo caresses Minako's left cheek where he slapped her. He gently kisses it. Well Minako is still wearing the bandage.

Minako felt the love fill her heart again and tears spilled out. She hugs Ichigo back and her hair turns into its rightful color. Her powers have returned to normal. The Orange head band looks good with her pink hair. Ichigo likes it too.

"Ichigo, I forgive you. I am sorry that I ran away and made everyone worry," Minako said. Ichigo kisses her forehead.

Soon Minako senses her two new friends, Sango and Miwa, in danger. Both Ichigo and Minako turned into their spirit forms and headed to where the two girls are.

Once they got there, Ichigo and Minako see her new friends facing Grand Fisher. Ichigo stayed calm as Minako slightly squeezed his hand. He squeezes hers as well.

"Minako, I'll hold Grand Fisher off while you will go tell your new friends over there to get to safety. We will defeat the hollow together with our powers," Ichigo told her and Minako nodded. Since there was a regular hollow involved, Minako went to save them.

Both Sango and Miwa can see the hollows. They can also see spirits as well. Minako went in front of them.

"venus Style: Love Beam Jutsu."

The beam killed off the hollow and Minako turned to make sure her friends are not hurt.

"Are you girls okay?" Minako asked them. The girls nodded. Then sango recognized the head band.

"Minako?" Sango asked, "Is that really you?"

"Of course it is," Minako said with a smile, "This is my true hair color. I'll explain everything later."

Well that is it for as of now. I will finish the final chapter for this arc later. Please review. That means you Bleach fans and other guys. JA NE!


	47. Chapter 46: My Punishment is Nothing

This is marsreikosan16, again. My sister and friend, DreamStar14, granted me permission to write this stuff for her story. This is a side story arc for the story Lost and Found. I do not own Bleach. I only own Minako and Sango (possibly some other students as well). Please enjoy while you can.

Chapter 45: My Punishment is Nothing

Soon Minako senses her two new friends, Sango and Miwa, in danger. Both Ichigo and Minako turned into their spirit forms and headed to where the two girls are.

Once they got there, Ichigo and Minako see her new friends facing Grand Fisher. Ichigo stayed calm as Minako slightly squeezed his hand. He squeezes hers as well.

"Minako, I'll hold Grand Fisher off while you will go tell your new friends over there to get to safety. We will defeat the hollow together with our powers," Ichigo told her and Minako nodded. Since there was a regular hollow involved, Minako went to save them.

Both Sango and Miwa can see the hollows. They can also see spirits as well. Minako went in front of them.

"venus Style: Love Beam Jutsu."

The beam killed off the hollow and Minako turned to make sure her friends are not hurt.

"Are you girls okay?" Minako asked them. The girls nodded. Then sango recognized the head band.

"Minako?" Sango asked, "Is that really you?"

"Of course it is," Minako said with a smile, "This is my true hair color. I'll explain everything later."

(End recap)

After defeating Grand Fisher off, Minako sighed and then headed back to Sango and Miwa.

"Sorry about that. I am surprised that you can be able to see me in this form. I am actually a ninja from a place called Soul Society," MInako told them.

"Is that your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, he is a shinigami but only a substitute."

"That is that you on the ground?"

"That is just my gigai. Usually humans can't see me but those with high spiritual energy can be able to see me like you guys."

"What are you going to do next?"

"I had made everyone, including my sisters and friends worried. What I said is a lie becuase I wanted to fit in. I'm sorry," Minako said.

"It's okay. We forgive you. With you like this, you are way cool."

"Thanks. I have to get back to the soul society. I'll come by and visit another day."

Later on, Ichigo and Minako got back into their gigais and headed back to the group. Ichigo knows that Minako still feels uneasy about reuniting with her friends again. She doesn't want them to hover all over her.

Back with the group, Ichigo and Minako arrive.

"Where have you been, Ichigo Kurosaki?" Ami asked angrily.

"Talking with Minako."

"Minako, is that a school uniform?" Rukia asked Minako.

"Yeah for that high school in Nagasaki," Minako answered looking down at her outfit.

"Oh."

"Well we need to head to soul society. But first let's head back to Karakura Town and drop our gigais off at Urahara's."

It didn't take long to do all that. Basically they all shunpoed back to Karakura Town and dropped off their gigais. Urahara got the senkaimon ready and everyone headed to Soul Society.

~Soul Society: Captain and Hokage Meating~

The head captain and hokage stood at the end of the hall. One side had all the captains and the other side had all the hokages. The search party for Minako were not present, except for Ami. Ami stood in her place. Minako kneeled down low in the center of the hall. Ichigo was right beside her awaiting for his sentence.

"Ichigo Kurosaki: Susbtitute Shinigami...What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Sorry, Minako knows it is just an accident. I didn't really mean to do something like that to her," Ichigo said. Minako looked at him with worry.

"I see...Minako Aino: Kage of Team 6, where did you hide yourself?" The Head Hokage asked.

"Forgive me sir, I was hiding in the world of the living in Nagasaki, Japan," MInako said truthfully.

"Why did you hide your spiritual pressure?" Captain Soi Fon asked.

"I...I didn't want anyone to worry about me. I just wanted to take time to heal."

"Well that is a friends job to worry about their fellow subordinates," Ami said.

"Did you lose your powers?"

"No, I didn't. My powers were not as strong enough," Minako said, "Like Ichigo said...He didn't mean to and I forgive him."

"Then this case is done. Ichigo Kurosaki will still keep his powers and may return to the world of the living. This shall not happen again. Of it happens again, I will see to it," the head captain said. Ichigo was dismissed and Minako followed him out.

They hugged each other before separating, knowing that they will see each other soon.

End of Chapter…

Marsreikosan16: Well I gotta say that was pretty short for a chapter, huh? Well let's say this…I heard that my sister DreamStar14 is going to write more arcs for this and she said that I get to write more arcs for her story later on in the future. Isn't that.…

Dreamstar14: Can I have my story back here?

Marsreikosan16: I am not done yet.

Dreamstar14: Give me the keyboard!

Marsreikosan16: Anyways here is an epilogue of what happens when…

Dreamstar14: MARSREIKOSAN16! I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR…

Marsreikosan16: HERE IT IS!

Epilogue of the Missing Minako Aino Arc

Ichigo returns home in the world of the living. His friends were waiting.

"So did you find her?" Uryuu asked.

"Yeah, I did. She was in Nagasaki," Ichigo replied.

"Awww, I always wanted to go there," Orihime cried.

"Well, maybe someday you can visit there with Tatsuki," Chad said. Orihime smiled.

"So what happened?" Uryuu asked Ichigo again.

"Well, nothing happened, They allowed me to keep my shinigami powers. Minako is alright and she is back to her normal state."

Marsreikosan16: (acting like she is at a baseball game) well…..back to you Dreamstar14.

Dreamstar14: THIS ISN'T A GAME!

Please review…..


	48. Chapter 47: Mizuiro

A/N: Next arc is up! Onward with the "Star Voices Arc"!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach, only the Ninja half on Soul Society. Believe it or not, my sister owns Minako and the name of 'Star Voices'. Please refer to her story '7 Stars'. All the songs used in this chapter are owned by Mermaid Melody.

~54~54~54~54~

Chapter 45: Mizuiro

Ami Hitsugaya was walking down the Team 5 barracks to her mother's office. She had been requested to come there by her mother on this specific day. But her mother didn't explain why.

She knocked on the door and heard a "Come in," and she entered the office.

"You called, Okaa-san?" (Mother)

"Yes, Musume-chan," (Daughter), "I did." Her mother, her beautiful mother, got up from her desk in one swift motion, just like a swan. She stepped in front of her daughter with such elegance that Ami had to blush. "We are going to spend the entire day with each other..."

"Eh?" Ami asked.

"You heard me, sweetie. Let's go and get our gigais. Urahara-san sticks to a very busy schedule. And I found that out the hard way."

Ami followed her mother out of the shouji doors.

~Karakura Town; The Park~

Sano and Toushirou Hitsugaya were in gigais and sitting on a park bench, waiting for the females.

When the two ladies finally came, both men stood up. Sano hugged Amelia and gave her a short, passionate kiss. Toushirou gave his sister a tight hug.

When all this was done, they stood in a circle.

"So, what's the special occasion?" Toushirou asked.

"We just wanted a family outing," Sano said. "Is that wrong?"

"No, not at all, Otou-san," Ami said.

~A Little While Later~

Sano and Ami took a walk through the park while Amelia and Toushirou sat outside a coffee shop. Both groups were talking about random stuff.

~At lunch~

The four all met up at that same coffee shop and went inside and sat down with tea in their hands.

"So, Musuko-kun," (Son) Sano said, "You still have that crush on my lieutenant?"

Toushirou blushed and simply took a sip of his hot tea.

"What does that mean?" Amelia asked.

"That means 'Shut up'," Ami translated. "Which usually means, 'Yes'."

Toushirou not only threw Ami a look that was a cross between mad and grateful, but his face turned an even deeper red.

"Shujin-kun," Amelia said, "I believe our son is in love!"

"Don't blurt it out to the whole world!" Toushirou semi-shouted.

The voices may have been rising for the little family, but for Ami, they were fading for some odd reason. And another odd reason, so was her vision and all her other senses.

Ami opened her eyes to her Inner World, which was like the North Pole but with snow-capped, ice trees with little ice bells on them like fruit. The sun was white with a blue aura and the Northern lights (the auroras) danced all around.

Ami looked around. "Eh? Oh, Suzushouka!"

Indeed it was the beautiful, second strongest ice-type zanpaktou in all of Soul Society.

"Suzu! What are you doing? There's no trouble around, is there?"

"No, there is not. But I must tell you something before I either forget or go insane because I have not told you."

"What is it?"

"Do you love the spirit world?"

"Yes."

"But do you love the human world too?"

"...Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Do you wish to protect both from any threat?"

"Isn't that already my job?"

"Well, do you enjoy your job?"

"Hai."

"Then your new mission will be simple. Awaken the other six Star Voices."

"'Other six'? What do you mean?"

"You are Mizuiro Star Voice, the indefinite leader of the Star Voices. I am the true leader."

"So you're the one who showed up in our dreams and gave us our songs."

Suzushouka nodded.

"And the other six are?"

"You'll find out for yourself. The fate of both worlds depend on you seven. Only with all seven stars shining together as one can my true power be fully awakened and peace be set upon both worlds and this will help you on your way to defeating Aizen."

Ami's Inner World started fading...

"Suzu!" Ami reached out for her zanpaktou, but Suzu's last words were faint.

"Onegai, Ami-sama...I'm counting on you..."

When Ami opened her eyes once more, her head was on the table back in the coffee shop.

"About time you woke up, Imoto-chan," Toushirou said.

"Eh?" Ami was confused.

"You fell asleep, Musume-chan," Amelia said.

"How long was I out?" Ami asked, scratching her head gently.

"Just for a few minutes, about five or six," Sano piped up.

~Outside~

Ami's footsteps came to a halt. She had never felt any spiritual pressure like this before. But she knew that it was very dark. She couldn't trust this person, whoever he or she was.

"Show yourself!" Ami shouted at a nearby tree.

A figure jumped down. The figure was a like a purple mermaid with long, red hair and various type of jewelry all over herself.

The family popped out of their gigais. "Who are you?"

"Just call me Izul. But you shouldn't bother to remember, because you'll soon be dead!" She threw a water dragon at Ami.

"Ice Style: Ice Dragon Jutsu!" Ami threw her ice dragon at it.

"Soten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!" Toushirou's dragon joined in.

But the two ice dragons dispersed immediately and the water dragon came right towards them.

Amelia ran towards Izul and aimed various kicks and punches at her.

"Dammit, why can't I touch her?" Amelia muttered after being slammed into a nearby wall by Izul.

Sano wordlessly shot a Kidou spell at Izul, but it dispersed before it went within a 10 meter radius of Izul.

{Ami-sama!} Suzushouka called. {She's a water demon! She cannot be touched or hurt by anyone except for the Star Voices!}

'I don't have anything that could help me out here!' Ami called back.

{Wait for it!}

Izul threw more water dragons at the family and all they could do was dodge them.

"My, my, what do we have here?"

All five turned to the voice. It was Gin Ichimaru, leaning against a tree.

"Ichimaru!" Toushirou breathed out.

"My, my, Ami-chan, you really do need to be more responsible. You left your Star at home..."

"My 'Star'?" Ami wondered.

"Here, catch." Gin threw an aqua-colored star that shone when he threw it and right when it reached Ami, it magically turned into a microphone. A light blue star-shaped locket with darker blue wings suddenly appeared around Ami's neck.

Ami felt a weird sensation. Her body was tingling. Her hair was growing longer. Her Ninja outfit turned into a short dress with frills. (Think a blue version of Luchia's from Mermaid Melody.)

_"Mizuiro Star Voice!"_ Ami shouted as her henshin ended. She looked down at herself. "This is...me?" Silence. "Sooo KAWAII!"

{Eh-hem,} Suzushouka interrupted kindly. {Start singing, Ami-sama,} she said as the music from Ever Blue started playing.

"My song?" Ami was surprised. She was totally new to this. "Yosh! (Alright!) Time to get this party started! _Pichi Pichi Voice Live Starto!_"

EVER BLUE (Full Version)

_**"Oto tatezu ni iro kaeteku**_

_**BEBII-BURUU no sora wo mitsumetetara**_

_**Tooi kioku yomigaeru**_

_**Nee nanatsu no umi no mukou**_

_**Hora dareka ga naiteiru ki ga shite**_

_**Mune ga "KYUN" to setsunaku naru yo**_

_**Watashi wo tasukete...**_

_**Nanika ga shiraseru destiny**_

_**Hoshi no michibiki wo mune ni dakishimete**_

_**Sore wa EBAA-BURUU kagayaku daisuki na ano umi yo**_

_**Mirai wo mamoru chikara wo ima atsumete**_

_**Aisubeki hito ga ite aisubeki basho ga aru**_

_**Kirameku aosa PYUA na kimochi no mama de mamorutame ni**_

_**Kata narabete niji wo miteta**_

_**Moshi kotoba wo umaku tsutaetetara**_

_**Ima mo soba ni ita no kana**_

_**Nee koishite yume miru tabi**_

_**Hora... jibun wo suki ni naru ki ga shite**_

_**Sukoshi zutsu otona ni natteku**_

_**Kaeritai nante...**_

_**Dare ni mo iwanaikeredo**_

_**Kokoro ni wa MERODII itsumo nagareteru**_

_**Sore wa EBAA-FURENDO ichiban taisetsu na mono dakara**_

_**Donna ni tsurai toki mo mamori tsuzukeru**_

_**Daisuki na hito ga ite daisuki na basho ga aru**_

_**Fushigi na aosa sore wa tengoku yori mo kirei na umi**_

_**Sore wa EBAA-BURUU kagayaku daisuki na ano umi yo**_

_**Mirai wo mamoru chikara wo ima atsumete**_

_**Kibou ni nare**_

_**Sore wa EBAA-FURENDO ichiban taisetsu na mono dakara**_

_**Donna ni tsurai toki mo mamori tsuzukeru**_

_**Kirei na umi..."**_

_"Sparkle Live...PITCH!"_ Ami yelled.

Izul was gravely hurt by the song. It was like the Arrancars. She couldn't stand to hear the song.

_"How about an encore?"_ Ami asked.

"No thanks. I'll pass. I'll remember this, trust me!" And with a spin on her feet, she vanished in a single wave of water.

Idol Ami went over to her parents and kneeled in front of them. "Are you guys alright?"

They both nodded, still speechless from Ami's henshin and song.

"Good, because if you guys said you weren't, I would've slapped you." Stare. "Ha ha. Just kidding."

She got up and went over to Gin and thanked him.

"Arigatou. Without you, I wouldn't have been able to save my family. I owe you, Ichimaru-san…big time..."

"No problem."

This time she went over to her brother and kneeled down beside him, turning back to normal Ami in the process.

"Well, how was I?"

"...Surprisingly well..." He said, dazed.

She smiled. "And my song?"

Toushirou paused for a minute to catch his breath. Then he gently smiled. "I loved it…"

~54~54~54~54~

A/N: Review, please!


	49. Chapter 48: Akaiiro

A/N: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, only the Ninja half on Soul Society. Believe it or not, my sister owns Minako. All the songs used in this chapter are owned by Mermaid Melody.

~55~55~55~55~

Chapter 55: Akaiiro

Konnichiwa! I'm Ami Hitsugaya, Hokage of Team 10! I'm also known as, having got this new power just recently, Mizuiro Star Voice. Suzushouka has given me a mission. I have to find my other six comrades before that Izul woman takes over both the Spirit World and the Human World. But I'll do my best!

~Chapter Start~ No POV

Ami walked up to the Squad One meeting room's door. "I'm sorry I'm late," she said, bowing after opening and closing the shouji door behind her.

"Hitsugaya-san..." Hoshimoto addressed the small Hokage. "I was shocked when I heard about your new henshin as Mizuiro Star Voice."

"Agreed," Kurotsuchi said. "What an amazing power!"

"Eh?" Ami was confused. She hadn't told anyone about her henshin and song from yesterday.

Everyone was congratulating her until Sajin Komamura interrupted.

"I've been watching the skies of the Soul Society lately. I've come to a conclusion with the help of Genryuusai-dono." Ami turned to the fox.

"Go on." Ami was patient.

"From what you described on the woman, she was a Dark Lover."

Ami's pupils contracted.

"What? You mean that old clan that was banned from the Soul Society 1,000 years ago?" Komamura nodded.

"I was taught that they were just a legend," Amelia spoke up.

"They are not. We've seen proof from when the Hitsugaya family was attacked," Ukitake said.

"He's right," Shunsui backed his friend up. "After all, the legend says that only these Goddesses of the Pure Voice, dubbed the 'Star Voices', were the ones that could drive off the Dark Lovers."

"Well, we found one," Zaraki said. "Aren't there more?" Ami remembered what Suzu had said. There were seven Star Voices. And Ami was one of them.

"No, I believe that Hitsugaya-san is the only hope we have..." Hoshimoto said.

"Suzu said that there were seven of us..." Ami muttered and all went quiet when she spoke and they listened to her words. "I'm one of them. I have to find six others. So for now, I am your only hope..."

Everyone looked surprised and some were even scared about the thought.

"Don't worry," Ami said, smiling. "I'll find them as soon as possible. They have to turn up somehow. Suzu promised they would." Here she turned to the two Heads. "In fact, I'll start on it right away."

The two Heads smiled.

~Team Nine Barracks~

Ami went to hang out with Naru and Sasuke today. When she found them, they were with Reika and Minako.

"Hi, guys!" Ami called out. The four turned around.

"Oh, Ami-chan! Hi!" All four called simultaneously.

Only, Reika and Minako noticed the blue Star pendant around Ami's neck.

"Oi, Ami-chan, what is that?" Reika asked.

"Oh, this?" Ami asked, holding it up. "It's a new pendant I got from Ichimaru yesterday. You like it?"

Both girls nodded.

"I want one now," Minako said.

Ami and Reika simply laughed.

~Dark Lover Castle~

Izul marched up to the altar. "Dammit! I wasn't able to get that brat..."

"What's wrong, Izul?" Another voice asked.

"Why do you care?"

"Maybe I can help. Maybe I can get another one for you. I can show you the simple way on how to catch a Star Voice."

"Well, you go do it if you're so smart!" Izul was in an outrage.

"Alright. Wish me luck!" The other one left.

"Alright, Eruru...go and get one. Save our leader from dying. Make us proud..."

~Back in the Soul Society~

Reika was just walking by herself when a woman with weird black wings, cat ears, a yellow bandana, and red glowing eyes appeared in her path.

The woman giggled evilly.

"Who are you?" Reika asked, getting into a defensive position.

"Oh, I found one!" She turned around and her eyes went back to normal. "I'm so lucky!"

"How'd you get here?" The team 10 Kage asked, suddenly alarmed.

"Oh, it wasn't easy! I had to get through a dozen barriers just to get here!" The woman complained.

She turned around again, her red eyes flashing. She grabbed Reika's neck and started choking her.

~Meanwhile~

Ami was drinking tea with Captains Ukitake, Kyouraku, and her brother when her Star Pendant glowed with a blue light. She heard Reika's voice crying out.

She dropped her cup and ran. She turned around and said to the other three. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this!"

~Anyways~

Reika was struggling against the woman's tight grip.

"Machenasai!" (Stop right there!)

The woman looked up. "Huh? Who's that? Who's there?"

The spotlight now focused on Ami, who had an angry look on her face.

"How dare you hurt my friend like that? Who are you?"

The woman turned to her cheerful side. "I'm Eruru from the Dark Lovers clan! Nice to meet you!"

Ami paused. "Pleasure..." She shook her head. "Enough chit-chat! I'll drive you away with my _Pichi Pichi Voice Live Starto!"_ She activated her Star which was inside of her pendant. _"Mizuiro Star Voice!"_

EVER BLUE (Second Verse)

_**"Kata narabete niji wo miteta **_

_**Moshi kotoba wo umaku tsutaetetara **_

_**Ima mo soba ni ita no ka na **_

_**Nee koi shite yume miru tabi **_

_**Hora... jibun wo suki ni naru ki ga shite **_

_**Sukoshizutsu otona ni natteku **_

_**Kaeritai nante... **_

_**Dare ni mo iwanai keredo **_

_**Kokoro ni wa MERODII itsumo nagareteru **_

_**Sore wa EBAA FURENDO ichiban taisetsu na mono dakara **_

_**Donna ni tsurai toki mo mamoritsudzukeru **_

_**Daisuki na hito ga ite daisuki na basho ga aru **_

_**Fushigi na aosa sore wa tengoku yori mo kirei na umi"**_

Ami looked up and saw that Eruru was not affected by her song. "Eh?" Then she noticed the bandana covered over her cat ears. "I get it! She has to hear the song!"

Reika saw Ami's objective and what she had to do, but then she remembered her dream. The figure had told that she had the same power as Ami just demonstrated. She reached and pulled of the bandana. Eruru turned to the Kage.

"What are you doing?" By now, there were people gathering around, both Ninja and Shinigami alike.

"Saving my friend!" A red Star pendant appeared around Reika's neck. It was the same style as Ami's, only red. "I'll drive you back using the same method as Ami-chan!" She activated the Red Star. _"Akaiiro Star Voice!"_

Reika's hair also got long and she got star barrettes on the right side of her hair. Her outfit was smilar to Ami's. (Think of a red version of Hanon's from Mermaid Melody.)

_"Pichi Pichi Encore Solo Starto!"_

SPLASH DREAM (Full Version)

_**"Shiosai no tsumugu MERODII **_

_**Michiteku omoi **_

_**Kitsuku me wo tojite... **_

_**Hoshikuzu no egaku MESSEEJI **_

_**Hiroiatsumete **_

_**Kono mune ni kizamu **_

_**Shinjikiru koto ga naniyori mo tsuyoku **_

_**Splash Dream! **_

_**Inori wa ya no you ni **_

_**Nanatsu no umi meguri toumei na ai wo inuku **_

_**Splash Dream! **_

_**Hitomi no oku ni Splash Dream! **_

_**Subete wo sasagete mamoritai ai dake wo **_

_**Shiritakute motsureta ito no **_

_**Michibiku mirai **_

_**Fuhen no shinjitsu **_

_**Sagashiteru umareta imi wo **_

_**Dakedo kotae wa **_

_**Te no naka ni aru no **_

_**Ikite iru koto to aishiau koto ne **_

_**Splash Dream! **_

_**AKUARIUMU nukete **_

_**Fukiareru kaze sae shukufuku SHUPUREHIKOORU **_

_**Splash Dream! **_

_**Tobikomitai no Splash Dream! **_

_**Subete no kibou wo dakishimete hikaru ai **_

_**Splash Dream! **_

_**PARADAISU wo mezashi **_

_**Hadashi de nami wo kette namida wa umi ni azukete **_

_**Splash Dream! **_

_**Takanaru ai no Big Wave! **_

_**Eien ni hibiku uta ga aru sore wa ai **_

_**Splash Dream! **_

_**Inori wa ya no you ni **_

_**Nanatsu no umi meguri toumei na ai wo inuku **_

_**Splash Dream! **_

_**Hitomi no oku ni Splash Dream! **_

_**Subete wo sasagete mamoritai ai dake wo"**_

_"Cutie Hot...PITCH! How about an encore?"_

Eruru was acting in a similar as Izul and Arrancars. She was screaming in pain. She soon left.

Ami turned to Reika, both still in Idol form. Ami smiled and said, "Thanks, Reika-chan...or should I say, Akaiiro-chan..."

Little did they know…Minako was amongst that crowd…

~55~55~55~55~

A/N: Review!


	50. Chapter 49: Momoiro

A/N: Next chappie is up! Sorry, it's so long!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach, only the Ninja half on Soul Society. Believe it or not, my sister owns Minako and the name of 'Star Voices'. Please refer to her story '7 Stars'. All the songs used in this chapter are owned by Mermaid Melody.

~56~56~56~56~

Chapter 56: Momoiro

Hi! Hitsugaya Ami here! Just recently, yesterday in fact, I found one of my comrades! Reika is Akaiiro Star Voice, and she's my best friend! This is so cool! So now there are two Dark Lovers that we need to look out for! Together with Reika-chan, we'll awaken Suzushouka's true power as soon as possible!

~Chapter Start~

Minako Aino was sitting in her room in the Team 6 barracks. Her mind went back to after what happened yesterday afternoon.

~Flashback~

"Cutie Hot...PITCH! How about an encore?"

_Eruru was acting in a similar way as Izul and Arrancars. She was screaming in pain. She soon left._

_Ami turned to Reika, both still in Idol form. Ami smiled and said, "Thanks, Reika-chan...or should I say, Akaiiro-chan..."_

~End Flashback~

Minako was jealous. She wanted to be a Star Voice too. A pink star locket with dark pink wings appeared around her neck, but she was too focused on her thoughts to notice.

~Dark Lover Castle~

Izul and Eruru were kneeling in front of Mikeru, their Clan's head. They had their eyes on Yachiru Kusajishi, who on the camera that they had was riding on Kenpachi's shoulder.

"This girl…" Izul muttered. "Could she be the Momoiro Star Holder? Mikeru-sama, I think that's the Momoiro Star…"

"Yeah, first the Mizuiro Star, then the Akaiiro Star, and now the Momorio Star…" Eruru said. "We're so lucky!"

"Then this little girl is the Momoiro Star Voice…" Izul said. She turned to Mikeru. "Mikeru-sama, I, Izul, will go and claim this Star for you…"

Eruru cut in. "No, let me do it for you."

Mikeru was getting ticked of about their fighting, so he said, "Both of you shall go together!"

"Yes, Sir!" They said in unison while bowing to their leader.

~In Konoha; Nighttime~

"Oh! This feels so great!" Reika said while making bubbles from Ami's bubble maker in her bathroom.

Since Ami was the Hokage, she got all the great stuff in her bedroom. She had the biggest bathroom, bedroom, the comfiest bed, and so much more.

"Hey! When you take your bath, do it in your bathroom! Not mine!" Ami called.

"Don't be so uptight!" Reika called back. "I'm here because your bathtub is so much better than mine!"

Ami groaned and then turned her thoughts back to Minako. _'Minako seemed distant today…she was ignoring both me and Reika…'_

She finished the final one. "Done!" She said just as Reika stepped out of the bathroom, all wrapped up on a towel and her hair as well in another.

There were three rings. One was blue, one was red, and the other was pink.

"Oh, I was wondering what you were doing while I was in the bath…" Reika said. "You were making bead accessories. They're so cute!"

Reika opened her eyes to see the red ring in her face, held up by Ami. "Here. Since your favorite color is red, this one is yours. My favorite color is blue, so mine is the blue one."

"So cool!"

"They're a sign of our friendship."

"Thanks, Ami-chan!" Reika said, slipping the red ring on her right ring finger and Ami slipped on the blue ring on the same finger on her own hand. Reika noticed the third ring. "You have another one? Who's it for?"

"Minako-chan," Ami said.

"Why?"

"I saw her today. And I think she's mad at us…" Ami said sadly.

"That's true…"

~Next Morning~

Ami was walking around in the Team 6 barracks grounds. "Where could Minako-chan be?"

Then she saw her on top of a roof of a building. She smiled.

"Found her!" But when she turned the corner, she saw the cruelest sight one could possibly imagine. Ami dropped the pink ring that she was holding and covered her mouth with both of her hands.

'_Minako-chan…is kissing…my own Nii-sama…?'_ She thought. That's right.

What Ami saw was Minako kissing Toushirou.

'_I…I…I can't believe it…he told me that he liked Momo-chan!'_ She started trembling. _'I can't stand it anymore!'_

With that, Ami ran off of the rooftop and toward the Team 10 barracks and to her room.

This is what really happened.

Minako walked up to Toushirou Hitsugaya.

"So what do you need me for?" Minako asked.

"To ask you for advice…" The white-haired Shinigami Captain answered.

"On how to get Hinamori-chan, correct?" Toushirou nodded. "Look, just walk up to her and tell her how you feel…it's not that hard…"

"I beg to differ on that. She's my childhood friend. She might take it the wrong way…"

Minako said, "Don't worry about it. I'll talk to her." Minako walked past him and stood on the edge of the roof. "You go on ahead…I'll stay here for a while."

Toushirou understood and walked to the rooftop hatch. He looked down and saw a pink ring. He bent down and picked it up. "What is this…?"

~Team 10 office~

Ami and Reika were sitting on the couch. Ami was making the weirded-out-and-can't-believe-it face.

"Hitsu-kun and Mina-chan kissed?"

Ami said nothing.

"Maybe you're mistaken or something…"

Nothing.

"Where did you see it? Maybe you saw it wrong from far away…"

Reika was trying to lighten the mood, but still nada.

"Her contacts could've fallen out and he saw it or something…"

Big fat goose egg.

"Oh! Maybe they were playing Niramekko!" (A/N: Niramekko is a game where two people stare at each other until one laughs.)

"Why would they be playing Niramekko on the roof?" Ami finally asked.

"Yeah, that would be kinda unusual…" Reika answered. Ami put on her face again.

"If you're worried this much, why don't you go ask him about it?" Reika said.

Ami simply looked at her Kage.

~In Division 10 barracks in Sereitei~

Ami hid behind a tree, waiting for her brother to show up on the path that she was peeking around the tree to watch.

'_Was she right?'_ Ami thought. _'She must've been. Maybe Reika's right. Never in my life have I ever seen Nii-sama give Minako any affection except for friendship… I only saw it from far away…' Ami reassured herself. 'It must've been a misunderstanding.'_ She saw her brother finally take her path on her watch. She narrowed her eyes. _'I shall hear the truth from Nii-sama…'_

Ami stepped out from behind the tree.

"Nii-sama!"

Toushirou stopped. "Oh, Imoto-chan, what do I owe you this visit?"

"Umm…well…" Ami hesitated for some reason. Why? She could always be bold for her brother. "What were you and Minako-chan doing on the roof a while ago?"

"Oh, we were seen?" Toushirou laughed nervously.

Ami then imagined Toushirou and Minako kissing once again. Soon she was off to the side again, her sadness boiling up again.

"Oh, I can't do it!" She mused to herself as her brother walked by. As he walked away, he looked back at his little sister.

"What was that all about?" He asked himself.

~Back in Team 10 barracks~

Ami walked up to the Team 10 mess hall and saw Yachiru peering into the window.

"Ah, Yachiru-chan!" The little girl turned. "What are you doing here, Yachiru-chan? Something wrong?"

"I guess I can trust you, Snow-chan…"

~In Ami's room~

The two sat on Ami's king-sized bed. Yachiru sat with her knees up to her chest and her head resting on her knees.

"Ken-chan and I got into a fight this morning…I don't know if he knows that I'm here…"

"What happened?" Ami asked.

"Que-Ball-Head said that I was too little to go hunting with them today," Yachiru said sadly. "Ken-chan actually agreed with him and told me to stay in the Division 11 barracks. I met up with them later and Ken-chan yelled at me to go back and that I would just get in the way…" A tear fell from one of her crimson eyes.

Ami wrapped her arm around the little Lieutenant. "There, there, Yachiru-chan…It's okay. I'm with you…"

Yachiru leaned her head into Ami's chest and continued to cry.

"But you know…you have to apologize. Even though this is Zaraki we're talking about, you're the only person he's close to!" Ami told the little pink-haired girl. "Come on, let's go!"

Ami grabbed Yachiru's hand and led her out of the door.

On the way to the Senkai Gate, Reika met up with them.

"Hey, where are you two going?"

"I can't stay, Reika!" Ami yelled as the two ran past.

"Ok, then! I'm coming with you!"

On the way, Ami explained to Reika what had happened.

~In Soul Society; Division 11~

Yachiru was extremely nervous.

"Don't worry, Yachiru-chan! Look, it's him!" They saw Zaraki from a distance with some other Division members.

"Just as I thought, I can't do it!" Ami gave Yachiru a little push.

"I'm not leaving until you apologize to him…"

Yachiru paused and then walked over to the group.

"Ken-chan…" She said and all the Shinigami in that group stopped talking and turned toward the Lieutenant.

"Yachiru…" Kenpachi said.

They locked eyes and then all of a sudden a water dragon shot up from the river that the group was standing next to. When the water disappeared, Yachiru was gone from the group and Kenpachi looked panicked.

Reika and Ami gasped. "That is…!"

"Reika-chan!" She nodded.

They both dove into the water. Meanwhile, Eruru swam up to the unconscious Yachiru and her pearl necklace that Zaraki gave to her.

"Let's take a look at that Star…"

Izul's dragon bumped into her and took the necklace. "No, I'll verify it."

Eruru turned around and her eyes were red. "Don't mess with me!" She waved her hand and a black and red arrow of energy rammed into the dragon. This caused the necklace to pummel to the bottom of the deep river.

Both of them swam after it. Meanwhile, Ami and Reika swam down and Ami caught Yachiru and swam back up to the surface.

The necklace hit the bottom and Izul picked it up. "This isn't the Momoiro Star…"

Eruru cut in. "It isn't even a Star. It's a pearl…"

Back on the shore, Ami checked up on Yachiru. "Don't worry, Zaraki-taichou…she appears to still be breathing." She turned to Reika. "Meanwhile, we have some business to attend to. Come on, Reika!"

Izul and Eruru surfaced. "There you two are!"

"We are lucky after all!" Eruru's bubbly side was starting to annoy Izul greatly.

Ami and Reika jumped up out of the water.

"_Mizuiro Star Voice!"_

"_Akaiiro Star Voice!"_

"I will capture you two!" Izul said.

"Prepare yourselves!" Eruru said.

Ami turned to Zaraki and the group behind them. "You guys watch your own backs! Only Reika and I can touch them."

"GO!" Izul threw a water dragon at them.

Ami and Reika simply stepped aside.

"What are you doing?" Reika asked.

"I said prepare yourselves!" Eruru set off two energy arrows. Both Star Voices jumped up to avoid them.

"No really! What are you doing?"

"Ami-chan, start the Live!" Reika said.

"Right!"

"_Pichi Pichi Voice Live Starto!"_

LEGEND OF MERMAID (FIRST VERSE)

"_**Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta**_

_**Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI**_

_**Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta**_

_**Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi**_

_**Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi **_

_**Nanatsu no umi no rakuen**_

_**Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru**_

_**Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA**_

_**Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo**_

_**Watashi wa wasurenai"**_

"_Sparkle Live…"_

"_Cutie Hot…"_

"_PITCH! How about an encore?"_

"I'll pass on that offer!" Eruru said. _'The world is spinning…'_

"Me too…" Izul agreed.

The two water demons were clutching their heads in pain and so they left.

Meanwhile, Yachiru woke up. Kenpachi was holding her. "Ken-chan…"

"I'm sorry, Yachiru…about what I said this morning…Forgive me?"

Yachiru simply nodded and smiled. Ami and Reika smiled as well.

Meanwhile, Minako was watching them. She looked down in sadness and finally saw her Pink Star Locket.

'_Wait, if Yachiru-chan's not the Momoiro Star Voice…then I am?'_

Minako looked back at her two friends and smiled.

~Next Morning~

Ami was taking a bath. She spun the bubble maker's lever, which made bubbles. She sighed.

"Even if I worry about it, it won't solve anything…"

She still had the Toushirou and Minako kiss thing that she saw yesterday to worry about. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

She didn't hear anyone come in. She was too deep in her thoughts. That same person placed their hands over her eyes. She freaked out.

"AHH! Who's there?"

"Tadah," Reika said and she uncovered her friend's eyes and kneeled beside her bathtub. "It's me!"

"Reika-chan, what are you doing?"

"I did it because you had such a serious face," Reika answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I thought it would cheer you up!"

"Jeez, you surprised me…" Ami muttered.

"You're still thinking about Hitsu-kun and Minako-chan, huh?" Ami looked at her. "Why don't you ask him yourself instead of worrying about it indecisively? In fact, I'll give you these!"

Reika pulled out two tickets.

"What are those?" Ami asked.

"I got these tickets from Hisagi-kun! They're for a singing contest! Anyone is invited to come up and sing!"

"Cool, but what'll I do with them?"

"I've got two of them, so why don't you go and invite your brother to join us?"

"Oh, I get it!" Ami said.

~Later that morning~

Toushirou sheathed his zanpaktou.

"That's it, Hitsugaya?" Kyouraku asked him. Some Captains had been together, training each other.

"Yeah, that's it for today…" Toushirou said walking away. When he got to the Tenth Division barracks, he thought to himself. _'Ami was acting weird yesterday…I need to talk to her about that…'_

When he turned the corner to go to his room, he found Ami sitting and leaning against the wall next to his door.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"I was just in the area, Nii-sama…just thought I'd stop by…" Ami greeted him the usual way by giving him a smile.

He sighed. "And?"

"Huh?"

"What do you want? What's your business with me?"

"Well…uhh…umm…" Ami gulped when Toushirou lowered his eyes at her. _'Ah, this is so scary! But Reika-chan kindly gave me those tickets…I have to ask him!'_ "Eh?"

She saw a tear in his shihakusho sleeve.

"A tear!"

"Eh?"

She walked up to him and placed both hands gently on his left arm, where the tear was. "You have a tear in your shihakusho…"

He saw something sparkle on her hand and looked closer. _'Eh?'_ It was her ring. _'This is definitely what I saw on the roof yesterday!'_

He opened the door to his room. "Come on in." They both stepped inside. "The sewing kit is over there in one of those drawers. I'm going to go take a shower." He took of his black shihakusho top and threw it at her. She caught them perfectly. She left her boots by the door and her Hokage coat lying on his bed.

While he was in the shower, Ami was sewing up the tear in her brother shihakusho. While she was sewing, she accidentally…

"ITAI!"

Toushirou just happened to come out at that very second. He noticed his sister and heard her yell. "What happened? Did you prick yourself?"

Ami simply looked at him with tear-prickled eyes. He took that as a yes.

"Give me your hand!" She did so, thinking that he was going to heal it with a healing kidou or something.

But he did something different. He put her index finger (her pricked finger) in his mouth.

Usually, Ami would've had no problem with this. But what made it different was that…

She still thought that he and Minako had kissed, so she didn't really trust him.

She had only expected him to only heal it with a healing kidou.

There was the fact that he had just gotten out of the shower, so his body was still pretty wet, especially his hair.

And plus the fact that he was only wearing his shihakusho pants…

Ami's heard swelled with nervousness. Her knees felt weak, which made sense because she was kneeling. She took a step back. And another…

Her toe hit a remote and song started playing…

"**And I don't wanna fall to pieces**

**I just want to sit and stare at you**

**I don't want to talk about it**

**And I don't want a conversation**

**I just want to cry in front of you**

**I don't want to talk about it**

**Cuz I'm in Love With you…"**

(A/N: Song by Avril Lavigne)

"Eh?" Ami turned toward her brother's radio. She turned back to her brother for answers. He simply picked up the remote and turned it off. Ami noticed the look in her brother's eyes. Sad…angry…and distant?

"You know…that song…it was one of Hinamori's favorites…it reminds me of when she was betrayed by Aizen…she couldn't see it…my true feelings for her…"

Ami was being drawn in by what he was saying.

"And by the way…this is probably yours." She caught the thing he threw at her. It was the pink ring that she had made. "You were watching, huh?"

Ami looked up.

"Whatever you got out of that, Ami-chan, Minako and I are not dating. There's nothing going on between us. I still and only will have that major crush on Hinamori…"

Ami had to lie. "That's not really what's bothering me…"

"Jeez, I really don't understand girls…" Toushirou muttered.

Ami then remembered why she was visiting her brother in the first place.

"Ah, yes." Ami pulled out the tickets from her hip pouch. "There's a singing contest this evening. And I was wondering if you could go with me…"

"Oh yeah, that thing that the Shinigami Women's Association was planning…I didn't want to go, but since you do, I guess I will…"

Ami's heart swelled with happiness.

Minako was listening outside.

~Dark Lovers Castle~

"You must bring me those two Star Voices at once," Mikeru said.

"Yes, Mikeru-sama," Izul and Eruru said in unison.

"Hey, Izul, Eruru," a girly voice called. "I heard that you two got your asses whooped by the two Star Voices!" Then the girl laughed. "What dimwits!"

The girl had long green and she had on an ancient Victorian-Era style dress. The other two tensed up.

"Why are you so stupid?"

"Why you little brat!"

"Shut up, Yuuri!"

"Well thanks to you two, they've started teaming up. If they combine their powers, that would be a problem, now wouldn't it?" Yuuri continued. "Unlike these worthless fools, I'll capture those two girls and not to mention their Stars as well!" Yuuri started laughing again.

~That Evening; Soul Society's Theatre in Division One~

Every Shinigami and Ninja were there at the Singing Contest. A few Shinigami went up and some Ninjas too.

"Now who's next?" Yachiru asked into the microphone.

Ami nudged her brother's side. "Come on, Nii-sama. I heard that your shower head is really impressed with you…"

Toushirou blushed.

"Kidding. But I heard that from Hyourinmaru-san…"

"Fine…" He got up and walked on stage and every Shinigami, including Rangiku, in Division 10 screamed in delight, cheering on their Captain. Yachiru gave the white-haired Taichou the microphone.

"My sister started in this song for me…and well, I decided to finish it myself."

(A/N: This song is 'This Light I See', sung by Romi Paku.)

"**Tsumetai yokaze ga me ni sasari**

**Kudaranai kioku ga afure dasu**

**Togatta serifu o sora ni hanachi**

**Chi no aji no nokoru tsuba o haita**

**"Minna shinjae" tte kuchiguse o**

**Aitsu wa kokoro kara kanashinda**

**Mamorou toshite kizutsukeru chikara de**

**Nani o te ni shite yuku?**

**I'm believing, this light I see**

**Tashika na hikari yo**

**Sakebi dasu ore o machibiite kure**

**Tsuyosa dake o shinjite kita hibi**

**Munashisa o katsu tabi ni shitta**

**Chippoke na kokoro de warau kara**

**Mou sukoshi tsuyogatte isasete kure**

**"Hitori de ikiru" tte kuchiguse ni**

**Aitsu wa sashisou ni hohoenda**

**Wakarou toshite tsuki hanasu chikara de**

**Nani o te ni shite yuku?**

**I'm believing, this light I see**

**Kodoku na hikari yo**

**Kurui dasu ore o daki shimete kure**

**Ore no naka no ichiban yowai kakera ga**

**Ten no hate e ichiban tsuyoi inori o hanatsu**

**Ore no naka no ichiban yowai kakera ga**

**Yami no saki e ichiban tsuyoi omoi o hanatsu**

**Kokoro o hanatsu**

**Hikari o hanatsu**

**I'm believing...**

**Believing, this light I see**

**Tashika na hikari yo**

**Sakebi dasu ore o machibiite kure**

**I'm believing, this light I see**

**Kodoku na hikari yo**

**Kurui dasu ore o kaki shimete kure"**

After the song, the majority of the crowd cheered Toushirou on. Of course, Ami was cheering him on as well.

Then, Izuru Kira came up.

(A/N: This song is 'Fall To Pieces', sung by Avril Lavigne.)

"**I looked away**

**Then I look back at you**

**You try to say**

**The things that you can't undo**

**If I had my way**

**I'd never get over you**

**Today's the day**

**I pray that we make it through**

**Make it through the fall**

**Make it through it all**

**And I don't wanna fall to pieces**

**I just want to sit and stare at you**

**I don't want to talk about it**

**And I don't want a conversation**

**I just want to cry in front of you**

**I don't want to talk about it**

**Cuz I'm in Love With you"**

Ami looked at her brother. There was that same look on his face. Ami's expression turned sad as well. _'Nii-sama…'_

"**You're the only one,**

**I'd be with till the end**

**When I come undone**

**You bring me back again**

**Back under the stars**

**Back into your arms**

**And I don't wanna fall to pieces**

**I just want to sit and stare at you**

**I don't want to talk about it**

**And I don't want a conversation**

**I just want to cry in front of you**

**I don't want to talk about it**

**Cuz I'm in Love With you**

**Wanna know who you are**

**Wanna know where to start**

**I wanna know what this means**

**Wanna know how you feel**

**Wanna know what is real**

**I wanna know everything, everything"**

Toushirou slowly got up and whispered to Ami, "I need a breath of fresh air. I'll be right back."

Ami simply looked at him with tear and sympathy filled eyes as he walked away from the crowd.

"**And I don't wanna fall to pieces**

**I just want to sit and stare at you**

**I don't want to talk about it**

**And I don't want a conversation**

**I just want to cry in front of you**

**I don't want to talk about it**

**And I don't wanna fall to pieces**

**I just want to sit and stare at you**

**I don't want to talk about it**

**And I don't want a conversation**

**I just want to cry in front of you**

**I don't want to talk about it**

**Cuz I'm in Love With you**

**I'm in love with you**

**Cuz i'm in love with you**

**I'm in love with you**

**I'm in love with you…"**

Ami followed him, but only ran into Minako. "Oh, Minako, there you are!" She held out her hand. In the palm of her hand was the pink ring. "For you…a friendship ring…"

Minako smiled.

"Thanks, but I'm tired…see ya'…" Minako left.

Now Ami was all alone.

Back at the stage, a green-haired Shinigami walked up to the stage. "I will be using the accompaniment of the piano with my song," she said.

She sat down and started playing. As she was playing, Shinigami and Ninjas started drifting off.

"Ah, I promised to visit Hisagi-kun after his performance!" Reika said, standing up and walking to the backstage rooms. He was drifting off as well.

Minako was walking back to her room. She looked at the pink ring and then listened to the melody. "This is…"

Ami turned toward the direction of the stage. "What is with this icky melody?"

The green-haired girl looked at the audience. It was Yuuri in disguise. "I know that the Star Voices will gather up around the music…I wonder if they're prepared…"

The audience suddenly had no control over their body…

"_Akaiiro Star Voice!"_

Yuuri simply laughed. "So you really came, Akaiiro Star Holder! Just like I knew you would!"

"_Mizuiro Star Voice!"_

With this, some of the Ninjas and Shinigami said to the two, "We can't control our bodies…something's happened to us…"

"It's the melody. When they listen to it, they will loose all their senses and follow only my command."

Then, the surrounding people started to walk slowly towards them. The two freaked out.

"What is this?"

"What's going on?"

The people were closing in. It was getting hard to breath for Ami. They were even attacking Minako. One grabbed her roughly by the shoulders. Toushirou shoved him off.

"Minako, run!"

"Eh?"

"What are you doing? Hurry up and get out of here!" They suddenly grabbed him. The tried to grab her again, but she shoved their hands away and she ran back to the stage.

Back at the stage, Hisagi walked up to Reika and hugged her and would not let go.

"Hisagi-kun? No, let go!"

Then an E-pitch (Star Voice microphone) clanged and hit him on the head, making him let go of Reika, who turned to face Ami.

"What are you doing to my Hisagi-kun?"

"Now is not the time for that!" Ami growled back as they closed in even further.

Then…

"_Momoiro Star Voice!"_ Ami and Reika, and the controlled people turned to see who it was.

It was Minako…

"_**Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta"**_

"Eh? Minako-chan is…Momoiro Star Voice?" Reika asked as the people around them started to become one with their bodies again.

"She's one of us…" Ami said as Toushirou ran up to her side.

"_**Yoake mae kikoeta MERODII **_

_**Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta"**_

"Let's go, Ami-chan!"

"Right!"

"_Pichi Pichi Voice Live Starto_!" All three were joined in on the stage.

"_**Higashi no sora he to habataku toritachi **_

_**Saa takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi. **_

_**Nanatsu no umi no rakuen **_

_**Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru **_

_**Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA **_

_**Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo **_

_**Watashi wa wasurenai"**_

Yuuri couldn't stand hearing the song anymore, so she left.

"_**Yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete niji no hate ni kiete itta **_

_**Hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni **_

_**Tsuyoi hikari hanachihajimeru **_

_**Minami no sora kara kikoeru kuchibue **_

_**Sou otona ni naru toki ga kiteita **_

_**Kiseki wo meguru bouken **_

_**Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idakinagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru **_

_**Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA **_

_**Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai **_

_**Mirai wo terashiteru **_

_**Nanatsu no umi no rakuen **_

_**Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru **_

_**Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA **_

_**Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo **_

_**Watashi wa wasurenai **_

_**Kiseki wo meguru bouken **_

_**Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idakinagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru **_

_**Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA **_

_**Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai **_

_**Mirai wo terashiteru …"**_

"_Sparkle Live…"_

"_Cutie Hot…"_

"_Love Shower…"_

"_PITCH! How about an encore?"_

The audience simply cheered.

"And the big winners are…" Yachiru said. "The three Star Voices!"

"I admit, guys, I was jealous," Idol Minako said to Idol Reika and Idol Ami.

"That's ok," Ami said.

"At least, you're wearing the ring…" Reika added.

Minako smiled. "I think I'll sing my own personal song. You guys can be my background voices…"

"_Pichi Pichi Encore Starto!"_

"_**Nagareboshi ni negai wo kaketa **_

_**Nanatsu no hikari mitsukedashite **_

_**Hanarebanare ni natta JUERII SUTAA **_

_**Unmei to iu kizuna wo shinjiteru…"**_

The three Star Voices rocked out the night…


	51. Chapter 50: Cold as Ice

A/N: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: How many more times must I say it? I do not own Bleach or the songs used in this chapter (or story). I only own the Ninja side of the Soul Society, but my sister owns Minako.

~50~50~50~50~

Chapter 50: Cold as Ice

Ami: Ami Hitsugaya, Mizuiro Star Voice, at your service!

Reika: Don't forget me! Akaiiro Star Voice, also here!

Minako: Hey, I, the Momoiro Star Voice, need more screen time too! Don't you two go take it all!

Ami: I'm not! Actually, someone else is getting more screen time in this chapter! And it's not me!

Reika: Yeah, Minako-chan! We're not stealing the entire spotlight! Besides, we have four more comrades to find!

Ami: That's right!

Minako: You're right. We all devote ourselves to the Pichi Pichi!

Reika: Doesn't that mean 'Lively Pitch'?

Minako: Yeah, it does.

Ami: (whacks both of their heads with a punishing fan) That's beside the point!

~Chapter Start~

After the concert, the three Star Voices wished everyone a good night.

"We love you all!" Minako said. _"Love Shower Pitch!"_

"Have plenty of rest tonight!" Reika said._ "Cutie Hot Pitch!"_

"Thank you for listening to our songs!" Ami said. _"Sparkle Live Pitch!"_

"Good night, minna-san!"

~Next Morning~ Rukia's POV

"Haunted house?" I asked.

"Yeah, they say that the ghost of a woman is rumored to exist there," Orihime said to me during lunch, with a chibi face. "You know that house on top of that cliff?"

"Oh, up there?"

"Yeah. Hey, how about we go take a look now?" Orihime was really excited about this.

"What?"

"It seems fun! Say, let's go, Rukia!"

"Geez, Orihime, you and your fetishes…"

~Meanwhile~ Renji's POV

"Test of fear?" I asked Keigo during lunch.

"Yeah! Doesn't it sound fun?"

"For once, let's do it," Ichigo said with a small smile. "Just so long as I can bring Minako with me."

"The Test of Fear is kinda scary," a girl with light brown piglets said.

"I kinda agree with you, Yoshino," Ami said, who was right next to the girl.

"If Ichigo is going, then I am too!" Minako said, pumping her fist in the air.

"They say a ghost lives there," Keigo said.

"No…What if a real ghost was there?" Yoshino said.

No POV

Rukia and Orihime were walking up to the group.

"Oh, it's Renji!" Rukia exclaimed. "Renji!"

"Hey, Rukia. What are you doing here?"

"Orihime here wanted to see if the rumor about the ghost was true or not."

"What? You too?" Renji asked.

"What are you talking about?" Rukia asked confused.

"Keigo here wanted me and Ichigo to go to the Test of Fear and they're forcing me to go. I'm not interested in ghosts and stuff, though."

"Test of Fear?"

"Are you going to do it?"

"Are you?"

"Probably."

"Then, I'll do it too!"

"That's right," Keigo said. "The more girls, the better! Since, without girls, the Test of Fear isn't fun."

"What should I do?" Ami teased. "It's kinda scary, but also interesting, so…"

"Yeah, it's decided!" Keigo said, his eyes making an X-shape.

"Renji-kun! Please pair up with me!" Yoshino suddenly grabbed Renji's arm and clutched onto it.

"Alright, but don't cling to me so much," Renji said, giving her the 'I-don't-want-you-here' look.

Rukia took one look at the two. 'They obviously like each other…but what is with Renji? That jerk! He invites me, but doesn't pair up with me?'

"So, who are you pairing up with, Rukia?" Ami asked.

"I'm not gonna go," Rukia said flatly.

"But, Rukia-chan!" Minako whined. "You have to go!"

"But no! It's childish and stupid! Let's go, Orihime!"

Rukia stomped off. Orihime followed her, as did Ami.

~Later~

"Why did I say that?" Rukia asked herself. She remembered Yoshino. "That's right. He should've paired up with me, instead of that brat."

Ami and Orihime walked up to her side.

"Say, Rukia, are you sure it's okay?"

"What's okay?"

"You know, the Test if Fear! It's like going 'Ah! It's so scary!' and clinging onto the guy's arm."

"That's right, Rukia! You can be like 'Hold my hand and never let go!' while holding his hand tightly." Orihime nodded. "That's too good of a chance to pass up."

"Holding his arm while we enter the building sounds fun!"

"Yet it fills the air with much more excitement!"

"Oh, no! Saying stuff like that, Ami-chan…"

"You too, Orihime-chan…"

~Outside the mansion that night~

The three decided to go anyways.

"I guess the others aren't here yet…"

"Do you mean we're going to wait for them!" Ami asked.

"No, of course not."

The entered the house and explored it. When they found the forever locked room, it magically opened (not really) and inside was a study room. On the desk was a letter. When the three girls looked at it, it was a love letter.

"A love letter?" Rukia picked it up and read it. "'I would like to touch your lips again, but do you not care for me anymore?'"

"It's like a sad love story," Orihime said.

"I wonder if this letter has something to do with the ghost that's rumored to be here…" Ami mused.

"Hmm…" the three of them paused to think. Then they heard a creaking sound. The slowly turned around and a dark figure appeared in the doorway.

The three screamed.

~Later~

The three were in the house right down the road.

"Sorry for entering without asking," the three said simultaneously.

"Don't worry. I'm sorry I surprised you," an old lady said.

"We just got curious about the story of this house, so we're glad to have run into its owner," Ami said.

"Actually, I thought my heart would stop beating from being surprised like that…" Orihime muttered.

"You know, that house has a sad love story about it," the old lady said. The three girls listened. "I believe I might be the only one who knows what actually happened."

"Tell us the story, please," Rukia said.

"In that house lived a beautiful maiden. She had a nice lover, but their parents opposed their marriage. So they dated in a small boat under the cliff near the house."

"Ahh, that's so romantic…" Orihime said.

"But soon, the maiden was cast into an arranged marriage by her parents. They were troubled once they knew, so he left and wished her happiness. Still, the maiden waited for him in the boat day after day. Yet he didn't come, which saddened the girl and left her crying. The letter your guys read was written before she disappeared."

"She disappeared?" Ami repeated.

"On a stormy night, while she was writing her letter, she looked out her window and saw someone on the shallows. She ran to the waters where the boat was, and left her letter behind. However, her feet slipped, and she drowned beneath the waves. Soon after, the room where she left her letter was believed to be haunted by the ghost of the maiden. She was sealed in that room."

"Even in death, she still waits for him to return to her…" Ami muttered sadly.

"What a sad story…" Orihime said.

Meanwhile, at night time, the Test of Fear group had arrived.

"Alright, the first pair to go in is Renji and Yoshino-chan!" Keigo announced.

The two went in with Yoshino clinging to Renji's arm. It was dark inside the house.

"Renji-kun, what should we do? I'm scared…"

"What? You're scared already? We haven't even seen anything yet."

"But it's really scary…Don't ever let me go, okay?"

"Alright…"

"Thank you! You're so sweet!" Yoshino exclaimed. _'There's no such thing as ghosts, but this is an opportunity that I must take!'_ She thought. "Renji-kun, the hallways is so scary!" She said loud enough for Rukia, Orihime, and Ami to hear from outside.

Rukia got a tick mark. "Seems like the Test of Fear has already begun…we should hurry up and go…"

"Right," the other two said.

Meanwhile, Renji and Yoshino entered the study.

"Renji-kun, it's kinda scary in here…" Yoshino said.

"It's just a study room," Renji said.

"But it's still scary," she whined.

Just then the shelf started to rumble right a piano started playing. The book came off the shelves and simply hung in the hair. Yoshino started to scream, for real.

"Don't tell me it really is a ghost…" Renji said.

"It's sop scary! Really scary!" Yoshino was clinging onto Renji's shirt and trembling violently.

Then a ghostly figure appeared and when it received eyes...

'_What the…?'_ Renji thought. _'Spririts don't look like that?'_

Yoshino screamed again. Again it was so loud that the three girls heard it.

"What is that scream?" Rukia asked.

"Yoshino…" Ami said. She stopped when she heard the piano. _'This melody…'_

Ami turned around, and before running off, she said, "I'm going to go take a look at the attic. I'll be right back!"

She met up with Minako on the way there. "Minako-chan!"

"This icky melody is still stuck in my head! It has to be Yuuri!"

Up in the attic, indeed it was.

"This is making me tired," Yuuri said.

Yoshino screamed and screamed.

"But I must be ready, because that might be one of the Star Voices!"

Yoshino fainted in Renji's arms.

"How weird. I cannot control this well," Yuuri said. She stopped playing. "That should do it." She has halfway across the room when a voice stopped her.

"What are you doing there?"

"It's obvious, isn't it? I'm going to catch that girl." She stopped. "Wait, who're you?"

"_Mizuiro Star Voice!"_

"_Momoiro Star Voice!"_

"You have finally appeared, Star Voices! I shall capture you by playing my piano." She noticed that her piano was not by her side.

"_Pichi Pichi Voice Live Starto!"_

"_**Nagareboshi ni negai wo kaketa **_

_**Nanatsu no hikari mitsukedashite **_

_**Hanarebanare ni natta JUERII SUTAA **_

_**Unmei to iu kizuna wo shinjiteru **_

_**Tsumetai nami ni toketa namida no yukue wa **_

_**Dare ni mo kizukarenai mama sotto awa to kiete itta **_

_**Nakushita mono wo sagashiteru kokoro ga setsunai **_

_**Midori no ame ni tsutsumarete utaitsudzukeru Song for You! **_

_**Umarekawaru asa ga kuru nara **_

_**Onaji inochi wo mata ikitai **_

_**Meguriaeru subete no mono ga **_

_**Houseki ni naru kiseki wo shinjiteru…"**_

"_Love Shower…"_

"_Sparkle Live…"_

"_PITCH! How about an encore?"_

Yuuri left without another word.

"I can't believe the real ghost was her…" Minako said.

"Yeah, really…" Ami said.

Meanwhile, Renji was still the study room. Yoshino was still out cold and has been taken outside.

Rukia opened the door.

"Renji?"

"Oh, Rukia. I thought you weren't going to come…"

"I'm sorry. You invited me so kindly and I…"

"Don't worry, Rukia. Apology accepted," Renji said happily. "And besides, I'm glad that you're here, actually. That girl was getting on my nerves."

"Yeah…" Rukia told him the story of the ghost girl.

"So that's what happened…"

"Yeah…"

Then suddenly the desk rattled.

"Eh? Is there really a ghost here?"

"No, just a restless spirit," Renji said. "Probably a jibaku…"

"No, it would've been attached to the front door, not to a desk," Rukia said.

"True."

The ghost appeared, in the form of a girl. It disappeared, dropping the letter sealed inside and envelope.

"It would be nice if we could give it to him. The letter…" Rukia said.

"We don't even know where he is…"

They both stopped to think.

"The boat!" There was a boat outside. "That was where they always dated."

They ran outside and stopped at the cliff and saw the boat, in spirit form.

"There's the boat!" Renji said.

"Maybe, he heard that she fell into the ocean, so he came to search for her. He still loved her."

"That means…he was searching for her all along…" Renji said.

"We need to give the letter to him."

"Give it to me." Renji took it and dove into the water and held out the letter to the man's spirit. He took it and it glowed. There stood the girl.

Rukia was shocked. Renji was getting out of the water. "What's wrong?"

"They've finally found each other…" Rukia said, smiling.

"Yeah…" Renji said, also smiling.

The two spirits came to them.

"Thank you for everything," the girl said. "However, we have one last request before we are sent to the Soul Society."

"A new kind of konso?" Renji asked.

"Could be…" Rukia said.

"Once more, just once, we would like to be able to touch…" The girl entered Rukia, while the guy entered Renji, making them both glow blue.

'This won't hurt one bit…' the girl promised.

Renji turned Rukia around and looked her in the eye. They both kissed. The ghost left their bodies, going to the Soul Society and leaving the two in that position.

A little while later, Renji had left, bidding Rukia a good night. The kiss had left them both speechless.

Renji had rejected Yoshino, much to her dismay. Minako was just glad that he was okay. But she was curious about what had happened.

Meanwhile, Rukia was simply sitting on a rock, by the ocean. Then a purple light glowed near her neck and formed the same necklace as Minako, Ami, and Reika's, only in a purple color.

In the Dark Lovers' castle, Mikeru was not happy.

"Who will fetch me the star Voices? You three have disobeyed me!"

"I will," a different voice said. A blonde haired girl with an ice blue dress and two ice crystal fans for ears came into the room and picked up a rose off the ground, and in an instant, the rose was covered in ice, like a crystal.

"Thank you, Maria…"

Maria smirked. "Those Star Voices won't know what hit them. Or, froze them, I should say."


	52. Chapter 51: Koi wo Nandarou

A/N: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, only the Ninja half on Soul Society. Believe it or not, my sister owns Minako and the name of 'Star Voices'. Please refer to her story '7 Stars'. All the songs used in this chapter are owned by Mermaid Melody.

~51~51~51~51~

Chapter 51: Koi wo Nandarou

Ami: Nothing can stop us Star Voices now! We're on a roll! Even though we are only a group of three, we're only a Trio _for now_. I'm sure the fourth Star Voice will show herself soon! It's been two weeks since the Haunted House Attack. There have been other attacks from the Dark Lovers, but I can tell something big and evil is coming.

Reika: What do you mean, Ami-chan?

Minako: Quiet. That's nothing. But I did notice something strange with Rukia a few days ago. She was singing a song and then she glowed purple…

Reika & Ami: You think that she could be…?

Minako: It's possible.

Ami: Hey, hey, hey. We have readers that are reading this. We already know what happens, but they don't. No spoilers.

Reika: Can we do a recap though?

Minako: Depends on if Hitsu-chan says it's okay.

Ami: Yes.

Reika: Shall we do one now?

Ami: No, next chapter. We're out of time. It's time to start today's…

All: Pichi Pichi Voice Live Starto!

~Chapter Start~

It was such a beautiful day in the Soul Society. Shinigami and Ninjas were visiting each other in Seireitei. All Captains and Hokages were peacefully working in their office on paperwork. All Lieutenants and Kages were training their squad members. However, the Shinigami Women's Association was setting up for yet another singing contest.

Yachiru was a big fan of the Star Voices ever since they won the contest last time. She had decided to help find the other Star Voices. There were only three so far, but Yachiru wanted to help them. So she decided that every month she and the Shinigami Women's Association would set up a singing a contest. Hopefully, one of the other four Star Voices would come up and amaze them with their singing talent and then respond in the time of trouble.

The Heads suddenly called for a Joint Leaders meeting. Apparently, it was urgent. The Captains and Hokages got there as fast as they could.

Ami had a feeling that this was about the Dark Lovers and the Star Voices. Sure enough, she was right.

"I now call this meeting to order," Yamamoto said. "We must discuss these current conditions."

"What happens to be the problem?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"These Dark Lovers' attacks seem to be getting frequent," Hoshimoto said. "Twelfth Hokage Kyouko has a report on the details. Kyouko-san, you may proceed."

"Thank you, Sir," Kyouko said. He pushed up his glasses. "Now the Dark Lovers have their sights on catching the Goddesses of the Pure Voice, dubbed the Star Voices, in order to capture them. It is unclear why they want to capture them. We are currently working on it."

"Please, just call them Star Voices from this point forward," Ami muttered annoyingly. '_His lectures are so long and boring…'_ She thought.

"Even though the Goddesses are able to drive them off, they seem to possess a special ability to break through all of Soul Society's outside barriers," Kyouko continued as if Ami had not spoken. Ami felt crestfallen. Then she got mad. "We are unable to understand how this ability works, but like the other, we are currently working on it."

Ami tried to interrupt again because she knew the answer to that, but Kyouko continued. No one seemed to notice this.

"We all know that in the past the Ninjas only come over to the Seireitei when there is a Soul Society-wide emergency. Only Joint Leader meetings are called when there is an emergency."

Ami tried to interrupt again to say something, but again, Kyouko continued as if Ami did not exist. Toushirou was starting to notice this, but, like last time, no one else did.

"We are also unable to comprehend if they are taking orders from a leader or not. We won't be sure until they tell us," Kyouko said.

Ami tried to interrupt again, and this time only Gin noticed it. Kyouko went on.

"And now, for the last point, only three Pure Voice Goddesses have been awakened. It has been at least three weeks since the awakening of the first Pure Voice Goddess–"

"That's enough." All turned to Gin Ichimaru.

"What do you mean, Ichimaru?" Kenpachi asked.

"Yes," Kurotsuchi said. "I was getting into his little lecture."

"Yeah, I was getting quite comfortable," Kyouraku said. "Something on your mind?"

"No, not on my mind…" Gin said.

"But Ami-chan's…" Toushirou finished.

Ami looked up at her brother and then looked at Gin. She looked back at her brother and then to Kyouko with an angry face. Kyouko turned to her with, Ami jolted with shivers going down her spine, a disgusted look on his face.

There was a very tense silence as Ami's anger grew until she couldn't take it anymore.

"If you have something to say to me, Four Eyes, then say it!" Ami never called anyone names. This was the first time, as the people who knew her well noted.

Kyouko only took this as an invitation. "You are not doing your job. You are putting aside your mission as something that's trash."

Ami was strangely offended by what he was saying.

"It has been three weeks and we have only found three Pure Voice Goddesses," Kyouko stressed. "I believe you are not taking this job seriously. You are focusing too much on your fans."

He was about to go on, but Ami's yell stopped everyone in their tracks immediately.

"SHUT UP!" Ami was shaking like a leaf. "Just shut your damn mouth, okay, Four Eyes?"

Kyouko glared at her. "What's your damn problem, you little kid?"

"You've said too much, Four Eyes," Ami hissed. "You talk way too much. You've insulted me way too much today. Not to mention, YOU ARE STUPID! You know you can come to me for answers!"

"Ami-san…" Unohana muttered.

"One: call us the Star Voices. I like that name much better," Ami continued. "Two: the reason that they can break through Soul Society's barriers is because none of our Ninja or Shinigami attacks can work on them, and that includes shields and barriers as well." Ami waited for Kyouko or anyone else to say something. She only got silence. "Three… I'll save this comment for later. It's more important than this." She took a deep breath simply because of the fact that she was angry ranting. "Four: they all have the same objective, so they must be following someone."

She got even angrier because Kyouko was unfazed by all of this. But she didn't burst out. Instead she said something that surprised everyone, even the Heads and she finally got a response out of Kyouko.

"You're the reason that we're not getting anywhere. All of you are the reason that we are not finding any more of my comrades. Because, Three: The reason you believe it is an emergency is because you don't believe in me. You think I'm not taking this mission seriously? Of course I am."

"Not," Kurotsuchi muttered. To everyone's surprise, he was drop-kicked in the face by Toushirou.

"Shut up! You should be grateful that we have found them in the first place!" Toushirou yelled with his bad temper.

"He's right, you know. At least we have three. How would you like it if I didn't give Ami-chan her Star Locket at all?" Gin asked a question that had everyone thinking. "Hm? I don't hear any answers."

"If Ami didn't receive her Locket…" Sano started.

"Minako-chan awakened because of Reika-chan and me," Ami said. "And Reika-chan awakened because of me. I awakened because Ichimaru-san. How about that for a good enough reason to believe in me?" Ami glared at them as if to challenge them to threaten her now. "And now for that third comment. That ties to all of this."

"Go ahead, Hitsugaya-san," Maiko and Ukitake said simultaneously.

"Of course I will." Ami took a deep breath. "I like to interact with my fans because their cheers and such give me strength. I know that they believe in me. They know what our mission is, and they have faith in us. They have faith in me, and that makes me strong. The more faith you have in me, the easier it is to sing, because I know that you guys support me. The more faith you have in me, the easier it is to do my job, which is to protect you and the Soul Society. The more faith you have in me, the easier it is to fend the Dark Lovers off, as only the Star Voices can touch them. Believe in me and have faith in us. That way, all three of us can find our comrades in no time. Trust me. This is no joke. I have to be in a certain mood to sing. I can't sing when I'm sad and depressed, can I?" She was frighteningly calm. She turned to Kyouko, but didn't yell at him. "So please. Just be patient and believe, Kyouko-san. If you do that, it will make me feel so much better." She walked to the front of the room and stood behind and higher than the Heads. "The reason you call this an emergency is because you don't believe in us. You don't have faith in me." Her eyes now showed determination. "I will find my comrades! Trust me! When I find the rest, we will get rid of the Dark Lovers once and for all!"

There was a tense silence. While this happened, she walked down to Ichimaru and gave him a short hug, as a way of saying thank you. She walked to her brother, wanting to say thank you, but couldn't. So she hugged him as well, but this time, tighter than ever.

~That Night~

It was time for the singing contest. Minako, Reika, and Ami were there. They had to be. People went up and sang, but the three Star Voices didn't feel anything from their songs.

Soon it was time for Minako to go up. She transformed her mike, but not her appearance.

"Hi, everyone. I will be singing one of my songs, but I will be singing this to show you how a pro does it, not for the contest."

STAR JEWEL (FIRST VERSE)

"_**Nagareboshi ni negai wo kaketa **_

_**Nanatsu no hikari mitsukedashite **_

_**Hanarebanare ni natta JUERII SUTAA **_

_**Unmei to iu kizuna wo shinjiteru **_

_**Tsumetai nami ni toketa namida no yukue wa **_

_**Dare ni mo kizukarenai mama sotto awa to kiete itta **_

_**Nakushita mono wo sagashiteru kokoro ga setsunai **_

_**Midori no ame ni tsutsumarete utaitsudzukeru Song for You! **_

_**Umarekawaru asa ga kuru nara **_

_**Onaji inochi wo mata ikitai **_

_**Meguriaeru subete no mono ga **_

_**Houseki ni naru kiseki wo shinjiteru"**_

Then a few more people went up. Toushirou sang his song "This Light I See" again, getting loud cheers from his own division.

Then Reika decided to go up. "Hi, everyone. My message is the same as Minako-chan's." She also had a transformed mike, but no transformed appearance. 'If our songs are working right, four people down in that audience should be feeling a tug in their heart. If they do, then there are our other four comrades.'

SPLASH DREAM (FIRST VERSE)

"_**Shiosai no tsumugu MERODII **_

_**Michiteku omoi **_

_**Kitsuku me wo tojite... **_

_**Hoshikuzu no egaku MESSEEJI **_

_**Hiroiatsumete **_

_**Kono mune ni kizamu **_

_**Shinjikiru koto ga naniyori mo tsuyoku **_

_**Splash Dream! **_

_**Inori wa ya no you ni **_

_**Nanatsu no umi meguri toumei na ai wo inuku **_

_**Splash Dream! **_

_**Hitomi no oku ni Splash Dream! **_

_**Subete wo sasagete mamoritai ai dake wo"**_

After that, a few more came up. And then Ami did too. She told the Captains and Hokages what she and the other two were doing and they approved. Ami's mic and appearance were the same as Minako and Reika. "Hi! Same message as Reika and Minako."

EVER BLUE (FIRST BLUE)

"_**Oto tatezu ni iro kaeteku **_

_**BEBII BURUU no sora wo mitsumetetara **_

_**Tooi kioku yomigaeru **_

_**Nee nanatsu no umi no mukou **_

_**Hora dareka ga naiteiru ki ga shite **_

_**Mune ga "KYUN" to setsunaku naru yo **_

_**Watashi wo tasukete... **_

_**Nanika ga shiraseru destiny **_

_**Hoshi no michibiki wo mune ni dakishimete **_

_**Sore wa EBAA BURUU kagayaku daisuki na ano umi yo **_

_**Mirai wo mamoru–"**_

But, she was cut off by a blast hitting the stage right near her foot. Everyone gasped. Luckily, Ami had sensed the chakra from the blast coming and had dodged it just in time.

"N-Nani?" She yelled in confusion. She looked up to see a woman in a silver dress with ice wings for ears.

"I'm Maria. Nice to meet you," the woman said, obviously having the ability to control ice.

'_Time to transform…'_ Ami thought. "Ikaiyou, minna!"

"Right!"

"_Mizuiro Star Voice!"_

"_Akaiiro Star Voice!"_

"_Momoiro Star Voice!"_

"You guys sing to convey love, right?" Maria asked them. "What if there is no love to be conveyed? They don't believe in you, right?" That hit Ami like a ton of bricks. "So what's the purpose of singing? This world is a cold-hearted world. There will always be hatred and no love."

'_Please, other Star Voices! Help us! Wherever you are!'_ Minako pleaded.

"There is still good in this world!" A voice stopped Maria in her tracks. Everyone turned to look at the speaker.

"Rukia…" Byakuya muttered.

It was indeed Rukia Kuchiki.

"That icy, cold world of yours has no heart. We sing to convey love because we believe in it!" Rukia said, activating her Purple Star Pendant.

'_Did she just say 'we'?'_ Reika thought in confusion. Her question was answered in the next fraction of a second.

"_Murasakiiro Star Voice!"_ (Purple Star Voice!)

Rukia transformed into a short dress in a purple color and her hair also got longer. (Think of Karen from Mermaid Melody.) She jumped and landed on the stage in front of the other three Star Voices.

"Ikaiyou, minna-san. Let's song and convey our love to this ice witch!" Rukia said to the other three.

"Rukia, you are absolutely right. Come on girls!" Ami said.

"_Pichi Pichi…"_ Minako started.

"_Voice…"_ Reika continued.

"_Live Starto!"_ Ami finished.

KOI WO NANDAROU (First Verse)

"_**Kiite mune no hajikete tobichiru nan darou **_

_**Furete mune no chiisaku moeteru atsui honou konna kimochi hajimete na no yo **_

_**Utaidashitara tomaranai odoridashitara tomaranai **_

_**Modorenai magarenai suki ni narazu ni irenai**_

_**Aoi umi ni oyogu SANGO no himitsu tsugeru koi wo shitta no **_

_**Atashi motto utaitsudzukeru kono mune no tokimeki wo ageru"**_

"_Cool Wave PITCH!"_ Rukia finished.

"_How about an encore?"_ All four said.

Maria left with her head in pain.

"_Pichi Pichi Encore Starto!"_ Rukai said, enjoying this a lot. The other three stepped back.

"_**Kiite mune no sasayaki atteru nan darou **_

_**Wakaru? Mune no tokimeki nureteru nagai kami to sonna kimochi wakatteru deshou **_

_**Miteiru dake ja tsumaranai matteru dake ja kidzukanai **_

_**Susumenai IYA ja nai konya futari de neyou yo. **_

_**Fukai umi ni nemuru shinju no himitsu tsugeru yume wo miyou **_

_**Atashi kitto koi shitsudzukeru kono KOKORO naninokamo ageru **_

_**Hashiridashitara tomaranai aishitarinai uso ja nai **_

_**Sorasanai hanarenai ima wa hitori ni narenai **_

_**Shiroi nami ni oyogu ningyo no himitsu tsugeru ai wo kureta **_

_**Atashi kitto koi shitsudzukeru kono KOKORO tokimeki wo ageru **_

_**Shiroi nami ni oyogu ningyo no himitsu tsugeru ai wo kureta **_

_**Atashi kitto utaitsudzukeru kono kimochi tokimeki wo ageru"**_

"And the winner of this contest is Rukia Kuchiki!" Yachiru said. "Everyone give her a hand!"

~51~51~51~51~

A/N: Review, please!


	53. Chapter 52: Oneechan

A/N: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, only my OCs, and Minako belongs to my sis.

~52~52~52~52~

Chapter 52: Onee-chan

Ami: Hello, everyone! Here is the next chapter of the Star Voices Arc!

Reika: And this time, we have a new member of our team.

Rukia: Hi, guys.

Minako: Welcome to our recap segment of the chapter. Shall I do a recap?

Ami: Sure.

Rukia: I, uh, think we're out of time again.

Minako: Aw, man! She's right. We are.

~Chapter Start~

The Star Voices were busy.

Ami was currently in a Joint Leader's meeting, informing the other Captains and Hokages of her and the other Star Voices' status.

Minako was currently singing "Legend of Mermaid" to find the fifth Star Voice.

Reika was currently watching her team from the shadows.

Rukia was currently in Karakura Town, scouting out, not hollows, but her comrades.

But the other three did not answer…

That night, Momo Hinamori woke up from a terrible nightmare. She was trembling hard and she was crying. She turned around on her stomach and laid her head in her arms.

"Please, Tobiume…help me…I know you're there…" she whispered, her lip trembling.

{I do hear you, dear Momo-chan,} Tobiume answered. {Trust me…it's alright…I'm here…}

Momo smiled. Meanwhile, a certain Ninja's zanpaktou heard it all.

Momo stood up and wrapped herself in a shawl and put sandals on her feet. She left her room silently. She paused by her current Captain's door.

"I'm sure, Hitugaya-taichou could help me…but he's not Shiro-chan, no matter how much he may look like him…"

Momo went on and stopped in front of Toushirou's room in Division 10. She knocked on the door.

It was a while before a sleepy and somewhat bed-ridden Toushirou, which made Momo blush, answered the door. It was obvious that he had just woken up.

"Yes, Hinamori? What are you doing up this late?" Toushirou asked, worried.

"I, uh…" What was she to say? She didn't want to seem weak in front of her childhood friend. "Can I talk to you? It's really important…"

Toushirou looked a bit surprised, but knew that she had another nightmare. She was always having nightmares about Aizen, but never telling Toushirou about it.

Toushirou let her into his room, which was very warm, a nice contrast to the cold temperature outside, despite Toushirou not being a big fan of the heat. There was his sister's bright, warm personality influencing him once again.

A trembling Momo, not because of the cold outdoors, told her best friend, the only one she could trust fully these days, everything about the nightmare after he got them both some hot tea. After she finished, her eyes were soaked with tears and she was shaking with fear. Toushirou simply set his tea down and wrapped her in a nice warm hug, repeating over and over again, "You know you can trust me. You can tell me anything. I'm here for you."

The next morning, Momo and Toushirou had fallen asleep on his personal couch, which her head lying comfortably on his chest, listening to his beating heart.

After she went back to her room and dressed up for the day, she stumbled across a sight that was happening quite frequently…

And she didn't notice the Green Star Locket that appeared around her neck. No one usually did.

*Ami's POV*

Minako and I were walking down Sereitei's "main street", when Minako-chan suddenly pulled me to the side and we hid behind a wall.

"Why are we hiding?" I asked.

"Shh," Minako said, motioning me to be quite.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"There." Minako pointed at a familiar woman with cat ears and a bandana.

"Eh?" I looked closer. "That's Eriru!"

"That's right."

I sweatdropped. "What the hell is she doing?" It looked like she was drawing something.

"Probably setting up a trap to catch us. And she's assembling a sound speaker. You know to hide our voices from her ears when we sing…" Minako said, with an un-amused look on her face.

"Shall we give her the old one-two? Star Voice style?" I asked, with a knowing smile.

Her face turned upward into a devious smile. "After you."

"Don't mind if I do…"

*Minako's POV*

"_Mizuiro Star Voice!"_

"_Momoiro Star Voice!"_

We landed right behind the cat woman.

"Hey, Eriru…" Ami started.

"What are you doing there?" I finished.

"It's a trap to catch those pesky Star Voices!" Eriru said, happily. She pasued. "Wait!" She turned around. "It's you, Mizuiro-chan and Momoiro-chan!"

"Are you finished with the trap?" Ami asked.

"Because whether you are or not, we're still kicking your butt…" I said.

"_Pichi Pichi Voice Live Starto!"_

EVER BLUE (second Chorus and Ending)

"_**Sore wa EBAA FURENDO ichiban taisetsu na mono dakara **_

_**Donna ni tsurai toki mo mamoritsudzukeru **_

_**Daisuki na hito ga ite daisuki na basho ga aru **_

_**Fushigi na aosa sore wa tengoku yori mo kirei na umi" **_

Eriru was thrown into all chaos involving water. She chocked and gagged and water kept being thrown into her poor mouth.

"_**Sore wa EBAA BURUU kagayaku daisuki na ano umi yo **_

_**Mirai wo mamoru chikara wo ima atsumete **_

_**Kibou ni nare…"**_

"It's not over yet! Let's go, Hitsu-chan!" I said.

STAR JEWEL (Beginning)

"_**Nagareboshi ni negai wo kaketa **_

_**Nanatsu no hikari mitsukedashite **_

_**Hanarebanare ni natta JUERII SUTAA **_

_**Unmei to iu kizuna wo shinjiteru…"**_

"Come on! Give me a break!" Eriru said, disappearing from the Sereitei to the Dark Lover's hideout.

I felt angry. What the hell? Where did she think she was going? "Wait! My song just started! COME BACK AND LISTEN, DAMMIT!"

*Momo's POV*

What was this feeling? I was watching both Minako and Ami-chan.

I somehow knew that someone close to Ami would be in danger and it would affect Ami greatly. It would hurt her. But how did I know?

I was then feeling a sudden urge to go train with Tobiume to get stronger. I had to get stronger to protect my little "sister". Ami was in danger. She was going to get hurt and I had to do something about it.

I was tired being on the sidelines and being able to do anything. From now on, I would protect other people so they wouldn't have to go through what I went through with Aizen-tai-!

Wait. No. Just Aizen from now on.

When Ichimaru brought Shiro-chan and Ami-chan back from Hueco Mundo after their direct attack on Aizen, and I saw how deeply wounded they both were, something inside me snapped.

Aizen tried to kill Shiro-chan, but she got Ami-chan instead, because she protected him. She saw it when he didn't. Ami-chan fell, but Shiro-chan caught her and after what he thought was her last words, set her down and went to fight Aizen in a rage. But Shiro-chan was still no match for him. And Aizen cut him down. He did this to them. Without remorse. They were both deeply wounded, both physically and emotionally. How do I know?

They were both crying. They were out cold and almost dead, but they were crying. For each other. How do I know?

I could feel it in my heart.

The only thing I felt from that point on was the need for revenge for my fallen childhood friends. And if Ami-chan was in danger, then I would do anything and everything in my power to help her.

I swear on my own life, I will protect you, Shiro-chan…Ami-chan…

~52~52~52~52~

A/N: Review please! Sorry it's so short, but I wanted something to do with mostly Momo. So this chapter is dedicated to her! Happy new year, by the way!


	54. Chapter 53: Daiji na Takarabako

A/N: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, only my OCs, and Minako belongs to my sis.

~53~53~53~53~

Ami: Konnichiwa, minna-san!

Minako: Welcome to the recap segment portion of this episode!

Reika: Rukia, if you would do the honors.

Rukia: Don't mind if I do. Ami, Reika, Minako, and I, all in that order, have awakened. We are now searching our fifth comrade. Who is it?

Chapter 53: Daiji na Takarabako

Momo Hinamori woke up the next morning. She made her decision the day before. She would do everything and anything in her power to protect her two best friends in all the Soul Society.

Even if it killed her, she would protect them. No matter what.

She got up quickly and changed her robes and ties Tobiume into her obi. Then, after finishing her paperwork, she raced off to find Izuru. When she found him, she asked him to train her, especially in the kidou area. She asked Renji to train her in her bankai area.

Minako Aino was also training, but with Yoruichi. To two were currently sparing with each other, both equally matched. They finally separated for some air.

"You've grown stronger, my friend," Yoruichi said.

"Seems I have," Minako said. "I think it's my Star, but I can't be sure."

"Well, let Urahara do some more testing on it, okay? While he does that, let's train some more. Actually, Orihime is getting stronger as well. I hear Unohana's noticed. That true?" The cat woman asked.

"Yeah. Unohana-taichou's even asked the Soutaichou if she can train Orihime herself. The Soutaichou is still thinking about it. Then again, he just got the request last night. Speaking of testing, Kurotsuchi-taichou wants to test on Ami's Star and still on Hitsugaya-taichou's Ninja powers. Of course, the two won't let him."

"That's because they know what he'll do to his test subjects, especially Ami's Star. Your Stars are such powerful objects; however, they are very mysterious. No one has ever seen one up close before. You guys had better watch your backs," Yoruichi warned.

"It's okay. Only we four know the secret to activating our Stars, but I won't tell you. Suzushouka made us swear not to tell."

Yoruichi laughed.

Rukia was meditating with Sode no Shirayuki. She needed absolute silence, which was why she was in her brother's personal quarters. He was in there, of course, watching over her like a good brother, however, no one ever dared to bother Kuchiki-taichou when he was in his own room. He'd yell at them for it and severely punish them.

The same was said for Toushirou Hitsugaya. He had a sign on his door, saying DO NOT DISTURB!, which was always put up whenever he wanted some peace and quiet. Right now, both he and his sister Ami needed some quiet. Ami was meditating with Suzushouka, who was helping her locate, and contact if they could find her, the fifth Star Voice.

Suzushouka informed Ami that they were looking for the Green Star next. That was all they could manage at this point.

As if he could sense her snapping out of her meditating reverie, he asked, "Anything?"

"We're looking for the Green Star. That's all we could find out."

"Shame," was all that her brother said.

"Yeah, but Suzushouka's powers are fading. If we don't hurry up and find the last three, Suzushouka could fade forever into oblivion, and we need her. I need her."

Something in her brother's reiatsu made Ami look up and at him. He was softly and gently smiling at her, which was rare, even for her. "You can do it, Imoto-chan. I know you can. No matter how much Kyouko insults you and says otherwise."

Ami smiled and giggled a bit. "That man has no hope."

"You can change him. When he sees the identity of that last Star Voice, he'll be begging you for mercy. Just watch."

Ami laughed aloud.

Reika Hino was currently sparing with one of her best friends, Shuhei Hisagi, the other being Renji Abarai. She could think of nothing else than the fifth Star Voice. Will they find her?

Hisagi, as if he could sense her doubts, reassured her by saying, "You will find her. Don't worry."

Reika smiled gratefully at him. She gently smiled back.

A few days later, the hopeless man named Kyouko was about to insult Ami again for not following a direct order and neglecting her duties.

Ami, however, simply and gently stated, "The fifth one is close now. I can feel it. I'm not sure how, but I can. You just have to trust me, Kyouko..."

Kyouko was silent after she said that.

That night, Momo had another strange dream, but this one wasn't bad. It was just...strange.

"Momo Hinamori..." a woman called.

"Yes, I'm here..." Momo answered. "Suzushouka-san..."

"You are asleep, but everyone else in Soul Society will be trapped in a sort of Genjutsu, an illusion. Only you can see through it. The Star Voices will be confused. They will be caught in the middle of being tricked and seeing through it like you. I have a job for you," Suzushouka said.

"What is it?" Momo asked.

"Help the Star Voices. Protect them, especially my master."

"Your...master...?" Momo asked. She knew who Suzushouka was, just not who her owner was.

"A few days ago, you swore to protect her from all harm. Since you had done so without regrets, I figured that you would be the perfect candidate to protect my master."

"Ami-chan..." Momo breathed.

"Please...protect Ami-sama..." Suzushouka said as she faded away. When she completely faded, Momo woke up with a start.

She understood what Suzushouka was saying to her and raced off to find Ami with Tobiume's hilt in her hand.

When Momo found the four Star Voices, they were untransformed, and just like Suzushouka said, they were very confused.

"Momo-chan!" Reika called out to her. Momo ran up faster to them. "What's going on?"

"Everyone's trapped in a Genjutsu, however you four are only half-caught, which is why you're confused..." Momo tried her best to put it simply.

"Guys, it might be the Dark Lovers. Transform now!"

"Right!"

_"Mizuiro Star Voice!"_

_"Akaiiro Star Voice!"_

_"Momoiro Star Voice!"_

_"Murasakiiro Star Voice!"_

Momo accompanied them to the source of the Genjutsu. There they saw two very familiar faces.

"Yuuri! Maria!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Found you, Star Voices!" Maria said activating her ice, which instantly froze the four hands holding the four mikes before Momo had a chance to react. Yurri then played her piano, which only affected the four Star Voices, but not Momo.

Momo realized, _'Oh no! They're getting hurt and I can't do anything!' _Her Star Pendant flashed a bright green and then, Momo knew what to do.

_"Midoriiro Star Voice!"_ Momo transformed into a dress similar to Rukia's, but it was green and was reversed to the other side. She started singing.

_**"Namima wo suberu you ni shiroi YOTTO maru de origami **_

_**Nai de kaze ni makasete doko he iku no? Chicchaku natte **_

_**Konna soba ni iru noni kimochi ni wa sawarenai **_

_**Shinjisasete HONTO no futari wo tashikamete"**_

"Come on, guys!" Ami shouted.

_"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Starto!"_

_**"Takarabako no KAGI akete ageru yo SUNAO ni nareru **_

_**Modokashii omoi tsuyoi yuuki ni kawatte iku yo **_

_**Zutto suki to ieru"**_

_"Gentle Blaze...PITCH!"_ Momo shouted.

"_Would you like an encore?"_ The five asked.

"Damn! They found another one?" Yuuri shouted in frustration.

"It seems they have," Maria said, also angry.

Both left and took the Genjutsu with them, leaving the Soul Society in peace once again.

~53~53~53~53~

A/N: Review please!


End file.
